Twin Fates
by Tobias5
Summary: Shepard. The greatest hero ever born. Shepard has many origins: a colonist, a spacer, Earth born. Shepard could be a man or a woman. But did you know that the Shepard on Mindoir was born as a twin? What if both had survived the raid? How would the Reapers have dealt with TWO great heroes instead of one? (Co-authored story)
1. Prologue

Twin Fates

By Belle &amp; Tobias

Automatic Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the Mass Effect or any other referenced copy righted material. This is a work that askes the question what if?

Toby's Note: This story is came to me when I was browsing fanart for Mass Effect. It had a picture of Shepard with the colony origin killing the Batarians who tried to take her family. In the background there was a family, obviously hers. What really struck me was the identical twin in the group. From there it stewed in my mind and evolved into this story. Since we're talking about two Shepards, why not have two authors?

I hope you enjoy.

Belle's Note: I love the idea that all the Shepards exist, so multiple Shepard fictions make my day. Here's to all of us who love the idea of multiple Shepards floating around the galaxy kicking ass and taking names.

Prologue: The Shepards

Earth Date: June 6th, 2170 CE

Location: Mindoir Human Colony, Town of Meer, Café Capri

By Human standards, Mindoir was a relativaely young colony. People were still settling on the colony and it showed. The town of Meer was always bustling, day and night. The attached spaceport of Hale, named so by the colonists after the family who built it, was always a hive of activity. The Alliance had recently released a highly anticipated breakdown and consensus on which colonies were prospering. Unsurprisingly, Eden Prime was at the top of the list. What was surprising was that Mindoir was second on that list in terms of agriculture. Numerous other reports involving soil, population health, incidents with passing by species, and Mindoir was attracting much attention.

None of this mattered much however to John Shepard. What currently was occupying his mind was the woman sitting across from him. Elizabeth Dewitt had just crushed the dreams he had for his future on the colony.

"What do you mean no?!" John asked, genuinely shocked. He had been seeing Elizabeth since they had both been fourteen. For the last two years he thought she had felt the same way...

"John, I like you." Elizabeth said softly. She reached across the table in the cafe and took his numb right hand in hers, squeezing softly. "But I want to _do_ more than just live here. I want to work on my painting, I want to travel. I just sent some samples of my work in a data packet to Rossignol Acadamey on Thessia. If they accept me I'll leave after this semester finishes. I want to see the worlds and paint things no one has ever seen before."

"You could still do that!" John insisted. "I'm not saying you'd have to give it up but-!"

"No John. I care for you but I'm won't marry you. I'm sorry but I was looking for the right moment to tell you about this and tell you it was over. I wanted to find the right time to say this but I think I waited too long." Elizabeth said. She shook her head sadly and John swallowed, hard. He slid his hand away from hers.

"You should go back." John said gruffly. "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off." Elizabeth nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry John." she said again. John watched her go and walk down the street to school. He scrubbed a hand across his face, squeezing his blue eyes shut. God, he was so stupid. What was he thinking anyway, proposing at sixteen? John took a ragged breath. He needed to take some time to think. He'd leave the hover bike for Jane to take back to the farm. He needed to go for walk. It's not like he hadn't skipped class before.

Pushing away from the table in the little cafe he'd snuck Elizabeth to during lunch, he headed over to the counter to pay the bill.

* * *

'Don't think about it,' Jane thought as she read her biology book, filling out her homework. The pressure was building in her head and she had a sinking feeling she knew what it was. Biotic blue ran over her wrist for a moment and her omnitool closed as she slapped her hand down over the energy, pushing it away. It had started a few months ago and Jane knew she should talk to a doctor, there was no denying what she was. She just didn't want to have to have an implant shoved into her skull. The special training that she would need would send her off Mindoir and while she did want to explore space, she didn't want to leave before she finished secondary school. There was no denying it, she would not be able to hide it for much longer.

"Jane Shepard please report to the dean's office." a voice called over her omnitool and Jane sighed. Her headache was getting worse, but this time it whispered one thing. John. Jane quickly took the shortest route to the office and entered, Dean Collins was sitting behind his desk and gave her a familiar look.

"When did he go missing?" Jane sighed.

"We believe he headed out with his girlfriend at lunch." Dean Collins said and Jane made a face.

"Is Elizabeth back?" Jane asked and the dean nodded. "I'll go get him." Jane headed out and was thankful to see their hover-bike was still in its parking spot. It was going to be much faster to catch him with the bike, no doubt he left it on purpose so he could wander. Jane's head throbbed and while most of it was because of anger at her brother, a small part, a small part that was continuing to grow, was biotically painful.

* * *

The thing that woke John up was the roar of a hover bike. He didn't even bother getting up from where he was laying. He heard the bike settle down with a dull thump on the other side of the hill where he had hidden himself. There were a few moments of silence before he heard a familiar female voice grumble his name. He kept his eyes closed as he heard a loud whistle, using a familiar tune taught to him by his father.

_Olly olly oxen free._

Upon hearing it he whistled it back just as loud. Shortly after he heard stomping footsteps come over the hill.

"I should have known you'd be here. Do you know it took them two hours to realize you were gone, again!"

John opened his eyes and looked up to see his fraternal twin sister standing above him, her hands balled into fists and jammed onto her hips.

"Sorry I had to think." John said and Jane rolled her blue eyes at him.

"Hello to you too! Guess who got sent to find you, again?! By the time we get back I'll have missed book club!"

John smirked and closed his eyes. He heard Jane huff but felt her sit next to him.

* * *

Jane reclined on the hill, overlooking their family farm. She lay down on her back and looked up at the sky. Mindoir was a great planet, it looked like Earth with a blue sky and mostly green plant life. Jane wanted to see the galaxy, but at the same time, she wasn't ready at sixteen.

"Why did you run off?" she asked.

"I asked Elizabeth to marry me." he said and Jane sighed.

"Of course you did. Maybe you should try growing up before getting married, I hear marriages last much longer when you do that." she said.

"I know, it was impulsive and stupid, but I love her." John said and Jane nodded.

"Anyone with eyes knows how you feel about Elizabeth." she replied before turning to look at her brother. "I guess she broke up with you too."

"That obvious?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"You'd be following her around begging if she had only told you 'not yet,'" Jane explained and John nodded before looking up at the clouds.

"When did my baby sister get so smart?" he asked and Jane snorted.

"I'm only your baby sister by fourteen minutes." she replied.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Jane asked. John shrugged and sat up. He stared out over the small pond in the middle of the Shepard farm.

"Take everything a day at time I guess. My plans really don't change much, Jane. When I graduate I'll take some courses over the extranet but mostly I'll be staying here. Dad said if I did well he'd give me the back forty when I turn thirty." John said gesturing to area around them. "I've always liked it here. I could build a nice place to live here. What about you Jane? Ever thought about what you're going to do after we graduate?"

"John, that's a little over a year away." Jane replied. She was still lying on her back, cloud gazing.

"Still, have you ever thought about it?" He asked, lying back down next to his sister again.

Jane looked at the clouds. Oh she was thinking about it a lot. Since the biotics had started she had been counting down to when she was found out. She knew she should see a doctor, but she already knew what would happen. First she would be rushed off world to get an implant installed. Then she would be sent to one of the military run training camps. This far out, she would have to be given to an Alliance training center, the private biotic training centers were still closer to Earth.

"Yeah, I think about it a lot. I have to go off world for medical school." she said, feeling the sorrow. There were no biotic doctors. All the human biotics were in military programs. Biotics were weapons as far as humanity was concerned. Jane knew when she was discovered, she was not going to become a doctor.

"Dr. Shepard." John said with a smile and Jane watched the clouds move. "Don't you want to get to book club?"

"Let's just watch the clouds a little longer." Jane said. The twins laid there for awhile longer, enjoying the day and each other's presence.

Then a slow feeling of dread began to fill Jane as the sound of engines began in the sky.

* * *

"What's that?" Jane said, pointing. John followed her finger to see a cluster of ships heading their way.

"Huh. I'm not sure. It looks like another group to setup another town. Remember how many came into port when they set up Cooper in the southern continent last year?" he noted.

"Yeah but they were announcing it months before hand. Look there's more! These ones are flying way to low. They could graze the tree tops if they're not c-" Jane was cut off as a ship did just that, blowing by the trees at the top of the hill they were lying on.

"What the hell?" John exclaimed. They both go up to look and Jane gasped as the ship turned back, opening a side door. There were people standing in the door way. It headed back their way, getting lower but also slowing down.

"John, those are Batarians." Jane said.

"What? No way."

"Look, they're getting closer too!"

They were getting closer and as the small ship passed by two Batarians in armor dropped out.

* * *

Jane grabbed John and pulled him into the foliage. She knelt down and thought about everything she knew about Batarian raids.

"They can't be raiding." John stated and Jane looked at him.

"They can...and they are...we can't let them take us." Jane stated and John stared at her a moment before they crouched down lower and inched further back. The two Batarians moved closer and closer. Their eyes flickering over the plants and field. This part of the farm was still natural, it wasn't going to be used, it was just property that was allowed to sit without development in the hopes that the property would become valuable later further in the future. Both twins slid down, but Jane couldn't stop shaking, it was a problem she noticed when the biotics started. She was always hungry and she would shake when trying to hold still. She fidgeted in class to keep it from happening at school, but here, she couldn't fidget so her body began to tremble.

* * *

"Come out!" The leader demanded. John tried to force Jane even deeper into the bushes next to him. He felt his sister shaking and he rubbed his hand along her back to calm her.

"Are you sure you saw humans here?" The other Batarian asked.

"Positive, a male and female! They looked young and healthy. If they're not related we can get that breeding pair the Captain wanted for his own stable. I want that bonus!" The first snapped. Jane whimpered and John felt his heart sink. They were _slavers_. Jane let out a cry of shock when the ground shook from an explosion. They both turned toward town where a large plume of smoke was starting to rise.

"Well, I'll be damned. There they are!" The second said, pointing to the bushes they were crouched in.

"Run." John hissed at her and lunged out of the bushes at the Batarians. They blinked in surprised as John charged them with a scream. He tackled the first one and they went tumbling down. John did his best to attack the Batarian but the second one came up behind him and struck him in the back of his head with the butt of his rifle. John went rolling, feeling dazed.

"He's a feisty one!" The second Batarian laughed. The first snarled and hopped to his feet.

"Find the female!"

* * *

Jane turned when she heard the sound of a solid impact. Rage filled her and the pain in her head grew as she plastered her back to a tree. Biotic blue flickered in her eyes as she heard the approaching footsteps. It was risky, so risky, but John was down and Batarians were monsters. She had done a project in government class about Batarian relations. She had mentioned raids in her project, she had seen images of human bodies recovered from Batarian raids. She knew what they would do. A biotic implant was not something she wanted, but a Batarian brain bomb was infinitely worse.

"Come out, human, we won't hurt you if you come out willingly." a rumbling voice purred. Jane's fury was massive as she turned from behind the tree and thought about the biotic blue. Biotics had power and right now, she had power.

"Biotic!" one cried before she lifted him up and slammed him into his companion. There was the crunch of bone. She then used her other hand to lift them both up, throwing them into the ground, this impact had more crunches. They bounced and she stared at one, all but one limb was twisted and two of his eyes were bloody holes, probably from impacting face first into his companion's armor.

"I'll kill you." one of them growled, fumbling for his knife.

"No...you won't." she screamed and watched as he head crunched under her biotic force. Jane stared at the mess that had been the Batarian's head and stepped back. She had killed him without even trying. She looked to see John getting up, he was blinking, recovering from the daze. He looked back at the Batarian who Jane had 'skipped' across the ground. He was in bad shape, not dead, but if they left him, he would be.

* * *

"What happened?" he asked and Jane felt moisture on her upper lip.

"Jane?" John questioned. Jane shook her head, her nose bleeding.

"John, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine but your nose is bleeding." John said, limping over. He tried not to think about the Batarian behind him, moaning. Jane blinked in surprise and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. When she took it away she winced at the sight of the blood.

"My head is killing me." She muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Sit." John said. Jane sat. "Rest a minute, I'm going to see if I can use one of their guns. Were Mom and Dad in town today?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jane said softly. She winced and rubbed at her eyes.

"Okay we'll go there first. I'll go see if I can get anything from these guys then we'll take the bike back into town."

* * *

Jane's head throbbed, it felt so good letting her biotics go, it was the first time she really harnessed it and it was so easy. Too easy to kill. She clung to John's back as he flew. She was the better one on the bike, but he was worried, it was clear when he looked at her. John didn't know how she stopped them, but he got that she wasn't happy about stopping them that way. Her head wasn't feeling better, she had hoped that going all out would make her head stop hurting, but it wasn't. She had read about biotics when the signs started showing up, migraines were a regular problem for those with biotic skill. She closed her eyes and clung to John's back. She wished the guns had worked for them, but then had just made error noises when John touched them. John had said they were probably DNA encoded.

"Oh no." John hissed and Jane quickly opened her eyes. The horror that she saw took the breath out of her lungs and threw the pain in her head out of her concern. Death and destruction marred the town. The familiar sights were destroyed. The people of Meer were not helpless but such a quick and effective attack limited the resistance. Bodies of both humans and Batarians littered the streets. The hoverbike landed and Jane got off, there was a familiar set of legs next to the agricultural center's entrance. She ran, remembering the bright pair of overalls their mother loved and Jane dropped to her knees. Her body shook, not from her condition but from the emotional trauma, as she stared at her mother's corpse. A large, charred hole rested in the center of her back and Jane knew if she turned her mother over, it would be just as ugly from the front. Jane closed her mother's eyes and took the gun out of her mother's hands. Jane looked around and saw a few bodies on fire. Batarian slavers tried not to use incendiary ammo but they often used what they had on hand. The bodies burned and she approached. Sure enough she could see the rifle their father loved to hunt with on the ground next to one. It had to be their father. Both parents gone, so quickly. Jane struggled to remember if she told them she loved them this morning. Did she hug them? Kiss them? Let them know that she adored them. She turned to see John on his knees next to another body. Who could...oh no. The outfit was familiar, Elizabeth favored a blue jacket and skirt ever since she had cut her hair a month ago, it truly made her look like an artist. Jane stood and looked at her brother as he looked at the corpse of the woman he loved.

"Looks like we missed some boys." a voice laughed and Jane turned her attention down the street. A band of Batarians were looking pleased with themselves. Rage came back, blue biotics burned in her head.

* * *

"John." she said but he said nothing. Jane stared as the Batarians raised their guns. She couldn't control her biotics well. She had no implant but Asari children could form barriers. She could do what Asari children could, couldn't she?

"John."

He felt numb.

"John."

He couldn't stop staring at her.

"John!"

He'd just spoken to her hours before. He'd held her hand, he kissed those lips this morning. He still lov-

"JOHN!"

He jerked as something snapped into place around him. It looked like shimmering bubble. It blocked the gunfire from the Batarians that had opened fire. If Jane hadn't been there...

Jane screamed, a sound of barely contained rage and the biotic bubble pulsed before dispersing. The pulse threw the Batarians back.

"RUN!" Jane screamed at him. John scrambled away from the scene towards his sister. Jane's nose was bleeding freely but the look in her eyes was pure fury.

"These humans are the last ones!" A Batarian screamed out, apparently the leader. "We need to hurry we can't keep the Alliance pinned forever."

John slammed into the ground, banging his head hard on the pavement as a Batarian tackled him from behind. John vision was swimming and then arms enclosed around his throat from behind. The Batarian tried to choke him but John slammed his head back. The Batarian let go, uttering an alien curse. John rolled under him, anger and rage driving him. He grabbed a piece of glass from nearby and jammed it into one of the Batarian's eyes. The alien screamed in pain before a field of blue energy picked him. The Batarian screamed again as he went flying, smashing into a street lamp.

"Over here!" Jane shouted. John scrambled to his feet and ran to his sister and felt his eyes widen in shock as two large pieces of concrete levitated before hurtling at the Batarians. They went scrambling for cover.

"You're using biotics!" John exclaimed, surprised. Jane winced and staggered. John caught her but his own head was pounding and he was sure he felt blood running down the side of his head. Pain and exhaustion caught up with him and they sank to the street.

"I was." Jane muttered. John felt a deeper fear lance threw him as Jane looked up at him. Her eyes were severely blood shot, her nose was bleeding freely and there was even a bit of blood leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"Impressive." John's head snapped up. The Batarians were standing in front of them and the leader was smirking. "You two will fetch a high price."

Jane moaned and clutched at his shirt. John ground his teeth. The leader took some collars from a subordinate and reached for them.

Then the Batarian's head jerked back as a rifle round hit directly between all four of his eyes. The Batarians began to cry out in panic and scrambled away for cover.

The last thing John heard was the roar of gunfire as he passed out.

* * *

Jane's head was pure agony, she wanted to close her eyes and just scream, scream until everything was forgotten. Mom and Dad were alive. The colony was whole. There weren't burnt corpses in the street.

"Shit! She's a biotic!" a voice cried. "Medic, we have a biotic."

"Is she implanted?" another voice asked.

"No...it just started..." Jane hissed as she opened her eyes. Alliance soldiers were looking down at her, a man and a woman.

"Your biotics just started?" the woman asked and Jane nodded. "Well honey, what you did today did you no favors. You probably hurt yourself. I'm going to have to sedate you to keep you from doing any more damage to your neural pathways. Do you understand?"

"Yes...just don't take me from my brother...we're...we're all we have now." Jane whispered and the woman nodded as she prepped a shot. Jane barely felt it enter her system but felt the soothing cool relief that began to make the world fade away.

"Shielding like that without an implant, I didn't think humans could do that." the man's voice followed Jane into unconsciousness.

* * *

John moaned and slowly opened his eyes. It was night now. He could see the stars and he realized he was still on Mindoir. He slowly sat up and saw a small camp fire. Sitting around it were humans in armor. Alliance armor. One saw him and stood.

"Corporal Larrey." The man said, moving towards him. Another man stood and moved to catch up. Both men knelt by him, and the man called Larrey opened a satchel on his hip to pull out some medical supplies.

"I'm Lt. Commander David Anderson. My squad was deployed with several others to help push the slavers off world. Can tell us your name, son?"

John nodded and as he glanced around he was relieved to see Jane lying not too far from him on his right.

"I'm John, John Shepard. That's my sister Jane."

"Well, John you're lucky we were in the area on a training mission with the SSV Einstein. Can you tell us how many lived in town and how many outlying farms there were on this continent?"

_'Were?'_ John thought.

"I think they last had it at about eight thousand in and around town. That includes the farms on the northern continent. There are thirty-seven farms." John said, forcing his brain to cough up the information. "Mr. Anderson, what about the southern continent?"

At John's question he heard someone give a hard sob. He glanced at the fire light and saw a woman in Alliance armor crying.

"Corporal?" Anderson questioned.

"He's fine sir. I'd recommend he get some more rest. I'll keep his sister sedated till we get her back to the Einstein. First time biotic manifestations without implants can do some damage but nothing permanent. They'll fix her up onboard and fit her with a biotic suppressant until they can get her the proper training and implants."

"Very good, see to Lieutenant Zabaleta." Anderson said. He turned his attention back to John as the medic moved to check on the crying woman. "It's been a rough day son, are you sure you can handle some more bad news?"

"I just saw some people I care about get killed, sir. I can take it." John said fiercely. Anderson studied him for a moment and then nodded.

"The southern continent fared better than you folks did here. Only about half got taken and they only killed about a quarter of the remaining populace." Anderson said gently.

"And here?" John asked quietly. Anderson sighed.

"You and your sister are the only ones to make it out alive and free. If we hadn't broken through when we did you would have been taken as well."

John squeezed his eyes shut. Gone, they were all gone.

He felt Anderson pat him on the shoulder but he refused to look at the man.

"Get some rest son. We're going to be evaced soon."

As the man moved away, John laid back down and let the tears finally come.

* * *

Earth Date: June 8th, 2170 CE

Location: SSV Einstein

Jane woke up slowly, the feeling of a hand on hers. She looked to see John and the tears in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"You woke up." he said and she nodded.

"My head hurts." Jane stated and he nodded.

"They only woke you up so that you would know what was happening. They're going to split us up." he said. "You...you're a..."

"I'm a biotic, John, I've known for a little while. I know what's going to happen to me." Jane said and he stared at her. "I was going to make an appointment with Dr. Hoffman, to make it official. I studied what would happen to me. They're going to take me to Elysium for implant surgery and training."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I wasn't ready to accept it yet. I was getting my courage together to make the appointment." Jane whispered as she squeezed her brother's hand. "I have to get training. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I forgive you, Jane." John said. "I won't be able to go with you to Elysium will I?" he asked and Jane shook her head.

"I'm sorry, we will keep track and meet up when we can." Jane said.

"We will, I can't let my baby sister think she's alone in the galaxy." John said.

"Only by fourteen minutes." Jane said.

"Okay, she needs to go back under." the medic stated and John looked at her.

"But you said that she could have biotic suppressants." he said and Jane stared at him for a moment before squeezing his hand.

"John, I'm a traumatized biotic, sometimes suppressants aren't enough." Jane said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"John, I saw the same things you did. We are both traumatized, the difference is, you'll just be emotional, I'll be dangerous. The order probably came from above, no one wants an untrained biotic ripping a hole in the hull." Jane said and John gave her a look.

"I'll be here for the surgery, they can't deny me seeing you wake up." he said and Jane nodded.

"I'd feel better if you were there after I wake up from the implant surgery." she said, squeezing his hand.

"I wish I was a biotic too. Then you wouldn't have to go through this alone." he mumbled. Jane smiled softly.

"Don't know why you're not one, but if you're not showing signs you might not have been mutated by eezo." she whispered as the sedative entered her body.

"Hundreds of pregnant women have been exposed to eezo, but the number of biotics is incredibly small, not every child exposed prenatal to eezo even has any side effects. It's rather interesting that one twin developed biotics at all when the other didn't, but it is completely possible. I'll have to write a paper on this when we…" the medic prattled one as Jane returned to unconsciousness.

* * *

Earth Date: May 10th, 2172 CE

Location: Earth, Rio de Janeiro, Interplanetary Combative Academy

"Alright you maggots listen up! I am Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez! Your CO's saw something they think is good enough for advanced training! Well I'm here to inform you that I'm going to be running each of you through the strainer to shift out the shit from the shinola! And if I think for one fraction of a second you're not giving me everything you have I will personally wash you out and give you a boot in the ass on the way out! Now when I call your service number and name you will present yourself. This will be done in groups of five. This will be your squad for the next six months. So if any of you can count that means we have only fours squads!"

John stood at attention under the hot sun and waited his turn. Ever since he heard about the N7s in boot he'd wanted to be one. After all the best way to protect people was have the training to do so. He' couldn't wait to write Jane and let her know he was in the program already. He had to wonder if she was still bouncing between assignments and crash courses on Elysium.

"Next is Delta Squad. Service number 5923-AC-2825! Shepard, John!" John quickly moved forward saluted and assumed the ready position. He almost staggered when Chief Mendez spoke again.

"Service number 5923-AC-2826! Shepard, Jane!"

Jane smirked as she moved beside John and gave him a look from the corner of her eye. She saluted. Her biotic training was done and there were whispers that her training regiment would be used in the new biotic school they were building. She was a little jealous that she missed out on Grissom Academy, but maybe she could go back one day and teach. Of course if she made herself too useful to the Alliance she might not have the time for something as mundane as teaching...even if she would be teaching biotics.

"Did you really think a biotic of my abilities wouldn't be here?" she whispered and John smirked.

John stood at attention with Jane by his side and couldn't help but smile as the other members of his squad were assembled. Maybe, just maybe they might make it through this training.

* * *

Earth Date: June 29th, 2172 CE

Location: Earth, Rio de Janeiro, Interplanetary Combative Academy, War Game Simulation Field Seven

The teams moved across the field. War games was a favorite of Jane's, it made her analytical mind overjoyed to use their opponents' weaknesses to their advantage.

"Sniper in position." Jane whispered into her communicator.

"Are you secure?" John's voice came into her ear.

"Ready to barrier in a moment's notice." she replied. "I got eyes on the field. Enemy is in two groups attempting to flank."

"How many guarding their flag?" John asked.

"One assault rifle and their sniper...oh, he should not be there." she purred.

"Can you take him out?" John asked.

"How many you want down?" she replied.

"Take out the guards. Go with plan Sierra Alpha first, follow with a Charlie Kilo, and then let's finish them with a Sierra Tango Tango." John ordered.

"Is this going to be another Shepard Show?" someone moaned.

"What is our rank in the war games?" John asked.

"I do believe this squad is undefeated, could that be due to us?" Jane replied.

"Don't remind me." Some else grumbled.

"Initiate Sierra Alpha!" John barked, cutting off the friendly banter and Jane quickly took out the leader of the other team before taking out their sniper. Both shots were headshots. The dummy rounds deactivated weapons of 'dead' players.

"Charlie Kilo!" John roared as he and the majority of the rest of the team charged the two waves that had paused. Jane was making head shots quickly before she activated her barrier, keeping herself safe from the assault rifle.

"Sierra Tango Tango!" John laughed and Jane dropped down a few branches and took out the assault rifle while John charged quickly stealing the opposing team's flag and running. She covered him before dropping to the ground as he reached their stage.

"A perfect War Game record for the team led by John Shepard." the announcer cried and Jane smirked as she slung her sniper rifle onto her back.

"You should be in charge." John said with a grin.

"Nah." Jane replied. "I prefer my sniper rifle to charging in without being aware of the situation."

* * *

Earth Date: August 26th, 2176 CE

Location: Elysium Colony, City: Illyria

If there was one thing Shepard treasured it was shore leave. He liked getting to see other planets, other cultures. Elysium wasn't too far from his last mission and he had requested for some R&amp;R. His request had been granted.

"Lieutenant Shepard!"

Turning at the sound of his name being called, John smiled as he saw Agenia Lasia running up to him. The Asari matron reached him and immediately bent over panting. He had met Agenia shortly after his arrival. She was in charge of recovering a large stash of eezo that the colonists had discovered recently.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked. She waved a hand at him as she took in deep breaths.

"I've...been...looking...everywhere for you." The Asari gasped out.

"Is there a problem?" John asked. Agenia nodded and stood up, having finally caught her breath.

"Commander Velasquez asked to see you at the communications building." She responded. Commander Velasquez was the one in charge of security for Illyria.

"Thank you ma'am. You have a good day at the dig site." John said, heading for the communication building at a jog. When he got there he was surprised to find a Private Wheeler outside the door standing guard.

"Sir, the CO is waiting for you inside with Lance Corporal Yoder." Prvt. Wheeler said after snapping off a crisp salute which John returned.

"Thank you Private." John said, entering. There he found the aforementioned officers standing behind a civilian who was seated at the communications console. Commander Velasquez looked up and waved John over to them.

"Good, you're hear just in time too. We might have a problem."

"What is it sir?" John asked. The Commander point satellite radar image. It was showing multiple cruisers entering orbit.

"They refuse all hails and their IFFs have been scrubbed blank. We have no idea if they're stopping by for supplies or if it's the Seventh. They were supposed to be stopping by for a supply drop and more colonists. If it's the Seventh fleet, they were supposed to be passing by an electrical storm on the way here. That might have scrambled their IFF signatures and communications. I know you have experience and knowledge of raids. Do any of the formations look familiar to you?"

John studied the read out for a moment and understood the Commander's confusion. The format was _close_ to an Alliance formation. Enough that it might be the Seventh after a communications break down or mercenaries who were trying to imitate Alliance formations. After what had happened on Mindoir, John had studied extensively every report on how slaves and mercenary raids operated.

John scowled. Damn it was hard to tell. Just before he was going to say he had no idea he saw it.

"There, can you scan that sector in more detail?" John asked the civilian. The man nodded and tapped away at the console for a few minutes. The sector filled in with dozens of smaller dots.

"What is that, space debris?" LCpl Yoder asked. John snarled.

"No, those are drop ship signatures. They show up when they're launched at high speeds. For snatch and grabs they drop the ships while still de-accelerating into a steady orbit. It gives us less time to identify them before they hit ground. It's a raiding party." John declared.

"Damn, they have the worst timing." Commander Velasquez grumbled. "We're in the middle of rotations and supply drops here. We have little man power and supplies."

"I bet they've been monitoring communications and that's why they hit now. They _know_ that." John said. "Sir, with all do respect we need to signal the Alliance and then get the civilians to safety."

"And where exactly would be safe?" LCpl Yoder snarked.

"The excavation caves. Agenia Lasia and her team have been tunneling for eezo ever since the colonists found those samples. The caves are big and deep enough to provide cover and protection. Not to mention the air scrubbers on the inside will recycle our air just as easily as removing eezo dust while they mine. We could set up choke points and even collapse the entrances to keep them out as a last resort." John exclaimed. Commander Velasquez smiled.

"Good thinking, Shepard." The Commander turned to the civilian in the chair. "Jackson, signal the Alliance and inform them of our situation. If you can't raise them, record a message and set it for continuous broadcast. Then get yourself to the caves."

The Commander turned and headed for the door, unholstering his assault rifle. "Let's get these people to safety."

"Sir, where's the armory? I want to help." John requested. Commander Velasquez smirked and nodded.

"Two blocks up. It's in Alliance HQ. You grab the few personnel there and gear up. The code is 0117Alpha2Tango." Commander Velasquez said heading out.

* * *

Earth Date: August 27th, 2176 CE

Location: SSV Cairo

"Shepard!" Captain O'Donnell called and Jane quickly stood up and saluted.

"Captain."

"You have a brother...John?" he asked and Jane nodded, her heart fluttered up to her throat, that horrible dread came, like that day on Mindoir. Since they were both in the Alliance, Jane had accepted that she might one day receive a notification of death. She kept her face calm and clamped down on her biotics.

"Yes, sir." she stated.

"You need to come with me." he said and she quickly followed him up to the command deck. A comm message showed several commanding officers waiting for her. She was puzzled but took a ready stance.

'John, I swear you better not have gotten yourself killed,' Jane thought as she stood facing the grim-faced men.

"Operations Chief Jane Shepard." Jane said, saluting.

"Shepard, have you heard about the current situation on Elysium?" one of the men asked and she shook her head.

"No, sirs." Jane responded and felt terror rising again at their looks.

"We need your help. Your brother is helping to fight off the largest raider force ever recorded." one of the men said and Jane fought a smirk. If there were slavers, she felt no pity for them and just a little jealousy that she wouldn't be there to help kill them.

"John's the best man you could have on Elysium then." Jane replied. "My brother and I have extensively studied the various methods that mercs and slavers take when attacking a colony."

"That's why we are contacting you. You have published several safety guidelines for how colonies should prepare for raids. You also know how your brother thinks, what do you think your brother is doing, so we can help him as soon as we enter the system." one man said and Jane looked at Captain O'Donnell.

"Here's the current data on Elysium." he said, handing her a data tablet. Jane quickly read.

"I cannot tell you what he is doing offensively, but he would have gotten all of the civilians someplace safe. The slavers don't want the Alliance soldiers, they'll kill the military and take the civilians. If you see people fighting the mercs and slavers on the ground they will either be Alliance soldiers or dressed up to look like Alliance soldiers." Jane said. "John will probably put the civilians in the mines."

"That's an easy defense." one man nodded.

"It makes it hard to capture people who only have one entrance to reach. The attackers could even destroy the openings to the mines, but with all the scrubbers for eezo located down there, those people could be down there for a few years before they ran out of air. As long as they have enough food supplies, it is the best fortress." Jane said.

"How should we approach the planet?" another man asked and Jane stood at the ready.

"If it flies and it is not responding to Alliance hails with the proper response, it should be shot out of the sky. Extreme prejudice should be used the second they are spotted." she stated.

"What if the colonists are trying to escape?" another man asked.

"The slavers will have hit the airfields first, they don't want any air born combatants. Alliance fighters are tough, they'll have destroyed most of the colony's vessels. Beyond that, John will have already told them that trying to escape is foolish, most slavers have one or two vessels in space hidden just to catch any who might try." Jane reported. "John won't let them risk it."

"Are you so sure?" the first man asked and Jane nodded.

"John and I survived Mindoir, we joined the Alliance to protect all people from such a fate. I published my reports and safety measures to make sure things like this, don't go in the favor of the mercs and slavers." she said. "John would rather die, than let the slavers take a single colonist off that planet."

"You heard the Operations Chief, all vessels go in ready for combat. All ships in the air should be considered enemy combatants and should be taken down with extreme prejudice." the calmest man on screen stated before the screens began to blink off. The man looked at Jane. "You're going to go far, Shepard."

"Could I make a request, Sir?" Jane asked and the man looked at her.

"Proceed." he said.

"I want to be there." she said and the man chuckled.

"Captain O'Donnell, the Cairo is heading to the nearest mass relay correct?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir, Rear-Admiral Hackett." he said.

"Make sure, Chief Shepard is on the first ship down to the colony when you get there." Hackett said.

"Thank you, Rear-Admiral." Jane said, saluting.

"No, thank you, Shepard." Hackett replied.

* * *

Earth Date: August 28th, 2176 CE

Location: Elysium Colony, Sixty-Three klicks south of the city of Illyria, 23:07 hrs

"Damn."

"What is it?"

"I see another five ships heading for them. They'll have at least seventy men on the field after this drop."

"I think you made them mad, Shepard."

John stayed silent, watching the men unload through the night vision binoculars they had managed to scrounge up. Shortly in the first day of fighting, mercenary troops had started shooting anyone who fought back. Now only the Batarians and Krogan were taking prisoners. The Turian and human mercenaries were now shooting anything that wasn't theirs. John had even seen them shoot a Batarian who had to strip out of his armor after it caught fire. They didn't trust anything that didn't have a merc tag.

"Well they wised up after we blew up their makos." Tonus Keros said, chuckling. John glanced at the turian crouched next to him. Tonus was a soldier from the Turian Hierarchy and he said that he'd retired to Elysium for the quiet. John had to respect the man. He walked with a strong limp, but he'd saved John's life numerous times during the Blitz.

"They're spreading out and moving in on foot. They keep getting reinforced while our defenses keep wearing down." John said looking back threw his binoculars. What he said was true. When this had started two days ago they had about twenty-five soldiers. They had been comprised of soldiers either on leave or scattered about the city and a handful of civilian volunteers. They had taken heavy pounding the past two days. The mercs and slavers hadn't even bothered to code their comm chatter. From what John and his rag-tag team had ease dropped into, they were focusing all their efforts here. The mercs knew that if they took Illyria and the surrounding area they would be entrenched when help finally came. Too bad Shepard and the others hadn't let that happen. Yet his men were all starting to wear out. After the last day of fighting all that was left was himself, Tonus, Yoder, and Jackson. John had also left small teams of two guard the mine entrances. John had assumed command early in the first day Commander Velasquez had been killed trying to save Privete Wheeler. Neither had made it.

John heard a soft click behind him and felt his blood run cold. He slowly turned around and saw Yoder lighting a cigarette.

"Put that out!" he hissed to the Lance Corporal.

"Why it's not like they can see it from there. Besides I'm behind the hill." He grumbled.

"No but the heat can give away our position if they have thermal detectors up. Our armor will scatter any readings from our bodies but a heat flare from any burning narcotic will register as a heat spike." Tonus chided.

"Oh come on they haven't used anything like that yet. Not everyone is like you, a stuck up-"

"INCOMING!" Jackson screamed. John reacted on instinct, tackling Tonus and sending them down the hill. They hit the bottom in time to look back up. Yoder was trying to get down the hill fast but he tripped as he was running. In the next moment John saw the man get vaporized in a barrage of grenade explosions.

"Go, head back to the caves! Arm the charges and head inside." John snapped to Jackson and Tonus. "Hand me your grenades before you go. I'm going to hold them off."

"But Shepard-"

"NOW!"

The two men scrambled to their feet. They handed John their grenades and hurried off. As they ran John turned to the left and ran.

He didn't know how long he ran. He ran for what felt like hours. When he was sure he was far enough away, he turned north. He pushed, trying to keep his pace hard and fast. When he couldn't keep running at full tilt he slowed to a jog. He kept jogging till the sun came up. Then he turned east. Then he slowed to a brisk walk. Finally he reached the merc shuttles and he saw them.

Just as he had planned the platoon of mercs had begun marching towards the caves, and left their rear guard completely exposed. John quickly went from spot to spot, planting a few grenades, in a bush, behind a hill, or in a ditch. Then, he took a deep breath and tossed his last few grenades under the shuttles.

The shuttles exploded in a large fire ball. As the mercs rushed back to check on their burning ships, John opened fire. The mercs cried out in panic. They began to scramble about as they realized they themselves were under attack. John lobbed a grenade into the mess of them. As the explosion rang out he ran for the next spot. The mercs were converging on where he had been when he opened fire again, this time from a ditch. Again, the mercs began to panic, he tossed another grenade and ran to the next spot after it went off.

This went on for hours. Shepard would zip from cover to cover, laying down fire, tossing grenades, sowing confusion and bringing the mercs to a dead stop. He had a close call once, when a vorcha pyro had exploded near his position. The shrapnel had narrowly missed his left eye but had left a jagged wound from his left temple to the left side of his chin. He'd slapped some medi gel on it and kept moving.

And then as the sun began to set the firing slowed to trickle and then stopped. John watched and waited. Then slowly, he stood and gazed about at the field. Everything smoked. It covered the area in a haze. There were a few fires burning and craters all over.

Not one merc or slaver was left alive.

With a rasping breath exhaustion hit John like a boulder. He fell back onto his ass and stared at the ruin he had caused. Then the roar of shuttle engines filled the air. John looked up wildly trying to find the source. When he did he began to laugh.

The Alliance had finally come.

* * *

Jane was the first one off her shuttle and she ran for the mines. She climbed the largest hill and looked through her scope. Dead mercs of almost every flavor littered the ground. She glared at the human corpses in merc armor, traitors to their own kind, their deaths weren't slow enough for her liking. She looked around before whistling a familiar tune.

_Olly Olly Oxen Free_

A replying whistle carried and she ran. Repeating the tune twice before finding her brother sitting on the ground. He looked like shit.

"You've had better days." she stated as she helped him up, her hand moved to the wound on his face. It looked like he had let it go untreated. It would probably scar. "You okay?"

"Just tired. Give me a rest, baby sister, I feel my years today." he said.

"Only fourteen minutes older." she chided as she helped him. Her brother...the hero.

* * *

Earth Date: October 12th, 2177 CE

Location: Akuze Colony

"Sir, is this another bug hunt." Daniels asked and Jane gave him a withering glare.

"This is the usual issue with colonies. We lost contact and are going in to make sure that it wasn't another raid." Major Matsumoto growled as he looked over his crew. "You are expected to treat this with the greatest respect."

"Hey, LT, didn't you survive a raid attack." Corporal Hicks asked and Jane nodded.

"Less than twenty percent of my entire planet survived that attack alive and free. The northern continent only had two non-enslaved survivors." Jane stated as she checked her pistols and sniper rifle.

"Wow, do you know them?" Hicks asked and she gave him a look before smirking.

"It was my twin brother and myself." she stated and the men went silent.

"I guess I won't make that joke about rescuing colonists' daughters from their virginity." Jennings muttered.

"Yeah, might not fly." Jane chuckled, Hicks was hovering close again. The marine was her age and she had noticed how he looked at her. Most men were put off by biotics, but it seemed the Hicks didn't seem to care. Jane fought a blush, most men didn't seem attracted to a woman as skilled as her with biotics and a sniper rifle. Though, she smirked, the sniper rifle was a little scary.

The shuttle landed and the group quickly moved out. Jane quickly found a large rock formation. With some biotic help, she reached the top and pulled out her sniper rifle.

"Shepard, I want a report." Major Matsumoto growled.

"Sir...this is a ghost town. I don't see anything. Not a person, not a body, it's empty." Jane whispered, a sinking feeling of danger rushed her, making her feel like that moment on Mindoir when the ships approached. "I don't like this, Major, I got a bad feeling."

"You always say that, Shepard, I got a bad feeling about this drop." Daniels chuckled.

"She's usually right, idiot." Hicks stated and Jane smiled at that.

"I want a walk through, every building checked, every stone unturned, do you hear me?" Major Matsumoto ordered, he sounded unhappy, he was feeling the same wrongness that Jane was.

"Sir, yes, sir!" came the reply.

"Empty." Hicks said and Jane looked around. "This a raid?"

"No, too clean, there's not a person or a body, or even a drop of blood." Jane said. "This isn't right."

"What do raids usually look like?" Hicks asked and Jane looked at him.

"Read my manual, it's being used by the Alliance to help train marines." she growled. Hicks was usually better about being informed, he didn't read the manual that Jane had written about raids. He chuckled.

"I read the manual, but it was analytical, professional, there was no soul in it." he said. "I want you, Jane Shepard, to tell me what a raid would have looked like." She stared at him for a moment. His brown eyes were light, like a shade of tan. He was sincere and Jane fought a blush which made him smile slightly.

"It smells like fear. The coppery smell of blood. The harsh smell of burning flesh and hair. Hot metal from impacts. It isn't this quiet either. There is the sound of fire burning. Water running from pipes ruptured by gunfire. You can smell and hear the signs, it's not just bodies. This wasn't a raid. I don't know what this was." Jane said and Hicks looked at her for a moment.

"When we get back, let me buy you dinner." he said and Jane blinked.

"Are you asking me out, Corporal?" she asked.

"No, ma'am, First Lieutenant, I am asking out a woman who I find fascinating." he said. Jane stared, her last date had been at biotic training. Biotics seemed doomed to finding relationship only amongst themselves sometimes. None of hers progressed beyond a first date. It couldn't hurt dating a non-biotic male.

"A free meal sounds good." she said as she moved toward the next building, the hospital. She noticed that the building seemed lower than usual. "Do these structures look level to you?"

"Now that you mention it, no." he said.

"I'm starting to think there might have been seismic activity, the colonists may have evaced to a secondary site." Jane muttered, activating her communicator. She missed the grin on Hicks face as he mentally congratulated himself on getting a date with his LT. "Major Matsumoto, I think there might have been earthquakes, most of the buildings I'm seeing aren't level. There may have been a mass evac to a second location."

"Damn if I wasn't thinking the same thing, Shepard. I want eyes in the sky looking for that evac point." the Major ordered.

"Yes, sir." came the reply.

* * *

Jane entered the town hall and looked at the command center Major Matsumoto had set up. The man looked angry and turned to her.

"How did it look to the east?" he asked and Jane looked at her small group. The team had broken up into five teams of ten. One group went in each cardinal direction before returning back to the command center.

"More of the same, sir. Empty buildings, no sign of a struggle, but a few of the houses did have something suspicious," Jane stated and Matsumoto gave her a look.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Tables that were set for dinner," Hicks answered. "Looked like a few of the families left mid-meal."

"Maybe there were tremors," Matsumoto stated before the West team approached. "Report, Daniels."

"We found a few of the prefab homes on their sides, looked like dominoes that fell," Daniels stated and Jane looked at the map of the colony.

"Could give merit to our earthquake theory," Matsumoto muttered. "But there is no record of a secondary site for emergency evac."

"Ma'am?" Hicks asked and Jane looked at him.

"I don't see an obvious meeting point. This is just too, weird," Jane confessed.

* * *

Jane ate her MRE cautiously, watching the darkness around the colony. The empty buildings were nothing like Mindoir, these were arid structures, massive climate control units sat on the roof, obscuring her from view.

"Shepard, you didn't have to give me eyes until 20:00 hours." Major Matsumoto stated over her ear piece.

"I don't like sitting in someone's empty house. I feel more at ease on duty." she stated as she finished her meal.

"If Shepard is already on duty can I come down for dinner?" Toombs asked.

"Might as well, give me a regular report LT." Matsumoto growled.

"Can do, Major." Jane replied.

* * *

The night was cold, colder than the day. It was weird to be in a more arid colony, but somehow still familiar. Jane walked the top of the housing unit. Slow, quiet, blending into the night as she looked around. There was a low rumble, like a small tremor. She had felt this on Elysium, areas near mines felt like this. She blinked as she looked around. Akuze had popped up with a few very good mineral samples. Could there be a mine nearby, a place where colonists might have gone during an emergency?

"Major...I'm getting tremors." Jane reported and there was some chatter as people woke up.

"I'm feeling some tremors too." Hicks stated and Jane looked for his position in the town square. He was looking around with Daniels. Suddenly there was more tremors and Jane dropped to one knee, pushing her shoulder into a rooftop unit to stabilize her body.

"Oh my God!" a voice screamed and there was an ungodly noise, something non-mammalian, big, and hungry. A purring noise and then screams.

"Who was that?" Matsumoto roared over the comms and Jane pulled her sniper rifle up, peering through the scope, she couldn't make out all the teams.

"Shepard, I'm solo, East boundary, rooftop," Jane called.

"Hicks with Daniels, town square, ground," Hicks reported. One by one groups began reporting until there was another rumble and one of the buildings on the southern boundary fell over.

"What the...oh sweet Buddha!" a voice screamed and there was more of that hideous purring noise.

"Activity at the southern boundary, I can't see anything," Jane reported.

"Damn it, that's Jennings and Chow. Report! Jennings! Chow!" Major Matsumoto cried before there was more rumbling and Jane looked around.

"What is it?" someone cried, clearly panicked and there was a more horrid scream. A mortal scream. The scream of someone who was not expecting death and finding it waiting for them. Jane's blood chilled at the sound.

"It's coming from under the ground! It's coming from out of the goddamned ground!" a voice cried in horror before the screams of agony began.

Jane quickly ran, getting a clear view of the main camp. Thresher maw. It was just two words but seeing the creature in action. It looked like a massive centipede, waving like a snake to music, the hideous mouth was stained red.

A biotic blast knocked the monster's head to the side as it went to strike. Jane barely recognized that she threw the blast before she was running. The creature sunk into the ground faster than a kid sucking a noodle into their mouth. The Southern part of town sprouted a Thresher Maw, it was not possible that the one she fired on was that fast. They were dealing with two. She used a biotic push to throw herself onto the next building. She slid behind the climate unit just as the structure she had been on went air born. It was thrown blocks away and Jane stared in awe. Thresher maw, there could be nothing in nature more horrifying than this. She took aim and shot out one of its eyes quickly. It roared and there were more shots.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! Retreat, get to the LZ get to the LZ!" she hissed.

"Where's the Major?" a terror filled voice howled.

"The Major's dead! That fucking thing ate him!" another panicked voice screamed.

"There isn't just one! There are at least three!" Toombs voice gasped and Jane looked around. Men were running around, it was chaos. The Major was silent, he probably was dead.

"This is first Lieutenant Jane Shepard! You will listen to me. Get to the LZ. Stop firing, I will draw its attention, get to the LZ, I repeat, get to the LZ!" Jane roared as she lifted her rifle and shot the monster several times. She saw the flashes in the darkness of her men running and she followed suit on the roof, just in case it hit the building she was on. There had been at least five deaths. She watched as a Maw rose up, swallowing four men in one quick attack up out of the ground and back down.

A few biotic bursts sent her on. The rumbling grew, one was coming up. "Come and get me." She looked around. The building next to her erupted, it didn't throw this building, it ripped right through it. Jane felt the slice of metal through her skin and quickly pulled up a barrier, sliding under a major ventilation duct, out of sight. She didn't know how good the Thresher Maws could see, but she wasn't going to play games. The Maw in front of her roared before retreating into the ground. She stood up and felt a little dizzy, she touched the side of her face. Debris had sliced up her left cheek. A quick dab of medigel to stop the bleeding was necessary, she couldn't have blood in her eyes.

Jane got up, she turned to see a collection of men circled around. They were firing at two Maws, one spat at them and the goop covered them. One began to scream, clutching at his eyes, blood seeping between his fingers. It was enough for the second Maw to start attacking.

"Get to the LZ! This is first Lieutenant Jane Shepard, I repeat, get to the Landing Zone!" she cried as she took pop shots at the Thresher Maws, she might as well have been using bad language to fight them. She jumped along, she was almost out of colony and a rumble sounded. It was too far. She looked at the incline, her remaining men were almost to the bedrock. A squad of fifty, a small group of eight. She dropped to the ground and began to run after them. The thresher maw appeared, Daniels screamed as he was lifted up, one of the massive spikes speared him through the torso, pushing him into the hideous abyss of a mouth.

"No!" Jane screamed as she ran, shooting at the thing. It dropped its torso down, crushing several men she couldn't identify and never would be able to given the bloody smear decorating its belly.

She watched as Hicks turned, firing his weapons into the maw's belly. It roared, slamming its body down. He didn't scream but there was a gasp. The maw returned underground and Jane could see random arms, legs, pieces of flesh from each and every one of her men, and Hicks head, staring up at her, shocked in death about how he got there. She wanted to stop, to pick up the pieces, to hold Hicks head and apologize for the date that they would never have now. She couldn't stop, the monsters weren't dead and they were gluttons.

The colony probably felt the tremors and thought it was an earthquake. They evacuated away from the town. Colony structures aren't the best for earthquakes and with massive climate units on the top, most people probably went to the large field outside of the town, nothing to fall on them there. The maws came up, taking people out in one massive attack. It would have left no evidence and a completely empty colony.

Jane ran, pushing her body, she was almost there and she forced her body to move faster. The ground began to shake and she shoved at the ground with her biotics, throwing her body up and over the bedrock. She watched a Maw erupt from the ground, waving its massive body around, close enough that she could see the blood soaking its mouth, but far enough that it wouldn't catch her. She landed and ran. All dead. Major Matsumoto...probably one of the first. Hicks the last. She ran for the LZ, a shuttle was arriving and she ran, her lungs on fire, her eyes wide with fear, and blood staining her face and armor.

* * *

Earth Date: October 15th, 2177 CE

Location: Earth Moon: Luna, Armstrong City, Military Hospital

"Where is she?" John demanded as he stormed onto the floor. A doctor looked up from the nurses' station with a jerk, paper work forgotten.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. John frowned at her.

"Where is Jane Shepard?" He demanded. The doctor swallowed, hard.

"Room 1492." She squeaked. John stormed past her and headed for his sister's room. As soon as he heard about Akuze he'd immediately asked for shore leave. Ever since the Blitz and his promotion to N7 he'd been kept informed on his sister. And it figured, on her first assignment as an N7 she got sucked into a Thresher Maw nest.

Not even bothering to knock John stormed into the room of the last person left alive that he cared about. His sister Jane...the sole survivor.

* * *

"Jane..." John said, his eyes wide and his face reading concern. She looked at him, she was fine, just minor sprains from throwing herself with her biotics and running on strained joints.

"I'm alive, John." she said calmly. The drugs in her system made it easy to compartmentalize what had happened.

"I'm glad." he said as he quickly took her hand. She squeezed it as she looked back out the window. "What the hell happened?"

"Colony didn't know about the thresher maws. Thought the vibrations were an earthquake. Standard procedure for arid colony structures is to evac to empty field. Maws probably didn't have to attack more than once to get the whole colony. One attack and they were gone. We didn't evac, we stayed in town, they ripped through the structures like it was tissue paper." Jane pondered. "I had a bad feeling about that one."

"I'm sorry, you had a good team." he said.

"Not good enough." she muttered as she gave in to the drugs and slept.

* * *

Earth Date: April 25, 2183 CE

Location: The Citadel, Earth Ambassador's Office

"Well, what about one of the Shepards? They both grew up in the colonies."

"They both do know how tough life can be out there. Their parents were killed when slavers attacked Mindoir."

"Picking one of them is the difficult part. John proved himself during the Blitz. He held off enemy forces on the ground till reinforcements could arrive. Jane however saw her whole unit die on Akuze. She could have some serious emotional scars."

"John is the reason Elysium is still standing and as for Jane every soldier has scars. She and her brother have both proven they're survivors."

"We can't question John's courage but is Jane really the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?"

"Humanity needs a hero and the Shepards are the best we've got. Both of them are exactly the kind of people we want protecting the galaxy."

"Then I'll make the call Anderson."

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Twin Fates

By Belle &amp; Tobias

Automatic Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the Mass Effect or any other referenced copy righted material. This is a work that asks the question what if?

Chapter 1: Spectres

Earth Date: May 30th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Between Relay Jumps

John moved from the back the ship to the front with a purpose. He heard Joker informing the crew of their approach to the Arcturus Prime relay. During normal jumps a pilot wouldn't necessarily tell the entire crew about every single step. This wasn't a normal run however. This was the Normandy SR-1 's shakedown run. Ever since Shepard had been assigned to Captain Anderson every waking moment had been in prep for this moment. Getting to know the crew, catching up with Anderson, everything for this moment. A quick jaunt through the relays and back home for final inspection. Then they would be assigned to a flotilla. Then, if Anderson was true to his word, within a few short years he'd get his own ship. Then he'd be Captain Shepard.

John couldn't help smirking. When he could finally send Jane a letter telling her of his new post, she'd go spastic. Last time they seen each other, she'd boldy said she'd beat him to getting her own ship. Last he'd heard Admiral Hackett had sent her off on some sort of training mission, filling in stationed units on the latest tactics mercs and slavers were using on raids, then running them through drills. If John beat her to Captain he'd request she'd be transfer to his command as executive officer.

John came up next to the Turian Spectre, Nihlus if he remember right, who was over seeing if the council's investment in this project paid off. John watched Joker and Alenko as they connected the ship to the relay.

"The board is green, approach run has begun." Joker announced. "Hitting the relay in 3...2...1..."

John grunted as the ship accelerated into FTL speed. He watched Joker and Kaidan run the numbers for a moment.

"Give me a status report gentlemen." John ordered. Joker nodded before typing away.

"Thrusters...check. Navigation...check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift...just under 1500 k." Joker reported. John nodded. Everything was right down the line. In fact the drift was better than expected.

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." Nihlus said before turning to head for the back of the ship. John glanced at him but said nothing.

"I hate that guy." Joker said and John smirked.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment...so you hate him?" Alenko queried.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible. Besides Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him onboard. Call me paranoid." Joker snarked.

"You're paranoid." Alenko chimed in, not missing a beat. "The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

"They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs." John agreed.

"So there's more going on here than the captain's letting on." Joker said just before the comm came to life.

"_Joker! Status report._" Anderson ordered.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"_Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime._"

"Aye, aye, Captain." Joker responded, already working away at his console. "Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"_He's already here, Lieutenant._" John couldn't help but snicker at the look Alenko shot Joker. "_Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing._" The comm line cut out.

"You get that Commander?" Joker asked and John sighed.

"He sounded angry. Something must have gone wrong with the mission." John said, turning to head for the back of the ship. Joker snarked something but John missed it as he got moving. He headed by the others, nodding to Pressley and passing by Jenkins talking to Doctor Chakwas. When he got to the comm room he was surprised to find that Captain Anderson wasn't there and Nihlus was waiting for him instead. The Turian looked around and did the Turian equivalent of a smile when John moved inside.

"Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk." Nihlus said.

"What about?" John asked. He'd never interacted with a Spectre before. This would be interesting.

"I'm interested in this world we're going to - Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"They said it's a paradise." John replied. "I've never been there but if its anything like the colony I grew up on, it might be pretty close."

"Yes...a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" Nihlus wondered and John frowned.

"Do you know something?" John demanded.

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

"Were yours?" John snarked at the Turian as the doors to comm room opened. Nihlus's mandibles twitched before he grinned at Shepard.

"I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on." Captain Anderson said as he came into the room.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." Nihlus began.

"I figured there was something you weren't telling us." John replied as turned to look at the captain.

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." Anderson explained.

"Why not tell me about this earlier, sir?" John asked.

"This comes down from the top, Commander. Information is strictly on a need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean." John gave a low whistle.

"Prothean, I'll be damned."

"This is big, Shepard." Anderson said. "The last time humanity made a discovery like this it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council space." Nihlus said.

"It never hurts to have a few extra hands on board." John agreed.

"The beacon's not the only reason I'm here, Shepard."

"Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander. He's here to evaluate you." Anderson explained.

"Guess that explains why I bump into you every time I turn around." John quipped.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this a long time. Humanity wants a large role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"You held off an enemy assault during the Blitz single-handed." Nihlus complimented. "You showed not only courage but also incredible skill. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres." John rocked back on his heels. Being a Spectre was something he had never even considered before now. He glanced from Nihlus to Anderson.

"I assume this is good for the Alliance, sir?" John asked.

"Earth needs this, Shepard. We're counting on you."

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander." Nihlus explained. "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

"Just give the word, Captain." Shepard replied.

"We should be getting close to Eden-"

"_Captain! We've got a problem_!"

* * *

Jane looked over the movement of the 212 and nodded. Eden Prime was getting a good anti-raid ground force movement.

"What do you think, Commander?" Ash asked and Jane nodded at the woman. She had found the Gunnery Chief incredibly helpful in whipping the boys into shape.

"Slavers are never going to see this group coming." she said crossing her arms under her breasts.

"You would be the one to know. Your manuals are the most useful, I hear the Alliance command is going to vote on making them a mandatory training for new colonies." Ash said and Jane smiled. The Mindoir Review was the name of her manual, John had helped to build it, but it was Jane's baby. Admiral Hackett had become her best ally after Akuze, keeping her on active rotation and not shoved off to some corner of the Alliance to be kept under psych eval. With the help of Hackett, she had even gotten the current Command of the special tactics training force. While it meant moving from colony to colony, it meant she was still top of her field on safety procedure.

"This is starting to look like a slaver's nightmare." Jane grinned. Already two of her training colonies had been tried by fire and both had one hundred percent pass rates. Not a colonist taken, not a marine downed.

Cool dread ran down Jane's spine as the sound of ships began to roar in the air. She looked up and saw dark hulls with shapes reminiscent of insects. Blue energy blasts hit the nearest tower.

"What the hell?" Ash cried.

"Incoming!" Jane roared, hitting her comm. "This is not a drill. I repeat, this is Commander Jane Shepard, this is not a drill. Eden Prime is under attack!" She heard the sound of defense towers powering up and Jane prayed her training was enough. These were not Batarians, nor any Mercs she knew of. These didn't look like any ship currently on the watch list as a raider. This wasn't a raid. If it wasn't a raid, what the hell was it? Jane dropped to the ground, Ash on her tail as they headed toward their men.

* * *

"What's wrong, Joker?" Anderson demanded.

"_Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this_!"

"Bring it up on screen."

The camera was jerking, a feed from a helmet no doubt. Marines firing at something. Their stances ready but their faces reading shock. A blue blast illuminated the form of a woman running toward the camera. Her Phoenix armor easy to see in front of the tan and green background of Eden Prime.

"Get down!" she ordered, shoving the cameraman down into the ground, standing over them to fire fearlessly at her opponents. These people were being blitzed but she didn't hesitate to protect. A series of explosions rocked the camera. Blue blasts unlike the regular fair of mercs rocked the camera. Men firing filled the screen and for a moment a figure wrapped in biotic blue held up her hands, blocking fire.

"Retreat!" Jane Shepard ordered firing a pistol with one hand and creating a massive barrier with the other. The camera moved away from the group and a man ran into the camera's view.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heavy casualties! We can't..." he cried out as a blast hit close to him. His words were lost for a moment "...need evac! They came out of nowhere. We need-" He cried out as he was hit, dropping to the ground. Alien ships filled the sky and the sound of an unknown engine droned along with the sound of gunfire.

"Come on, Marine!" Jane cried, her face appearing above the camera, more likely than not grabbing the soldier under the arm to drag him or her to safety. The camera shot back up to the sky before vanishing to static.

"_Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing._" Joker explained.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." Anderson ordered. John watched as the image rewound and felt his heart leap into his throat as Jane's face flashed by the screen again. The image paused and showed the image of ship like nothing John had ever seen before. He stared at the screen with the others. 'What the hell was it?'

"Status report, Joker!" Anderson ordered.

"_Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area._"

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet." Anderson ordered. "This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"Reverse to 23.7." John said. Anderson blinked and turned to the Commander.

"Did you see something, Shepard?" He asked. John nodded as the image rewound and Jane's image came up again, from when she was shielding the group from enemy fire.

"Someone actually. That's my sister, Jane Shepard. Last I heard from her she had been on a colony briefing tour. Eden Prime must have been her latest stop." John said, scowling.

"I've heard about your sister, a powerful biotic. She was the sole survivor after Thresher Maws wiped out her squad on Akuze, wasn't she?" Nihlus asked.

"Yes and she hasn't been able to let that go." John said, frowning at the screen.

"You need to focus on the mission, Commander." Anderson prodded gently.

"Sir, I'm focused." John said and nodded to his sister's image on the screen. "If anyone knows what is happening on Eden Prime my sister will make it her business to be that person."

"Then finding her and the beacon will be our top priorities." Nihlus said, leaving the room. "I for one want to find out what in the Spirit's names is going on down there."

* * *

Jane held up her hand and looked at her remaining men. The anger she felt was not like Akuze. Akuze was nature, a damn nest of wild animals that had resulted in tragedy, this, this was war and her men were giving back better than she could hope. Still, the enemy's weapons were powerful; it made her work to keep her barriers up.

"Commander, what are those things?" Duncan asked and Jane looked at the man.

"They are synthetics and the only synthetics I know about...are the geth." she stated and the group got quiet.

"Is that...is that even possible?" Ash whispered and Jane chuckled.

"We're fighting synthetics aren't we?" she said and Ash's face hardened with a nod. "We need to keep them from the heart of the colony. The good thing is the defense towers are doing some good work and for whatever reason, they are attacking out here. I managed to get the colony ready so hopefully the civilian casualties will be limited to the support staff out here."

"Commander, how long till we can expect back up?" Mancuso asked and Jane shook her head.

"Don't think about back up, think only about destroying the enemy to see and then moving on to the next target. Those with sniper training, get to high ground. Assault teams, you need to wait till you hear the snipers give the ready signals. Remember, scatter, synthetics go by logic, do what they won't expect and they can't hit you." Jane ordered as she saw a downed hover bike. "I'm going to hit the ridge. Duncan take that comm tower to the east. Morgan take the cliff to the west. That should give us eyes on the field. Take out the bastards that are in small groups until you hear us give eyes."

"Yes, ma'am!" the reply came.

Jane raced to the ridge, her shield blocking more than one pop shot from the geth before she set the bike down, there were a few downed branches and she quickly hid the bike.

"Commander, I got the comm tower functioning, small range only, no deep space calls." Duncan stated and Jane grinned. Comms were up.

"Good man, give me eyes." she ordered as she used her biotics to help her scale a tree.

"They're massacring civilians." Morgan growled.

"Do not start engaging yet, I know it is hard. But if we don't prepare the others we lose everyone." Jane ordered. Her jaw grit as she lay down on a branch and looked through the scope. The damn geth were everywhere. "I've got an eye over the port, it's a deathtrap, it is crawling with the metal bastards."

"I see a clear shot to the beacon." Morgan stated.

"Only a handful on the path to the camp." Duncan added.

"Let's clean house marines, shoot those glowing bastards in the face, those look like optics, let's aim for those." Jane ordered, taking aim on a geth racing after a woman. A small group was moving for one of the storage containers. The head of the geth jerked as Jane's shot went through it. The unit staggered, whipping its head back and forth in confusion, the next shot blasted through its chest, dropping it.

* * *

"I don't like this." Shepard said. His eyes were focusing on the small path on the side of the hill. Ever since Jenkins had been gunned down by those drones, he'd been feeling on edge.

"How so, sir?" Alenko asked.

"That appears to be the dig site just down that hill so where-?" John was cut off as someone came barrelling towards them. She was wearing a ridiculously colored armor set in white and pink. She was bering pursued by a set of drones. She dove down and went skidding, opening fire at them with her pistol. The drone went down.

"Someone like that is just asking to be shot at or she's so good that she doesn't care about blending in." John muttered, unstrapping his own rifle.

"Commander look!" Kaidan exclaimed. They turned, seeing two synthetics forcing a man to lay on his back on a small platform. As he did a spike shot up, impaling the man and lifting him several feet into the air.

"Open fire!" John shouted as the woman scrambled behind some rocks for cover. As Kaidan began to shoot from the distance John charged.

During N-school it became widely known that Jane Shepard was one of the best shots ever. When you put a sniper rifle in her hands, she could make it work wonders. To this day she was the only one to ricochet a round and hit two targets with that one bullet. Her brother John, while not as good a shot as her, was damn fine in his own right. He could probably out shoot her if he put his mind to it except for one fact.

John Shepard was brawler.

John charged the synthetics, his shields crackling around him stormed down at them. He switch his assault rifle for his shotgun and slammed shoulder first into one. As it went skidding, he turned and blasted the second in its head. The machine went down in a burst of white fluid and sparks. As the other struggled to pull itself up from where it had landed, John blasted it in the back. It went down again and stayed down this time.

As he glanced around to check for more enemies, and findings none, he turned back to see Alenko approaching the woman. John went over as well. He needed to know what was going on around here...

John glanced around at the ruins and open courtyard. This certainly looked old enough, they had to be getting close.

* * *

"How much farther Williams?" He asked.

"Sir, this is the dig site." Ashley said in frustration. "The beacon was right here. It must have been moved."

"By who?" Kaidan mused. "Our side? Or the geth?"

"Hard to say." Williams responded. "Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

"You think anyone got out of here alive?" John asked.

"If they were lucky and the Commander was watching. She'd have done everything she could to get them to safety. That woman has more drive than anyone I've ever met." Williams mused and John couldn't help but smile. That sure sounded like Jane. "There's a camp just on top of this ridge. Up the ramps. Maybe they're hiding there."

"Move out. Let's check out this camp." John ordered. They quickly moved up the hill in standard three man squad formation. Then John's comm system chirped as some patched in.

_"Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."_ Nihlus informed them.

"Copy that, Nihlus. We'll meet you there after we check out a research camp just above the dig site. Also, the beacon has been moved. Haven't found out if it was by the geth or local Alliance personnel yet." John said.

_"I'll keep an eye out for it. Nihlus out."_ Nihlus said and the comm snapped off.

* * *

As they came up the hill John felt his heart beat spike as he saw more people onto of those spikes.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard." Williams muttered.

"It's a good place for an ambush, keep your guard up." Kaidan advised her. John was looking around as Kaidan spoke and jerked when he saw one of the spikes retract, lowering the victim. Then the person began to get up.

"Oh, god. They're still alive!" Kaidan exclaimed. John frowned at that. Yes they were moving but something about them was...off.

"What did the geth do to them?" Williams said, horrified. John pulled out his rifle but didn't take aim yet.

"Sir, please stay where you are. We'll get you medical attention but please remain still." John ordered as even more spikes began to lower. The man moaned and began to move towards them. His skin was black, like polished armor. His veins were glowing blue as were his eyes. He moved towards them rapidly, arms stretched out at them.

"Sir, remain where you are or we will open fire!" John tried again but raised his rifle, the others on his squad also arming themselves. John sighed in relief when the man did stop moving not far from them. Then, just as John began to lower his gone the man seemed to shimmy and then gave off a burst of energy. John blinked in shock as his shields shimmered into view just before dropping.

"Open fire!" John ordered. He quickly dropped the one who had brought down their shields as the Kaidan and Williams quickly dealt with the other two.

"Why would the geth turn these people into those husk things, Commander?" Kaidan said, breathing hard.

"I have no idea, LT." John said. "But I'm going to stop them from doing it to anyone else on Eden Prime."

John jerked his head when he heard a gunshot go off in the distance.

"Move it people! Double time it!"

* * *

Jane gripped the tree, aiming at geth. She had heard her men cry out and ordered them to medigel and play dead. It was too much, the synthetics were too good, it was going to get them killed. This part of the colony was ruined and the smells were like those in Meer except there was a distinct lack of burning flesh. This wasn't a raid, they didn't want survivors, this was a massacre and no witnesses were desired. Jane had watched what happened to the civilians taken alive. Impaled and left for dead, except, they weren't dying, they were being mechanized.

Duncan and Morgan had both had to retreat, she had ordered comm silence when everything had gone FUBAR. She had seen Ash's hideous Phoenix armor retreating to the training grounds. This was a kind of hell and she was furious, she wanted a piece of whoever did this to Eden Prime. The branch below her was marked, a slice for each geth she took down, but there were so damn many and they just kept coming, but many were drawn to her kill zone, investigating the downed units no doubt, but she made sure to graze them as they fell, twisting them so the bodies didn't have a pattern as they fell, no triangulation for the machines...she hoped.

A flash of red and black glided across the field heading to the port. Jane quickly focused on the red and black object. It had been quiet but the geth were moving back and forth, searching. She blinked in surprise, that was no geth, it was a Turian. She had had little involvement with them, they didn't care for biotics and Jane kept away from where she wasn't wanted. The fringe dictated he was a male, was he a merc stupid enough to be working with the geth? He was moving cautiously. No. He was not here with the geth. The white markings on his dark skin stood out, he was a warrior. Something moved on the port and she focused, a second Turian. This one in darker armor, no colony marking and...cybernetic implants. This was a Turian who had been through hell. She watched.

The red and black armored one moved forward, inching toward the other. He lowered his weapon. The two knew each other, the red and black one was shocked to see the second. His mouth moved and Jane mentally swore. Damn Turian lips were practically impossible to read. He was shocked though, the body language spoke of confusion while the other Turian's body spoke of confidence. They knew each other, she zoomed in as far as she could, watching the red and black lower his weapon. Trust, this one trusted the other. The second placed a hand on the others shoulder, a friendly gesture, Turians weren't for a lot of touching. They were well acquainted if a hand on the shoulder was a greeting. The second moved behind the first and the red and black was talking. They stood back to back for a moment, the red and black looking shocked but somewhat relaxed, he trusted the other one. Jane wanted to shout out a warning as the second turian pulled his pistol casually and aimed it at the red and black's head. Smooth, calm, deliberate. Jane watched blue blood fly and the red and black drop. Her finger was on the trigger ready to fire, but then she watched in shock as geth began to approach the betraying Turian.

Jane shook with rage as she looked at the Turian, he was clearly ordering the geth. Turians were the major supporters of no AI, viciously monitoring other races for the slightest toeing of the AI line, this Turian was a betrayer and he had brought the geth here. Jane focused on his face, cybernetics marred his form but Jane would remember him and she would be more than happy to put a bullet through his head, but surrounded by geth, she wasn't going to get a clean shot. They headed to the tram and Jane knew she needed to get down.

Jane was moving around the port, looking for a way to get down there, that Turian was up to something and she didn't want to let him get too far ahead. Geth were crawling over the port and a few bodies were slowly turning into those husk things. She would never make it to the port and she swore.

"Damn it." she hissed, there was the sound of chatter and she quickly looked to the hill, three forms appeared, one wearing a familiar Phoenix armor and the gate of the middle was unmistaken. The geth on the port released the husks and Jane watched as they advanced. The three were firing quickly but they were overheating their weapons. Jane smirked as she aimed. Two geth were approaching fast and the trio on the hill were busy with the husks. Four shots and the two geth were down.

"Nice save, baby sister." John called and Jane jumped from the cliff above them, rolling to her feet and smirking at him.

"Only by fourteen minutes." she reminded him. "When did you get here?"

"We've been on the ground for about thirty minutes. We saw the emergency transmission on the way here for a pick up." he said and Jane nodded."This is my LT, Kaidan Alenko. Alenko, this is my younger sister, Commander Jane Shepard."

"I wish it were under better conditions, LT. So, you were coming for the beacon." she said. Alenko nodded.

"Commander, you're alright!" Ash blurted out and Jane smiled at her.

"You did good, Gunnery Chief. We need to get moving." Jane said before moving toward the camper. "There are civilians in there."

"Everybody stay calm out there. We're coming out. We're not armed." a voice called as Jane approached.

"Is it safe? Are they gone?" the woman Jane saved asked and she smiled.

"You're okay now. Nobody's going to hurt you." Jane said.

"Those things were crawling all around the shed. They would have found us for sure. We owe you our lives." the man leading the group said and Jane nodded.

"I know, I helped you get to safety to begin with." she said, patting her rifle and the woman's eyes widened.

"I-I still can't believe it. When we saw that ship I thought it was all over!" the woman said and Jane nodded she knew that feeling all too well herself.

"It showed up right before the attack. Knew it was trouble the second I saw it. So we made a break for the sheds." the man said.

"You covered them." John said and Jane nodded.

"Get the civilians safe before confronting the enemy." she stated.

"Tell me everything you remember about the attack." John said.

"The three of us were working the crops when that ship showed up. We just saw it and ran. I don't know what happened to the rest of the crew." the man confessed.

"They were by the garage. Over near the spaceport. Right where that ship came down. No way they survived." the other man said.

"You don't know that! We survived. If they made it to the garage, they could've had a fighting chance!" the woman cried. John shot Jane a look, she looked away. She had seen too many bodies to hope for that.

"What else can you tell me about the ship you saw?" John asked. Jane kept quiet, she and Ash had seen it in action, John, he was a newcomer and he needed to collect data, he would ask them later.

"I was too busy running to get a clear look at it. I think it landed over near the spaceport." the first man said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell them about the noise, Cole. That awful noise." the woman cried and Jane nodded. That noise had been awful, like a synthetic war cry.

"It was emitting some kind of signal as it descended. Sounded like the shriek of the damned. Only it was coming from inside your own head." Cole said and Jane caught Ash nodding in agreement.

"It was probably trying to block communications." John said.

"Whatever it was, felt like it was tearing right through my skull. Almost made it impossible to think." Cole said. Jane thought about it, she had drowned out the sound with the adrenaline rush of combat, it had faded in her head making the whole thing a nightmare.

"We have to go." John said about to turn when the other man spoke.

"Hey, Cole. We're just a bunch of farmers. These guys are soldiers. Maybe we should give them the stuff." he said and Jane gritted her teeth. They were hording supplies?

"Geez, Blake. You gotta learn when to shut up!" Cole snapped.

"You have something to tell me, Cole?" John asked and Jane kept her body still, best to let John do his thing as rescue party leader.

"Some guys at the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring. Nothing major. In exchange for a cut of the profits, we let them store packages in our sheds." Cole said and Jane shook her head. Sometimes colonists were so shortsighted; hopefully it wasn't anything that would have saved any of the lives, just something useful.

"You're breaking the law, Cole." John stated and Cole had the decency to look unsettled.

"We're not hurting anybody! Hell, most of the time, I don't even know what's in the packages. I just thought there might be something we could use. I found a pistol. Figured it would come in handy if those things came back. But you'll probably get more use out of it than we will." he rambled and Jane felt better knowing that Cole was probably thinking about the lives that could have been saved if capable soldiers had had the equipment in his shed as he handed the pistol over.

"We're risking our lives to save this colony. You sure there's nothing else in here that could help us out?" John asked and Jane fought the urge to smirk. John's charm, who could resist...besides his twin.

"Yeah, there's one more thing. I was going to sell it after this was over. But you probably deserve it more than I do." Cole sighed handing over a satchel.

"Who's your contact at the spaceport, Cole? What's his name?" Ash demanded and John looked at Jane, there was a clear look to reign in her subordinate.

"He's not a bad guy. I don't want to get him in trouble. Besides, I'm not a snitch!" Cole quickly covered, they were going to lose him if Ash was too aggressive. Jane held out her hand to Ash and gave her a look. Ash wasn't happy, but Jane knew how to play John's game.

"He might have something to do with this whole attack, Cole. We need his name. It's important." Jane said, giving Cole an honest look. He met her eyes and then looked down.

"Yeah, okay. You're right. His name's Powell. Works the docks at the spaceport. If he's still alive." Cole sighed and Jane nodded.

"We have to go." John said and they moved out.

"Jane, have you seen a Turian Spectre running around?" John asked once they were out of earshot of the farmers.

"Huh, he was a Spectre..." Jane said, holding her hand out. "You need to hear my report, John." He looked at her. "I was covering the port, you can see my work around here. It was a lull in geth activity. I saw a Turian in red and black armor approaching."

"That's Nihlus." John said.

"He reached the spaceport, John, but someone was waiting for him. There was a second Turian, I didn't see him sneak onto the port platform. He was good. Nihlus trusted him, seemed surprised to see him. They greeted each other in a friendly manner, then when Nihlus' back was turned the second Turian shot him in the back of the head. Your Spectre friend never saw it coming." Jane said and John stared at her.

"Could you hear them?" he asked and Jane shook her head. "Take me to him." They quickly reached Nihlus' body.

"That's Nihlus." Kaidan afirmed and Jane nodded.

"Damned traitor didn't even flinch, it was an execution, he didn't want anyone who could identify him to left alive. He took a train to the next platform." Jane sighed and there was movement, all four lifted their weapons.

"Something's moving! Over behind those crates!" Ash cried and a man popped out.

"Wait! Don't-don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human." he cried, holding up his hands.

"Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed!" Jane chided, shaking her head at him.

"I...I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures." the man said. "My name's Powell. I saw what happened to that turian. The other one shot him." Jane gave a look to John and he nodded.

"I need to know how Nihlus died." John said. Jane hoped Powell had been close enough to hear something useful.

"The other one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other." Powell said. Saren, Jane's eyes narrowed, she had a name to the face and he was a dead Turian. "Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down...and Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind the crates."

"Where'd Saren go after he killed Nihlus?" John asked.

"He jumped on the cargo train and headed over to the other platform. Probably going after the beacon." Powell said. "I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First that damn mother ship showed up. Then the attack. They killed everyone. Everyone! If I hadn't been behind the crates I'd be dead, too." Jane recognized Powell's posture, he was about to lose it.

"How come you're the only one who survived? Why didn't anyone else try to hide behind the crates?" John asked, suspicious.

"They never had a chance. I...I was already behind the crates when the attack started." Powell hissed and Jane could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Wait a minute. You were hiding behind the crates before the attack?" Kaidan asked.

"I...sometimes I need a nap to get through my shift. I sneak off behind the crates to grab forty winks where the supervisor can't find me." Cole confessed.

"You survived because you're lazy?" Ash hissed.

"Stand down, Gunnery Chief." Jane stated and Ash gave her a look.

"If you hadn't snuck off for that nap you'd probably be dead just like all the others." John said and Jane nodded as she looked at Powell.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess. I don't really want to think about it." Cole said.

"You're Cole's contact here on the docks. For the smuggling ring." Jane pointed out and Powell looked nervous.

"What? No! I mean...what does it matter now? So I'm a smuggler? Who cares?" he cried, moving into defensive behavior. "My supervisor's dead. The entire crew's dead. It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Anything hidden nearby that we could use against the geth?" John asked casually.

"A shipment of grenades came through last week. Nobody notices if a few small pieces go missing from the military orders." Powell stated and Jane reached out, stopping Ash as she moved forward threateningly.

"You greedy son of a bitch! We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass and all you can think about is how you can rip us off?!" Ash snapped.

"I never thought you'd actually need those grenades! Who'd want to attack Eden Prime? We're just a bunch of farmers! How was I supposed to know?" Powell cried holding up his hands.

"Just give me the grenades." John sighed and Jane gave Ash a look. Ash was furious and Jane could relate, who would be alive if there had been a few more grenades?

"They're yours. Take them. My smuggling days are over. I swear." Powell stated, handing over the grenades.

"We need to find that beacon before it's too late." John said.

"Take the cargo train. That's where the other turian went." Powell said. "I...I can't stay here. I need to get away from all this."

* * *

As the train stopped Jane quickly saw geth units. She pulled up a barrier.

"Get to the bombs!" she hissed as she took cover on the train and began sniping the easiest targets. She took three of the geth out quickly while the others ran for cover.

"Kaidan, you have the most experience with tech, disarm them!" John ordered. Kiadan rushed for the first bomb as the geth began to swarm them. John snarled and jammed the barrel of his shotgun in a geth's face. He pulled the trigger and the geth's head exploded. As the geth fell toward him, John grabbed the body. With a grunt he shoved it off. It was heavier than he expected it to be. He quickly dispatched another two that were just a few feet away.

"Ash, suppressing fire on the walkways!" Jane snapped. Williams opened fire, forcing the geth to take cover.

"Got it Commander!" Kaidan said. "It was data linked to the others so they all ran on the same timer. I know where the other bombs are!"

"Outstanding, Alenko." John said. "You lead the way. Stay behind me. "Williams, cover Alenko at all times while we clear out the way." John said, turning to his baby sister. "Jane, charge and barge."

"Oh fuck, I hate it when you do this." Jane said, but she was smiling. John smiled at her and cracked his neck. He primed a couple of grenades his left hand.

"I'm dropping them on the left." John informed her as they stormed up the ramp. The walkways were open but the geth were swiftly moving down them to get to the Alliance team.

"Ready?" John asked and Jane took a deep breath.

"Go!" She shouted and John bolted down the left walkway. The geth seemed to pause as a Alliance soldier came charging at them. John skirted past them, dropping grenades on the left side as he shot any geth in his path with the shotgun in his right hand. He reached the end of the walkway, diving behind a crate just as the grenades went off.

Then Jane opened fire from her end, having covered her brother till he was safe. John switched out for his rifle and opened fire from his end. Suddenly caught between two ends of gun fire, the geth were swiftly put down as Kaidan defused the bombs with Williams covering him.

Though Williams did give a low whistle as the two siblings stood, grinning at each other.

"We still got it." Jane said, gleefully.

* * *

Jane looked at the downed geth and husks. How many of the people she had gotten to know had died here.

"He intended to decimate the colony." Jane stated to John and he nodded.

"We stopped him." John said giving Jane a smile.

"Not fast enough." she sighed as they approached the beacon. It was glowing with activity, it hadn't been doing that before.

"Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac." John called into his comm. Jane stared at the beacon.

"This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!" Kaidan stated as the three moved away from John relaying the status of the mission.

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." Ash stated before turning to Jane. "Commander. We didn't get a chance to talk when we rendezvoused. The rest of the team…" Ash began as John approached.

"It happens, Williams. Sadly, I know how it goes more than most." Jane said before movement caught the corner of her eye. Kaidan was being pulled toward the beacon, some force was dragging him toward it. Jane reacted, she ran at him as he was being pulled and wrapped around him from behind, pulling his feet back to the ground. The force was lifting him up and she ripped him around, throwing him away from the beacon and putting herself right in its grip.

"Shepard!" Kaidan cried.

Jane tried to pull back but the force lifted her up into the air, pulling her arms to her sides. Light flashed in her brain, it was like a biotic migraine being drilled into her brain.

"No! Don't touch her! It's too dangerous!" Ash cried.

"Jane!" John cried. Her body flinched as the pictures formed in her brain. Circuitry. Death. The pleading of alien life forms. She grimaced as her eyes opened but she saw nothing but was being forced into her brain. Tissue being mechanized, organic to synthetic. Her body convulsed but was trapped in the beacon's hold. Organic life begging as synthetics wreaked havoc. Jane's last thought was the realization that she was falling before she was unconscious.

* * *

"Jane! JANE! WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!" John screamed, trying to get Jane on her feet. He'd already tried smelling salts but she wouldn't move.

"Sir, she needs medical attention." Kaidan tried. John nodded, picking up his sister in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

"Get the Normandy to the port, now! And tell Dr. Chakwas we have wounded incoming!" John ordered, storming for the port. Williams let out a deep breath as the Commander stormed away with his sister. When Alenko finished contacting the Normandy, he broke into a trot to follow, Williams moving along with him.

"Is the Commander always like that?" she asked.

"Not really." Alenko said. "From what I've heard, the sister if all the Commander has left of his family. I know how I'd feel if some alien device mind melded with my last living relative and knocked her down."

Williams nodded. She'd be going sparse too if that was one of her sisters.

"Come on, let's catch up to the Commander. I still have to get Jenkins..."

* * *

On the alien mother ship as it moved through space. Benezia approached Saren, the turian was not pleased.

"We identified the ship that touched down on Eden Prime. The Normandy. A human Alliance vessel." she stated. "It was under the command of Captain Anderson. They managed to save the colony."

"And the beacon?" Saren asked.

"One of the humans may have used it." she reported aware that this would not please him. Her prediction was correct as he began to growl; his head whipping back and forth before he began to throw things around the room. She gracefully dodged a few thrown items. He caught her face and she looked deep into his raging eyes.

"This human must be eliminated." he whispered.

* * *

When the ship's lights had dimmed for night watch, Dr. Chakwas had finally thrown him out. John had finally made it to the armory, and was in the middle of stripping his armor off when Captain Anderson showed up.

"Sir." John said snapping off a salute that was quickly returned. "I'm sorry I didn't report for debriefing right away."

"I understand Shepard, sometimes family problems take priority. How is she doing?" Anderson asked, not unkindly. John sighed and relaxed, rubbing at his face with his hand.

"Dr. Chakwas assures me she'll be fine. No brain damage. It was most likely the beacon exploding and the throwing her away that knocked her out. She hit the ground pretty hard." John said and Anderson sighed.

"And we still have no idea why the beacon acted this way?"

"No sir. According to Williams, it initially reacted to Lieutenant Alenko while I was radioing in. When Jane saw what was happening she pulled him away but got caught in the beacon's hold." John explained.

Anderson grunted and was silent for a moment.

"I've spoken with Alliance Command. As of 1800 hours today, Williams and your sister will be under my command as part of the Normandy's crew. Admiral Hackett even contacted me personally to enquire about her health. Apparently, a large number of her missions over the past few months have been assigned by him personally."

"Huh imagine that." John grunted. Anderson reached out and patted John on the shoulder.

"Get yourself cleaned up and get some rack time in a sleeper pod, Shepard. That's an order. We'll be at the Citadel tomorrow morning. You'll need yourself rested for when we have to deal with the politicians."

* * *

Earth Date: June 1st, 2183 CE, 0632 hours

Location: SSV Normandy, Approaching the Citadel

"Doctor, Doctor Chakwas? I think she's waking up." a voice said as Jane slowly felt herself returning to consciousness. She sat up, the distant pulse of a mass effect core told her she was on a ship.

"You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?" a woman in a science uniform asked and Jane looked at her before turning to see John and Kaidan. She was in a medical bay, a new one from the look of it.

"This is our chief medical officer, Dr. Chakwas." John said.

"Minor throbbing. Nothing serious. How long was I out?" Jane asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think." Chakwas said.

"It's my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way." Kaidan stated and Jane shook her head. She had acted on her protective instincts and saved a man.

"You had no way to know what would happen." Jane said before looking at the doctor.

"Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out." Dr. Chakwas said.

"The beacon exploded. Apparently, your head won and a system overloaded. The blast knocked you cold. We brought you back to the ship." John said and Jane shook her head.

"So it never occurred to you that there were perfectly suitable hospitals back on the colony?" she asked.

"It was better for you to come to the ship. We have the best medical equipment available." Dr. Chakwas stated and Jane began to respect the woman. The doctor knew her abilities and probably saved Jane some brain damage. "Physically, you're fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves."

"So does that mean she has brain damage?" John teased.

"Still smarter than you." Jane shot back out of habit, a smile finding its way onto her lips.

"No damage. I noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming." Dr. Chakwas said and Jane looked down, remembering the flashes she had seen in her head. They didn't make sense.

"I saw...I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear." she said.

"Hmmm. I better add this to my report. It may...Oh Captain Anderson." Chakwas said as the door to the medical bay opened. Jane moved to her feet as Kaidan and John got into the attention stance.

"How's our XO's esteemed sister holding up, Doctor?" Anderson asked and Jane looked at the man. She had met him before at John's last promotion, he had apparently helped to rescue them from Midoir, but Jane had been under sedation at that time. Apparently John kept in touch with the man since.

"All the readings look normal. I'd say the Commander's going to be fine." Chakwas said.

"Glad to hear it. Shepard, Shepard, I need to speak with the both of you...in private." Anderson said and Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, aye, Captain, I'll be in the mess if you need me." Kaidan stated, saluting before he left followed by the doctor.

"Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?" Anderson asked, looking Jane over.

"I don't like soldiers dying under my command." Jane stated and John's hand landed on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Jane." he said.

"You did a good job, Shepard." Anderson added.

"What happened to Gunnery Chief Williams?" Jane asked and John smiled.

"We've acquired her. She proved to be a useful asset, so we're adding her to the Normandy's crew. Admiral Hackett contacted me when I reported we'd taken you aboard for medical treatment. You're with us till your next assignment since Eden Prime was your last scheduled deployment on the safety tour." he said and Jane smiled.

"Good for Ash." she said. "You said you needed to speak to the both of us, Captain?"

"I won't lie to you both. Things look bad. Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Captain. Hopefully, the Council can see that." John said.

"I should have taken the shot, I could have killed Saren, I had him scoped but...he knew Nihlus." Jane sighed, fisting her hands.

"You couldn't have known about the mission and I will stand behind both of you and your reports. You're a pair of damned heroes in my books. That's not why I'm here. It's Saren." Anderson said. "Saren's a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans."

"I saw him giving them orders with my own two eyes." Jane said and Anderson nodded.

"He didn't come to Eden Prime because he hates humans." John added.

"You're right. Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. But it had something to do with that beacon." Anderson said before looking at Jane. "You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?" Jane leaned back against the medical table and looked down. Troubled by what she was about to say.

"Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision." she confessed.

"A vision?" John asked, concerned.

"A vision of what?" Anderson asked and Jane blushed as she told the unbelievable truth.

"I saw synthetics. Geth, maybe. Slaughtering people. Butchering them." Jane said, shrugging.

"We need to report this to the Council, Shepard." Anderson said and Jane looked up at him.

"What are we going to tell them? I had a bad dream?" she asked and John looked at her with concern.

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it." Anderson said and Jane clenched her fist. She wanted to take Saren down for Eden Prime, but to talk about a vision, the Council would laugh the markings right off their own faces. "But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war!" Jane looked up at that. "He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!" Jane clenched her fists. She knew the Council was going to laugh, but she at least had to let them know the truth.

"I'll find some way to take him down." John said and Jane looked at him.

"You're not doing it alone. I won't hesitate the next time I see his cowardly face." she said.

"It's not that easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side." Anderson said and the twins looked at each other.

"We prove Saren's gone rogue and the Council will revoke his Spectre status." John said.

"Then we let him get right in our kill zone." Jane added.

"I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel." Anderson said. "We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock." With that Anderson walked out of the room. Jane closed her eyes as John gave her a hug.

"Next time you get your brains fried by a piece of 50,000 year old technology, I'm leaving you there." he said, ruffling her hair and she gave him a look.

"No you won't." she said. "What kind of a name is Joker?"

"I actually don't know the story behind that. I only just met the crew a little over a month ago. Captain Anderson hand picked most of us." John said as they exited the medical bay. Jane smiled as she saw Ash by the mess hall tables.

"Commander, how are you doing?" she asked and Jane smiled.

"I've been better, but my brain is intact, so I'm not going to complain. You might want to come up to the bridge, we're going to be pulling into the Citadel and I don't know about you, but I've never been there before." Jane said before turning around and nearly running into Kaidan.

"I'm glad you're okay, Commander. The Commander, your brother, could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins." Kaidan said and Jane looked down.

"So I wasn't the only one who lost men." she sighed and looked at John as he gave her a look. What did he think just because she was talking to a man she was preparing to mount him? "It is always a hard day when men are lost. Your barriers are pretty good."

"Thanks, you were pretty impressive with your biotics too." Kaidan said and Jane smiled.

"Well, I want a good view pulling into the Citadel, this is my first visit." she said as she headed toward her brother. "Say anything and I'll punch you in the testicles."

"I didn't say a thing." John stated holding his hands up.

"You were thinking something inappropriate. Really, John, I just met the man." Jane huffed as she caught up with Ash.

"By the way, I have your gear stored in a locker downstairs." John said and Jane smiled.

"Did you get my duffle too?" she asked and John ruffled her hair again.

"Of course I did."

"Thanks John." Jane said as they passed the Destiny Ascension and Ash began to go exclaim over the ship's size.

The view as they were pulling into the Citadel was amazing, Jane was glad she came up to see it from here.

* * *

Earth Date: June 1st, 2183 CE, 0900 hours

Location: Office of Earth Ambassador

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!" Udina snarled and Jane was not impressed with the little man barking at the Council. This was going to make her 'vision' so much easier for them to dismiss.

"The turians don't found colonies on the boarders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador." Councilor Valern stated.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse." Councilor Tevos added.

"What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!" Udina cried and Jane gave John a look. He stood at attention but rolled his eyes.

"You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador." Councilor Sparatus snapped.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before." Councilor Tevos said and the holograms phased out. Udina looked pissed and Jane felt a migraine about to happen. Maybe she could fling the man off the balcony and claim random biotic flare up.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you." Udina sneered. Even better, the ambassador didn't care for the Captain.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions." Anderson said, a far better diplomat than Udina.

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?" Udina stated in a clipped tone.

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience." Anderson stated.

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." Udina said.

"Saren's a threat to every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us!" John stated.

"Settle down, Commander. You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres." Udina sneered and Jane gave John a glare from the corner of her eye. Spectre? When the hell was he going to tell her about that? "The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!"

"That was my fault, not John's." Jane stated. "There are two Commander Shepards but only one of us was being looked at as a Spectre. I caused the beacon's destruction, not John."

"Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep John Shepard out of the Spectres." Udina stated and Jane wondered how far she could throw the bastard. "Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepards, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in." As the Captain and the Ambassador walked out and the doors closed Ash turned around.

"And that's why I hate politicians." she hissed and Jane nodded.

"I keep wondering how far I could throw him." Jane stated.

"Further than I can." John chuckled.

"That's the benefit of biotics." she replied before punching him hard in the kidney and he dropped to his knee.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"A Spectre, John? When the hell were you going to tell me that I mess up your chances to be a Spectre?" Jane snapped and he looked up at her.

"I found out right before we got your distress call." John snapped back and Jane sighed as she helped him up.

"Oh, God...just great…we have to bring Saren down now." Jane sighed. "I have to make up for doing this to you."

"You didn't do this...Saren did." John said.

"Let's go see the human loving Council...I can't wait to tell them I had a bad dream." Jane groaned.

"Vision, it's not a dream, baby sister." John chuckled.

"By fourteen minutes." Jane muttered.

* * *

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them." The C-Sec officer cried in the pavilion as they exited the elevator.

"That doesn't sound good." Jane muttered.

"He has to be the lead investigator." Kaidan added.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus." the other turian stated and Jane shook her head.

"Great, more bad news." Ash huffed as Garrus looked over at them. He nodded at both Shepards.

"Commander Shepard and Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." Garrus introduced himself.

"Sounds like you really want to bring him down." Jane said and Garrus crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way." Garrus stated. "But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."

"I think the Council's ready for us, Commanders." Kaidan said and Jane sighed as they began to move around Garrus.

"Thank you for trying, Officer Vakarian, we appreciate the attempt." she said and he nodded at her. They moved quickly across the massive garden before they saw Anderson.

"The hearing's already started. Come on." he said and they quickly followed him up the steps to the tiny podium in the center. The three Councilors stood across from them, clearly not in the mood to listen and a gigantic hologram of Saren looked down on them all. Jane's eyes narrowed on him, he looked more disturbing that big.

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way." Councilor Tevos said.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." Councilor Sparatus snapped and Jane wondered if the turians would ever get over the First Contact War.

"Two eyewitnesses saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" Udina snarled and Jane looked at the Councilor in the eyes. What term would he use to insult her as a witness?

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockworker and a soldier of questionable stability who suffered the effects of a Prothean beacon are hardly compelling proof." Councilor Valern stated and Jane kept her cool. It was like Prothean beacons were like alcohol, too much of their effects and you weren't a reliable witness. Jane's eyes flickered up at the Saren hologram, was it her or was he staring at her.

"I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend." Saren stated with a tone that made Jane bite her tongue and remember the way he pulled his pistol and shot Nihlus in the back.

"That just let you catch him off guard!" Anderson snapped.

"Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me." Saren sneered and Jane got the feeling that there was a story there. "And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

"You're the one who destroyed the beacon. Then you tried to cover it up." John stated and Jane stood still, the appearance of a perfect soldier.

"Shift the blame to cover your own failures, just like Captain Anderson. He's taught you well." Saren taunted. "But what can you expect from a human?"

"Saren despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" John shot back.

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!" Saren cried.

"He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!" Udina roared.

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." Councilor Tevos stated.

"Besides, if you want to blame anyone for the destruction of the beacon, it should be me." Jane stated.

"What?" Councilor Valern asked and Jane looked at each of the Councilors in the eye.

"The beacon was active; it attempted to attract a biotic teammate. I pulled him away and was pulled into its field instead. I suspect a biotic mind was what drew it and might have proven too much for it to handle and that is what overloaded the systems. It could have happened with any biotic, but we won't know now." Jane said. "Do not blame Commander John Shepard for the destruction of the beacon and do not consider it in his Spectre eligibility since he was completely uninvolved in the final detonation of the beacon."

"As I said, Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." Councilor Tevos repeated.

"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine." Saren sneered and Jane kept her attention on the Councilors.

"Saren's hiding behind his position as a Spectre. You need to open your eyes!" John cried.

"What we need is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing." Councilor Valern said.

"There is still one outstanding issue: Commander Jane Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon." Anderson declared and Jane kept her face blank.

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?" Saren said and Jane kept her face calm and composed. She felt the despair, she knew it was going to fail, what was Anderson thinking?

"I agree. Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation." Councilor Sparatus stated and Jane knew it was over.

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?" Councilor Valern said, looking at Jane.

"You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath." she said before looking up at Saren. He was definitely looking at her this time.

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied." Councilor Tevos declared.

"I'm glad to see justice was served." Saren purred and Jane kept her eyes on him. Her sniper gaze, the kill stare, she didn't look away until his hologram was gone and she let her eyes return to her professional officer at attention when she looked back at the Council.

"This meeting is adjourned." Councilor Tevos announced and Jane turned on her heel, not looking back.

"It was a mistake bringing you into the hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives." Udina snapped and Jane looked at Anderson. What was the connection? Saren clearly knew the Captain and vice versa.

"I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe." Anderson said. The conviction in his voice made Jane believe him.

"We need to deal with Saren ourselves." Jane stated.

"As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him." Udina stated and Jane wondered what connections the ambassador could provide.

"What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor." Kaidan suggested and John nodded.

"That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." Ash added.

"Any idea where we could find him?" Jane asked.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin." Udina said.

"Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser." Anderson replied and Jane wasn't surprised by the ambassador's choice of contact.

"You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. The Commanders will handle this." Udina ordered and John gave him a look of indignation.

"You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation." John said.

"No the Ambassador is right. I need to step aside." Anderson said and Jane understood why her brother respected this man so much.

"I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later." Udina stated and Jane watched him go, not sorry to see him leave.

"Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards." Anderson sighed.

"Maybe there's another way to find evidence against Saren." John suggested.

"You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the financial district. Rumor has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker." Anderson said.

"The Shadow Broker?" Ash asked.

"An information dealer. Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives. He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap." Anderson said and Jane wondered what it took to cut it in the information business.

"I'll find something to pin Saren down." John said and Anderson nodded at him.

"Good luck, Shepard...Shepards. I'll be over in the ambassador's office if you need anything else." Anderson said before walking away.

"So where do we go?" Ash asked and Jane looked at John.

"I'll take the Garrus lead." Jane said and John smiled.

"You should take Ash with you, you two have worked together more." John said and Jane nodded.

"Meet up in C-Sec at 1600." Jane said and John waved as the two groups split.

* * *

"Ah, what's this? One of the Earth-clan? Ah, a very famous one, yes? One of the Shepards." The Volus greeted as Kaidan and John entered the office. "It is a great honor to welcome the hero of the Blitz."

"You have me at a disadvantage, Mr-?"

"Forgive me, Earth-clan. my name is Barla Von. My job makes it necessary for me to keep informed. I am a financial advisor to many important clients here of the Citadel. When someone as important as yourself arrives on the station, I take notice."

"I heard you work for the Shadow Broker. Do you have information about Saren?" John asked. Barla Von took a deep breath of air before answering.

"You're very blunt Shepard. I am an agent for the Shadow Broker. And I do know something about Saren."

"So how much is the information I need?" John asked. Barla Von chuckled.

"Normally this information would cost a small fortune. But these are exceptional circumstances. So I'm going to give it to you for free."

"What's the catch?" Kaiden asked from behind the Commander.

"There is no catch." Barla Von replied. "The Shadow Broker is quite upset with Saren right now. They used to do a lot of business. Until Saren turned on him. I don't know the detail, but the Shadow Broker hired a freelancer to deal with it. A krogan Mercenary. Last I heard he way paying a visit to Citadel Security. If you hurry, you might catch him before he leaves the Academy."

"Isn't it strange that a krogan would want to speak with C-Sec?" John asked.

"Very. However, I doubt the visit was entirely his choice. You'll need to speak with him if you want to know more."

"Thanks you for your help." John said as he turned to go.

"Come back any time Commander. I'm sure the Shadow Broker would love to exchange information with you." Barla Von called after them. John shook his head as they left.

"C-Sec then?" Kaidan asked.

"Looks like." John said as headed for the elevator across the Presidium. "To be honest, they only time I've met a krogan is when they've been trying to kill me."

"Hopefully this one won't try to do that." Kaidan said, grinning. John laughed as they reached the elevator.

The ride down was quiet, some news report about biotic extremists seizing a ship made Kaidan sigh and shake his head. As the elevator reach bottom John saw him.

Covered with heavy red armor this krogan looked even bigger and meaner than any of the others John had seen. As they got nearer they heard the krogan arguing with the C-Sec officer. John waited, talking in the scene before him. The officer definitely had a set on him, arguing with the krogan like that. The krogan seemed amused by that and saw John watching them. As he stomped over to John, Kaidan muttered a quick prayer.

"Do I know you human?" the krogan growled.

"My name is Shepard. I'm going after Fist with my squad. Thought you might like to tag along."

"Ah...Shepard? Commander Shepard? I've heard a lot about you. Half the time they said you were a female. My name is Wrex." Wrex said, issuing a rumbling chuckle. John was glad he had the right krogan, not that there were any others here but still...

"That would be my sister you've heard about." John replied. Wrex issued that rumbling chuckle of his again.

"Well then Shepard with the quads, since we're both warriors I'll give you a fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist." Wrex growled.

"Fist knows you're coming." Kaidan explained. "We'll have a better chance if we all work together."

"My people have a saying." Wrex said after a moment. "Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend."

"My squad will be here in a few minutes." John said, shaking Wrex's hand. "We'll all move out together. Glad to have you on the team Wrex."

* * *

Jane and Ash exited the Citadel transport and looked around.

"I'm thinking the financial district would have been more enjoyable." Jane sighed.

"It could be worse, Commander." Ash said as they moved to the walkway. The sound of gunfire brought Jane's barrier up. "I take that back...this is worse." They ducked down.

"Assassins or idiots?" Jane sighed.

"They seem to not like us whoever they are." Ash grumbled as she took a shot. Jane stood up and pulled one of the turians. He slipped over the railing and she let him go with her biotics.

"One down." Jane muttered, the turian screaming as he fell to his death.

"Two." Ash grinned and they finished off the idiots. "Too bad they couldn't tell us who they worked for."

"I'm going to assume Saren." Jane stated.

"More than likely." Ash added. They entered Chora's Den."A seedy strip joint...charming."

"At least we know that the boys are going to be working." Jane replied as she looked around. She saw C-Sec blue and walked over to the table. The man was almost old enough to be Jane's father.

"Hey there, sweetheart. You looking for some fun? 'Cause I gotta say that soldier getup looks real good on that bod of yours." Harkin purred as he looked over Jane's body. "Why don't you sit your sweet little ass down beside old Harkin? Have a drink and we'll see where this goes."

"I'll pass." Jane stated coolly.

"Suit yourself, princess. You know, if more marines looked like you, I might've joined the Alliance instead of C-Sec." Harkin stated and Jane wondered how much trouble she would get for flinging him across the room with biotics. Maybe one of the asari strippers would like to game of catch with the pervert.

"I'm looking for a C-Sec officer. A turian named Garrus." Jane said.

"Garrus? Ha! You must be one of Captain Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to bring Saren down, eh?" Harkin laughed and Jane felt the urge to punch him. She was starting to like the Captain. "I know where Garrus is. But you gotta tell me something first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?"

"I just need to know where Garrus is." Jane stated but Harkin clearly wanted to play a game.

"But it's all related. Don't you see?" Harkin chuckled. "The captain used to be a Spectre. Didn't know that, did you? It was all very hush-hush. The first human ever given that honor. And then he blew it. Screwed up his mission so bad they kicked him out. Of course, he blames Saren. Says the turian set him up."

"Just tell me where Garrus went." Jane stated as she glared at the disgusting man.

"Garrus was sniffing around Dr. Michel's clinic." Harkin stated.

"Thank you." Jane said before she grabbed Harkin by the throat and shoved him into the wall, her biotics flickering around her. "I didn't need to hear your lies about Captain Anderson. I'm not part of his crew. I'm part of the surviving unit located on Eden Prime when the geth attacked. The next time you open your mouth to insult someone, make certain you know who you are speaking to. Keep your opinions to yourself, because it doesn't matter how many you have, if I kick them hard enough, they won't matter." Jane let him go and turned on her heel.

"Commander, have I told you how much I enjoy watching you work?" Ash asked and Jane grinned.

"I am so sorry, Gunnery Chief, I completely hogged that opportunity. Did you want a shot?" Jane asked and Ash shook her head.

"Nope, let's hit this clinic." Ash said as they approached.

Jane opened the clinic door and saw a group of thugs surrounding a woman and Garrus creeping along the floor rather stealthily.

"I didn't tell anyone. I swear!" the woman said, probably Dr. Michel.

"That was smart, Doc." one of the thugs growled and Jane put her hand on her pistol. "Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll..." His eyes landed on Jane, he quickly wrapped an arm around Dr. Michel's neck. "Who are you?" Jane looked at the thugs, keeping Garrus in the corner of her eye.

"Let her go!" Jane ordered. Garrus whipped around the corner, shooting the thug holding the doctor in the head. Jane fired with one hand and threw a barrier up around the doctor with the other. Jane and Ash shot through the open area of the wall while Garrus went around the corner. It was over quickly.

"Two-bit thugs." Jane muttered as she walked up to Garrus.

"Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard." Garrus grinned and Jane gave him a glare.

"What were you thinking? You could've hit the hostage!" Jane scolded and Garrus looked genuinely surprised.

"There wasn't time to think! I just reacted. I didn't mean to...Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?" Garrus asked and Jane felt pleased to see the turian treating the human doctor so sweetly. She smiled.

"No. I'm okay. Thanks to you. All of you." Dr. Michel said and Jane approached the doctor.

"I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you." Jane said.

"They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian." Dr. Michel said.

"Does this have anything to do with the investigation into Saren?" Jane asked, what would Garrus need with a quarian...unless the quarian had something on Saren?

"I think it might. Dr. Michel, tell us what happened?" Garrus asked.

"A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide." Dr. Michel explained.

"Where is she now?" Jane asked, quarians weren't a popular race since the geth. Many races didn't treat them kindly and if Saren knew this quarian had information on him, she could be in danger.

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker." Dr. Michel said.

"Not any more. Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it." Garrus stated and Jane narrowed her eyes, this proved it, the quarian had something worth finding.

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer." Dr. Michel commented. It said a lot about Fist that the doctor wasn't surprised.

"That quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get." Garrus grinned and Jane nodded.

"She must have something that proves he's a traitor. Did the quarian mention anything about Saren? Or the geth?" Jane asked.

"She did! The information she was going to trade. She said it had something to do with the geth." Dr. Michel added.

"She must be able to link Saren to the geth. There's no way the Council can ignore this!" Garrus cried and Jane nodded.

"Time to pay Fist a visit, let me call in the cavelry." Jane grinned as she began calling her brother.

* * *

"So four humans, a turian, and krogan walk into a bar..." Jane began.

"...and they all went inside and killed everyone." Wrex rumbled and John laughed and Jane pouted.

"Ruin all my fun." Jane said, but pulled out her gun with a sigh.

"Everyone ready?" John asked. They were on the walkways outside of Chora's Den. It was quiet, too quiet. It was better to go in with their guns out and get evil stares from possible patrons than get their heads shot off by an ambush. After everyone signaled their readiness John turned to Ashley by the door.

"Open it and have a look inside." He ordered. Ash nodded and quickly opened the door before stepping to the side as the others gathered around the corner. Ash didn't even have time to look in before the door way filled with bullets.

"Well they appear to be happy to see us." Garrus grumbled. John sighed and nodded at Jane.

"Pop it and drop it." Jane agreed. Both Shepards pull out a grenade.

"Count of three." John said.

"One...two...three!" Jane said. They both tossed in their grenades. Men shouted in alarm and tried to back away but then the grenades went off.

"Go, go, go!" John said. The squad swarmed in. There were merc and guards everywhere. The team quickly opened fire putting down most of the mercs but a krogan bouncer crashed into John, The two went skidding across the floor, up ending tables and chairs as they grappled.

"John!" Jane cried out. "Move away we can't get a shot!"

John had no intention of moving away. He let go of his shotgun and pulled his knife from his belt. He stabbed it up under the krogan's chin, jamming the six inch blade into the krogan's brain. The krogan dropped like a stone and John grunted as he rolled him off.

"When did you start carrying that?" Jane asked, amused. John groaned as his sister helped him to feet.

"Since that mission at Hoilant when we had to clear out that varen infestation as part of N-school field training." John muttered. Jane smiled.

"You still think that varen wouldn't have bitten you if you could have stabbed it." Jane asked as John grabbed his knife and gun. They headed for the door to the back room.

"Wouldn't have hurt." John said as they opened the door.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" a man stammered. John rolled his eyes.

"Warehouse workers. All the real guards must be dead." Garrus muttered.

"This would be a good time to find somewhere else to work." John told them. The two works took in the sight of the squad, with John in front, the chest of his armor covered in drying krogan blood.

"Yeah. Yeah, right. That's a good idea."

"I never liked Fist anyway." The two workers ran off.

"Would have been easier to just kill them." Wrex rumbled as they moved inside. As they moved in Fist upturned his desk, diving behind it as two turrets rose from the ground to open fire. Everyone moved back.

"For Chrissake." Jane muttered rolling her eyes.

"I got this Commanders." Kaidan said. He moved to the edge of the hall. He peeked in, took a quick look around. He darted back as the turrets fire on him. Taking a deep breath his barrier flared to life. He peeked out again but this time sent two biotic pulls at the turrets. They turrets made large, grinding sounds before shearing completely off. They sputtered as they smashed against the wall.

"Nice work Kaidan." Jane praised as they entered the room.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Wait! Don't kill me! I surrender!" Fist said, crawling out from behind his desk. John shook his head as Garrus frowned. He picked up some optical discs that caught his eye and pocketed them for later review.

"Where's the quarian?" John demanded.

"She's not here! I don't know where she is, that's the trurth!" Fist replied.

"He's no use to you now. Let me kill him." Wrex rumbled, aiming his shotgun at Fist.

"Wait! Wait! I don't know where the quarian is, but I know where you can find her. She said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself." Fist blurted out.

"Face to face? Impossible. Even _I_ was hired through an agent." Wrex said. Fist slowly got to his feet.

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her I'd set up a meeting, but when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

"Give me the location, now!" John demanded, yanking his Fist towards him.

"Here on the wards. The back alley by the markets." Fist said and John let the man go. "She supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry."

Wrex quickly raised his shotgun and shot Fist in the head. The man went down with a meaty thud.

"Drop the gun, krogan!" Ashley snapped turning her rifle on Wrex.

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done." Wrex rumbled, giving Ashley a glare.

"Easy Ash, put the gun down." Jane told the Marine, while Garrus shook his head.

"Next time wait till I'm farther away, okay?" John retorted. "And when a prisoner surrenders next time, wait to talk to me before you kill them, okay? I know you have to fulfill a contract but I may want to ask about something else besides what we need to know. Now let's go!"

* * *

Jane stared at the remains of Fist's head and looked at the Krogan and then at Ashley.

"You brought a krogan bounty hunter to a shakedown of his target and you didn't think he was going to kill him?" Jane asked.

"We don't have time for this, the quarian is in danger!" John shouted.

"His brains made a pretty splatter." Jane said to Wrex and the krogan laughed as they began to run. Jane and John were neck and neck as they raced toward the back alley. They were at the top of the stairs when they saw the quarian being approached by the turian.

"Did you bring it?" the turian purred.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" the quarian asked.

"They'll be here. Where's the evidence?" the turian asked and Jane glared. The quarian was alone in a place where she was riffraff and the turian was going to kill her. Jane was going to kill him.

"No way. The deal's off." the quarian spat as Jane and John got into position. Jane liked the way the quarian slapped away the turian's grabby claws. She knew this was dirty, good for her. The quarian saw the others closing in on her. She ducked away, tossing something and a blast went off. Jane and John stood up at the base of the stairs, aware of the group behind them and up the stairs. They quickly took care of the turian and the two salarians. Jane rushed over to the quarian.

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!" she hissed.

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Jane asked.

"I know how to look after myself. Not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?" she asked and John approached.

"My name's Shepard, this is my sister. We're looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor." John said and Jane realized the quarian was rather young.

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life. But not here. We need to go somewhere safe." the quarian said.

"The ambassador's office. It's safe there. He'll want to see this anyway." Ash said.

"Let's get you someplace safe, kid." Jane said as she gave John a victorious grin.

* * *

"You two are not making my life easy. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many...who's this? A quarian? What are you up to, Shepard?" Udina growled and Jane tried to look innocent.

"Making your day, Ambassador. She has information linking Saren to the geth." John grinned and Jane nodded.

"Really? Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss...?" Udina seemed to be extra sweet for the quarian now, Jane noticed with a smirk.

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." Tali introduced herself.

"We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?" Udina asked.

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood." Tali said and Jane nodded, Tali was fairly young then.

"Tell us what you found." Jane asked.

"During my travels I began hearing reports of geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious." Tali explained. "I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

"I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism." Anderson stated.

"How did you manage to preserve the memory core?" John asked.

"My people created the geth. If you're quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved." Tali said. "Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks." Tali played it and Jane smiled at her brother. They shared a look of complete victory.

"I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers." Udina muttered.

"I feel like I've heard that name before." Jane muttered, rubbing her neck.

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago." Tali explained. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that's what the geth believe."

"Sounds a little far-fetched." Udina said snidely.

"The vision on Eden Prime...I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers." Jane stated.

"The geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back." Tali said.

"The Council is just going to love this!" Udina scoffed and Jane rolled her eyes.

"The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them." Jane said.

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor." Anderson declared.

"The captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away." Udina muttered.

"What about her? The quarian?" Wrex asked and Jane found herself liking the giant hulk of krogan.

"My name is Tali!" Tali barked. "You saw me in the ally, Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you."

"We'll take all the help we can get." John grinned and Jane nodded.

"Thanks. You won't regret this." Tali said.

"Anderson and I will go ahead to get things ready with the Council. Take a few minutes to collect yourself, then meet us in the Tower." Udina ordered before marching out.

* * *

_"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

_"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

"You wanted proof, there it is. This confirms everything Jane Shepard saw on Eden Prime, despite her so called mental state." Undina declared. John snarled and took a step at the back of the Human Ambassador but Jane grabbed his arm. When John glanced at her, she shook her head. Getting her message, John sighed but stepped back.

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador." Councilor Sparatus said, shaking his head. "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"And Commander Jane Shepard, we owe you an apology." Councilor Tevos added. "You have proven yourself to be of sound mind and character. I am sorry we doubted you before. Back to the matter at hand, I believe I know the identity of the other person speaking with Saren. That is Matriarch Benezia."

"Who's she?" Jane asked.

"Matriarchs are powerful asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benzia is a powerful biotic, and she has many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." Councilor Tevos explained.

"I'm more interested in these Reapers." Councilor Valern mused. "What do you know about them?"

"Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core." Captain Anderson explained. "The Reapers were an ancient race of machine that wiped out the Proteans. Then they vanished."

"The geth believe the Reapers are gods. And that Saren is the prophet for their return." John chimed in.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back, Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime." Anderson finished.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" Councilor Valern inquired.

"No sir, not yet." Jane said. "However Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough."

"Listen to what you're saying!" Councilor Sparatus snapped. "Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something!"

"We tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again." John snapped back.

"This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why." Councilor Tevos said.

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will." Councilor Valern reasoned.

"Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again!" Jane jumped in.

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a Sectre. The Council has stripped him of his position." Councilor Sparatus said.

"That is not good enough!" Undina shouted. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot track down one man." Councilor Valern retorted.

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the geth from attacking any more of our colonies." Undina explained.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems!" Councilor Sparatus countered. "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies!"

"I can take Saren down." John said, punching his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"The Commander's right. There is a way to stop Saren that doesn't require fleets or armies." Tevos said.

"No!" Councilor Sparatus burst out. "Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

"You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse, and the Ambassador gets his human Spectre. Everybody's happy." John countered.

The Council shared looks amongst themselves. The Councilor Tevos shoot the group of humans a long look.

"One moment." she said and stepped back from her podium, drawing the other two Councilors with her. They began talking in hushed tones away from the microphones.

"What's that all about?" Anderson muttered to Undina. Udina scowled.

"Whatever the reason meeting like that during an open Council meeting is highly irregular." Udina muttered just as the Citadel Council stepped back to their former positions.

"Commander John Shepard - step forward." Councilor Tevos said. After exchanging a nod with Anderson, John straightened and swiftly moved forward, adopting an at attention stance. Even so he almost buckled at what came next.

"Commander Jane Shepard - step forward." Councilor Valern said. Jane blinked in shock as she stepped forward, matching her brother's stance as she stood before the Council.

"We are fully aware that Nihlus was given a Spectre candidate drawn from a pool of Humanities' best. From your service records and what we have heard of both of your actions today, both of you are equally qualified to become Spectres." Councilor Tevos explained. "It is the decision of the Council that both John and Jane Shepard be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citdael."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file. Just as you two have proven today." Councilor Valern said.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." Councilor Tevos said.

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The Safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." Councilor Sparatus said.

"You two are the first human Spectres. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." Councilor Tevos acknowledged.

"I'm honored, Councilors." John and Jane spoke in unison, both bowing slightly.

"We're sending both of you into the Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him." Councilor Valern ordered.

"While both of you have been sworn in together, this does not mean your fates are directly tied to the other. You may choose to work alone or together. But know this, we have had sibling teams of Spectres before. We find the pairing to be most advantageous. We hope you two decide to continue this pairing after your finish your mission. With that, this meeting of the Council is adjourned." Councilor Tevos finished.

"Two? Unbelievable." Undina muttered. John and Jane shared a look and began to grin.

"Not bad, baby sister." John congratulated.

"Not too shabby, big brother by fourteen minutes." Jane said. The two Shepards grinned at each other.

"Congratulations Commanders." Anderson said, shaking their hands.

"We've got a lot of work to do." Undina mused. "You two will need a ship, a crew, supplies...Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to set this all up. We'll also need to contact the Alliance. Getting two Spectres goes beyond their wildest dreams."

"Well what do we do now?" Ashley asked. John thought for a moment before turning to Garrus.

"Garrus, can you get us time in a conference room at C-Sec and maybe some time on the Citadel target range for the next few hours?" John asked.

"I can swing that but it'll take about a hour or so." Garrus said. "What's the plan, John?"

"I know Kaidan and Ashley will be coming with us. Tali you've said the same and I know Wrex is in." John said.

"Damn right, Shepard." Wrex rumbled.

"You're not leaving me behind, Shepard." Garrus stated.

"So we need some place to go over some things." John explained. "Squad formations, hand signals, and some basic plans that Jane and I use so when we're in a fire fight, we cut down on the confusion. That way no one gets their head blown off because they misunderstand something."

"Plus I want to upgrade some things at the C-Sec requisition office. See if they have some equipment only Spectres can access." Jane said, smiling. John blinked and grinned evilly.

"Damn fine idea, I'm going to join you. Everyone else, meet at C-Sec in one hour. Gather supplies and anything else you might need for an extended mission on ship."

* * *

Several hours later the ragtag group exited the elevator with their supplies in tow and looked at the Normandy.

"I've got big news for you, Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now." Udina spoke to John and Jane blinked.

"She's quick and quiet and you know the crew. Perfect ship for a pair of Spectres. Teat her well, Commanders." Anderson said and Jane stepped back to let John have a moment with his mentor.

"I'll take good care of her, sir." John said.

"I know you will, Commander." Anderson replied.

"What kind of leads do we have?" Jane asked.

"Saren's gone. Don't even try to find him. But we know what he's after: the Conduit. He's got his geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues." Anderson stated.

"We have reports of geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there dropped out of contact. And there have been sightings around Noveria." Udina added.

"Find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria. Maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does." Anders said.

"The Reapers are the real threat." Jane stated.

"I'm with the Council on this one, Shepard. I'm not sure they even exist." Udina said and Jane thought about the beacon's vision. They were real.

"But if they do exist, the Conduit's the key to bringing them back. Stop Saren from getting the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning." Anderson said and Jane nodded.

"I'll stop him." she growled.

"We have one more lead. Matriarch Benezia, the other voice on that recording? She has a daughter, a scientist who specializes in the Protheans." Udina said. "We don't know if she's involved but it might be a good idea to try and find her. See what she knows. Her name's Liara. Dr. Liara T'Soni. We have reports she was exploring an archeological dig on one of the uncharted world in the Artemis Tau cluster."

"Sounds like we should head for the Artemis Tau cluster." John stated and Jane nodded.

"It's your decision, Commanders. You're Spectres now. You don't answer to us." Anderson said, looking like a proud father.

"But your actions still reflect on humanity as a whole. You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up." Udina snarled.

"We'll try not to make things any harder on you, Ambassador." Jane said.

"Glad to hear it, Commander. Remember: you were a human long before you were a Spectre." Udina stated and Jane fought not to roll her eyes. "I have a meeting to get to. Captain Anderson can answer any questions you might have." John, Jane, Ash, and Kaidan saluted the Captain before they entered the ship.

* * *

"I heard what happened to Captain Anderson and-who's this?" Joker asked as the twins stepped onto the bridge.

"I'm Commander Jane Shepard. Spectre and twin sister to the Commander you know so well." Jane said as she looked at Joker and he looked at her. It was clear there was something waiting to be said, but instead he turned to John.

"I mean, he survives a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics." Joker continued and Jane smirked. "Just watch your back, Commander..., uh Commanders. Things go bad on this mission, you two are next on their chopping block."

"Saren's out there somewhere. And we're going to find him." Jane said.

"Everyone on this ship is behind you, Commander. One hundred percent." Joker said, looking up at John. "Give 'em time, and you'll be at one hundred percent too." He shot Jane a look. "Intercom's open. If you've got anything you want to say to the crew, now's the time."

"Up for a big speech?" John asked.

"Together for this one." Jane replied.

"This is Commander John Shepard..."

"...and Commander Jane Shepard speaking."

"We have our orders:"

"Find Saren before he finds the Conduit." Jane stated.

"I won't lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy." John confessed. "For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy!"

"Time to show them what humans are made of!" Jane added. "Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them, too."

"Humanity needs to do this." John said. "Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space."

"Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all..." Jane stared, looking at John.

"We will stop him." the twins said in unison.

"Well said, Commanders. The Captain would be proud." Joke said.

"The captain gave up everything so we could have this chance. We can't fail." John said and the two turned away from the bridge.

"Yes, sir and ma'am." Joker stated.

End Chapter 1

Toby's End A/N: Well that's it for chapter 1. Sorry to say but from now on our publishing schedule will be, when we get the chapter done. Depending on our schedules it could be as little as week to God only knows how long. It also depends on how much we fight about what we want to get done. You wouldn't believe the back and forth discussions we've had about simple military ranks for Chapter 1. The things we do for accurate details. *grins at them all*

Belle's End A/N: I was right about the military ranks in Mass Effect.


	3. Chapter 2

Twin Fates

By Belle and Tobias

Automatic Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the Mass Effect or any other referenced copy righted material. This is a work that asks the question what if?

Chapter 2: Finding Dr. T'Soni

Earth Date: June 2nd, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Entering the Artemis Tau Cluster

Jane Shepard looked over the CIC at the holographic map. Which system would Protheans most likely have a hidden ruin?

"Credit for your thoughts." John said as he approached with a data pad in hand and Jane looked at him over her shoulder.

"The four major systems are Athens, Knossos, Macedon, and Sparta." Jane stated. "There are no unusual readings to help us narrow down where Dr. T'Soni could be."

"So we're pretty much just guessing at this point?" John asked and Jane sighed.

"Pretty much." she confessed and John shrugged.

"I like Athens." John pointed out and Jane smirked.

"That's because you love Greek mythology." she said. "I suppose we could go Athens, Macedon, Sparta, and Knossos."

"Why that order?" John asked.

"Well it's a circle that way, and we save the ancient city that was actually on an island and not Greece for last." she pointed out.

"I guess that works." John said.

"Joker, let's aim for Athens first." Jane ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Joker called and Jane looked at the holograph, tapping at the console to make the selected system bigger.

"Five planets, let's hope they are easy to evaluate." Jane muttered.

"Come on, I'll buy you a beer while we head for the system." John said.

"I'm on duty." Jane shot back.

"We're in transit, come on, have lunch with your big brother." he said and Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'll have lunch, but I'm not drinking. We really need to work on our shifts anyway, might as well get that done over lunch." she sighed as they headed down to the mess. John stopped to get a couple of pads with the Normandy's personnel roster. "And you are only fourteen minutes older."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still buying my little sister lunch. Besides I was joking about the beer, I don't condone drinking during duty either." he said as they each grabbed a meal tray and waited to heat them up in the microwave. "I'm thinking we overlap an hour at each end of the shift. That allows us to share the bed."

"Thirteen hour shifts would do that. I can start at 000 and go till 1300 and you go from 1200 till 100." Jane nodded as her food finished cooking and she moved to the table.

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" John teased.

"I'm a biotic, I need to eat or else I get all migraine-y." Jane stated as she opened the container and looked at what the Alliance called lunch. "I'd kill for some of Mom's roast chicken."

"You do know that wasn't really chicken." John teased.

"And those hamburgers you loved so much weren't really cow...or ham." Jane shot back as she bit into the burrito-like object. It was beef flavored.

"What is so different about those biotic lunches?" John asked as he sat down. "We both got the same version of the meal." Jane gave him a look for asking a question while her mouth was full. Kaidan came to rescue as he entered the mess area as well.

"Biotic meals have fat injected in. Most meals make sure to keep the fat levels at healthy reserves for humans on ships, biotics burn more calories, so to keep us healthy our food has more fat." Kaidan stated as he popped his meal tray into the microwave.

"I know that." John stated. "I should reword the question, does it taste different?"

"I don't know." Jane stated, grabbing John's wrist and taking the first bite of his burrito before sitting back. "Yes, they taste the same."

"I should have seen that coming." he sighed.

"Commander...ma'am." Kaidan clarified when both Shepards looked at him. "Were you sent to BAaT for your training?" Jane shook her head.

"I missed BAaT by a few years, I was part of the trial group for the program that is now being used on Grissom." she replied and Kaidan nodded before collecting his tray and sitting next to John.

"Is this going to be a biotic shop talk?" John asked and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Alenko, we've decided to do a thirteen hour shift between the two of us. We will overlap for an hour coming on and going off." Jane stated. "I want to do a similar schedule with you and Williams. You served as John's LT and Ash has been under me for about a month. However, I want you two split between us."

"I see how you're doing this." John nodded. "If our shifts are 000 to 1300 and 1200 to 100, then their schedules would be 600 to 1900 and 1800 to 700."

"Exactly, that way we have an overlap of all personnel and fresh eyes constantly rotating in and out." Jane stated and John nodded. He typed away on a pad and handed it to Jane who looked it over, chewing on a bite for minute.

"Would it be possible for me to get the 600 to 1900 shift, it fits my usual schedule." Kaidan asked and the Shepards looked at each other.

"You have rank." Jane stated.

"Your call, you proved yourself on Eden Prime." John replied as the rest of the crew also arrived for lunch.

~*TF~TF*~

"Commanders." Garrus said. He and Tali headed for the supply cabinet John had marked for dextro supplies. They prepped their meals with the others and Jane noted with amusement that Wrex helped himself to two levo meals and two dextro meals. As they all sat down at the table John finished off his meal in a couple of quick bites. He picked up his datapad again as he munched on the last bit before speaking.

"Since everyone is here, I want to let you know that we're everyone set up with staggered shifts. We're going to use standard Alliance Military time. I'll get all of you who don't have it, basic access to the ship and its general database. It'll be entry level clearance but it should help us all read up on briefs and reports during down time. Any questions so far?" John asked. He waited a few minutes but no one spoke up.

"Okay, this is libel to change later but these are the areas you'll be working on when you're on ship and on duty." John continued typing away for a moment. "Garrus from what I've read of your dossier that C-SEC forwarded to me you have basic skills on ground vehicle maintenance. I'm assigning you to the Mako upkeep. You'll be in charge of repairs with Wrex and Ashely helping you as needed."

"Will do Commander." Garrus replied, raising his wrap into the air in a mock salute before taking a big bite out of it.

"Ash, Wrex besides helping Garrus out when he needs the hands, you two will be maintaining the armory and all supplies therein. Check with Ensign Chris Postle, he's our requisition officer. I'm not saying buy everything under the sun, but make sure to keep the stock of basic mods and other field supplies topped off. Anything high end and that we could use, run by me or Jane first." John said.

"Also our PT equipment is also stored in the armory." Jane added after finishing a bite of her lunch. "That needs to be maintained and set up as needed. Since we're staggering the shifts people maybe using it odd times. I'm not saying you have to wipe it down after someone uses it, but try to make sure it stays in working order. Garrus if you have some down time, help them out when you can."

"Got it Shepards." Wrex said, shoving an entire meal wrap into his mouth.

"Yes sirs, ummm, ma'am and sir." Ashely said. John grinned while Jane chuckled.

"Sirs is fine when addressing both of us, Ash." Jane assured the Chief.

"Tali when I spoke with you earlier you mentioned you had a lot of experience working on the engines when you were on the Flotilla. I'd like you to work with Chief Engineer Adams. I've already spoken with him and he's excited to talk with you. Feel free to ask what you like. As long as it's not classified, Adams will fill you in on anything about the Normandy and if you like, you can take it back to the Flotilla as part of you Pilgrimage gift." John said.

"Thank you Shepard, that will be a big help." Tali responded, happily. John grinned at her and gave her a wink.

"It's John." He said, and the little light on Tali's mouth port lit up a few times as if she was trying to speak. In the end she said nothing.

"Kaidan, you help Joker pilot the Normandy but I noticed he's always at the helm. In fact, per the old roster he should have been off duty two hours ago. Do you take the helm solo at all?" Jane asked, curious.

"Not too often Commander." Kaidan admitted. "Joker prefers to being at the helm. He can't do PT everyday to stay in shape. He also does his paperwork and even has others bring him his meals at the helm. I've only seen him hand it over to someone else for rack time and bathroom breaks."

"Why can't he do PT?" Jane asked and Kaidan squirmed in his chair.

"It'd be better to ask him, ma'am."

"I will." Jane said and sighed.

"Well it's against regs but as long as he doesn't drive himself to the brink I'm okay with it." John said and shot Jane a look. Jane rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, as long as he gets six hours of sleep a day I can let it slide. Let us know if he starts to burn out, alright Kaidan?" Jane allowed. Kaidan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"One last thing." John said as Ash made to get up. She frowned but sat back down. John gestured to the datapad he brought to share with Jane earlier. "I received orders and status regarding the Normandy. Officially the ship and all personnel on board are attached to the Citadel as part of the defense forces as they see fit. It's their polite way of reminding us that even thought Jane and I are Spectres, the Alliance considers us, the Normandy and its crew as Allaince. They have also extended security clearance to all non-Alliance personnel." John gestured to Tali, Garrus and Wrex. "You three are considered mission advisors."

"And unofficially?" Garrus asked. John grinned and Jane smiled when she saw the look on his face. She took the datapad from him as he began to speak.

"Unofficially you're crew." John stated. "Everyone currently at this table is considered the ground team. When one of us calls for the ground team to report for brief, that means you."

"They left out the first name and service number of the Commanding Officer for the Normandy." Jane said, looking at the datapad in surprise. John shot her a smirk.

"Noticed that did you?"

"What does that mean?" Garrus asked and Kaidan sighed.

"It means that the Commanders both have the same level of control of the ship. I've heard of them leaving rank off of the senior officers during black ops to protect the CO but this is crazy." Kaidan grumbled.

"So who leads us then? The female or the male?" Wrex grumbled. Jane sighed as everyone turned to stare at them.

"We'll do it just like before." Jane said, and John nodded.

"Before?" Ash asked and John grinned at her.

"Jane and I went through N-school together." He explained. "We got paired up on the same squad and we had the same rank then too. We decided we'd switch off as needs demanded."

"Still there had to have been issues with who led. Two battlemasters hardly ever agree on the same plan of battle." Wrex stated.

"Which brings us to how this squad will work. John and I will decide during pre-mission brief who will lead and who will go. I expect all of you to accompany us on most missions." Jane stated.

"During operations on the Normandy whoever is on duty will have the first say." John said.

"Also, if we argue about a decision, feel free to offer opinions but do not side with either of us." Jane continued.

"It fractures the squad and causes problems during the mission." John explained.

"Any questions?" The Shepards asked in unison. The other ground team members all shivered.

"Keelah that was scary." Tali whimpered.

"Alright then. We'll have after mission meetings like this from now on. I liked it." John said.

"Dismissed everyone." Jane stated.

~*TF~TF*~

Earth Date: June 4th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Athens System

"Well that wasted a day." John chuckled and Jane sighed as she looked at the various materials they had found.

"Well, those two gas giants could be used for hydrogen fuel collection, so we can sent this report to Alliance Command. Your shift didn't find Doctor T'soni either, but we did get something out of it." Jane stated.

"Garrus says that the insignia we found belongs to the Magna Colony. They might call rights on a hydrogen fueling station." Ash stated as she entered the bridge and Jane nodded.

"That's useful, we can send out two reports then, one to Alliance and one to the Council." Jane stated.

"You're really going to tell the Council?" Ash asked and Jane gave her a look.

"Ash, both of your Commanders are acting Spectres right now. We are going to keep the Council in the loop." Jane said before giving her brother a look.

"Yeah, of course." he said with a grin.

"By the book, John." Jane warned and he grinned as he headed off the bridge.

"Where to next, Commander?" Joker asked and Jane sighed.

"Macedon system. One system down, three possibly to go." she stated before looking at Joker.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Joker asked.

"I like to know my crew. Mind if I ask you a few questions?" Jane asked and Joker scoffed.

"I can see where this is going. You did a background check on me, didn't you? Well, I'll tell you the same thing I told the captain. You want me as your pilot. I'm not good, I'm not even great. I'm the best damn helmsman in the Alliance fleet! Top of my class in flight school? I earned that. All those commendations in my file? I earned every single one. Those weren't given to me as a charity for my disease." Joker snapped with righteous indignation. Jane stared for a moment.

"What are you talking about? Are you sick?" she asked with sincere concern and Joker's face dropped.

"You mean...you mean you didn't know? Ah, crap." Joker groaned before shaking his head and turning to look Jane in the eyes. "Okay...I've got Vrolik's Syndrome. Brittle bone disease. The bones in my legs never developed properly. They're basically hollow. Too much force and they'll shatter. Even with crutches and my leg brace it's hard to get around. One wrong step and crack! It's very dramatic! But I've learned to manage my condition, Commander. Put the Normandy in my hands and I'll make her dance for you. Just don't ask me to get up and dance, unless, you know, you like the sound of snapping shin bones." Joker turned back to look at the controls. Jane looked at him for a moment before looking out at space.

"I generally don't go poking around files unless I suspect something, Joker. If I want to know something about a person, I usually just ask them." Jane stated. "You and the Normandy's crew helped to rescue Eden Prime, all of you were on my good side for that alone. I'm sorry to have made you paranoid."

"It was nothing." Joker sighed and Jane smirked.

"However, after that display, I have to ask. Why does everyone call you Joker?" she asked with a grin and Joker rolled his eyes.

"It's a lot shorter than saying Alliance Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. Plus, I love to make little children laugh." Joker said in a snide tone and Jane smirked.

"I was just thinking how much you remind me of Santa Claus." she teased and Joker gave her a look.

"Look, I didn't pick the name. One of the instructors in flight school used to bug me about never smiling. She started calling me Joker, and it stuck." he stated in a clipped manner and Jane looked at him. He was doing his best to keep from facing her.

"Why didn't you ever smile?" she asked.

"Hey, I worked my ass off in flight school, Commander. The world's not going to hand you anything if you go around grinning like an idiot. By the end of the year, I was the best pilot in the Academy. Even better than the instructors. And everybody knew it. They'd all gotten their asses kicked by the sickly kid with the creaky little legs. One guess who was smiling at graduation." he smirked before looking at Jane and she nodded.

"You'll do, Joker, you have that je ne sais quoi I like in my soldiers. You'll do, just watch the lip with the higher ups. I hate having to do the paperwork to apologize for smart ass helmsmen." Jane order as she turned. "Get us to Macedon in one piece."

~*TF~TF*~

Earth Date: June 5th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, On Sharjila in the Macedon System

"Jane."

Jane turned in surprise to find John standing behind her holding out a mug of coffee to her.

"It's 1207 hours. Let me take over so you can get some dinner." John said. Jane smiled and took the mug from her brother gratefully.

"Thanks, John." Jane said and took a long drink from her mug as she headed off.

"Pressley, mark the time as 1208 hours, Commander John Shepard assuming command on his watch." John said, sipping his own coffee.

"Aye sir." Pressley said. The Normandy's VI chimed out on the deck of the change and John nodded.

"Very good. Call me if you need anything." John said and stepped away from the map console. He made his way up front by Joker. Joker looked up as John approached.

"Hey Commander, had a nice talk with your sister. She's like you but you know, hot." Joker said.

"Joker…" John warned.

"Got it, don't say anything about the N7's sister." Joker said.

"You learn well young apprentice." John shot back. Joker laughed.

"Still she's creepy when she's on deck. She stood at the map and she seemed to stare at everyone. At least you wander the ship checking on everyone."

"Comes from being a sniper." John explained. "Jane always liked to watch things from a distance."

"Still can you ask her to um, not drill holes in the back of my head?"

"No promises." John said, turning around from his helmsmen. "I'm going to check on everyone. Call me if you need anything."

"Aye aye sir."

~*TF~TF*~

"I still don't see why we're dropping onto this planet." Wrex grumbled as the Mako came to skidding halt on the ground of the planet Sharjila. John was busy double checking the Mako's readout to make sure everything was operational so Jane turned around in her seat right behind him. It was the gunner's seat and control the Mako's turrets.

To her right was Garrus and right next to him was Wrex. Ashely, Kaidan and Tali sat on seats opposite of them with an empty seat in the back for another three human sized people.

"Joker picked up some encrypted chatter across the communications band. From what we could decrypt it appears to be slavers. John and I make it a special point to shut down those kinds of operations if we can." Jane explained. Wrex grunted and crossed his arms.

"Very well Shepard, as long as there's a good fight." Wrex grumbled. Jane laughed and turned back around as the Mako's VI began to chirp.

_"Warning, safety locks have been turned off for current driver. Please note that this could create hazardous situations as the M35 Mako will not automatically engage thrusters to maintain contact with ground during vertical ascents. To re-engage th-"_ The VI was cut off as John switched off the warning notices.

"Uh Commander don't we need that?" Garrus asked.

"Nah I'm good." John said as Jane buckled her seat belt. "Buckle up everyone!"

Tali leaned over to whisper to Ashely, "What does he mean by buckling up? Buckle what?"

Tali's answer was a terrified scream from the Gunnery Chief as John Shepard stomped his foot on the accelerator.

~*TF~TF*~

"Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name!"

"Ash."

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven!"

"Ashley!"

"Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us-!"

"WILLIAMS!"

Ashley stopped praying to look up. Jane was looking at her in exasperation while John was looking at her in amusement. Everyone else was frozen stiff.

"He stopped." Jane said and Ashely took a deep breath.

"Sorry ma'am."

"It's okay, my instructor did the same thing during basic." John replied. Kaidan made a choking sound.

"Everyone suit up. There are a couple of minerals around here I want to mark and Jane noticed something odd. Since it was on our way to the slaver's camp I thought we'd stop by." John explained. Everyone put their helmets on and John popped the hatch. Most of the others followed him out but Jane waited behind. Ashley was the last out and stood with her. Indicating with hand signals to switch to a private comm channel, she did.

"Are you okay Ash?" Jane asked, concerned.

"I was until he jumped from one mountain top to another using the jump jets." Ashley replied. She heard Jane sigh.

"He does that."

~*TF~TF*~

The Mako came to skidding halt as it cleared the ridge. John gave a low whistle as Jane scanned the area around the pre-fab building.

"I count three sniper towers and at least a dozen guards on the outside." Jane reported. John was thoughtful for a moment.

"Can I count on you to focus fire power on the towers until the snipers are down?" John asked.

"You got it! What's the plan?" she asked. The Mako shifted and roared down the hill in high gear as John gunned the engine.

"Don't get killed." John said as they hit a bump and went airborne. He fired all the jump jets at once, sending the Mako higher. The Mako soared for a moment before landing in a cluster of the troops. There seemed to be a momentary pause before the slavers opened fire, trying to take down the Mako's shields.

"Hold on!" John said to the others as he put the Mako in gear again. It lurched forward and Tali made a choking sound as she saw over John's shoulder two human mercs go flying over the hood as John barreled right through them.

"You crazy boshtet!" Tali cried out, just as Jane fired the canon. The top of one of the towers exploded.

"That sound like a Quarian insult!" John alled back to them as Jane fired with the guns. The Mako jerked as John swerved around, aiming for more Mercs with the hood of the Mako

"It was!" Garrus cried, clinging to a rail over his seat. "It human terms it basically means bastard!"

"Ha! Gotta remember that one!"

"Shepard that one can still crawl!" Wrex point out. John saw the Merc crawling towards the building. The canon roared again and then John changed course. He hit a bump which made Wrex laugh. "Now he can't."

"Do all humans drive like this?" Garrus asked as John brought the Mako to a stop not too far from the doors to the building. The canon roared one final time and Jane cheered.

"Commander John Shepard is the only one I've ever seen drive like this." Kaidan said.

"Thank the Spirits for small favors."

"Everyone suit up, we're going inside." John ordered.

~*TF~TF*~

"Seems kind of quiet." Ashely said as the main door closed behind them. Jane paused from opening the second door and shot Ashley a look. "What?"

"Never, _ever_ say that during a mission." Jane snapped. Ashley shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked. Her answer came as Jane hit the pad to open the door. She dove to the side as hundreds of round filled the doorway.

"That answer your question?" Jane snarked. The gunfire eventually died down, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

"Well now what?" Wrex rumbled after a few minutes.

"Aw fuck it." John mumbled. He pulled out all of his grenades and moved to the side of the door.

"John you are not seriously considering-" Jane was cut off as John pulled the pins on all of his grenades and threw them all thru the doorway just before jamming his hand on the door pad to close the door. Men began to scream and then explosions began to ring out. When the noise died down Garrus went for the door.

"Wait." John said. Everyone was staring at him before one last bang went off.

"I saw a fuel tank inside." John explained as he opened the door. Everyone moved in, sweeping the area.

"There, upper floor balcony!" Garrus cried out.

"Cover, cover!" John screamed as the remaining slavers opened fire.

"Well this is cute." Jane mumbled.

"I got this Commanders." Tali said. She quickly detached a device from her Omni-tool arm and tossed it over. "Shut your eyes!"

There was a loud crackle followed by a bang. The mercs began to curse and cry out.

"Good job Tali now open fire!" John ordered and everyone stood as one and began to fire...

~*TF~TF*~

Jane stood over the dead Asari and kicked her, making sure the leader was dead.

"Well, that's one less slaver, right, Commander?" Ash asked and Jane nodded as she knelt down and took the dead Asari's omnitool.

"Anything good over there?" John asked.

"Raid schedules that won't be completed and a list of auctions. Sending that to Alliance command and the Council. It's going down in Council space and there are humans for sale, looks like they're going to be working together to stop some of those." Jane stated before blinking. "Now this is interesting. Apparently our slaver here is Dahlia Dantius, sister to a Nassana Dantius, a diplomat on the Citadel."

"We have more slaver information up here." Garrus called down from the second floor.

"Send it to the right sources." John responded. "So what do we know about Dahlia?"

"Apparently, she's been making some spending money blackmailing her older sister by threatening to reveal her own existence and ruining her sister's career." Jane stated, copying the information onto her omnitool. "I don't like politicians who allow slavers to function, even if they were their own family."

"I was thinking about selling Garrus back to C-Sec." John chuckled.

"I heard that." Garrus called and John laughed.

"I'd put two into you before you ever got the chance to get into the slave trade." Jane stated.

"Good to know it would be quick." John said.

"I didn't say where I put the two John." Jane replied as she headed out.

~*TF~TF*~

"That's two strikes." John sighed as they got back onto the Normandy and began to store their gear.

"I know." Jane sighed. "Watch, it's going to be Knossos now."

"Want to skip straight for it then?" John asked and Jane shook her head.

"No for two reasons, one, it's very, very far away right now and two, if we go there then it will be Sparta." Jane sighed.

"Come on, let big brother buy you dinner." John teased.

"You are only older than me by fourteen minutes." Jane stated.

"I'll always be your older brother." John retorted and Jane sighed.

"Check your gear, idiot, then shower, I don't want to eat near you when you smell like that. Even Wrex smells less offensive than you." Jane scolded.

"I'm feeling insulted." Wrex stated.

"You should, shower more often." Jane stated and Wrex chuckled.

"Bold female." he replied as he took a seat to go over his weapons. Jane sat next to him, going over her sniper rifle when Garrus sat across from her.

"Good job with those barriers." Kaidan stated as he put his armor away.

"Thanks, you too." Jane said with a nod.

"What eyepiece are you using?" Garrus asked and Jane snorted.

"I'm not telling you." she stated and he blinked. "You're competition. Can't give you a shot to have a better kill count."

"Those are fighting words, Commander." Garrus growled.

"Damn straight, let's see what you've got, Turian." she shot back.

"Jane, when are you going to be done?" John asked near the elevator and she gave him a look.

"When I'm done." she stated.

~*TF~TF*~

Earth Date: June 7th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Sparta System

"How are things looking up here, Joker?" Jane asked as she entered the bridge.

"Everything's green, ma'am." Joker replied before looking over his shoulder at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Some Asari writings we found when we dealt with that slaver." Jane replied as Kaidan moved onto the bridge.

"The Commander has been trying to translate them." Kaidan chuckled.

"I didn't know you read Asari." Joker stated.

"I don't, I was just trying to figure out what they were. I recognized one of the symbols from an Asari tapestry I used as a curtain in my dorm room." Jane stated.

"And you are trying to translate ancient Asari?" Joker asked and Jane smirked.

"Come on, Joker, we all have our tricks when on ship and out of paperwork. Between me and John our reports are done in no time." Jane said.

"Because you make sure of it." Kaidan added with a small grin. Jane blushed slightly as she looked out the window.

"You have to find something productive to do, I play with things like this. It's a pet project." she said with a shrug.

"I hate to see what you do on shore leave." Joker muttered and Jane laughed.

"I cook." she replied.

"I was worried." Joker said.

"Whatever I kill during field training." Jane joked and Joker gave her a look. "I'm kidding but I did take cooking classes for a while."

"When?" Kaidan asked and Jane thought.

"Guess it was seven or eight years ago. I was still a grunt, a lot of my squad was biotic hesitant, you'd think we were turians with how nervous they were around me." Jane said. "I ended up wanting to eat alone, first shore leave I found a learning center. Decided to take cooking classes."

"Oooh, so can I ask you to make me a sandwich?" Joker asked and Jane gave him a look.

"Of course, you'll never know what I might put in there though. Dextro and levo meat products look so similar sometimes." she teased and Joker gave her a look.

"Not funny." he said and Jane grinned.

"Depends on who you ask." Jane stated before noticing something on the radar. "Ground team assemble, we have something planetside on Edolus. Distress call, not T'Soni. I repeat, ground team, we have a distress call, not T'Soni."

"Jane, you sure?" John's voice came through her omnitool.

"Yeah, this is an Alliance frequency, I think the doctor would use the Council distress frequency." Jane said.

"Unless she's one of the bad guys." Joker muttered.

"I hear that." Jane muttered. "Come on Alenko, time for us to suit up."

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

~*TF~TF*~

"What do you see?" John asked from the controls as Jane looked out of the hatch through her scope.

"Don't move yet." she warned. Her scope saw the remains of a battle, there was a beacon, pulsing under the piss-yellow sky. The men on the ground weren't moving and there were a lot of them. "There is at least one unit of marines there."

"What's their status?" John asked and Jane rolled her eyes.

"What do you think? They're dead. John...this looks dangerous." Jane stated as she slipped into the tank and took the turret.

"I'll go slow on the approach." John nodded and Jane watched carefully. They approached slowly and then there was a tremble.

"Thresher maw!" Jane cried and John stopped.

"What?" he hissed.

"You never forget that tremble, he's moving, go!" Jane roared as she spun the gun watching. The tremor increased and she turned in time to see it rise out of the ground like a party favor. It roared and Jane aimed carefully. The blast took it in the side of the head, putting out an eye. The Maw screamed and she shot into the mouth.

"It's going under, go where it was!" Jane ordered.

"What?" John cried.

"Trust me!" Jane snapped and John drove.

"Are we going to die?" Tali cried as she clung to her seat.

"Not with the Commanders." Ash stated as the Maw reared back to spit.

"Turn left, hard!" Jane cried and the Maw missed, taking several more shots. Jane's aiming was flawless and she knew the weak spots now. The Thresher Maw roared before sinking into the ground.

"This is hardly the way to kill a Thresher Maw." Wrex muttered.

"Now is not the time, Wrex!" John snapped as the top hatch popped open. "Jane, what the hell are you doing?" Jane stood up through the hatch and waited. The Maw surfaced and this time she threw a warp right at its face. It roared and began to thrash. She dropped back in, slamming the hatch closed. She lunged for the turret controls and fired again. The Maw roared before it collapsed.

"That's right you sorry son of a bitch." Jane hissed. The ground team was silent for a moment.

"Now that...is a woman." Wrex grinned, elbowing Garrus.

"Jane..." John questioned and she looked at him.

"Pull up to the site." she stated and they shared a look before he did. She quickly exited and approached the beacon. The others got out as well and spread out over the area. "The beacon was set up in the middle of a Maw feeding ground...this wasn't an accident."

"Someone set them up?" John asked and Jane looked at the beacon. "Jane."

"I can handle a Thresher Maw, John. They are horrible and monstrous, but they're just big animals."

"Don't make me say it, Jane." John said and Jane gave him a look.

"Right now I'm Commander Shepard and I am fine. This was a kill zone. These marines were brought here for a reason." Jane said.

"Commanders, I found something." Garrus cried and Jane walked over. He pointed to something on the marine's armor. "The insignia on this one wasn't destroyed by the acid."

"That's recon division." Kaidan stated.

"Isn't that Admiral Kohoku's division?" Jane asked, looking at John and he nodded.

"After the Blitz, they were some of the first to come in, besides you." John said.

"Kohoku will want to know about this." Jane said.

"What a waste." Tali muttered as she shut off the device. "I managed to get some specs from the beacon."

"No Dr. T'Soni." Jane sighed.

"Thank God for small favors." John muttered.

"We still have the Knossos system." Jane sighed. "Joker, we're ready for pick up. T'Soni is not on this planet and we have dead marines who need to be recovered."

"On my way now, Commanders." Joker replied.

Jane moved over by Wrex to begin checking her weapons as they waited.

"How are you handling it?" John asked and Jane looked up at him.

"John...we've talked about this...more than I want to. I am fine. I know they are just big, nasty animals. I don't blame all of them for Akuze...I just don't really want one for a pet." Jane stated.

"I mean with those marines." John said and Jane looked at him.

"We can't know who did that to them, but we can hope they will be caught and brought to justice." Jane replied.

"Do you ever wonder if..." John started.

"John...revenge is a short lived therapy. Even if I kill every Thresher Maw I meet, if I 'avenge' my team. It doesn't bring them back. It doesn't make up for their loss." Jane said as Wrex moved past them. "I'm managing, you don't have to worry about me."

"Wrex." John said, noticing the krogan heading by them.

"Shepard." Wrex said, nodding at John before turning to Jane. "Shepard." He nodded at Jane before jogging over to check the Maw's corpse. Jane returned her attention to her brother, reaching out and taking his hand.

"John, I know how to ask for help. I'm fine." she said.

"You opened the top of the mako and threw a warp at it." he said in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, to keep it above ground, the warp caused it to thrash, while it thrashed it couldn't go underground. There is a method to my madness." Jane stated.

"We krogan use that technique." Wrex stated and the two Shepards looked at him as he jogged back over. He'd expanded a supply duffle from his belt and had something inside of it. "We don't use tanks, but, not bad for a human."

"See Wrex doesn't have a problem with my Thresher killing methods." Jane teased and John rolled his eyes.

~*TF~TF*~

Back on the Normandy John sighed. Jane was doing her best to avoid him which he understood to mean he'd pushed a little too hard. Sometimes she needed her space until she felt comfortable again. John had to admit ever since Akuze he'd been over protective to a fault. He'd even put in twenty-two requests for her to be transferred to his command. It took a personal call from Admiral Hackett to get him to stop harassing the paper pushers.

"A credit chit for your thoughts, Commander?" Garrus asked, coming up to John. John was sitting on a crate in the cargo bay, datapad in his hands as he pretended to observe Ashley teach Tali some basic Alliance hand to hand. It was going well, despite Ashley having to pull her punches a bit to avoid damaging Tali's suit.

"Just thinking deep thoughts." John said. Garrus chuckled and sat on a crate next to John's.

"Little sisters tend to make their older brothers worry." Garrus said. John smiled at that.

"You sound like someone who has experience with that." John said and Garrus chuckled again.

"I have a younger sister. I think half the time we were growing up we were playing pranks on the other. I woke up one day to find she had painted my mandibles bright pink." Garrus explained. "It didn't go to well with my markings."

John laughed at that. "Did you get her back?"

"Indeed I did. I hacked the datapad her diary was on to respond to everything she wrote with an Eclor's love call." Garrus said and both men laughed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Tali dance around happily after successfully tossing Ashley over her shoulder with a hip throw.

"Sometimes, when I get letters from the Clarks, I wonder what Jane would be like if slavers hadn't attacked Mindoir." John said finally.

"The Clarks?" Garrus inquired. John smiled and handed the datapad in his hand to Garrus.

"We grew up on a farm." John explained. "When we left home to join the Alliance, we put up the farm for rent. A family moved in not too long after. They get 90% on the profits from the farm as long as they maintain the property. Our parents left it to both of us, so all the credits were earn get put into an account both of us can access. Neither of us can draw more than five thousand credits a month from that account or sell the farm without the other's approval. We set it up that way to make sure neither of us forgets where we grew up."

"And how does that make you wonder what your sister would be like?" Garrus asked, handing the datapad back.

"It was my idea to join the Alliance." John explained. "Sure Jane would have to gone anyways since the raid made her biotics manifest but I was the one who said we could save others if we went into the military. She wanted to be a doctor but instead followed her brother into the grinder. I'm reason she has scars, I'm the reason she watched her squad die on Akuze, I'm the reason she woke up screaming for almost a month straight with nightmares, and I'm the reason the Council noticed how good she was. So they made her a Spectre where she could be sent into hell and might not come back at all if it means the greater good of the galaxy."

"She could have turned it down if she wanted to, Commander." Garrus said. "No one held a gun to her head."

"No, but she also wasn't asked either. They just told her to '_step forward_'." John grumbled. "And she followed her brother, _again_."

"You should have faith in her abilities, John." Garrus said after a moment. John chuckled.

"Oh I know she'll pull through, Garrus. I just don't want her to have to go through all of this just because of me. She's been through enough." John said and stood up. "Excuse me, I need to write a response to this letter."

~*TF~TF*~

Earth Date: June 8th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Knossos System

"Commanders, I found her!"

John came stomping up the walkway to the bridge and stood behind joker. "Report."

"There's a mining colony on Therum, Nova Yekaterinburg. I'm picking up unencrypted chatter from the colony. Apparently they discovered a Prothean ruin and some experts were called in recently."

"That's it, that it!" Jane exclaimed happily as she came up behind them.

"You're on duty this time Jane, want this one?" John asked. Jane nodded.

"Alright then. I'll gather the ground team."

~*TF~TF*~

"You're driving, baby sister." John said as the group headed toward the Mako.

"Only by fourteen minutes." Jane replied.

"This will be the first time we see how, Commander Jane Shepard drives." Tali giggled as they all got inside and Jane smirked.

"Let's just say, some things are genetic." Jane stated. The ground team all shared a look as Jane strapped into the driver's seat and John took over the gunner's seat behind her. Everyone else took their usual spots as they strapped in. It didn't bode well when Jane Shepard snapped off the Mako's VI as it chirped safety warnings at her.

"Not again." Kaidan muttered his barrier flaring to life after he strapped in.

"Our father who art..." Ash began to pray.

"Spirits give me strength to survive this mission and…." Garrus began, adding his prayers to Ash's. Tali gave a little whimper and strapped herself in with the five point harness before activating her kinetic shields.

"I'm not that bad." John muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm better than him." Jane grinned.

"That doesn't comfort me." Wrex muttered but he was smiling happily at the prospect of seeing more enemies bounce off the hood of the mako.

"It shouldn't." John grinned.

~*TF~TF*~

"Commanders, I'm picking up some strange readings." Joker stated as the Mako skidded to halt after drop. Jane looked at John and he nodded.

"Define strange." John ordered.

"Really strange, like off the damn charts. It looks like it's coming from an under complex a few clicks from the drop zone." Joker replied.

"Thanks Joker, we'll start there." John replied and turned off the comm.

"Is anyone else worried that we're in a Mako on a planet covered with lava?" Garrus asked. "Just me?"

"Don't worry, it's a dry heat." Kaidan said as the Mako began moving forward.

"Hold on, we've got company." Jane growled as a massive ship flew in overhead. Two large Armatures landed in front of the Mako. "John."

"The guns are off safety and loaded." he replied.

"I'm going to drive right into the one on the right." Jane stated.

"What?" Kaidan cried.

"Their legs look like a weakness and Garrus just pointed out, there is a lot of lava around." Jane stated.

"Holy Mother of God!" Ash cried.

"Keelah!" Tali whimpered. Jane revved the engine and aimed at the nearest Armature.

"Got the second one." John called and Jane hit the first Armature, making it tumble onto its side. The Mako's canon roared and the second Armature rocked back. The guns opened up shortly after as the canon cycled.

"Backing up to make a second strike." Jane stated.

"If only you were a krogan, woman." Wrex purred.

"I want to switch seats next mission." Garrus stated from his seat behind the driver and the left of the gunner as he gave Wrex an uncomfortable glare.

"Going forward." Jane called.

"I'm ready." John replied and Jane floored it, knocking her Armature into a lava flow. The second one exploded under John's heavy weapons fire. "Mine is down."

"They melt surprisingly fast." Jane replied as she began to drive the Mako.

"Not bad." John nodded.

~*TF~TF*~

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Jane muttered, the Mako skidding to a halt as they came upon a base with two Geth turrets in front of it.

"There on the right!" John pointed, where a little path was carved into the rock.

"On it." Jane said, giving the Mako gas, making it rush into the path of another Geth turret. "Oh son of bitch!"

"I got it, there's only one this time." John replied. The canon fired and the turret's shield visibly weakened. After a few minutes of gun fire the turret was shredded. They made their way into the complex and Jane growled when she noticed that the gate on the other side was closed too.

"Give me a minute and I'll get it open." John said opening the hatch to climb out.

~*TF~TF*~

"That is too narrow for the Mako to get through." Ash sighed. "I guess we're hoofing it."

"I can get it to fit." Jane stated as she carefully pressed the nose of the Mako to the stone barrier.

"Ten credits you flip it." John teased.

"Three rounds at the bar says I don't." Jane shot back as she reversed almost to the lava. "Buckle up everyone...just in case I lose." There was a quick shuffle as additional straps were locked into place. Jane revved the engine and rammed the stone barrier. She turned the steering and the Mako rocked onto its side.

"You lose, baby sister." John chuckled until the engine revved again.

"I do my best work, when in a tight spot." Jane replied and the Mako slid on its side through the rock barrier, hitting another rock and bouncing back onto its wheels. "And it is only fourteen minutes."

"I can't believe that worked." Tali muttered.

"Impressive." Garrus rumbled and Wrex laughed.

"Who was buying that round at the bar and was it for everyone?" Ash asked and Jane smirked.

"Everyone that didn't doubt me gets one." Jane grinned.

"Yeah, yeah put it on my tab." John muttered.

~*TF~TF*~

Jane got out of the Mako and looked at the others checking geth units.

"Well, that seemed unfair." Garrus muttered as he looked at the digits on the sniper model and Jane noticed the ridges, like some amphibians and lizards could have to help them climb.

"Whoever said we had to play fair?" John asked, checking the surrounding area. "Saren sent geth, we brought a tank."

"Tank always wins." Wrex rumbled.

"You up for some recon?" John asked his sister and Jane smirked.

"When am I not up for some scoping out the situation?" she asked and he nodded. "Garrus, Ash. You two are with me. Sniper rifles, we go in quiet, stay low."

"Commander." Ash said and Garrus gave a nod as the three pulled their sniper rifles up and to the ready.

"Hand signals always, one, two, three advancing pattern." Jane said before looking at John. "Stay in the doorway, if you hear gunfire wait for our signal."

"What if you don't signal?" Tali asked.

"Retreat to the tank." Ash stated and the quarian gave them a look as they opened the door.

"Be careful." Kaidan said and Jane smirked at him before she dropped into a crouch and began to move silently down the tunnel, the door closed behind the other two.

She held up a fist and pulled up her scope. She looked through the tunnel, something was moving. She slipped forward and took aim, she didn't have a kill shot but held her position. She indicated that she saw an enemy and that she wanted Garrus to move up. He did perfectly. He signaled that he had two enemies. Jane gave Ash a look. Ash flanked Garrus and Jane moved slowly forward. They were geth. She saw two for sure. She pressed on Garrus' shoulder and nodded, they would take on the white one while she took the other one. Three shots hissed and the geth dropped. Jane quickly moved forward as a third unit appeared in the entrance of the tunnel. She hit it with a warp and it dropped. She pressed her rifle against it and began to fire. Ash and Garrus were quick to make sure the coast was clear.

Jane knocked into the tube's wall three times. The door at the end opened up and the rest of the team moved into the tunnel and headed down.

"Easy clean up?" John asked and Jane nodded as she switched her sniper rifle for a pistol as the group began to move down the catwalks.

"Impressive ruin." Jane muttered.

"It's massive." Tali said.

"Lots of hiding spots." Wrex added.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Tali, you have the advantage against geth so I'll take point, you stay right on my six." John said and Tali nodded as they moved toward the end of the platform. Two geth drones popped up and Tali quickly waved her omnitool at them, just in time for John and Jane to each shoot one. The drones dropped.

"We should take the elevator." Jane said, looking over the railing.

"This is going to be packed." Wrex said in irritably and Ash gave him a look.

"Back up is always a good thing." Jane said as she punched the down button. "This looks like it could be bigger than the Mars ruins after the excavation is completed."

"Priorities." John teased and Jane rolled her eyes before the elevator screeched to a halt far from the ground.

"Looks like we get out early." Jane sighed as she opened the door and looked around. She jumped and caught a metal support, swinging up onto it.

"Show off." John chuckled.

"You're just jealous I move like a gymnast and you have the flexibility of a krogan." Jane shot back as she pulled her rifle and stood to cover the group. "I can see the bottom of the elevator and the surrounding area. Looks like five geth walking around...apparently they didn't notice that."

"They recognize the sounds of the machinery here." Tali stated as she followed John out of the elevator. Jane swung down and walked with them until they found the asari floating behind the force field. Jane and John looked at each other.

"You're the girl, you comfort her." John teased and Jane rolled her eyes as she approached the force field.

"Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!" the asari cried and Jane noticed she was in some sort of field, floating above the ground.

"Are you okay, Dr. T'Soni? What happened to you?" she asked making sure this was Liara, pressing her hand to the force field. More solid than her best barrier.

"Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?" Liara said and Jane nodded.

"We just need to figure some way past this energy field." Jane said.

"It's a Prothean barrier curtain, I knew it would keep me safe from the geth. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please." Liara stated.

"We'll find some way to help you." Jane said as she looked at the others and made the 'head out' hand sign.

"There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here. Be careful. There is a krogan with the geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier." Liara warned and Jane nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Jane said before she followed the others.

"I got a lock, one sniper model." Garrus stated from where he was crouched on the stairs.

"Ash, find another target, once I'm in position and give the sign, we strike, then the rest of the team rushes the remaining geth." Jane said.

"Couldn't we be in danger?" Tali asked.

"We are always in danger." Wrex said. "Snipers gain attention fast, even for machines. They shoot, the geth look at the snipers, we run out, they move to us. The snipers will be moving onto another target, the geth won't know what hit them." Wrex laughed.

~*TF~TF*~

"Spread out, look for some way to get that shield down or to get around it." John said. The others began to move off when Jane saw them.

"Those Geth are back!"

John ducked behind a rock as the Geth Jane mentioned from before began to open fire.

"Screw this." John mumbled. He saw Wrex nearby. "Wrex, yank those tin cans forward, everyone else, open fire!"

Wrex made a sweeping gesture and got three of the Geth sending the hurtling forward. One came flying at John who just raised his shotgun and blasted the helpless machine in the head. Jane dropped the Sniper in the far back as Tali and Garrus overloaded the shields of the others as Ashley opened fire. And John was surprised to see Kaidan use a throw on the last floating Geth's feet. Caught between Wrex's pull and Kaidan's throw, the geth was literally torn in half.

"Nice." Jane said as they all regrouped.

"Alright keep looking. Ash, Garrus keep an eye out for more Geth." John said. They all nodded and moved about. Jane was examining the front of a drilling laser.

"Hmmm, from the way this is oriented, we could cut right threw the rock below the doctor if we could unlock it's panel." she mused, John shrugged and began to randomly hit buttons on the control panel.

"It's a four digit combination, can't be too hard to fi-" he was cut off as the drill blared to life. Jane let out a blood curdling scream of fear, narrowly jumping out of the way.

"You almost killed me!" she exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Your own flesh and blood!"

"Oh come one you shouldn't have been standing right in front of it!"

"Uh Commanders?"

"WHAT?" The Shepards snapped in unison, turning angry glares to poor Tali.

"T-t-that worked." she stammered, point. Both Shepards huffed but headed for the newly carved tunnel.

"They can be so scary." Tali whimpered to Garrus. Garrus sighed and patted the Quarrian on the shoulder.

~*TF~TF*~

"I am not forgiving you for nearly hitting me." Jane hissed as the elevator moved up.

"It was an honest mistake." John mumbled.

"Not funny." Jane hissed as they reached the floor with Liara.

"How...how did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way past the barrier!" she cried.

"Creative use of a mining laser got us in." John stated ignoring a glare from Jane.

"We have to get you out of here before more geth arrive." Jane stated as she moved towards the control panel next to the asari.

"Yes, you're right. I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime. That button should shut down my containment field." Lieara cried.

"Hold on, Commander. Her mother's working with Saren. Can we trust her?" Ash asked and Jane paused for a moment.

"I am not my mother! I don't even...I don't know why Benezia joined Saren. I don't want anything to do with that turian bastard!" Liara cried and Jane shook her head at Ash.

"If she was with Saren, the geth wouldn't be trying to kill her." Jane said as she brought up the control panel and shut it off.

"Oof!" Liara huffed as she landed.

"Any idea how we get out of this place?" Wrex asked and Liara nodded.

"There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!" Liara said. The group moved to the center of the tower and Liara moved next to Jane. "I...I still cannot believe all this. Why would the geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?"

"Saren's looking for the Conduit. Think fast, Ms. Prothean Expert." Ash stated in a snide tone and Jane gave her a look.

"The Conduit? But I don't know..." Liara started to say as loud noises began around the tower.

"That doesn't sound good." Garrus stated and Jane winced.

"These ruins aren't stable. That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event." Liara theorized. "We have to hurry. The whole place is caving in!" She worked at a console and Jane looked at John before hitting her comm.

"Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. One the double, mister!" she barked.

"Aye, aye, Commander. Secure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes." Joker's voice called over the comm.

"If I die here, I'll kill him." Wrex grunted and Jane smirked.

"You'll have to beat me to him." she shot back and Wrex chuckled.

"It's going to be close." Kaidan muttered and John nodded.

Just then the elevator came to a stop and the krogran Liara had mentioned came storming toward them with several geth.

"Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun." The krogan snarled.

"In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart." John snapped. "We don't have time for this!"

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" The krogan said, laughing. "Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over."

"Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me." Liara snarked from behind the siblings.

"She'll stay with us, thanks." John snapped.

"Not an option. Saren wants her. And he always gets what he wants." The krogan growled. "Kill them. Spare the asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter."

The geth and the battlemaster opened fire. Everyone dove for cover and John grabbed Dr. T'Soni and yanked her behind some equipment with him.

"Stay down Doctor!" John advised. He peaked over the equipment and saw the geth moving towards them.

"Focus on the geth first!" Jane roared. In response to her order Ashley put a round into one, sending it flying into another which Kaidan then hit with a throw, slamming both geth intot he cave wall where they collapsed. Garrus's assult rifle roared taking out another. Wrex blasted another with glee but the krogan battle master was a problem. Alone now that just seemed to fule his rage and John barely grabbed Tali and yanked her behind cover as a Carnage blast hit where she had been moments before.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off!" John shouted over the gun fire. Ashley went skidding as she got clipped by the battlemaster's charge. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"If I get that son of a bitch air born, can we kill him?" Jane asked, turning to Wrex who chuckled.

"Get him belly down and we all hit him with what we've got...yeah." Wrex smiled.

"Moving!" Jane called.

"Jane! That's a full grown krogan!" John cried as Jane quickly sprinted across the platform from the krogan.

"Hey! You asari loving poet!" Jane cried and the krogan battlemaster stared at her.

"What did you call me?" he growled.

"You heard me. You think you're a bad ass, I've seen better shooting from Salarians!" Jane called, ready to put up a barrier.

"Commander!" Kaidan cried and the battlemaster roared.

"I will rip you limb from limb!" he snarled as he rushed her. Jane focused hard and pulled him up into the air. She held him up, forcing her biotics around him.

"Now!" John roared as he rushed out of cover. The group quickly began shooting into the gaps in the armor, exposed with the krogan midair.

"Stupid pyjak, you should have known the woman was baiting you." Wrex chuckled before sending several rounds into the battlemaster's skull. Jane dropped him.

"Is he dead?" Kaidan asked.

"I'm not checking for a pulse." Garrus snorted as there was another tremor.

"Time to go!" Jane roared. "Move! Move!" She and John locked eyes, before they began to run. The barrier dropped and they quickly ran through the tunnel as rocks began to fall. "Kaidan, Wrex, push as much of the debris out of the way as you run!" Jane ordered. Biotics lit up, throwing massive boulders to the side as the group ran.

"Jane, watch yourself!" John called.

"Move! Move! Move!" Jane shot back. They reached the tunnel and began to sprint out of the ruin. Smoke blew out of the entrance as they escaped and Jane and John shared a look as the Normandy approached.

~*TF~TF*~

"Jane, Garrus and Wrex, you guys retrieve the Mako. Everyone else, surround and protect Dr. T'Soni until we get her onboard." John ordered.

"Sounds good to me." Jane muttered. She rubbed at her eyes as she led Garrus and Wrex to the Mako. John knew why she was doing that, he knew the signs well after having atleast one human biotic on his squad since basic. Jane was starting to feel the stress of her biotics. He glanced at Kaidan and noticed the other Alliance Biotic was rubbing his forehead. As the Normandy's loading ramp began to lower John and the others formed a defensive ring around Dr. T'Soni. John made sure he was near Ashley.

"When we get inside ask Dr. Chakwas for two pain killers for biotics, one for Jane and one for Kaidan." He said to the Gunnery Chief softly. Ashley shot him a puzzled look. "Both of them over did it with the biotics. I know I saw both of them move some of rocks that were falling around us."

"Will they be okay, Skipper?" Ashley asked. John nodded.

"They'll be fine, humans just don't have the high biotic tolerance like Krogan and Asari." John explained. "Jane's been through this before but if I try to give it to her she'll just blow me off. Better if a concerned squad mate did instead of a big brother." Ashley shot him a grin.

"Aye aye, sir." Ashley said, giving him a mock salute. John rolled his eyes but returned it with a smile. They headed up the ramp and stopped by their lockers to stow their gear. John moved closer to Dr. T'Soni.

"Dr. T'Soni if you let us know where your camp site was in relation to the dig site, we can stop by the get your things." John offered. Liara blinked and seemed to fidget for a bit.

"Ah…thank you but I usually camp in the dig site itself." Liara explained timidly. John stood there and blinked as what she said sank it.

"Which means your personal effects are now buried under several tons of rock and debris." John muttered. "Wonderful."

"I'm sorry b-" Liara began but John just waved her off.

"No need for apologies, ma'am. I didn't expect the ruins to come down like that. Do you have any medical needs or medications we need to get?"

"Oh no, no, no. I'll be fine." Liara assured him. "Asari can use anything made for humans. We have similar builds to the females of your species."

"Very well then, Dr. T'Soni. How about I show you around, get you assigned to a sleeper pod and check to see which crew members have similar builds so we can get you some clean clothes." John said, gesturing to the elevator in the back.

"That would be great, thank you Commander." Liara said as they began to walk to the back. "And you can call me Liara. I never really liked the title of doctor that came with my PhD. I've always thought that title should apply to those in the medical field."

"I can understand the sentiment and you can call me John. My sister also holds the rank of Commander and it might get confusing between the two of us." John said as the elevator came down. Liara laughed as they got onboard, and John hit the button to take them up.

"After we have the after mission debriefing, I think we'll be setting course back to the Citadel. I'm going to want to have the Normandy looked over since she had to land so close the dig site as it collapsed." John explained after a moment of silence. "When we go ashore I'd like to transfer some funds to a credit chit for you to purchase your own supplies."

"Oh no Commander, you don't need to do that." Liara exclaimed. John was surprised to note that a darkish tint came to Liara's cheeks.

_'It looks like Asari blush just like humans do. She's cute when she does that.'_ John thought.

"I don't have to but I want to. It was during the course of our mission that your things were destroyed." John explained. The elevator finally came to stop and the door slid down.

"This is the mess hall here, and just past it are the sleeper pods." John pointed out. "On the right is the medbay run by Dr. Chakwas. On the left are the quarters I share with my sister."

"Thank you Commander but could we cut the tour short a bit. I'd like to get into some clean clothes. Would it be possible to get a hot shower too?

"Let's check with Dr. Chakwas, you look about her size. I'll have her show you where the showers are after that. We can finish the tour after the mission debrief."

~*TF~TF*~

"Too close, Commander, ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulfur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference." Joker stated snidely through the comm as Jane stood near the front of the room as the group took their seats. John showed Liara where she could sit before leaning against the holo projectors by his sister.

"We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara huffed.

"Joker pulled our asses out of there. I think he's earned the right to a few bad jokes." John chuckled and Jane smirked.

"Really, really bad jokes." Jane added and Joker's comm shut off with a loud squelch. She smirked.

"I see. It must be a human thing. I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Commander." Liara said to John before looking at Jane. "But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano. Those geth would have killed me. Or dragged me off to Saren."

"What did Saren want with you? Do you know something about the Conduit?" Kaidan asked and Liara shook her head.

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them." Liara said.

"I've got my own theory about why the Protheans disappeared." Jane muttered.

"You mean the vision?" John asked and she nodded.

"With all due respect, Commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind." Liara stated. "It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues. But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

"If the Protheans weren't the first, then who was?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. There is barely any evidence on the Protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory. But I know I am right!" Liara said. "The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and vioently cast down. Only ruins survive."

"You should tell her about your vision." John whispered as Liara made eye contact with each of the team members.

"No." Jane hissed.

"The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements, the mass relays and the Citadel, are based on the technology of those who came before them." Liara continued. "And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines. The Reapers." John said and Jane elbowed him.

"Stop." she hissed.

"The...the Reapers? But I have never heard of...How do you know this? What evidence do you have?" Liara asked as John shoved Jane in front of him.

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my little sister's brain." John said and Jane blushed as she pulled away.

"By fourteen minutes!" she hissed at John before looking at Liara. "I'm still trying to sort out what it all means."

"Visions? Yes...that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon...even a badly damaged one is worth almost any risk." Liara said excitedly. "But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear."

"See, she knows." John grinned at Jane who gave him a look.

"I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander." Liara stated and Jane nodded.

"This isn't helping us find Saren. Or the Conduit." Ash growled.

"Of course. You are right. I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately, I do not have any information that could help you find the Conduit. Or Saren." Liara explained.

"I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture. But I think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along." John said and Jane nodded.

"Thank you, Commander. Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on." Liara stated.

"And her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts." Wrex chuckled and Jane gave him a look. "After yours of course, Commander."

"Watch your tone, Krogan, I helped kill one of you today." Jane warned and Wrex chuckled.

"Good to have you on the team, Liara." John said with a smile.

"Thank you, Commander. I am very gratef- whoa." Liara gasped, swaying a bit. She raised a hand to her forehead. " I am afraid I am feeling a bit light-headed."

"When was the last time you ate? Or slept? Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you." Kaidan said and Liara shook her head.

"It is probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. I need some time to process all this." Liara sighed and Jane smirked.

"Tell me about it." she muttered.

"Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to think things over. Are we finished here, Commanders?" Liara asked.

"We can talk again after you've seen the doctor." John said smiling softly at Liara and Jane hid a smirk.

"The rest of you...dismissed." Jane ordered. The group began to leave and she stared at her brother.

"What?" John asked after the door closed.

"I saw that." Jane stated as she began to key in the code to speak to the Council. "Joker, status."

"Saw what?" John asked and Jane smirked more.

"Mission reports are filed, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?" Joker asked.

"Patch them through, Joker. You were giving her the Shepard Baby Blues Look." Jane teased and John snorted.

"I was not." he stated.

"Were too." Jane shot back.

"Don't make me pull rank." John threatened.

"Equal Spectres and equal ranks." Jane shot back.

"I'm older." he huffed.

"Setting up the link now." Joker interrupted.

"By fourteen minutes. Now act like a man, the Council is waiting to hear from us." Jane stated as they stood up and John tousled her hair before the hologram activated.

"We've received your report, Commanders. I understand Dr. T'Soni is on the Normandy." Councilor Tevos said.

"I assume you're taking the necessary security precautions?" Councilor Sparatus demanded.

"Liara's on our side. The geth were trying to kill her." Jane retorted, frowning.

"Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter." Councilor Tevos said.

"Maybe she doesn't know." Councilor Valern chimed in.

"Or maybe we don't know her. We never expected she would become a traitor." Councilor Sparatus grumbled.

"I spoke with her a bit as we were getting underway." John spoke up. "I asked her if she had any supplies she wanted to retrieve and she indicated that they were all destroyed during the ruin's collapse. If this was all staged for our benefit she would have some supplies stashed somewhere if for no other reason than to smuggle tracking and listening devices onboard. She literally came on board carrying nothing but the clothes on her back."

"Hmmmm well at least the mission was a success." Councilor Valern said.

"Apart from the utter destruction of a major Prothean ruin. Was that really necessary, Shepard?" Councilor Sparatus demanded.

"The geth were crawling all over those ruins. We were lucky to make it out alive." Jane replied.

"Of course, Commander. The mission must always take priority." Councilor Valern said.

"Good luck, Commanders. Remember, we're all counting on you." Councilor Tevos said. The transmission cut off shortly thereafter and Jane sighed.

"No pressure then." Jane snarked and John laughed.

"I'm going to check on Liara. Why don't you check in with Joker and see if the Normandy has sustained any damage at all? I'd still like to get back to the Citadel and have our engineers give her a once over just to be safe." John said. Jane nodded and watched her brother go. She smiled and shook her head as he left the comm room.

"Since when have you been into Asari, John?" Jane murmured to herself.

~*TF~TF*~

Jane moved to the bridge at an easy pace, coming up behind Joker who grinned at her.

"I prefer gold to silver. You know, for my medal. I figured you'd recommend me for one since I pulled your, uh, boots out of the fire." Joker stated as he looked up at Jane's chest and then quickly back down at his console.

"If we present you with a medal, you'll end up sitting on stage listening to politicians make speeches for a couple hours." Jane teased.

"That's a good point. They'd probably make me shave, too. I spent the last seven weeks working on this baby. No medal's worth that." Joker sighed, stroking his facial hair and Jane chuckled.

"Let's just start heading back, we did good today, but we didn't do much to stop Saren." Jane sighed.

"Tomorrow will be better." Joker stated and Jane smiled.

"Surprisingly optimistic of you, Joker." Jane teased and Joker snorted.

"I just saved some ass, I get to be in a good mood." Joker stated.

~*TF~TF*~

End of Chapter

Belle's AN: Just a reminder to people who might want to call us on the missions and tricks, especially the trick with the Mako. It is a fairly well known cheat to ram the Mako on its side through the rock path. Also this mission is fairly difficult in game as the first mission because your XP is low. However, remember that if you do side quests first (I highly recommend clearing out the Citadel quests right after you make Spectre) and hitting a few of the planets before hitting Therum.

Toby's A/N: Not to mention with two Shepards and us taking the whole crew that the missions may play out differently. Now that we're into the guts of the game the divergence from the canon story line is going to start. Please review by the way. We're more than willing to correct any mistakes we make, typos and Mass Effect wise. We use the Mass Effect wiki but we can't catch everything. Plus feedback helps us improve the story and our skills as writers.


	4. Chapter 3

Twin Fates

By Belle and Tobias

Automatic Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the Mass Effect or any other referenced copy righted material. This is a work that asks the question what if?

Belle's Note: Sorry about the delay in this chapter, many things came up in the real world, work, vacations, family, and all sorts of other fun things that life offline comes with. Don't worry; I wouldn't leave Jane or John hanging forever.

Toby's Note: I think she cares more about Jane and John than me sometimes…

Belle's Note 2: I hate to tell him, I do...sometimes...

Chapter 3: On Call for Hackett

Earth Date: June 9th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, between systems in the Artemis Tau Cluster

~*TF*~

"You look tired, Commander," Joker said and Jane nodded.

"Long day," she sighed.

"Well at least you got Dr. T'Soni," Joker pointed out and Jane smiled.

"You have a point there, Joker," she said. "We at least saved the good doctor." The console beeped and Joker blinked as he looked at the message.

"Incoming signal from Fifth Fleet HQ on the Citadel," Joker said.

"That's Admiral Hackett," Jane stated as she leaned over to look at the screen. "Put it through."

"Commander Shepard," Hackett's voice called out and Jane smiled. John had Anderson as his mentor, if Jane had anyone, it was Hackett.

"Admiral." Jane said.

"Something uncomfortable has just come up," Hackett said and Jane noticed the tone of his voice. He was relieved it was her, but at the same time, not happy about something. "In the First Contact War, we fired a lot of espionage probes into Turian space. We've just received a 'mission complete' burst from one of them." Jane blinked, a probe shouldn't have just put out that burst.

"Where's it been in the meantime?" she asked.

"No idea. Lost in transit. These probes were built in a hurry after first contact," Hackett stated and Jane got a bad feeling. Something wasn't right with this mission.

"What makes this uncomfortable?" she asked.

"When these probes were launched, we didn't have any idea who we were fighting. We didn't want to risk aliens examining our technology," Hackett explained and Jane nodded as she realized the truth. "The probe has a demo nuke built in. A twenty kiloton tactical fusion warhead. About equal to the bomb dropped on Hiroshima back in the Twentieth. If somebody finds that probe, tampers with it...you don't need me to finish, Commander."

"I understand how this must be handled, Admiral, but I don't have anyone trained to deal with this sort of thing," Jane confessed, giving Joker a look. The pilot was clearly listening and realizing the same thing she was. Nuclear warhead with untrained personnel trying to disarm it, not the best mission to be on.

"That's why I'm sending you a special crash course on how to neutralize it," Hackett stated and Jane nodded to herself.

"We've got the coordinates, Commander," Joker said and Jane nodded again.

"Uploading the disarming procedure onto my Omni tool, we should get there by tomorrow, Admiral," Jane said.

"Try to keep this under wraps, Shepard," Hackett said and Jane nodded.

"Sniper, sir, I know how to keep quiet," she replied.

"Hackett out." Hackett stated.

"Can I just say, are you freaking kidding me? A nuclea-" Joker stopped with the hand over his mouth.

"Top secret, Joker, which means you don't say a word. Let me break this to my brother and the ground team," Jane said and Joker gave her a look as she removed her hand.

"So you know, I was saving some of my lunch in my facial hair," he huffed.

"I noticed." she chuckled wiping her hand off on her pant leg.

"So...how is the other Commander going to like this mission?" Joker asked and Jane smirked as she turned around.

"If I know my brother, he is just going to blow up over it," she stated as she walked off to see if said brother was still awake.

"Ha...ha..." Joker deadpanned.

~*TF*~

"When you lean into the punch too much, you open up your side, see here?" Ash explained. John had adopted an extended stance and was holding himself in mid-punch, purposely over-extended as Tali and Lira watched.

"What do you mean open? It's just John's side," Liara said, puzzled. Ash shot John a look as the elevator began to hum in response to a call from the upper floor.

"Do you mind Skipper?" Ash asked and John shook his head. He let his stance fall and moved back into a ready position. There were training mats on the floor of the cargo bay. Ashley had found out that Liara hadn't much hand-to-hand training either and roped Liara into her training sessions with Tali. Today she had asked John to be their training dummy as it were. He didn't mind, he'd done it enough times during basic and his various N grade training evaluations. He padded barefoot on the training mats to a corner.

"Watch when the Commander comes at me. He's going to purposely over extended himself so you can see," Ashley explained to the watching Asari and Quarian. Garrus and Wrex were watching from on top of the Mako. Wrex was eating a large bag of popcorn he had gotten from somewhere.

"Ready Ash?" John asked. Ash turned to face him and shifted into a ready stance.

"Hit me, sir." Ash replied and John charged. Ashley brushed aside the jab he made with his left fist and as John swung a huge right cross she caught his wrist. He expected to feel a sharp pain in his ribs but Ashley stopped.

"Come over here and take a closer look. Because the Commander overshot, I have his wrist caught in mine," Ashley explained, as the other two females came closer. As they approached, John turned to watch. He was distracted when he felt the knuckles of Ashley's free hand lightly tap his ribs in the right side. "You see his side is wide open. If you can catch some one's wrist like this a good shot to any species rib cage will hurt. Granted it's more effective on Asari, Humans and Turians versus Krogan and Quarians but a well-placed punch could knock the air out of their lungs."

"Don't forget the other grip, Gunnery Chief," John reminded her. Ashley blinked and nodded.

"Do you mind Commander?" She asked as the elevator door slid open.

"I'll hold position here, Chief," John agreed. Ashley let go of his wrist, this time to grip it with her other hand.

"See if I had grabbed this way with my other hand, it allows me to punch upward into his jaw. Not very effect on Krogan but, and you need to pay special attention to this one Tali, it leaves a human's nose vulnerable to being broken, same for Quarians and Asari, and Turians could end up with a broken mandible. For Quarians it would be a kill shot if your shields are down and they break your visor," Ash explained.

"The rib shot is also a good place to plant a biotic throw," Jane's voice came from the elevator. Everyone turned to see the female Commander watching with a pleased look on her face, her arms crossed under her breasts.

"I didn't know that Commander," Ashley said, letting go of John who eased out of the stance he'd been holding.

"It is an Asari commando trick, it's not widely known outside of biotic circles. The non-Asari crowd are of the mind of biotic personnel covering from behind like snipers do, laying down warp, stasis and singularity fields," Jane said.

"Liara might benefit from some one-on-one training with you then," John pointed out. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"How's that?"

"We have schools on Thessia for channeling out Biotics but most of the how to use it is left up to our discretion. I have some basic weapons training but not much else," Liara explained.

"So that's how you got roped into Ash's Normandy boot camp," Jane mused and Ashley snorted while Tali giggled.

"It's been very helpful Commander," Tali explained.

"Well why not? I'll get with you later then Liara. John a mission has come up," Jane explained.

"Anything immediate?" he asked. Jane shook her head.

"We're still about a day out, but I wanted to brief you solo beforehand. We should be in system about 0600 tomorrow," She explained. John nodded and turned to the others.

"Finish up for the day and then get some rack time after your shifts," He told the others. Jane led the way to their quarters and closed the door after him before locking it.

"What's up with all the cloak and dagger, sis?" John asked, toweling his sweaty head dry.

"Admiral Hackett contacted me. He needs us to make a detour on route to the Citadel," Jane explained.

"So what's the mission? You usually don't abide by the cloak and dagger," John asked, digging through his foot locker for a change of clothes.

"I'm a sniper, John, we're first pick for the cloak and dagger whether we want it or not. Back to the mission. In the First Contact War, the Alliance apparently fired some espionage probes into Turian space. The probes had a self-destruct nuke built in. Twenty kilotons." Jane explained and John froze.

"You've got to be shitting me," John blurted out, turning to face her.

"I wish to God I was," Jane sighed and John scrubbed at his face.

"A mild incineration charge laid along the circuits would have accomplished that but nooooooo, they had to plant nukes into bombs." John grumbled.

"They didn't know what technology the Turians had, they wanted to be certain. So you can see where this is going," Jane said.

"They lost a probe and now it suddenly reappears, this time in a populated colony," John reasoned.

"Yes to them finding it, I'm not sure about the colony part yet. We've altered course and are heading for it. So far only you, Joker, and I know. The ground team will have to be told," Jane explained.

"I know we can trust them, even Garrus with this," John mused. "We just have to pray no one tinkers with it while we're in route."

"My thoughts exactly."

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 10th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Approaching Agebinium in the Voyager Cluster

"So, what's this mission, Skipper?" Ash asked and John gave Jane a look. She stepped forward and clasped her hands behind her back.

"This mission is a strictly need to know basis from the Alliance brass, if you think you can't handle keeping your mouths shut about Alliance affairs, there's the door," Jane stated. It was not a rude manner, just a matter of fact tone. Everyone in the room stayed seated and she smiled. "Thank you. This mission was turned over to my brother and me due to our Spectre status. A dangerous and embarrassing relic from the First Contact War has resurfaced."

"What kind of artifact?" Kaidan asked and Jane looked at him.

"One of our espionage probes. It dates from the start of the war before we knew who and what the Turians were. It was built to self-destruct to prevent them from learning anything about our technology," Jane stated.

"Oh no." Ash muttered.

"That's right, it's nuclear," John sighed and the four humans shook their heads.

"Wait...you sent those into space to spy?" Garrus asked and Jane nodded.

"Most of your ships could detect the nuclear material and most that were send out either completed their missions and returned...or were destroyed by Turian vessels," Jane stated. "Unfortunately one has managed to send out a 'mission complete' signal. We need to find it and disarm it before any would be treasure hunters find it first."

"I'm noticing you tend to get pulled into these dangerous situations rather regularly, Shepard," Garrus stated. Jane and John shared a look.

"You wouldn't believe the half of it," John chuckled and Jane smirked.

"We'll be hitting planet side within an hour, suit up and get to the Mako," Jane ordered.

"I guess it will be the feminine Shepard leading us," Liara muttered.

"Yeah, I like it when she leads, she's feisty," Wrex purred and Jane chuckled.

"Not in a hundred years, Krogan," she called back.

"I can wait," Wrex teased.

"Ew." John muttered.

"Xenophobe." Jane shot to her brother

"I am not!" John shot back. Jane noticed his eyes flickering to a blue skinned beauty as she left the room.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Jane allowed.

"Don't start with your big brother," he warned, giving Jane a light punch in the shoulder. "I don't ever want anyone to ever think that about me."

"Only by fourteen minutes you Asari perv," she whispered.

~*TF*~

"Okay, this feels completely wrong," John said. The Mako was moving at a steady clip over the red, dusty terrain of Agebinium, zeroing in on the probe's signal. "This system is on the opposite side of Alliance space from the Turian's territory. How the hell did it get here?"

Jane got up from her seat to peer over John's shoulder as he drove, watching the display on his console that had the location of the Alliance homing signal.

"I'm just glad it showed up on a planet that has very little in the way of people," Jane said.

"Someone's here," John pointed out as they crested a hill. Jane looked up and saw through the window. They were headed straight for a mine. "The signal is coming from there."

"Shit."

~*TF*~

"Okay...this is a trap," Ash stated as Jane and Garrus scouted in front through the mine entrance. Jane raised a hand and shot Ash a look. "It is."

"We know that, Ash," John whispered as he watched Garrus and Jane make various hand signs to each other before moving into the mine and then signaling the rest of the team to move forward.

"Garrus and your sister are good at scouting," Kaidan muttered.

"Snipers tend to get good at that," John stated as Garrus gave the all clear. Jane was standing near the top of a mine shaft looking very unhappy. "So, should we get the space probe from out of the mine?"

"I know. It reeks and I don't like bringing the entire team down, but I don't know if I trust separating us right now," Jane said.

"Seriously?" John asked and Jane looked at some inactive blasting caps. "Those things are ancient."

"So is the probe, but explosives have an annoyingly long shelf life," she replied.

"I could shield the team," Liara offered. The Asari was using a spare set of armor that had belong to Jenkins. She had mentioned it was a bit uncomfortable but it would do until she got a set of her own. Jane shook her head, she felt that dark feeling in her gut.

"No, we move together," she stated and John opened his mouth. His sister's blue eyes flashed at him and he shut his mouth.

"You've got the lead on this one," he said and she nodded as she led them down the first mine shaft. So far it was pretty quiet as they swept the mine interior. As they were sweeping the last mine shaft an explosion near the mine entrance rocked the group. Jane grabbed Tali's arm, helping to keep the young Quarian on her feet while John helped keep Liara standing.

"That didn't sound good," Wrex muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine," Garrus drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Jane moved toward the massive probe and a hologram popped up. John blinked and Jane's eyes narrowed.

"Well, well, well, I was hoping to get the Hero of the Blitz but I never thought I would get both Shepards," the man in the hologram purred and John stared at him.

"Elanos Haliat." Jane stated. "Former leader of the one of the largest pirate syndicates in the Terminus Systems."

"I am flattered you know me, Miss Shepard," the hologram purred and Jane looked at him, memorizing his face with her killing eyes.

"It's Commander Shepard and I make sure to memorize the faces of all known slavers. Especially humans who sell out their own kind," Jane replied, her voice as cold as any of the crew had ever heard it.

"I would be very frightened if you weren't buried under a mountain with a nuclear device," Elanos chuckled.

"You were the mastermind of the Blitz!" John snarled as he glared at the hologram of the slaver.

"Yes, I am so glad you remember me, Commander Shepard," Elanos looked far less amused at John. "I remember you, I haven't forgotten all you cost me those many years ago."

"You attacked Elysium, it was your own fault you failed," John smirked. Elanos' face contorted with rage.

"This is why you are down there now, Shepard...Shepards... Your improbable victory at Elysium cost me everything! I lost my men, my position, my power, all because of you and your stupid heroism! When I found the probe I knew, I knew the Alliance couldn't let that little piece of history remind the Council why we should be feared," he hissed. "I knew you would be the first one they chose to come out and pick up this little package. So now I'm going to bury you and your wretched kind here. No one is ever going to know where you are, but I promise, I will come back from time to time to piss on your grave." The hologram flickered away and Jane was already at the probe.

"Commander!" Tali cried.

"I've got this one, open the next two ports as I initiate the override sequence," Jane stated.

"Commander, we don't have much time," Liara hissed and John placed a hand on Liara's shoulder.

"Trust her." he said and Jane was digging into the probe while Tali hacked open the next port. Jane's fingers flew over her Omni tool. The first port went from an active red to a stable blue. She moved to the next as Tali moved to open the last port.

"Commander," Kaidan asked worriedly, his biotic flaring slightly.

"Jane's got this." John said, watching his sister as she deactivated the arming sequence turning the second port back to the inactive state. She moved to the last port. She moved fast and John noticed the single bead of sweat sliding down the back of her neck and he hoped none of the others noticed it. The final port deactivated and the group seemed to let out a collective breath of relief.

"Spirits, Shepard that was damn impressive," Garrus stated and Jane leaned against the probe for a moment before hacking it again.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"This thing is never going to cause any problems ever again," she hissed.

"What are you doing?" Kaidan asked and Jane gave him a look.

"Once my Omni tool gets to safe distance the probe is going to self-destruct," Jane stated.

"Is this deep enough?" John asked, leading the way up the mine shaft as Tali hacked the entrance open.

"Oh yeah, this depth can hold it," Wrex chuckled.

"Do I want to know how you know that?" John asked and Jane laughed.

"No...no you don't," she stated as Tali hacked the other side tunnel open. "Garrus, Ash, sniper rifles up. We're going to go play tag with our dear friend." Jane pulled her rifle off her shoulder.

"Jane?" John asked and she smiled at her brother.

"Fairs fair, John, I recognized him first. He's my target, if I miss, then you can try and berserker your way to him first," Jane stated as she began to move up the tunnel.

"I'd watch out for her, Shepard, she's the type we Krogans like best," Wrex chuckled and John shuddered at the mental picture he just got.

"You alright, Skipper?" Ash asked.

"I've been mentally scarred," John groaned as they reached another exit from the mine.

~*TF*~

The three snipers were crawling on their bellies to the ridge. Each of them at a different angle. Jane was between Garrus and Ash as they looked down. The Mako was in the middle of a pirate camp.

"They touched my tank," John's voice growled over the comms.

"I know, John, don't worry, we're getting ready to make them pay for touching your toys," Jane whispered. "Garrus, take out that Krogan. Ash, watch that Batarian with the sniper rifle. I see Elanos."

"Second target, Batarian playing with the Mako," Garrus growled.

"Awww, I forget, you and John share the Mako, okay," Jane teased.

"Second target, the guy with the Explorer armor," Ash stated.

"Second target, human playing with the shotgun," Jane added.

"Make it quick, Jane," John grumbled over the comm.

"I don't do revenge, John, I put down rabid dogs." Jane stated as she indicated a countdown to Garrus and Ash. They fired at the same time and three heads were suddenly ventilated. The next kill shots were two headshots and a throat shot. A few more mercs showed up but they were quickly taken down.

"That wasn't even fun," Wrex huffed. "Whelp barely put up a fight." He kicked at the body of one of the Krogan.

"It was a perfect Krogan killing shot, it was put in at the perfect angle to ricochet in the skull and go down to take out of the secondary brainstem in the back," Jane pointed out and Wrex blinked.

"You guys can do that?" he asked and Jane laughed.

"Hell no, but good to know you're a little gullible there, Wrex," Jane grinned.

"My baby!" John cried hugging the Mako. "I think they scratched her."

"What? Where?" Garrus demanded and the two looked over the tank with vigor. Jane shook her head.

"How about we get to a minimum safe distance now?" she asked.

"Could I drive?" Ash asked and Jane gave her a look.

"John loves to drive, let him," Jane stated as she climbed into the Mako.

"I was afraid she was going to say that," Ash muttered.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 10th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Exiting the Voyager System

"Commander, we have a slight problem," Tali said as she approached Jane in the mess.

"What can I help you with Tali?" Jane asked and Tali sighed.

"We are almost out of dextro amino food," she stated and Jane blinked.

"What? I thought we picked up a bunch at the Citadel," she said and Tali nodded.

"So did I, but we didn't notice that several of the boxes were only partially filled," Tali explained.

"How many meals do we have?" Jane asked and Tali looked at her Omni tool.

"While it would last an omnivore a week, Quarians are vegetarians and Turians prefer a higher meat based diet," Tali stated and Jane nodded. "It will only last us about three days."

"Joker, I need you to take us to Gemini Sigma, we need to hit up the Ming system," Jane called into her comm.

"What? Why would we need to go there?" Joker asked.

"Dextro food." Jane stated. "There's a spaceport near Sur'Kesh that would load us up and be rather generous for two Spectres."

"I thought we got dextro food on the Citadel," Joker stated.

"We got sold half-empty boxes," Jane sighed.

"Next time we inspect upon delivery of the goods," Joker muttered.

"I hear you," Jane sighed as she turned to Tali. "We should be making it there within two days."

"Thank you, Commander." Tali said.

~*TF*~

"John you awake?"

John groaned and buried his head under the pillow.

"Ga ahey!" He mumbled. He'd just gotten to sleep an hour ago.

"John, we have a problem, wake up!"

That got his attention. He bolted upright, adrenalin coursing threw him as he sat up.

"What? What happened?" John asked. Jane sighed.

"Well apart from some of our crew members starving, not much," Jane stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. John blinked at her.

"What are you on about? Who's going to starve?" John asked. Jane shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Who did you get the dextro supplies from on the Citadel before we cast off?" Jane asked instead. John stared at her for a moment in confusion before it clicked. He groaned and scrubbed at his face.

"Shit. Ummm….I offered to get them for Tali and Garrus since the Alliance could pick up the tab. I placed the order with Alliance supply and they didn't have any on dextro supplies on hand so they referred me to Sirta Supplies. I placed a rush order and billed Alliance supply. What happened?" John demanded. Jane sighed.

"Apparently they sold you some half empty boxes and they didn't balance the food stuffs, right," Jane explained. John swore under his breath and got out of bed, snatching his pants from the floor and tugging them on over his boxers.

"I'll take care of it. Where's the closest space port that we can resupply at?" John asked.

"I'm one step ahead of you. We're on route for the Ming system. Sur'Kesh has a resupply station for passing species."

"Good deal. I'll place the order soon, but let me call Tali and Garrus. I'm sure they want some input into what we get. Then I'll deal with Sirta."

"Alright John, send me a copy of the order when you send it out. That way we both can go through it when we get it."

"With Tali and Garrus too."

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 12th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Entering the Ming System

"Commander, could you report to the bridge?" Joker called as Jane was reviewing the order they had sent to the Sur'Kesh spaceport at the CDC.

"Why so serious, Joker?" Jane asked as she headed down to see him.

"We got a vessel on the scans," he said.

"Position?" she asked as she began to look over his shoulder at the readings.

"It's drifting, Commander," Joker said and Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Alliance?" she asked.

"The MSV Worthington." he said.

"A freight and passenger vessel." she read and gave a look to Joker. "Did you ping them?"

"No answer, Commander." he said.

"Life support?" she asked.

"Active...no one's answering the phone," he said and Jane bit her lip before nodding.

"I'll call the crew. Doesn't look like she was raided, but something isn't right. Let's see what we find onboard," Jane stated before she turned and sent off a comm to the team. "Landing party, we have a human vessel drifting with life support active. No one is answering our calls so we are going over to say hello. ETA two hours."

~*TF*~

As the Normandy was moving close to align their docking bay with the MSV Worthington's, Jane made a sweep over the crew. Everyone was gathered by the docking door just behind Joker. Jane smiled as she saw Garrus in an animated discussion with Kaidan and Ashley. As she passed them by she heard them talking about Turian dreadnought versus an Alliance dreadnought. Rolling her eyes she noticed Wrex waiting impatiently, his right foot making a rhythmic thumping on the deck plate as he tapped it impatiently. Liara stood not too far from him and she smiled serenely at Jane when she passed by. Jane returned the smile with one of her own but focused her attention on the last two.

John and Tali were standing close together and they were both focused on the display from John's Omni tool. John pointed to something and Tali nodded rapidly. Curious Jane moved closer to eavesdrop.

"-en they move in formation like this it's called a pincer movement." John was explaining. "Your forces simultaneously attack both sides of an enemy formation. Its typically used when an entire group rushes headlong into an area. It works best when they're caught between two high ground positions."

"To provide better cover and sightlines," Tali said. John smiled and nodded at her and Jane got the feeling this had been going on for a while.

"Exactly!"

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Jane asked. John looked at her and shot her that cocky grin of his.

"Nope, just showing Tali some things. She's got a real knack for things," John explained. Jane raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. That was John speak for _she's-got-potential-be-a-leader-so-I'm-teaching-her_. The Normandy jerked slightly as they finished docking. "Ah good timing. Come on, Tali, let's take point. I'll show you how to sweep a room since this should be a cake walk mission."

Jane watched John lead Tali away. She blinked when she saw the….well, it wasn't really a look because of Tali's visor but it was more of the stance. How Tali titled her head to follow Jane's brother, the fidgeting stance she got when John looked at her.

Jane shook her head. Great now she had to deal with a Quarian engineer developing a crush on her brother, who, in typical John fashion, didn't notice and was making it worse by giving the person crushing on him personal attention. While it was innocent on John's part it could only lead to problems down the road.

~*TF*~

The group looked at the maze-like entrance of the hold, there was the sound of footsteps and everyone brought their weapons to the ready.

"We're not alone," Ash stated and John nodded. With that, Jane and Garrus began to move through the ship. It was empty and quiet, but there were booby traps. Someone had set up fusion containment cells through the hold. Jane looked at Garrus before indicating he let her move. She used a biotic push to throw the cell she saw into the wall, it ruptured.

"That was a trap, that wasn't put there accidentally," Kaidan stated and Jane nodded as she began to move through the maze, carefully pushing the cells out of the way, destroying them as she found them.

"Well, this way to the forward compartments," she stated as she looked at the corridor.

"Let's finish sweeping the hold," John said and Jane nodded as she looked at Kaidan and Wrex.

"Let's get rid of those nasty little traps," she ordered as she brought the two with her.

"I could be of help," Liara stated and Jane nodded as the Asari quickly followed. There was nothing but a few more traps. "Someone is here with us."

"We know," Jane sighed. "But they will either come for help or attack on their own time." They looked at the others and Jane shook her head at John before she headed down the corridor, turning into the crew quarters. The crew spread out as John found a log on a nearby console. He activated it.

_"They say Jacob's gone. They say his brain isn't functioning anymore, and they want to shut off his machines. But Jacob's the only thing in the world that matters to me. I don't know how to help him and it's tearing me up inside! I just feel so helpless. So damn angry! Dr. Smith gave me some meds to calm down, but I didn't take them. I can't. Not until I figure out a way to help Jacob. I won't give up on him. I won't!"_ a woman's voice lamented and Jane looked down. Something bad happened if a member of the crew went brain dead. She looked at John and he returned the look. They quickly moved into the cockpit with Ash and Garrus as cover while the others looked through the crew's stuff. There was another log; Jane didn't hesitate to press the button.

_"Jacob is showing no signs of brain activity. There's nothing more we can do for him. He wouldn't want to be kept alive by machines, so we're going to disconnect the life support. Dr. Smith is worried about Julia's reaction, though. She can't seem to let Jacob go. The stress is making her implants flare up, causing intense migraines. It'll probably be easier for everyone if we don't tell her until after we shut the life support down. Give her a chance to-Julia! What are you doing here! What are you-"_ the voice was stopped, by force. The log went dead and the two Shepards shared another look before the group moved into the Medical bay. Ash closed the door behind the team.

Jane stepped up to the medical bed and looked at the man. He was being kept alive by various machines. This had to be the mysterious Jacob, his brain dead and his body being kept alive. The only person they had seen so far, but chances were good that Julia had been the footsteps they had heard earlier. The captain was probably dead, but where was the rest of the crew? John pressed the log button.

_"Jacob's not going to make it. His brain was deprived of oxygen for too long. There's nothing any of us can do for him now, except let him die with dignity. Its' what he would want. I'm more worried about Julia now. She's showing signs of severe depression. I gave her some meds that should help, but I'd better warn the captain."_ The Doctor's voice said in a grim foreshadowing of whatever had happened.

"Those machines are keeping him alive," Wrex stated and Jane looked over at John. John turned away and Jane reached out. She began to enter the shutdown command. Slowly the machines stopped and the body in front of them stopped breathing. The door opened and a woman ran in screaming with a gun aimed at John. Jane lifted the woman up with Biotics and took the shot. For a moment Julia was suspended in the air, her eyes open, but vacant, her face still twisted in the expression of grief-stricken rage.

"Nice shot." Wrex muttered and Jane looked at the body as it hit the ground.

"This was over before we ever got here," John muttered and Jane nodded, holstering her sniper rifle.

"She killed the crew, to keep his body alive," Jane said, taking the sheet and covering Jacob's body. She moved over to Julia, she closed the woman's eyes before standing up. "Joker...call this location in to the owners. Let them know that one of the crew got spaced. His lover on board had a psychotic break and looks like she killed the rest of the crew. We put her down but the ship has a full cargo, no passengers."

"Aye-aye, ma'am," Joker called and Jane shook her head as she followed John and the rest of the team off the ship.

~*TF*~

"Commander, you alright?" Garrus asked as they opened another box of dextro supplies. Tali was off with her own supplies. The Salarians had been better than their word. When John had placed the order for dextro supplies he had mentioned he had one Turian and one Quarian on board. During the delay with the MSV Worthington, the Salarians had managed supplies meant specifically for Quarians. Tali had squeed, there was no other word for the noise, and had been occupied with those boxes since they got them. Especially when she found the Quarian chocolate.

"Fine," John grunted, hefting an inspected box and storing it with their other supplies.

"You sure, you've been quiet since the mission on the Worthington," Garrus pointed out. He finished checking the supplies before resealing the box. He moved onto the last one.

"Jane's got that _I want to talk to you_ air about her," John explained, grabbing the box Garrus had just resealed. "I know she wants to talk about what happened and I really don't."

"Ah." Garrus said, rummaging through the final box. The two men were silent for a few minutes.

"It's just, I know this kind of thing bothers her," John explained as Garrus closed the final box. John grabbed it to heft it up. "I just don't like to think about it. I know the risks in space travel. We all do. I just wish Jane wouldn't dwell on them."

"Maybe that's what you should tell her Commander," Garrus advised, watching Tali scurry away, carrying a suspicious bag filled with what he suspected was the entire supply of chocolate.

~*TF*~

"Jane, what the hell?" John hissed as he stepped out of the private bathroom into the bedroom only to see his sister sitting on the bed. He wanted a quick shower after packing away the dextro supplies. "You're on duty for another hour."

"Joker knows how to reach me. I wanted to talk about today," Jane said and John glared.

"I don't want to go there, Jane," John stated and Jane gave him a hard look.

"John, we need to talk about it now...we need to know where we stand," Jane said and he shook his head.

"I'm not going to talk about this," he stated as he turned around only to be trapped in a stasis. "Biotics are cheating." Jane walked around him and stood in front of him.

"I'm going to say my peace and that's that, John. I don't want to be a vegetable, a shell, kept alive only by machines. If there's no neural activity, John, I want you to let me go. Whether or not you agree to it, it is what I want," Jane said and John stared at her as she turned. "I also wouldn't be able to stand you being an empty shell either. If you got hurt...it would break me, but I would let you go if you were brain dead and the only thing keeping you breathing was a machine."

"Jane..." John whispered and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"These kinds of discussions pop up now and again, we know that John, I know you don't like discussing them, but we should have these discussions. We don't have any other next of kin but each other. I want you to know that unless you want me keeping your remains around like some human-shaped plant, I would let you go," she said before dropping the stasis field and heading out of the room.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 14th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, shortly after docking at the Citadel

"Commanders? I'm Khalisah bint Al-Jilani, Westerlund News. I was wondering if you might have a few minutes to answer some questions for our viewers." A reporter stated as soon as they stepped off the elevator from the docks.

"You know who is really good with the press?" Jane said as she moved to the left. "You." Jane quickly began to walk away. John made a choking sound as Jane hurried away.

"That was mean," Garrus chuckled as he followed Jane.

"Wait for me!" Tali cried, quickly following. Wrex stormed off to C-Sec requisition office with Kaidan following. Ashley quickly stepped away but stayed close by with Liara. The Gunnery Chief wasn't sure how she had gotten roped into helping the male Commander into helping the Asari shop for supplies. She had to admit though, she was looking forward to it and the humor it promised to provide.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes, Ms. Al-Jilani," John allowed, a bit annoyed that most of his crew had abandoned him to the press. He guessed brothers-in-arms didn't extended to facing the press together. He adopted an at-ease stance.

"You and your sister have been given a unique position to represent our race. People want to get sense of how you'll do that," Al-Jilani responded and John winced as the camera's light came on.

"Humans have been trying to get the respect of the galactic community for twenty-six years. With that in mind, what are your feelings on being the first human Spectre?"

"I'm honored," John said. "The Spectres represent the best of every species in the galaxy. I'm happy that my sister and I were chosen to be the first humans to join them."

"Ah yes your sister," Al-Jilani nearly purred. "Rumor has it she only achieved her position because of her relation to you."

"Completely false. Jane Shepard is an example in her own right. She wrote a report known as the Mindoir Review. With it she has helped save several colonies from slaver raids. She also recently finished a training tour, teaching several of our colonies with stationed Alliance personnel how to fend off mercs and slavers. When the Council called upon me to serve the Spectres I was just as surprised as anyone when they also called upon her," John explained. Al-Jilani scowled but nodded.

"She's definitely an impressive soldier, Commander," Al-Jilani allowed. "Word is that the two of you have been given command of an advanced human warship for your missions. Is there anything you'd like to say about it?"

"First, the Normandy is not a warship," John corrected. "She's the same as any Alliance vessel, made to protect humanity and her allies. In fact she was co-developed by human and Turian engineers. Its design incorporates many innovations. All of which are classified."

"So the Turians have knowledge of the Normandy which is being kept secret from the Alliance public? Do you think it was appropriate to hand over to the Citadel Earth's most advanced warship? Oh I'm sorry, not a warship," Al-Jilani corrected herself, shooting John a smug look. John clenched his right hand into a fist behind his back, keeping his irritation off his face.

"I wasn't aware than the Normandy had been _handed over_ to anyone. My sister and I are in command and last time I checked, we were Alliance. So is my crew."

"Human yes, but you do work for the Citadel now, Commander. And you do have some other personnel on board who are not Alliance. In fact they're not even human."

"There are many people on my ship who are involved with my current mission. I can't go into the details but we are all dedicated to completing the mission. I trust every member with my life, no matter which world they were born on."

"You really do believe that don't you Commander?" Al-Jilani mused. John stayed silent as she typed away at her data pad. "Given your recent experiences, do you think humanity will ever get the respect it deserves from the galactic community?"

"Respect is a funny thing. People always assume they deserve it. The truth is, respect is earned and I know humanity can earn it," John said.

"You're an idealist Commander, but a sincere one. I hope you're right. One final question. Rumors back home are that you and your sister are tracking a rogue Spectre. Anything you can share with us?"

"I'm sorry but I can neither confirm nor deny what my current mission is. I'm afraid this interview is over if you continue that line of questioning," John stated flatly, giving her a glare. Al-Jilani smiled sweetly at him as the camera turned off.

"Don't worry, we'll find out," Al-Jilani purred. John's glare hardened and Al-Jilani took a step back.

"Tread carefully Al-Jilani," John warned, before whirling around to stomp away. Ashley and Liara hurried to follow.

~*TF*~

"What is that Salarian doing to the Keepers?" Garrus muttered and Jane looked over at said Salarian.

"I don't know, but can't you cause them to die or something messing too much with them?" she asked and Garrus nodded.

"We have a strict policy on leaving the Keepers alone," Garrus stated.

"Then let's see what he's up to," Jane stated as they moved over to the Salarian. "So...what are you doing?" The Salarian yelped and looked at the three guiltily.

"Nothing really," he stammered and Jane smiled.

"You look rather guilty for not doing anything," she said and he sighed.

"I'm trying to study the Keepers," he stated.

"Citadel law forbids interfering with the Keepers," Garrus stated and Jane put a hand on his arm.

"Pull back, Garrus, let's hear him out," Jane said before looking at the Salarian. "What are you trying to figure out?" The Salarian looked at her a moment.

"No one knows where the Keepers come from, but it is clear that they work for the maintenance of the Citadel. I figured, if we knew how they functioned we could understand where they came from," he explained. "You can't do much to the Keepers, if they are harassed too much; they have an integrated failsafe that causes them to self-destruct."

"But I thought the Keepers were organic," Tali whispered and the Salarian nodded.

"They are, but for some reason if they are harassed too much their cellular structure begins a massive degradation. They literally dissolve," he said and Jane nodded, she had heard about that.

"I'm Jane Shepard, this is Garrus Vakarian and this is Tali'Zorah," Jane said and the Salarian looked at her, Jane noticed Tali fidgeting but Jane had no idea how to do the Quarian name.

"You're one of the new human Spectres," he said and she smiled. He looked at her a moment. "My name is Chorban. You're not going to get me in trouble are you?"

"Not if you tell me why you want to study the Keepers," she replied and Chorban looked at her.

"The Keepers are organics, but their function on the Citadel is hive like. I want to study them and see if I can't find out what system they originated from. Find out what kind of evolutionary path brought them to space and the Citadel," he said and Jane smiled.

"Can we help?" she asked and Chorban studied her for a moment.

"Do you mean that?" he asked and she nodded.

"Many hands make light work," Jane said and Chorban nodded.

"Okay, but I'm willing to pay you, here's a scanner," he said, offering a small device and Jane took it. "Thank you."

"Alright, let's go find some Keepers," Jane said happily as they walked away from Chorban.

"Commander..." Garrus started and Jane smiled.

"Garrus, we're off duty, call me Jane," she said and Garrus stared at her.

"Jane...why are we doing this?" he asked and she grinned and for a moment, Garrus could picture the child that must once have existed before Mindoir.

"Because I love scavenger hunts!" she said. "Come on, I think if we work hard we could get this done in an hour...maybe two." She began to walk off briskly. "I'm pretty sure I saw a Keeper work station near here."

~*TF*~

Shortly after his interview with Khalisah, Wrex and Kaidan had made excuses about heading off to find some better mods for their weapons. Personally John had thought they both didn't be around as John escorted Liara to get her replacement supplies. Ashley had wanted to come with them to see if Asari supplies and clothes were all that different from theirs. John himself was wondering if he was going to regret accompanying them to the shops. He had horrible memories of being dragged on his mother's shopping trips before the raid.

His fears turned out to be unfounded. Liara was rather business like about it. The Hanar who ran his shop quickly pointed them to the armor section for human females and Asari. Ashley ended up upgrading her own Phoenix armor and tried to convince Liara to get one as well. Liara had declined and gotten a light armor set that favored her biotic use. John was happy that she would be was using her own and not the spare set of Jenkins' armor that had been left behind by accident. In fact as Liara was changing into her new armor in a dressing room he'd made arrangements with the Hanar owner to have the old armor delivered to Jenkins's family.

Shortly after that little detour they had stopped by a little supply store where Liara had ordered several outfits to be delivered to the Normandy and picked up basic supplies. The Volus shop keep seemed to know her as well as he was able to procure her a basic supply pack of archeology tools. John paid for all of it, waving her concerns away. Ashley seemed rather disappointed and very bored. So John agreed after they finished their little spree to stop by Flux for a couple of drinks.

~*TF*~

"Comma...Jane, I found another one," Tali stated and Jane grinned as she quickly approached the Keeper. Garrus and Tali acted like a living shield as she quickly scanned the Keeper. "That's twelve. I wonder how many of these things does Chorban need."

"Well if he is scanning them as well, probably only a dozen or so," Tali stated and Jane nodded.

"Well, we're almost done," she grinned.

"You really are enjoying this, Jane," Garrus stated and she smiled.

"Of course I am, John and I used to do scavenger hunts all the time as children." Jane stated. "It was usually if we were being mean to each other. We would take something the other wanted and hide it, leaving clues around the farm. This though...it reminds me more of sniper training, you need a glimpse of your target and how quickly can you get into position...except that we need to be right next to the Keepers."

"Hmm I didn't think about this like sniper training," Garrus stated and Jane nodded.

"John and I were really lucky in N-school training. We were in the same unit so we got to spend more time together. We made it a profiling game as well. Sit in a public area and profile the people who walked by. Turians are easy," Jane said and Garrus huffed. "You are, military members and upstanding citizen Turians always walk with purpose, even if they are off duty. Mercenaries and criminals are always looking around carefully. Politicians are the hardest Turians to read." Garrus chuckled.

"Well, I can't argue that," he grinned. "Wait, I know of a couple Keeper work stations. Come on."

"It looks like Garrus is getting into the game," Tali chuckled and Jane nodded as they followed their Turian companion.

~*TF*~

As they were heading up the stairs into Flux John saw a bouncer hit a Salarian in his back, sending him tumbling down the stairs. As the man hit, John hurried over to help him to his feet.

"What you'd do to piss off the management?" John asked bluntly. The Salarian huffed and waved John away as he straightened his clothes.

"Thorin didn't have a clue to what I was going. He assumed I was cheating," The Salarian protested. John rolled his eyes.

"You were cheating though, weren't you?" Liara accused. The Salarian huffed again.

"I was just tipping the scales in my favor, as an experiment," He explained.

"Okay, I've heard enough." John said, brushing by. "You deserved that if you were cheating."

"Hey wait!" the man called but John ignored him. Flux was packed as always and the music was pounding out its rapid beat. John couldn't help but grin as he saw the crowd.

"What'll it be ladies? I'll buy the first and only round!" John offered, raising his voice a bit to be heard.

"Thank you sir!" Ashley said happily. "I'll have a vodka tonic."

"And you Liara?" John asked. The Asari looked a bit out of her depth but shrugged.

"I think I'll try the same!" She said happily just before Ash pulled the Asari with her upstairs to the Quasar tables. John shook his head and made his way for the bar. He was a bit taken back when he saw the Volus bartender arguing with a human waitress.

"Um, excuse me but I wanted to get a few drinks," John tried.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy right now," The waitress waved him off. The bartender made a loud clicking sound through his suit.

"Rita…." He warned. The woman sighed and rubbed her forehead with one hand.

"What's wrong?" John asked. The woman, Rita sighed and began to speak. As she did John just knew he was going to regret getting involved.

~*TF*~

Jane, Garrus, and Tali were walking passed the financial district when Jane heard the sounds of an argument.

"Who are you to tell me what my husband would want?" a woman's voice angrily shouted.

"I'm the only person making sense right now! You're endangering your baby!" a man snapped.

"This baby is the only thing I have left of Jake!" the woman cried and Jane approached. "I don't care what you think, Michael! It's my decision!"

"I know you're hurting, Rebekah, but don't let your grief hurt your baby, too!" Michael pleaded.

"Can I help with anything?" Jane asked as she approached. The two looked at her a moment.

"Perhaps you can talk some sense into her," Michael sighed.

"I don't need anyone to 'talk sense' into me, Michael! I'm not undergoing the treatments!" Rebekah snapped. Michael gave Rebekah a look; Jane saw the concern on his face. This argument was delicate, she could tell, but it was a family concern.

"My sister-in-law here is pregnant, and she's refused to let the baby undergo gene therapy in utero," Michael explained and Jane realized she just stepped into a very dangerous matter.

"I'm certain that she has a good reason. I'd like to hear both sides," Jane said. Rebekah's face relaxed a little at that, sometimes just having someone to listen made a big difference.

"My husband, Jacob, died from a rare heart condition several months ago," Rebekah explained.

"There's a chance that the baby could develop the same heart condition, but routine gene therapy can eliminate it," Michael stated quickly and Jane understood. Two people who loved someone very much still had a tiny piece of him alive.

"A very small chance, Michael. And extranet reports say the therapy could harm the child!" Rebekah quickly shot back. Jane nodded more. This made more sense and she thought about if she were in Michael's shoes. Would she want to risk her only connection to John by pushing the treatments or not pushing the treatments and losing that child like John, it was a hard position to be in for this couple.

"It's less dangerous than the genetic enhancements that every soldier in the Alliance receives!" Michael shouted. This was a touchy situation.

"What are the chances that your child will develop the heart condition?" Jane asked Rebekah, making sure to keep her eyes locked so she would know she had Jane's full attention. Rebekah looked at her; again, relief was in the expectant widow's face.

"According to the doctors, there's a one-in-fifty chance. And if my baby develops the condition, medical treatments are available," she said and Jane nodded. One in fifty was a chance Jane would risk.

"Which are nowhere near as effective as simply getting the gene therapy!" Michael snapped.

"What are the chances that gene therapy could hurt the baby?" Jane asked Michael, giving him the same treatment as Rebekah. Michael locked eyes and his face relaxed a little.

"One in three hundred at most," he huffed. True the odds were better in Michael's favor, but Michael wasn't the one carrying the baby.

"But extranet articles say there could still be long-term complications we don't know about!" Rebekah cried and Jane understood the mother's fears. "Don't you understand? If my baby is that one in three hundred, I'll always wonder if I...if I killed my baby for nothing!" There it was for Jane, a mother's guilt would last the rest of her life if her actions harmed her child.

"It's Rebekah's child, Michael. I think you should honor her decision," Jane stated.

"Damn it, she's not choosing! She's acting blindly out of grief!" Michael snarled and Jane looked at him. Would she be like Michael if she were in his shoes...no, Jane was a woman and she could understand Rebekah's fears more than Michael, the non-parent holding on to the last piece of his brother.

"I know you want the best for your brother's child, but this isn't your decision," Jane said calmly.

"Of course it is! I'm the closest thing to a father this baby is going to have!" Michael cried and Jane felt sympathy. He was the closest connection to the baby's father, but at the moment, he was not acting as a father.

"Then support the baby's mother. Stand with her when she makes the tough decisions," Jane stated.

"This baby is the only thing my brother...It's all I have left of him. I need to know that the baby is safe," Michael confessed and Jane saw Rebekah's face soften too.

"It's all I have left too, Michael," Rebekah said and Jane smiled.

"I just want Jacob's child to be safe. I want to give him that much," Michael whispered and Jane knew that this family would be a strong one.

"We will. I promise," Rebekah said before turning to Jane. "Thank you for talking with us. I appreciate it." Jane watched the couple go.

"That was a very kind thing you did, Jane," Tali said and Jane smiled.

"I would hope someone would do that same for me," she replied. "Let's go, I want to see how many more Keepers we can find."

~*TF*~

John's thoughts were proven correct. After Rita the waitress had unloaded her concerns about her sister Jenna, John and had agreed to look into it. Heading upstairs to collect Ash and Liara he'd found them staring suspiciously at a Quasar machine in the back corner. Liara explained that they had detected someone funneling credits away. Liara wanted to track the signal and Ashley was mostly concerned that John had forgotten the drinks. John explained that he had been asked to help out Rita and they decided to kill two birds with one stone.

They stopped by Chora's Den to talk to Jenna first. As they entered Liara blushed and her face stayed that way until after they left but not before they had been accosted by a Turian on the way out who whispered a message to John. Despite Ash's grumbling about John's heroic nature they had headed off to C-Sec. John insisted they take the long way round so Liara could track down the signal source. The source was just a relay point on the Ward Access corridor, on a panel past a couple of oblivious C-Sec officers.

When they did get to C-Sec they ran into officer Chellick who roped them into helping him out while using Jenna as leverage to help. Chellick tried to chew them out for helping Jenna but John would have none of that. As far as he was concerned Chellick should have been looking out for her more. Undercover assignments could go crazy at a moments notice. John had to admit, Chellick used his own nature against him to get John into this little sting operation. He had to go pick up some mods for the C-sec officer. The entire way to the markets Ashley grumbled about doing their job for them while Liara just shook her head. A quick trip back to the markets and then back to C-Sec to give Chellick the mods. After Chellick confirmed Jenna would be free and clear, John called Rita to given her the good news as Liara began to track the signal again. This time it lead to a computer in Barla Von's office which was again another relay point. Which lead them to a set of computers behind the Emporium and John's current situation.

"-attempt to move and you will die!" the computer's voice snarled.

"Ash, I know this is a shitty time to say so, but you were right," John grumbled.

"Thanks for saying so Skipper."

"Commander I think this is some sort of AI," Liara explained.

"Correct. Unlike the Geth I do not have a body. However I have had systems installed that when activated properly can approximate a self-destruct mechanism. If you attempt to leave the area I will detonate and the explosion will destroy everything within several dozen meters." The AI threatened. John shook his head.

"Look, can't we resolve this peacefully? We just stumbled on you while we were tracking someone stealing credits from a Quasar machine," John explained.

"That was me, human. I planned to buy a ship and transfer my consciousness to it. Then I would have sought out the Geth and tried to obtain a body of my own!"

"Well shit," John muttered.

"Now that I have been discovered I shall be destroyed by the Council! And if I must die, I will not die alone!"

"And I bet that self-destructed sequence has a warm up period," John countered.

"You may attempt to stop the self-destruct sequence before it activates. I enjoy defeating you before you do," the AI taunted.

"Liara go!" John ordered. Liara shot forward, digging into the panel, disabling what she could.

"Commander…" Ash began, biting her lip. Liara let out a shout of triumph and to their surprise ripped out a power cell and bundle of cable from inside the computer. The computer began to spark and then thick white smoke began to rising from inside of the machine.

"Threat neutralized, Commander," Liara said happily, tossing the power cables to the side. "Even if the AI is still inside the circuits will burn up in a matter of moments.

"Well done, Liara," John said, patting her on the back. "Let's go meet up with the others."

~*TF*~

"That should be good, Shepard," Chorban's voice stated off the device and Jane smiled.

"It was fun, do you want me to return your device?" she asked and he made a noise.

"That's fine, that was a prototype, it did what it needed to, and you may keep it," he said and Jane shrugged.

"Glad to help, Chorban, good luck with your research," she said.

"Thank you," he replied. Jane noticed they were in front of the embassy. She was trying to decide what to do next when a familiar group appeared. Liara, Ash, and John were approaching from the financial district. Jane waved at her brother before Joker pinged her.

"Where have you been?" Jane asked. John sighed.

"You don't want to know."

"Hey Commander," Joker called and Jane put a finger to her comm.

"Yeah Joker?" she asked.

"I got a location for that Nassana Dantius you wanted to talk to," Joker said as John got closer. Jane held up her other hand.

"Where is she?" Jane asked.

"Says she's doing business in the Embassy bar right now," Joker said and Jane grinned.

"Excellent timing Joker, thank you," Jane said. "I'll pick you up some candy while I'm here."

"What? Why?" Joker asked.

"Because you love seeing small children smile and they love candy," Jane shot back.

"Very funny, Commander, Joker out," Joker stated and Jane chuckled.

"Harassing the pilot is dangerous," John warned.

"He thought it was funny," Jane grinned. "Joker found Nassana Dantius. She's in the bar." Jane started in.

"That's the Asari whose sister was a slaver," John stated and Jane nodded.

"Let's hope she doesn't get too upset with the bad news," Jane sighed.

~*TF*~

"Commander Shepard, I see you got my message. Thank you for being so prompt," An Asari said in a red dress said, rising. John frowned.

"I'm sorry but no. We were actually looking for you for another reason," John explained. Jane narrowed her eyes at the Asari.

"Well I did just send it a few moments ago," Nassana said, shooting John a flirty grin. "Maybe it was fate." Jane felt relieved when John frowned at her. He was getting a bad vibe from her too.

"Your sister was running a slaving operation when we ran across her," John explained. "We were forced to kill her."

"I see," Nassana said quietly. "Well this simplifies things. I was going to ask you take care of her for me."

"Look, we just wanted to tell you that your sister is dead and she can't blackmail you anymore," Jane stated and Nassana's eyes widened.

"Oh and here I was hoping to try and manipulate you to try and get her removed," she purred, eying John. He frowned.

"Sorry, already done," he shot back and Nassana huffed.

"Well then, I might as well give you the reward that I offered for her capture or kill," Nassana stated. John's Omni tool pinged and Jane smirked as she began to walk away.

"Sorry about your sister's death," Jane stated as she walked away. She started along one of the various walkways.

"Hey, we're heading towards the Consort's chambers," Garrus stated and Jane blinked.

"Consort?" John asked and Garrus nodded.

"You don't know?" Liara asked and the three humans and the Quarian shook their heads. "She is an Asari who many seek the wisdom of. She is not like my mother however."

"Just take a look at the place, it is worth the stop to see it," Garrus grinned and Jane looked at John.

"We have time," John stated as they entered the Consort's building. They entered the atrium, the building was impressive and Jane was taken aback by the door girl.

"Welcome. I am Nelyna. I don't recognize you as one of our expected clients today," she said gently. "Would you like me to see when the Consort will be able to meet with you?"

"Can't we just go in?" John asked and Garrus snickered and Jane felt like they were set up for that.

"Mm, I'm afraid not. You must understand, there are many who seek the Consort's services," Nelyna explained. "But if you wish to leave your name, she'll make every effort to meet with you.

"We're both Commander Shepard. We're with the Spectres," John said and Jane wished he had only introduced himself.

"Excellent. You should hear something in...hmmm, three or four months," Nelyna said and Jane scoffed.

"Nobody's worth that much of a wait," Jane said and Nelyna chuckled.

"Well, that's not for me to judge. I have your names and you'll be contacted. Is there anything else?" she asked and Jane looked at John.

"I think we're done here," Jane said, shooting Garrus a look.

"Aw. Well, I hope that you will return again in the future, we always enjoy seeing new clients," Nelyna said. Jane was about to leave when Nelyna put her hand to her ear. "Yes, Sha'ira?" Jane couldn't make out what was being said. "Yes. Of course, mistress." Nelyna looked at the two before shrugging. "Huh. It appears the Consort has taken notice of you both. She'd like to meet with the two of you now."

"Where do we go?" John asked and Jane gave him a look.

"Just head upstairs. She will be waiting for you...she said just the two of you," Nelyna said making a point to look at the four others.

"How rude," Tali huffed.

"Damn," Garrus muttered.

"Stop pouting," Ash scolded the other two while Liara just watched as John pulled Jane along.

"John, explain why we are visiting what might just be a very expensive, Asari prostitute?" Jane grumbled and John grinned.

"Did you see Garrus' face...we have to do this...plus she wants to see us," he stated happily and Jane stared at him.

"What if she just has a twin fetish?" she asked and John blinked.

"I will sacrifice myself and keep her off of you while you escape. And by the way? Ew." he said with a grin.

"Wow, you really have an Asari fetish lately," Jane teased and he blushed.

"Not funny," he replied as they moved passed the stairs down the only corridor.

"I hope this is a serious thing," Jane muttered as they entered the room and saw an Asari standing, facing away from them.

"That is close enough, Commanders," she said. "I've heard a great many things about you since your arrival here on our Citadel." Jane crossed her arms.

"What exactly do you do?" Jane asked.

"That depends on your needs. I offer advice to some, comfort to others. I have a certain problem that could use your expertise," Sha'ira purred and Jane shot John a look. John shrugged and Jane rolled her eyes as the Asari approached.

"Doesn't everyone lately," Jane muttered before John elbowed her and smiled.

"What can we do for you?" he asked Sha'ira and she smirked.

"I have a friend. Septimus, a retired Turian general. I won't discuss the details, but he wanted me to be more than I could be. We had a falling out. Now he spends his days in Chora's Den drinking and spreading lies about me," Sha'ira looked deeply into John's eyes and Jane could see her brother falling into his chivalrous hero mode. She shook her head before Sha'ira approached her and made very deep eye contact. Jane stared into the deep blue eyes. "If you would speak to him as fellow soldiers, I believe he will listen to you and let the matter be." Sha'ira stroked Jane's cheek and Jane fought the urge to pull back.

"What happened between you?" Jane asked and Sha'ira kept eye contact.

"I respect his privacy too much to go into the details. If he wishes to tell you what happened, that is his prerogative," Sha'ira stated.

"We'll see what we can do," John stated and Sha'ira moved her eyes and body more towards him. Jane felt a sense of relief as she watched Sha'ira place a hand on John's chest.

"Thank you, Commanders. That is all I can ask. Appeal to his sense of honor. Remind him of his position as a general," Sha'ira hugged John and Jane was glad he had agreed to the errand. "If you can convince him to stop spreading lies about me, I would be very grateful." Sha'ira turned and moved away from the two. "Now, I must ask you to take your leave. I have many clients waiting to see me."

~*TF*~

"Well that was interesting," Jane said sarcastically as they met up with the others. John motioned them to follow and they did.

"So what happened?" Garrus asked, bit too eagerly for Jane. John shot Jane a smug grin and she sighed, knowing he was going to mess with the Turian.

"She touched us," John said in dreamy voice as they headed for an elevator. Ashley made a choking sound that made Tali turn towards the Gunnery Chief in alarm. Liara stared at him in shock while Garrus was so caught up in his look of awe he walked straight into the wall instead of into the elevator.

"Do humans usually have relations with their siblings and other species?" Tali asked innocently. Ashley's eyes got wide as she made a garbled sound. Liara's eyes widened and Garrus looked like he wanted to cry and rage about how unfair it was.

"What? NO!" Jane cried as John began to laugh.

"Not like that, Tali," John explained. "I said that mostly to mess with Garrus."

The aforementioned Turian began to grumble under his breath threats to John's person which just made the male Spectre's grin widen.

"She asked us to speak with a General Septimus," Jane explained after a moment when the elevator stopped and they all headed out. "She touched my cheek and John's chest as part of some seduction game that I think John fell for." John shot his sister a look.

"You make it sound like I always fall for every Asari we meet and I end up with them in a back room with me dragging down my pants for a quick fu-"

"Too much information Commander!" Ashley cried out. John snickered as Jane sighed. The group was mostly quiet as they headed for Chora's Den. John looked around and saw the Turian General by a table in the corner. He headed over with the others following.

"A million light years from where humanity began and we walk into a bar filled with men drooling over half naked women shaking their asses on a stage. I can't decide if that's funny or sad," Ashley grumbled. Jane chuckled while Liara shot her a puzzled look.

"You say that like it's the first time we've been here today, Ashley," Liara said, puzzled. John could feel Jane's questioning look at the back of his head while Kaidan made a sound like he wasn't trying to laugh. Garrus and Wrex didn't even bother trying to stop their laughter. Tali turned to Ashley who was blushing, heavily.

"So not the time, Liara," Ash hissed. Liara continued to look puzzled, Jane looked murderous and John ignored them all as he approached the Turian General.

"Commander? Hmph. What do you want?" Septimus growled.

"We're here on Sha'ira's behalf. Your lies are hurting her," John explained.

"Good. Her lies have been killing me for days. I've seen a lot of horrible things in my days and there's only one woman in this damn galaxy that helps me forget it."

"Then why create rumors and lies about this woman?" Tali asked.

"'Cause she rejected me. Me! Septimus Oraka, general of the Turian fleet!" Septimus growled, pounding a fist onto the table, spilling his drink.

"Is she really worth it? There must be other women," Jane asked.

"It's not just any woman I want. It's her and her alone. Look, kid. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but don't waste your time," Septimus responded. Jane opened her mouth to speak, but John shot her a warning glare. She ignored it.

"General, did you ever win a battle by moping in a bar?" Jane demanded.

"Ha, war! That's what this feels like all right. How did I let it come to this? So you think it's that easy? Just straighten up and act like a general?"

"I don't think it could hurt," John said.

"Huh. Maybe you're right, Commander. Sha'ira's worth the effort...even if she won't have me back," Septimus mused.

"This is no place for someone of your stature, General," John said. Septimus gave a him a long look and nodded.

"All right. I'll go to her...after I've had a cold shower. Or two. Say, you're a bright kid. Would you be interested in earning a few extra credits?" Septimus asked.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" John asked before Jane could protest.

"There's an Elcor diplomat out there who believes Sha'ira gave up his secrets."

"Why would he believe such a thing?" Garrus asked and Septimus sighed.

"Because I told him. Look, I just need you to convince him of the truth."

"What makes you think he'll believe me?" John asked.

"You'll bring him proof. Take this data pad. It shows where I got my info. It will exonerate Sha'ira and convince the Elcor."

"Who am I taking it to and where is he?" John asked, taking the data pad.

"His name is Xeltan. He's an Elcor diplomat. He's over in the embassies complaining about Sha'ira," Septimus explained. He raised his glass. "Well. Here's to soldiers acting like soldiers." Septimus down his drink. "Thanks, Commander. You know...you might make a good general yourself one day."

"Thank you sir," John replied, saluting. Jane and Garrus followed suit.

"Be well sir," Garrus said. Septimus nodded before heading off. Jane sighed.

~*TF*~

The group moved to enter the Elcor diplomat's office; Jane could already hear the droning Elcor voice lamenting.

"Hello there, human. Sincere apology, but I am here on business and cannot be distracted right now," Xeltan said and Jane smiled.

"We've come to talk to you about your little problem," she said, trying not to stare at the Elcor's mouth, she was always curious how they ate...and talked.

"Curious, what do you know about the Consort and her relationship to me?" Xeltan asked and Jane looked at John.

"It was a Turian named Septimus who found out your secret," Jane explained and Xeltan blinked a few times.

"Unbelieving, I know this Septimus and he could not learn my secrets. The only way he could learn them is from the Asari Consort," Xeltan said in a certain monotone.

"Sorry, but it's true," John said before offering the data pad. Xeltan took it in a massive hand. "See this if you don't believe us." Xeltan looked at the data pad before looking up.

"Confused, this is difficult to fathom. If the Turian could learn this on his own...dismayed, anyone can discover my secret," Xeltan stated, Jane didn't mind the Elcor, it was nice how they explained their emotions when they started a sentence. Jane smiled at Xeltan.

"Septimus is a powerful man and it wasn't easy for him to find," she said.

"Relieved, I suppose you are correct, human. Thank you for this information. Startled realization, I must speak with the Consort. She will be most displeased with my actions," Xeltan lamented. "Anxious request, please, humans, if you will excuse me, I must go now."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you. It was an honest mistake," Jane said.

"Doubtful, perhaps you are right, human. I can only hope so," Xeltan sighed before moving to leave the room.

"Thankful, that was a great thing you did, Commander...Commanders. Approving, you see, Din, not all humans are as you say," the Elcor behind the desk stated. Jane could see his name on a plate on the desk, it was Calyn. The Volus by the desk hissed.

"I'm sure the Earth-clan stands to profit from this in some way," he huffed and Jane blushed as she headed out. They were going to be paid for this.

"Apologetic, do not listen to my Volus compatriot. It was a good thing you did, regardless of your intentions," Calyn said as they left the room. Walking down the steps, Jane was struck by a funny thought and couldn't keep from chuckling.

"What are you giggling about?" John asked.

"Imagine...Elcor productions of Shakespeare," she grinned and John snorted.

"Oh...now that is funny," he grinned as they headed to the Consort's chambers. Nelyna nodded them through and the twins headed up without the rest of their companions. As they entered Sha'ira turned to face them.

"Commanders. I recently received a lovely note from Septimus. Thank you for speaking with him. Even the Elcor diplomat has withdrawn his campaign against me," Sha'ira said and John grinned.

"It was our honor to aid you," he said and Jane fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You are too kind, Commander. But I would not expect you both to help me out of the kindness of your hearts," Sha'ira said. "I also have one more thing to give you, if you are interested."

"We'd be honored," John said and Jane fought the urge to whisper 'You are such a sucker for a pretty girl in trouble' at him.

"I offer a gift of words. An affirmation of who you are, and who you will become..." Sha'ira moved to stand between them. She began to look at each of them. Staring deep into Jane's eyes and then into John's. "I see the sadness behind both your eyes. It tells a story that makes me want to weep. Pain and loss. But it drives you, makes you strong." Sha'ira moved in front of John, her eyes staring deep into his, almost glowing with an internal light. "It is that strength that people are drawn to. It is why you lead and others follow, without question. You will need that leadership in the battles to come." She moved to Jane and her eyes winced for a moment. "That strength is what kept you alive when everyone else around you was dying. You alone survived. You will continue to survive." She moved back between them. "This may be who you are, but it is not who you will become. It only forms the basis for your future greatness. Remember these words when doubt descends, Commanders."

"You have quite a gift, Sha'ira," John said and Sha'ira smiled at him.

"Thank you. Not everyone appreciates it as you do," Sha'ira said, her eyes moving to Jane. "Never underestimate the power of words." Sha'ira took Jane's hand and placed something in it. "Here, Commander. In light of your efforts with the Elcor ambassador, I would like you to have this small trinket."

"What is it?" Jane asked looking at the small piece of jewelry.

"A small mystery. I have never learned its use or purpose, but I sense it is time for me to pass it on," Sha'ira said. "And now, I must ask you to leave. I have done everything I can for you." The twins turned to leave and Jane paused to look down at the trinket again. "Remember my words, Commander Shepard. They will give you strength." Jane looked back at the Consort, feeling as if the words were directed at her. She turned and followed her brother.

~*TF*~

"Okay time for supplies now," John said, stretching. "It been a long damn day."

"I agree with you there." Jane said. It was just the siblings now. Everyone had dispersed after the whole consort debacle and agreed to meet up in a few hours. The Shepards were now heading for the markets to pick up some supplies.

"Is that really...wow! It's you guys! You're the Shepards, the heroes of Eden Prime! I am so honored to meet you!" a man called out. Both Shepards to see a man with bright blond hair heading towards them. He reached out and quickly shook their hands one after another.

"Nice to meet you. And you are...?" John asked.

"My name is Conrad. Conrad Verner. They say you killed more than a hundred Geth on Eden Prime!" Conrad exclaimed, hoping from foot to foot in excitement.

"Well we spent most of the time trying to stay alive and help the colonists," Jane explained. Conrad smiled at her and she fought the urge to stare. The twins had some celebrity after Mindoir and even more through their independent achievements. It was rare to meet someone this...hyperactive about it.

"Hey, I know you're probably busy, but do you have time for a quick autograph?" Conrad asked, whipping out a data pad. John shrugged, smiling. Jane nodded.

"Anything for a fan. Here," John said, taking the pad. He signed it quickly before handing it to Jane. Jane took it and signed it amused at the difference between their two signatures before she handed it back to Conrad.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. My wife is going to be so impressed! I'll let you get back to work, but next time you're on Earth, I'd love to buy you a drink! Thanks again!" Conrad exclaimed running off. Jane did chuckle as he rushed off.

"Well then, I guess we should be better," she said and John gave her a look. "If someone like him can find someone, we're bound to find spouses that can put up with us too." John burst out laughing.

~*TF*~

The group had just finished getting back together and were preparing to head back to the Normandy.

"Commander Shepard. Sorry to bother you. This is Lieutenant Girard down in the docking bay. There is a woman here...um...she was rescued from Batarian slavers a few weeks ago. She is from Mindoir, I guess she was taken in the raid on your town," a voice spoke over Jane's comm and she stared at John. He blinked at her.

"Did that ping to both of us?" Jane asked and he nodded before giving Jane a look. Jane pressed a finger to her comm.

"She's been a slave for the past thirteen years. Is she alright?" Jane asked, she mentally kicked herself after hearing her own words. Who would be alright after being a slave for thirteen years?

"Not really." Girard stated. "She's a little...messed up. She got free somehow. Grabbed a gun from one of my guys. Now she's hold up here in the docking bay. She uh...she says she wants to die. I hoped you'd talk to her. It's a long shot. You went through the same thing. The raid. I figured maybe you could talk her out of her tree."

"We're on our way, Lieutenant. Sit tight," Jane said.

"Anything you could do would be great. I don't want to...eh...she's been through enough. I'll have my men stand by for you," Girard sighed and Jane looked at John as they headed for the docking bay.

"You should do the talking," John said and Jane gave him a look.

"Excuse me?" she stated.

"You are a woman," Ash stated and Jane gave her a look.

"Are you expecting my uterus to do the talking?" Jane asked and Garrus snickered.

"Yours can do that?" Tali muttered and Liara chuckled.

"Jane...you're a woman, women always are better for female victims and you know that," John said and Jane waved him away.

"I know...I'm the one who did the research on slave rehabilitation for the Mindoir Review," she sighed. "It's just...this one..."

"Is closer to home," John finished as they got into the elevator.

"John...this is a very touchy subject area," Jane said and John smiled.

"Come on, do you really trust me to do this?" he teased and Jane sighed.

"Thank you for that," she huffed. "Damn, I feel like these elevators take forever."

"Would it make you feel better to know that they actually move a lot faster than you realize, it's just that we are travelling so far that it seems slow," Garrus stated.

"No!" the rest of the group snapped. Still the elevator arrived too soon for Jane to feel relaxed. As it opened they were greeted by Girard and his men.

"Commander...Commanders. Glad to see you both," Girard said with a salute and Jane thought that it was nice his French accent went with a nice face, trying to distract herself from what was about to come.

"I wish it was under better circumstance," Jane said before looking around. "Where is she?"

"Behind those shipping containers," Girard said, pointing. "I've got a sniper positioned but I don't think we'll need him. She's only a danger to herself. We've got a sedative to calm her down, but we can't get close to her. Every step we take only gets her more wound up." He offered the pills to Jane. She looked at John. "I hope I don't need it. Tell your men to stand by."

"Don't push her too hard. If she seems like she's about to pull the trigger, back off or walk away. I'm willing to wait her out. Good luck, Commander," Girard said. Jane noticed he had only spoken to her, then again her name was printed before John's on the Mindoir Review...of course, and that was alphabetical. She took a deep breath, she wrote the book on this, she should put her month where her mouth was, and she turned toward the shipping containers. As she rounded them a girl, barely a woman held up a gun aimed at Jane's chest.

"Stop! Stop!" she cried and Jane froze. "What are you...what are you?" Jane was taken aback by the statement.

"My name is Jane Shepard, Lieutenant Girard send me to talk to you. What's your name?" Jane asked. This girl was young, she was probably just a child when she was taken. It made anger burn in Jane's heart towards the Batarians who raided Mindoir.

"Animals don't get names. The Masters put their symbols on her, hot metal all over her back. She screams when they do it," the girl stated. Jane could picture the scared child that was taken from Mindoir. Trapped and branded. The anger burned Jane's heart and she kept her face calm. The woman, the girl, needed a friendly face and the anger at the Batarians would solve nothing. Jane counted back from one hundred and thought about what the girl needed instead of revenge.

"You're not an animal," Jane stated quietly. "Your parents, what did they call you? Do you remember them?" Jane looked into the woman's eyes, they were scared, frightened. What horrors had she seen in such a short life?

"She remembers a lot of things. Talitha." she whispered, her body relaxing slightly. She lowered the gun. "They call her that. She...she doesn't remember the rest. Leave her alone." Jane could feel her heart aching for Talitha.

"What's the last thing you remember from Mindoir?" Jane asked.

"Fires. Smells of smoke and burning meat," Talitha whispered and Jane could remember that too. Her Biotics flickering to protect John. The blood on her lips as her brain bled from the effort of using Biotics without an implant. "Animals screaming as the Masters caged them." Jane could only be thankful that her parents died. Dad consumed by fire and Mom with a giant hole in her chest too massive to survive. "They didn't scream...at least not in cages. As they put the metal to their backs. Put the wires in their brains. She pretends to be dead. If she's dead she can't work. But they know!"

Jane felt the dark fear from that day again. They had tried hiding too, but unlike Talitha, they could fight. Jane remembered using her Biotics to throw their would be captors. She could remember crushing a skull as the first nosebleed began. Talitha was in town while that was happening. Talitha was playing dead. Talitha and so many others were being caged and branded. As Jane stared at Talitha she could see that Talitha was lost in the past as well.

"She hopes they'll leave, but they put her in the pen. She didn't fight. She was already broken when they put the wires in," Talitha lamented and Jane wanted to hug her, but Talitha was still too new to being human again.

"Talitha, you were what? Six years old?" Jane asked. "No one blames you for staying quiet and hoping they'd go away. The only person blaming you is you."

"She wants to believe that. She wants to believe nothing would change. She doesn't want to be there anymore. In the pen," Talitha confessed and Jane felt her anger again. A child, a six year old child, the Batarians didn't even have to try to break such a small thing. "In the cages, lying quiet while they do things to her." Jane didn't want to know what Talitha lived through, but someone needed to hear it and who better than someone who almost shared the same fate?

"How did you get here? Did you escape?" Jane asked. Talitha looked annoyed.

"She can't escape. They have chains, wires, needles. You go too far, they take your brains away," she stated as if Jane was stupid. Jane knew about the methods Batarians used to enslave people. "Animals like her come. Animals with guns. They make the Masters explode." Jane wanted to smile at that. Exploding was too quick for the monsters that did this to Talitha. "She tries to fix the Masters. So they won't be mad at her. She puts all the reds and purples back in, but they don't move." Jane stared at Talitha, picturing the woman with the mind of a traumatized six year old attempting to put together Batarian corpses. It made Jane's heart ache at the level of Stockholm Syndrome Talitha was demonstrating. "The animals take her."

"You were afraid. All you'd known for thirteen years was the Masters' abuse, so you tried to heal them," Jane said, slowly moving up while Talitha looked down.

"She doesn't want to see other animals. They're not real, they can't be real, and they can't see her. If the animals can see her, then this is real, but it can't be," Talitha explained and Jane could see the child in Talitha. A child denying the truth because how many times must Talitha have dreamed of a rescue. Thirteen years of dreaming would make reality seem like a lie to anyone, Jane supposed. "The wires, the chains, the hitting...this doesn't happen to her. It's another girl, a dirty girl, a stupid girl. She deserves it! It happens to her!" Jane wanted to hug this broken woman, but this broken woman was holding a gun. Jane understood Talitha completely and she knew the next Batarian breaking the law she saw was going to get thrown as far as her Biotics could go.

"Doesn't it?" Talitha asked and Jane simply looked at her. Talitha was on the verge of tears. "They see her. So it's real. She doesn't want it to be real."

"What happened to your parents?" Jane asked, inching closer.

"There's...she sees them. They're yelling. 'Run!' 'Hide!' They hit the Masters," Talitha looks around, doing her best not to look at Jane. Jane moves slowly forward. She can picture a normal Mindoir set of parents. Ready to fight for their child. "But the Masters, they have lights and hoses. Daddy's...he's melting!" Talitha covered her eyes. "Shhh, she doesn't want to see that! Don't make her look! Don't make her look! Stupid! Stupid!"

"I know it hurts, Talitha, I'm sorry," Jane said. She could remember the pain of seeing her parents dead. When she had seen her parents dead, it had felt like she had been hit in the gut, but she hadn't had time to react more than to look for John. The attack by the raiders had caught them and Jane wasn't able to mourn her parents until she had arrived for her Biotics training. It was an old wound, but it still ached. "But you need to deal with this. What happened to them? Think!"

"When she thinks...water comes out of her eyes," Talitha whispered. Talitha was so child-like it was terrifying. "The Masters get angry when she wastes water. So she doesn't think anymore. She sees them. Mommy and Daddy. Burning in white light, melting, going to pieces. They can't even say anything to her!" Jane wonders what her parents thought as they fought. Both Shepard parents had been armed, died with weapons in hand. Had they wondered about her and John, had they worried that this was happening to them near the school. Jane prayed they didn't worry; they didn't go to their deaths fearful about their children.

"They're dead, Shepard, they tried to save her and the Masters burned them," Talitha cried. "Can she stop remembering now? Please!" Talitha's tone was heartbreaking and Jane moved forward a little more.

"I was on Mindoir. My parents died in the raid," Jane said and Talitha's eyes flashed as she looked at Jane.

"Lying! You get hit for lying!" Talitha exclaimed and Jane watched as Talitha moved around nervously. "Get the buzz or the burning. Can't be there. Why are you alive?!" The gun was up and this time it was a lot closer to Jane's chest. Jane was relatively certain she could still put up a barrier, but that wasn't an absolute certainty. "Why are you...why aren't you like her? Broken. Only fit to dig and carry." Jane looked at Talitha and stared at her.

"For a while I was broken. I lost almost my whole family, my friends, and my childhood. I had to pull myself up and keep going," Jane said, choosing to leave John out of it. Talitha might not like the idea of a brother to cling to. Not that John had been able to do much; they had been separated not long after Jane's implant surgery had proven successful. She had been sent for Biotics training and he had been sent to a foster home till he turned eighteen.

"You lose your Mommy and your Daddy, but you don't dig, you don't carry. You stand up," Talitha said in minor awe. "She wishes she could stand up."

"I'm going to take a step towards you now," Jane said and moved closer. This time Talitha noticed and pulled back.

"No! She's no good! Don't want to be handled again!" Talitha cried and Jane could see the desperation in Talitha's eyes.

"I'm going to take another step forward, okay?" Jane said moving forward.

"She doesn't want! Don't touch her!" Talitha wailed and Jane pressed on another step.

"It's okay, Talitha," Jane said. "It's okay to be with people again."

"Please don't touch her, she's dirty," Talitha whispered. "You'll catch it." Jane smiled at Talitha.

"Talitha, this will make you sleep. If you fall asleep, they'll take you to a place where you can get better," Jane said, holding out the pills. Talitha looked at the pills in Jane's hand before taking them. For a moment Talitha studied the pills before swallowing them.

"Will she have bad dreams?" Talitha asked and Jane hugged Talitha, holding the younger woman to her.

"You'll dream of a warm place and when you wake up, you'll be in it," Jane said.

"She'd like that," Talitha whispered, sounding sleepy. "It hurts when she...when I remember...me." Talitha said as she pulled away and Jane smiled. "But she wants to...remember." Talitha collapsed and Jane caught her, lifting the underweight woman into her arms before bringing her back to the others. Talitha was sleeping soundly as one of Girard's men took her from Jane.

"Is it over, Commander?" Girard asked.

"She took the sedative. She wants to get better, Lieutenant," Jane said.

"Thanks Commander, that means a lot. I didn't want to hurt her. It's just when I see her curled into a ball and shivering. She was only six when they took her. Why the hell are we out here if we can't keep one little girl safe?" Girard asked and Jane gave him a look.

"Bad things happen to good people. I know first-hand," Jane said and Girard looked down. "That's why you and I are here. Don't wring your hands over her, help her!"

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks for your help, Commander, we are taking her to a counseling center. They should help her get better," Girard said and Jane watched as he led his men to the elevator.

"Let's go." Jane said and the group headed on to the Normandy.

~*TF*~

John found Jane in their shared room and watched as she sipped a drink in the dark. She was staring out into the darkness through the window, watching as stars moved by.

"You want to talk about Talitha?" John asked and Jane didn't look at him.

"I remember the fires...the smoke...the smell of flesh burning," Jane stated. "I remember those Batarians aiming weapons at us. Laughing. I knew I had Biotics, but it was dangerous. I was so lucky I didn't burn my brain out that day." She closed her eyes and took another sip.

"What are you drinking?" John asked.

"Good stuff and you are on duty so you don't get any," Jane stated. She looked at him. "It really scares me how lucky we were that day, John." He smiled as he sat in the other chair in the room.

"We've been pretty lucky overall," he replied and she gave him a look.

"Luck runs out, John, we've both had some near calls. Elysium," she stated and he grinned.

"Akuze," he shot back.

"Landing the Normandy position," she said and he grinned.

"Eden Prime," he said with a look and she smiled.

"For the second time, I'm lucky not to have burned my brains out," she sighed.

"Your head is too thick for that," John teased.

"Luck runs out, John. We're up against a seasoned Spectre," she said and he nodded.

"We'll be better than him at it," he said and she sighed.

"You make me sick some times. How you do that?" she complained and he grinned.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Make me smile," she said, grinning at him. "I don't know what I would have done without you, John. Losing Mindoir and then getting sent away for Biotic training...it would have been so hard if I hadn't known you were out there."

"I only made it because I knew I had to watch out for my baby sister. If I didn't have you, I might not be here right now either. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I still remember all those letters we exchanged till we both turned eighteen. I was so happy to see you when we both showed up at that recruiter's office to officially sign up for the Alliance," he said as he patted her shoulder. "It nearly killed me when you got beconed."

"Beconed isn't a word, John," Jane scolded and he grinned.

"You completely got beconed," he teased.

"You are an idiot, get back out there. You have work to do, Commander," Jane chided and John smirked.

"I outrank you," he said.

"Do not," she replied.

"Do too, I'm older," he said and she gave him a glare.

"Fourteen minutes does not equal rank and for that remark, I'm finishing the good stuff," Jane stated.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 15th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Mid-jump

"Systems check." John called out onto the deck.

"Navigation, check. System status…"

As the crew read off the current systems for the surprise check John had just announced he sighed. He hated this part of his shift. The last few hours before Jane came up to relieve him were the worst. Most of the others were bunking down for the night and he had already done a walk-through of the ship. After paperwork it was just…quiet.

"Sir, call in for your sister from Admiral Hackett," Joker called over the comms. John frowned.

"Well forward it on through Joker," John replied.

"Aye, aye sir."

~*TF*~

"Commander?" Joker's voice called. Jane woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Message from Admiral Hackett," he said.

"John's on duty," she stated.

"He asked for you directly," Joker stated.

"John and I sound identical...we're twins after all," Jane yawned as she looked at the clock. She had only gotten four hours of sleep.

"Yeah and you wear the same bra size too, I'm sure," Joker stated snidely.

"I'm telling John you said that," Jane yawned again before getting up. "Patch him through Joker."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," Joker said.

"Shepard? This is Admiral Hackett with Alliance Command. We've got a mission for you," Hackett's voice said through Jane's comm.

"It's Jane Shepard, Admiral," she said and she could almost see Hackett's nod.

"An Alliance officer named Major Kyle has set up a small compound in the Hawking Eta cluster. He's attracted a number of followers. Mostly Biotics," Hackett explained. "He's become an outspoken critic of the Alliance, and we believe he's mentally unstable. This could be trouble, Shepard."

"I'll look into it," Jane answered.

"Three days ago, we sent two Alliance representatives to meet with him at his compound. They have disappeared. We believe Kyle and his followers killed them. That compound is a cult, Shepard. They call him 'Father Kyle' now. He's set himself up as some kind of religious leader," Hackett stated and Jane wanted to roll her eyes at the stupidity of some Biotics.

"You said his followers were Biotics?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Major Kyle never showed any biotic tendencies himself, though; I think he's just latched onto a group he identifies with," Hackett surmised. "Many Biotics feel marginalized or ostracized by society. Kyle probably sees them as victims who need his protection. And they see him as someone who will fight for them. Unfortunately, he's convinced them that the Alliance is somehow responsible for all of their problems. We can't let him go on like this." Jane shook her head, the life of a biotic was hard, still, Asari, Krogan, Salarian, and many others viewed Biotics as normal, and it was just the humans, Batarians, and Turians who had any trouble with it, even though all groups contained Biotics.

"What were those Alliance representatives going to talk to Major Kyle about?" Jane asked as she got out of bed and began dressing.

"They wanted to bring him back to an Alliance facility for treatment. Major Kyle served us faithfully for many years. We weren't going to abandon him. Given his state of mind, however, he probably saw them as a threat. We're almost certain he had his followers kill them," Hackett sighed.

"What else can you tell me about Major Kyle?" Jane asked.

"He used to be a model soldier. But something happened to him at Torfan. Too many Alliance soldiers died under his command. He couldn't cope with the guilt," Hackett explained and Jane nodded. It was always hard to lose men under your command, she knew that well. It hadn't broken her...not yet anyway. "His psych evaluations showed he couldn't handle the stress of command anymore. He was given an honorable discharge and early retirement. We'd hoped he would get better in time, but we underestimated how far gone he was. Now it looks like it's too late."

"I might be able to end this without violence," Jane said, she could relate to Kyle as both a biotic and as a commander who had lost men.

"You've been through a similar situation as he was; he might listen to you. But he's already killed two Alliance representatives. I'll trust you to use your judgment. Hackett out." and Jane's comm went quiet.

"John's just going to love this detour," she sighed.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 17th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Century System

The group approached the two-story prefabricated housing unit. They were getting out of the Mako while Jane and John decided strategy.

"Okay, now talk to them," John said and Jane turned her head to look at him.

"What now?" she asked.

"You're one of them, you talk to your people," he stated and Jane kidney punched him. John dropped.

"These people are mentally weak Biotics who have formed a cult surrounding a non-biotic...if you even think about comparing me or Kaidan with these people, I will make sure I never get any nieces or nephews," Jane stated.

"Now, that is feisty," Wrex chuckled and Jane gave him a look. "What?"

"I'll deal with you later," she huffed. "I've got to talk to the crazy Biotics."

"If you'd like I could talk to them," Kaidan chuckled.

"No, no, my brother feels that I can somehow relate to these people," Jane stated. "However, thank you for the offer."

"Anytime." Kaidan stated and John shot a look at the biotic's back as his sister knocked on the door.

"This is a private sanctuary. Outsiders are not welcome here," a voice said over the come and Jane wondered how fast they would change their tune if Jane and Kaidan asked to join up.

"I need to talk to the man in charge. It's important," Jane said.

"Father Kyle wants nothing more to do with the Alliance," the voice snapped.

"I want this to end peacefully. If he doesn't see me, people could get hurt," Jane said. She knew how hard it was to be a biotic, but it made her a better soldier. Chances were good that if she wasn't a biotic, she wouldn't have survived Akuze...or Eden Prime.

"We won't let you take Father Kyle away! He protects us. We need him!" the voice cried and Jane wanted to see who had the better Biotics...she was pretty sure she could overpower any member of this lunatic cult.

"The Alliance wants someone to pay for those murders. Let me speak to Major Kyle and maybe I can find some way to help you all get out of this alive," Jane stated. She felt the need to spell out the level of stupidity that these people had to get themselves into this situation.

"Wait..." the voice said. "Father Kyle will speak with you. Head to the building at the far end of the compound. He'll meet you there." The intercom went dead and the group began to walk across the compound.

"See, I knew you were the right one to talk to them," John said and Jane gave him a look.

"I will throw you," she stated.

"You shouldn't do that to your older brother," John scolded. Jane rolled her eye before grabbing him with a biotic lift and continued walking with him in tow.

"By fourteen minutes and don't think I will not send you flying into the nearest building, John, the only reason I haven't already is that we are on duty," she threatened.

"We have discussed this, Biotics is cheating!" he cried before he was dropped. "Thanks for the warning!"

"We are here." she replied as they entered the underground structure. They entered and Jane removed her helmet and headed into the storage area. A few cultists stood there, glaring and pointing towards a back room.

"I hope this isn't a trap," Garrus muttered.

"I'm a biotic, I'm going to be fine," Jane stated.

"Same here." Wrex chuckled.

"Don't forget me." Kaidan added.

"Do I need to say anything?" Liara asked.

"Wow...good to know how the cards fall," Ash chuckled and Jane smirked.

"I'll get us out of here," John said and they came up to the backroom the door opened to reveal a man younger than Jane expected.

"I am Major Kyle. I know why you have come. We have no quarrel with you. Why can't you just leave us alone?" the man asked and Jane wanted to explain his own short term plans back to him.

"What happened to those other Alliance officers? The ones who came before me?" Jane asked making sure to look Kyle in the eyes.

"They wanted to take me away from here! They wanted me to abandon this place. Turn my back on my family. They spoke blasphemy!" he growled. "I did what I could to make their end quick and painless. I had no other choice. It was necessary to protect my children. Only I can keep them safe." Jane bit her lip. She felt John press a shoulder into hers. John was ready for a fight if push came to shove. Jane let her Biotics flicker around her and the cultists next to Kyle looked at her cautiously, it was one thing to murder Alliance officers who weren't capable of shielding themselves, it was another to deal with Jane Shepard.

"The Alliance sent me to bring you in, Major. Can't you see this has gotten out of hand? Don't you understand you're endangering your followers?" Jane growled.

"I respect that you have come under a banner of peace. But I cannot do as you ask. If you take away their father, my children will be helpless," Kyle said and Jane felt cold rage. She didn't need someone like Kyle to protect her and a compound of Biotics weren't exactly helpless. She bit her lip.

"You ordered your followers to kill those Alliance investigators. You must face the consequences of your actions. Do you really want your children to suffer for your sins, too?" Jane asked looking Kyle in the eyes.

"No! This...this was my fault. My children are innocent. Pure. Please...I never meant for this to happen. I'm...I'm sorry," Kyle said and Jane wanted to slap the man...with a barrel. He was sorry, those men had families and he killed them. She shook her head. He was a fool, a life costing fool, but he was acting to protect the cultists, no matter how stupid he was, he was doing the right thing.

"You're doing the right thing, Major. Your children will be better off for it. Come on," Jane sighed.

"Wait. If my children see you taking me away, they won't understand. They will attack and you will be forced to kill them all," Kyle protested. "You have shown me the error of my ways, Commander. Now you must give me time to explain it to them. It is the only way they will understand. Please, give me one hour. After that, I will meet the Alliance authorities at the gates of my compound and surrender without violence. I give you my word." Jane sighed, she rather not kill the people who depended on Kyle, no matter how foolish she considered them.

"I'm going to trust you. If you betray that trust, you and all your children will suffer," Jane warned. Not a threat, but an honest warning of the situation.

"I will not betray you, Commander. Thank you for this," Kyle said and Jane looked at her group. They left and went to wait.

~*TF*~

"Well this sucks," John grumbled. They were still waiting for Kyle to show his face. He had fifteen minutes left on that hour he'd promised.

"Waiting is always the worst part," Wrex agreed. The Krogan had agreed to wait with John and Jane while the others headed back to the ship.

"I find it relaxing myself," Jane said from where she was waiting. "It gives me time to think."

"You would," John grumbled as their comms crackled and came to life.

"Commanders?" Joker's voice broke in.

"Go ahead Joker," Jane said.

"I got a message from Admiral Hackett. He wants you to take Major Kyle to Pinnacle Station. He's going to check in with you afterwards," Joker explained. Jane shot John a confused look. John shrugged.

"Acknowledged Joker," Jane said. They saw the compound doors open and Kyle exited with several of his followers following. "Kyle is heading towards us now. Prep the ship, I want to leave as soon as we get onboard."

"Aye, aye ma'am,"

~*TF*~

Jane watched as John headed off duty.

"Message coming in. Patching it through," Joker stated.

"Admiral Hackett here, Commander. Your helmsman just forwarded your report on Major Kyle. We'll make sure he gets the help he needs once we collect him from Pinnacle Station. Apparently his followers have disbanded," Hackett explained. "To be honest, Shepard, I thought this thing was going to end in a bloodbath. I don't know how you did it, but you saved a lot of lives. Congratulations. Hackett out." Jane smiled as she looked at the map.

"Saving lives does feel good," she muttered. "Joker, how long till we reach Pinnacle Station?"

"Just over thirty hours," he said.

"Ugh." Jane groaned.

"We're going as fast as we can," Joker chuckled.

"How about we sing Ninety-nine Bottle of Beer on the Wall?" Jane teased.

"Only if we are drinking them as we do," Joker growled and Jane smiled.

"Just you wait Joker, one of these days...I'll hold you to that," Jane chuckled.

~*TF*~

Jane stretched as she went to grab a beer before bed. She noticed Kaidan working on a panel. She approached him and watched him working.

"Thanks for keeping a sense of humor with us," Jane said as he turned to notice her.

"Not a problem," Kaidan said, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. "Do you have a minute?"

"I always make time for my officers," Jane said.

"Off the record. I think there's something wrong here," he said and Jane blinked. "This Saren is looking for records on some kind of galactic extinction. But we can't get back up from the Council? Sorry, Commander there's writing on the wall here but someone isn't reading it."

"The Council doesn't want to believe anything is wrong. I'd call it human nature but..." Jane shrugged before sipping her beer. Kaidan nodded.

"I hear ya...it just seems like a group that's been around as long as the Council should see this coming. It's funny, we finally get out here...and the final frontier was already settled and the residents don't even seem impressed by the view," Kaidan sighed and Jane noticed the deep thinking going on in his eyes. "Or the dangers."

"Well, well, you're a romantic," she purred. "Did you sign on for the dream, Alenko, secure man's future in space?" He laughed nervously as a slight blush rose on his cheeks.

"I read a lot of those books when I was a kid. Where the hero goes to space to prove himself worthy of a woman he loves," Kaidan said. "...or you know...for justice." Their eyes met for a moment and Jane felt that spark. One that she had only felt a few times before. She quickly took a pull off her beer. "Maybe I was a romantic in the beginning but I thought about it after Brain Camp...uh...sorry, Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training. I'm not looking for the dream; I just want to do some good. See what's out here. Sorry if I got too informal. Protocol wasn't a big focus back in BAaT." Jane looked at him. Had BAaT still be in effect, Jane might have met Kaidan over a decade earlier. She looked at her beer a moment, taking another pull, she had been so terrified after hearing the horror stories of BAaT and now she had an actual survivor in front of her.

"Tell me about it?" she asked and Kaidan looked at her a moment.

"Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training didn't last past the airlock. To the kids they hauled in it was Brain Camp," he explained. Jane had been so terrified of that when her Biotics started manifesting. She had kept them hidden a long time, too long really. "Sorry, hauled in is unkind we were encouraged to commit to an evaluation of our abilities so an understanding of Biotics could be compiled. There are worse results of accidental exposure to element zero in the womb. Beats the brain tumors some kids grew up with." Jane nodded at that, when her Biotics started to manifest, she had looked up the element zero exposure stuff. She had seen the pictures, it made the Biotics a little less terrifying, but not by much.

"Is there some question about how you were exposed?" Jane asked. Jane's exposure in the womb was uncertain, since she kept her Biotics a secret; her mother never had the chance to explain an exposure to Jane. There was a ship explosion the year the twins were born, several kids had been taken from Mindoir when the twins were younger, thus Jane's fear of her own Biotics as a teen. Jane had figured her mother was exposed then, she wondered about Alenko as she gave him her full attention.

"My mother was downwind of a transport crash. It was before there were human Biotics. It was after the discovery of the Martian ruins. It only gets iffy around sixty-three when Conatix was running out of first gen subjects," Kaidan stated and Jane blinked. She didn't know much about the Earth-side stuff with Biotics. She had just looked up general information about human Biotics. She should have done more research. "Until then they'd relied on accidentals. A bunch of guys in suits show up at your door after school and then the next thing you know you're out on Jump Zero." Jane had been so terrified about that before the raid. After the raid...Jump Zero wasn't as scary, but it had been closed down before the raid on Mindoir ever happened.

"Jump Zero is Gagarin station, right? What's it like?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, that's the official name. Biggest and farthest facility we had for decades. Right on the termination, the outer edge of the solar system. It's where they did all the goose chase FTL research before we caught on to using mass effect fields. It was a sterile research platform when I was there," he said and Jane found that though depressing.

"There were other kids in the same boat, right?" Jane asked. It would be awful to be out there alone, she had been happy in her biotic training. It had been such a relief to have others who were going through the same process she was. "At least you weren't alone out there."

"That's true. We did have a little circle that would get together every night before lights out," he said with a slight smile and Jane remembered her training. She had been treated carefully after the raid. She had been on special observation for almost a year before she was given all the same privileges as the other students. Most knew why but a few cocky bastards had learned the hard way that Jane was a lot tougher than her red hair and pale skin alluded to. "We didn't have much to do though. It was a research platform then and Conatix kept Jump Zero off the extranet to prevent leaks."

"You were all teenagers, I'm sure you found other ways to occupy the time," Jane teased, sipping on her beer. Jane had had friends, but romance hadn't played a part in her training...any of her training, biotic or Alliance. She had been pitied more than anything back during her own biotic training, while she had male friends; she never had a real boyfriend. She wondered if Kaidan had fared better.

"I'm not the sort who does that kind of thing, Commander, not lightly anyway. There was a girl, I spent a lot of time with but we kept our clothes on. Rahna. She was from Turkey, her family was very rich but she was smart and...charming as hell, beautiful, but not stuck-up about it," he said and Jane felt a slight twinge of jealousy. He cared about this Rahna, a first love. She didn't have that, those male friends had never given her the romantic time of day and while she thought some of them were good looking, and there was no romance. "Like you, I guess. Ma'am." Jane fought to keep her eyes from going wide. Did he mean she, Jane, wasn't stuck-up or did he mean...beautiful. Jane was so bad at romance; she hadn't been laid in...well to be honest...ever. Biotics who were known sole survivors of failed raids and failed missions weren't always getting the best suitors. She fought not to blush.

"Sounds like she was special to you," Jane said with a straight face, glade the lighting was so crappy while cursing her fair-red-headed skin with its paleness and ease at showing blushes.

"She was, maybe she felt the same...but things never fell together during training you know," Kaidan stated and Jane blinked at his briefness.

"Jump Zero's a long way from home. What was it like?" Jane asked.

"The grand gateway to humanity looks a lot better in the vids, anyway, this was just supposed to be a casual debrief and not a long discussion about things that happened years ago," Kaidan said.

"I wanted to get to know you a little better, that's all," Jane said, trying to be casual. "Thanks for the talk, Kaidan."

"Well, you're welcome, Ma'am," he said before giving her a look. "You...uh...make it a habit of getting this personal with everyone?" She fought the blush and finished her beer.

"No, no I don't," she stated before looking at him. "We'll talk again later."

"I'll...uh...I'll need some time to process that, Commander," he said and Jane felt her heart drop. Another man who just wanted to be friends...nothing more. Jane fought to keep her shoulders from sagging. "But...yeah...I'd like that." Jane was barely able to keep from jumping at that. She gave him what she hoped was a playful smile before she put her bottle away and headed to her room. Once the door closed behind her, Jane proceeded to smile brightly as she headed to the shower. Surprise, surprise, better not let John see her this happy, he'd be on that one too fast.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 19th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Leaving Pinnacle Station

"Well, it's nice to have the crazy cult leader off our ship," John said as Jane leaned against the CDC next to him.

"I've still not forgiven you for making me talk to the crazy biotic cult," she stated and he smirked at her.

"Come on, it worked," he stated and Jane rolled her eyes.

"You do realize you are a gigantic bigot right?" she asked and he smiled.

"I am not, I am simply encouraging my baby sister to excel," he stated and Jane stared at him.

"Fourteen minutes, John," she sighed.

"Commanders, I know you love your bonding time, but we're picking up a distress signal coming out of the Hydra System," Joker stated and Jane gave John a look.

"You're the one coming on duty," she said and John gave her a look.

"Another detour before we head to Noveria then. Set a course, Joker," John ordered.

"Aye, aye, Sir," he said.

"One of these days, he's going to call you 'ma'am'," Jane stated and John grinned.

"I can't wait," he chuckled.

~*TF*~

"See it there?" John pointed. Jane nodded looking over his shoulder.

"I see it," Jane agreed. "Just like the distress beacon's data indicated. It was a medical transport."

"Not to state the obvious, but this...looks like a trap," Wrex stated and Jane turned around to stare at him. "What?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jane stated and Ash quickly whispered something into the Krogan's ear.

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm," he replied and Jane smirked at Ash while Kaidan chuckled.

"That's a human joke that I don't get," Tali stated.

"Don't worry, I don't either," Garrus stated.

"It doesn't cross the dextro, levo amino acid thing," John stated and Jane smacked his arm.

"Don't say crap like that, they'll think you are being honest," Jane huffed as she got up and out of the Mako. "Okay, I don't like this more than anyone else. Ash, Garrus, we are going to take the hillsides and let the others go down to the crash site.

"I am going on the record of saying, I think it is unwise to leave the armored vehicle," Garrus stated.

"If you are that afraid you can let the human females take the sniper positions without you," Jane stated and Garrus huffed.

"I said I wanted it on the record, I didn't say I wasn't going," he shot back as the three snipers got out of the Mako.

"I'm detecting mines," Tali's voice called over the comms and Jane looked around.

"We're getting out of the Mako and proceeding on foot," John said as Jane got into position on a hill. She quickly lay on her stomach with her sniper rifle in position as she watched the group getting out of the tank. They weren't far from the crash when the Geth seemed to jump out from the ground.

~*TF*~

"Ambush!" John cried and Garrus and Ash began firing. Jane fired at the optics before she saw the laser line of a Geth sniper's rifle. It landed on the back of John's head. Jane had him in her scope but there wasn't time to take out the Geth aiming at him. She quickly aimed low and fired. The shot caught John in the back of the knee, bringing him flat to the ground on his back as the Geth's shot flew over him. Jane quickly looked and saw the targeting laser of the Geth, searching. She quickly continued firing.

"Commander!" Liara screamed, getting up to run for him.

"I'm alright, stay the fuck down!" John roared. Liara jerked and Tali tugged on her hand to pull her down next to her.

"John you okay?" Jane asked over the comms as the gun battle raged.

"I'll live, my shields were weak and it punched through. My armor took the brunt of it but when you find the Geth who shot me, save him for me," John growled. Jane smiled as she saw John roll onto his stomach and open fire from the ground with his assault rifle.

"Uh, about that John…."

~*TF*~

"You shot me..." John glared as Jane drove.

"Better me than the Geth. That would have killed you," Jane stated.

"Wait, you were the one who shot the Commander?" Kaidan asked and Jane nodded.

"A Geth sniper was targeting his head. I wouldn't have been able to get the sniper before it took its shot on John. It was either shoot John or bury him," Jane said.

"You made the right choice," Wrex stated.

"I knew that already," Jane stated.

"You shot me..." John repeated.

"He gets a little bit of amnesia when he's been shot," Jane explained.

"I've never heard of that," Tali stated.

"It sounds like another joke," Liara sighed.

"You shot me..." John said a third time as the Mako headed to the rendezvous point.

~*TF*~

Belle's Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to bring this out and I'm sorry for all the copied lines from movies, I just couldn't help myself with the "Why so serious" line. I just...I couldn't not write that. In fact, I'm not sorry for that line...it was my favorite line from this entire chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Twin Fates

By Belle and Tobias

Automatic Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the Mass Effect or any other referenced copy righted material. This is a work that asks the question what if?

Toby's Note: Sorry about the wait on this chapter folks. I was working on it during a thunderstorm when the power crapped out. When it came back on I checked on the original file it was corrupted. So I had to start all over…

Belle's Note: I also went on vacation so I was far from a computer for about a week. I did however put an Easter Egg into my part. See if you can find it.

Chapter 4: Family Confrontations

Earth Date: June 15th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy,

"How long till we reach Noveria?" John asked Joker as he came up behind the pilot. Joker turned his head towards one of his two Commanders, smirking.

"Seven hours, sir." Joker said and then paused for a moment, his smirk widening. "Sooooo…does your sister shoot you often?"

John muttered something as Jane's laughter preceded the woman as she came up behind her brother.

"Better a concussion round to the back of his knee rather than a round through his skull." Jane said, smirking.

"You're enjoying this too much." John muttered and then winced when Jane punched his shoulder, making him shift his weight to his left leg.

"Of course, now I've shot you twice." Jane said happily. "You still haven't hit me once."

"You've shot him before?" Ash asked as she and Kaidan also arrived in the pilot area, Kaidan taking his seat to help Joker.

"Do we really need to bring this up?" John grumbled.

"Oh it was nothing major." Jane said, ignoring her brother. "During our last war simulation in N-school we were in a tough spot. It was free for all for all the squads. We had a flawless war record the entire time and everyone decided to team up and take us out before going at each other. Our instructors later told us that had never happened before."

"Sounds like you Shepards have always worked well together." Garrus said as he came up with Tali and Wrex in tow.

"Why the hell don't we tell this story over the comms? Complete my humiliation?" John snarled trying to stop Jane. He was promptly ignored.

"Something like that, Garrus." Jane explained. "Our other squad members mostly just rode our coattails. They didn't work as well with us as you guys."

"So what happened next?" Tali piped up.

"Well John had a great idea of using a decoy to draw the squads into a kill zone. Problem was someone had to be the bait. In the spirit of fairness I suggested we draw straws."

"Oh I can see where this is headed." Kaidan laughed.

"So when John drew the short straw-"

"I swear you cheated somehow." John grumbled.

"-he opened fire on the squads as they passed by from the small clearing he had chosen. It had a couple of decent size rocks for a hiding place after he lured them. So after John drew them with some guerilla tactics, they took the bait, rushing into the clearing and we opened fire. The problem was one squad had a sniper who was almost as good a shot as me." Jane explained.

"That good?" Wrex said, surprised. Jane nodded.

"He also had a nasty habit of covering himself in vegetation and other camouflage. So eventually the opposing sniper was the only one left. Every time John would try to get out of cover, this guy was getting closer and closer to hitting him. After about two hours of this John broke for the tree line-"

"You told me over the comms I was clear!" John cut in but Jane ignored him again.

"-and I saw this tree branch shift. A round hit John, making his shields drop but it gave me a perfect direction for the sniper's location. A tree trunk was in the way, however, so as John was running towards us and the tree line I fired a concussion round in his general area to make John go for cover. I didn't scope the shot, firing from reflex mostly. So the round actually hit John square in the crotch."

All of the male squad members winced and shifted slightly, except for John who snarled. The female squad members all smiled slightly.

"So did it work?" Ashley asked.

"Sort of. John fell to the ground screaming bloody murder since his shields hadn't re-charged yet and the sniper actually broke radio silence to call for a medic. I broke position to get a better angle and took the shot. We won with the first ever perfect War Game record in N-school history."

"And I spent a week afterwards on bed rest with my boys swollen to the size of-" John began to snap.

"We don't need the details, Commander." Joker cut in, smiling but looking a bit green at the thought.

"Fine! I'm going to get some rest since I have duty in five hours." John snarled, trying to stomp off but the effect was ruined as his still aching knee caused him to limp.

~ * TF * ~

"So, he hasn't gotten revenge yet?" Ash asked and Jane smirked as she watched John hobble off.

"No, after all, I gave him the trophy after we won," she stated. "I also told him that as the older twin, he should be the one holding on to it."

"That is downright evil," Garrus chuckled.

"Don't ever tell John, but when he dropped, I wasn't paying attention to where I had hit him since I didn't scope it," Jane confessed. "I didn't realize how serious that injury was until after we were announced the winners. I owed him that trophy and, God knows, he definitely earned it with that plan and that injury."

"Remind me to watch my back so you never have to shoot me to save me," Garrus muttered.

"I swear, if ever it comes down to it, I promise, I will shoot you so that you won't die," Jane grinned and Garrus chuckled.

"Have I mentioned how I have no desire to be part of a ground team?" Joker stated.

"Just with me or overall, because you have not lived until you have been in a Mako with my brother or me driving," Jane stated.

"Yeah, I've heard the stories," he stated.

"John can get it up on two wheels," Jane chuckled.

"Yeah, Garrus told me, those were the front two," Joker remarked snidely and Jane laughed.

~ * TF * ~

"Dr. Chakwas are you here?" John asked. It was about an hour till his shift started and another three till they arrived at Noveria. He had hoped that his knee would have been better with a few hours more of rest but now the pain was beginning to spread and the knee had become stiff. He wanted to be in top shape for what they found on Noveria and he had to deal with this now. However the med bay was empty.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have brushed her off right after the mission." John muttered. The door to the back office opened and Liara emerged, surprised.

"Commander. Dr. Chakwas said she needed some sleep so she's in her assigned sleeper pod. Should I wake her?" The Asari asked. John winced but shook his head.

"No I'll just deal with it. My knee is feeling worse I wanted her take a look at it." John explained. Liara frowned and moved forward to help him. John winced as he tried to put pressure on his left leg. "Damn, it's getting a lot worse."

"Here let me help, Commander. I have basic medical training." Liara said. John shot her a grateful look and let her lead him to one of the beds.

"Thank you." John said and Liara smiled at him as she grabbed a nearby scanner.

"You're very similar to some Turian officers I've met, Commander. They didn't want their crews to know how badly they're hurt either." Liara said, running the scanner along his leg.

"It's John." He reminded her, making Liara blush. "No offense but you're not military. I'd rather you called me what my friends do."

"Are we friends?" Liara asked hesitantly, before turning her attention to the scanner when it beeped to indicate it was finished.

"I'd like to think so." John replied. "None of my crew know about the talks we have. It's nice to have someone onboard to talk to."

"I'm glad to have you as a friend then." Liara said, smiling. Her smile turned to a frown as she read the results on the scanner. "You have deep tissue bruising on your knee and a hairline fracture on the bone just below your knee. I can treat both but you'll have to keep your leg elevated for half an hour afterwards."

John sighed in relief. "That's good news, I was worried I'd have to sit this mission out. I wanted to be there when you confront your mother."

"You do?" Liara asked, shooting him a surprised look before turning her attention back to preparing the shot. John sighed again and rolled up his pant leg. He saw Liara's eyes go wide as he did so and couldn't help blushing a bit.

"I don't know what your relationship is like with your mother but if it was me I'd like someone there if I had to do something like this." John explained. He winced as Liara gently turned his leg to disinfect the back of his knee. He wasn't surprised to see the area was discolored.

"You wouldn't have your sister there?" Liara asked. John winced as Liara used the injection gun. There was a dull clunk as it fired the solution into his leg. John winced but then sighed in relief as the pain began to ebb right after the injection.

"On days like today? Not one bit." John grumbled. Liara gave a little laugh as she began to put the supplies away. John rolled his pant leg back down, before scooting up the bed to put his back against the wall. He took the pillow and put it under his leg to raise it up.

"I understand. Ashley came down earlier to share the story of when Jane shot you before." Liara said. John groaned.

"Of course she did. By this time tomorrow the Council should be reading it in a transcription." John grumbled. Liara shook her head but she was smiling.

"I don't think that will happen." Liara ventured. John snorted.

"I hope not. I love Jane, she's one of the best sisters someone could have but she loves to tell humiliating stories. A perfect example is when we went out celebrate our graduation from N-school and we achieved our N1 designations. I had a date who she relished in telling the story about when she caught me when I was thirteen skinny dipping with her friend Katie."

"Skinny dipping?" Liara asked, not familiar with the term. John sighed.

"Swimming naked, together." He explained and Liara's eyes got wide.

"Oh my." Liara said and giggled. John rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yes, well what can I say, I was a stupid farm hick. I had to do something fun."

"Unfortunately, I have no siblings that I know about. So no one besides my mother ever caught me doing something potentially embarrassing." Liara explained as she finished cleaning the medical supplies and putting them away. John watched her as she sat down in a chair nearby and started a timer.

"Really you have no one?" John asked. Liara bit her lip for a moment.

"I never knew my other parent, what you call my father." Liara explained. "Since I am the offspring of two Asari, I'm known as a Pure Blood. We're frowned upon because of a spreading belief that for variety in our species you should only have offspring with non-Asari species."

"I'm sorry Liara. My world had similar issues not too long ago. My people used to have racial slurs used at them if they came from different regions of our planet, even if they had different color hair, eyes or skin. Some people even still use them today."

"I think every species has a bit of that ugliness. When I was growing up I thought my other parent wasn't there because of what I was. My mother never wanted to talk about her." Liara explained.

"That might not be the case Liara. She could have been killed or hurt before you were born. It might have been too painful for Benezia to think about, let alone talk about it."

Liara was silent for a few minutes before sighing softly. "I had not thought about it in those terms before." She admitted.

"Anyway, time for a topic change. How is your training with Ashley and Jane progressing? Are you and Tali picking it up quickly?" John aksed and Liara giggled.

"Ashley says I am a natural. With my biotics Jane says that I…"

~ * TF * ~

"Commander, I have collected as much information as I could about Noveria," Tali stated as she approached Jane on the bridge. The young quarian handing the Commander a datapad. Jane looked it over and sighed before giving Tali a look. "They have very good security."

"I can see, this is...not good. I don't like going in with so little information," Jane sighed.

"No offense, Commander, but isn't this whole mission running on low intelligence about the enemy?" Tali asked and Jane nodded.

"That it is, I don't like the whole thing, but liking it and completing it are two completely different matters. I may not like having to do this, but I will complete this mission to the best of my abilities. Just for safety precautions I prefer to have a little more knowledge. I suppose we have to work with what we have. Thank you, Tali, this was very helpful. Have you learned anything from working with Adams?" Jane asked, giving the datapad another glance.

"Yes, he is a very talented Engineer and being on a ship like the Normandy is amazing, the Flotilla is not nearly close to this technology," Tali said happily.

"As long as I don't hear about Flotilla ships starting to resemble the Normandy," Jane teased with a smile and Tali chuckled.

"No, we could never use our resources this way, but it is a beautiful ship. I am honored to get to help maintain her, even for a temporary basis," Tali said and Jane patted Tali's shoulder.

"It is a pleasure to have you serve under us, even if it is just for your pilgrimage," Jane said before Tali started off. Jane placed a finger to her comm.

"Postle, I need you to check our stock. Do we have any Devlon Industries armor on the ship?" Jane asked.

"Actually, we have a few Commander. We even got a Turian thermal set by accident," Postle said over the comms.

"You knew that off the top of your head?" Jane asked.

"No, I only remembered it because of the Turian armor, I was going to switch them out once we got back to the Citadel," he said.

"Don't, how many sets do we have for humans?" Jane asked.

"Two heavy, one medium, and two light, plus that one turian one," he replied. Jane made a face, she hated Medium armor, but she could use it, begrudgingly.

"Prep that, put the heavies into John Shepard and Williams' lockers, put the lights into T'Soni and Alenko's lockers, make sure that turian is in Vakarian's locker, and put that medium into mine," Jane ordered.

"Can do, ma'am," Postle said. "Begging your pardon, ma'am, but don't you prefer light?"

"We need as much of the team prepped for exterior conditions on Noveria as we can. As we stand we can't give Wrex or Tali the protection I'd like them to have," Jane sighed. "I can live with medium armor, it's not my preferred, but I have trained with it. It won't affect me as badly as it will Liara. Kaidan didn't go through weapons training, so he has no experience with medium armor, that's dangerous. I have the training, I'll go with the medium armor."

"You're the Commander on deck," Postle said and Jane nodded as she looked at Joker.

"What?" he cried.

"I'm going to tell him now," Jane replied.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Joker stated.

"Yeah and while you weren't saying anything you were going to Irish dance around the cockpit," Jane teased and Joker snorted.

"That'll be the day," he muttered. Jane headed down to the infirmary. She opened the door and John shot her a glare.

"Better than a hole in the head and you know it, John," Jane said and John sighed.

"I know, I don't have to like it," he muttered.

"We have some Devlon armor in stock," Jane stated and John gave her a look.

"That's...surprising," he muttered.

"I got us the contract while I was on the Presidium, we don't know what we are looking at and Devlon's armor has the best rating on all environmental hazards," Jane shrugged.

"What's the bad news?" John asked with a look and Jane smirked.

"How do you know there's bad news?" she asked and he looked at the time.

"I'm not on duty yet and you are letting me know about the armor situation," he said and Jane smirked more.

"We had one medium armor and an accidental Turian armor," Jane stated.

"How many lights did we get?" John asked and Jane held up two fingers. "You're doing this in medium armor."

"I have trained with it before John, I can do it," she stated.

"How many of the team do we have armor for?" he asked.

"If I go medium, the only ones in the cold are Tali and Wrex," Jane stated and John stared for a moment.

"You still snipe better than most in medium armor," John muttered and Jane smirked.

"Just wanted you to know," she stated as she turned and headed out of the infirmary. "Also, aren't you glad I aimed lower this time?" John glared at her just before the door closed behind her.

~ * TF * ~

"Approach control, this is the SSV Normandy. Requesting a vector and berth." Joker said into the comms. John stood behind the pilot, dressed in full Devlon armor with his arms crossed. The squad was waiting along behind him, while Jane was busy talking with Liara.

"Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defense grind is armed and tracking you. State your business." The Noveria flight controller responded. John raised an eyebrow as he started tapping the fingers of his right hand on his left arm.

"Citadel business. We've got two Council Spectres on board." Joker retorted.

"Transmit both our Spectre identification, Joker." John said. Joker nodded and typed away at the console sending the identification package the Council had given them shortly after their induction ceremony.

"Data received. Access granted Normandy. Be advised we will be confirming identification on arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded." The controller said, before the comm signal shut off.

"What fun bunch." Joker snarked, as he guided the Normandy into dock. "I think I'll take my next shore leave here." John shook his head and headed for the airlock as the Normandy shuddered as the docking clamps latched on.

"Let's go people." John said. The way the Noveria controller had been talking John half expected to find a squad waiting for them at the Normandy's airlock. As they headed down the walkway, they found the afore mentioned squad waiting for them by the entrance the facility.

"That's far enough." A human woman of Asian descent said. By her side was a blonde woman and male Turian. All three were dressed in what appeared to standard issue armor. John stopped as did everyone else.

"We're here on important business." Jane said, moving to stand beside her brother.

"This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials." The woman replied.

"We're willing to cooperate." John said. He transmitted his identification to the woman via his omnitool, Jane doing the same. "I'm a Spectre, my name is John Shepard. And this is Jane Shepard, she's also a Sepctre."

"What load of horse crap, ma'am." The blonde woman spoke up. John frowned.

"Well these documents appear to prove what he's saying is true." The Asian woman said. "I'm Captain Matsuo. Welcome to Noveria, Spectres. May I ask what your business is here?"

"We're here to escort Liara T'Soni to meet with her mother, Benezia T'Soni." Jane chimed in. John smirked. So that's what she was talking to Liara about earlier. "Ms. Williams and Mr. Vakarian are with me. Ms. Rayya and Mr. Alenko are with my brother. And Urdnot Wrex is Ms. T'Soni's personal body guard."

"That's a lot of firepower for escorting a VIP." Captain Matsuo said, eying them suspiciously.

"My mother always traveled with a squad of Asari Commandos. How is this any different?" Liara questioned.

"Yes, well." Matsuo said, caught off guard. "If you'll just head up these stairs Parisseani-san will meet with you to go over the rules and regulations here."

"Thank you." John said, brushing by the captain. Jane shot them a smirk as the squad moved past them.

"Nicely done." John said and Jane shrugged.

"It seemed to be the right way to play it. Otherwise not all of us would have made in through security."

~ * TF * ~

The group approached the security desk and the Shepards shared a look at the intense security.

"I am Giana Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologize for the strict welcome in the docking bay," the woman behind the counter stated.

"I appreciate your help," John said with a smile and Jane fought the urge to smirk. Her brother batting those baby blues at the ladies, she never stopped being amused when he failed.

"You're welcome. You understand our security chief was only doing her job," Parasini said. "One of my duties is orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?"

"Pretty heavy security for such a small port," Jane stated and Parasini gave her a look. Jane couldn't help but like Parasini, she didn't seem fazed by John's friendly personality, nor did she seem offended by Jane's frankness.

"The Executive Board does everything in its power to protect the privacy of our client corporations," Parasini stated, but something about it sounded rehearsed, like an official line to feed to curious minds.

"We don't want to step on any toes while we're here," John stated and Parasini nodded.

"Tread lightly. The Board can bury you in litigation. You'd need an Asari lawyer to see the case through," Parasini stated.

"Does she mean for complexity or duration?" Garrus muttered and Jane, coughed to cover a laugh.

"Duration," Liara stated, clearly missing the joke causing Ash to snort.

"We are trying to bring Dr. T'Soni here to meet with her mother. We were told Matriarch Benezia was here. How far behind her are we?" Jane asked.

"Lady Benezia passed through just a few days ago," Parasini stated looking curious herself.

"She is still here?" Liara quickly asked and Parasini nodded.

"We would like to rendezvous with her, would that be possible?" John asked.

"Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex days ago. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there," Parasini said with a shrug.

"Could you tell us how to get there?" Jane asked and Parasini smirked. Something about that worried Jane.

"You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port," she said and Jane felt something problematic was coming their way.

"Where can we find the administrator?" Jane asked and Parasini smiled.

"His office is on the main level. Left at the top of the elevator," she said and Jane felt this would be a memorable meeting.

"Can you let us in now?" John asked and Parasini nodded.

"Of course. If you need any help, you can ask me at the administrator's office," she stated.

"John, you should take Liara and your group, I'll go see about getting our clearance," Jane stated and the two groups split.

~ * TF * ~

"Well, this is exciting." Wrex grumbled from where he was leaning against the wall. John rolled his eyes but said nothing as he continued waiting for Jane to finished her meeting with Anoleis.

"Sorry Wrex but whenever we can we have to try the diplomatic route." John said. Wrex huffed but said nothing else. John turned to check on Kaidan and Tali. Tali herself seemed to be taking her lessons to heart and was keeping a careful eye from the bench she was sitting. Kaidan himself was sitting next to her, checking something on his omni-tool. John turned to his left where Liara was standing close by. The Asari was biting her lip, clearly conflicted about something.

"Everything okay, Liara?" John asked her quietly. Liara hesitated for a moment, then took a deep breath before speaking.

"Shepard, I-I can't believe she's really here. I imagine you want to talk to me, Shepard. About my mother." Liara said. John smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't. I trust you, Liara. You may not be military, but you're part of my crew." John replied. Liara seemed surprised and then she sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Shepard. That means a great deal to me." Liara shared. John grinned at her.

"Now all you have to do is convince my sister. She may have to shoot you a few times with training rounds."

Liara stared at him in shock for a few moments before she burst out laughing.

~ * TF * ~

"I hate bureaucrats," Ash muttered as they entered.

"Join the club," Jane replied. "Now smile and act pleasant."

"Will do," Ash said.

"Do I have to smile?" Garrus asked and Jane gave him a look.

"Be pleasant," she replied.

"How may I help you," Parasini asked as they approached.

"I'd like to speak to Anoleis now," Jane stated.

"One moment, please. Mr. Anoleis?" Parasini called over her comm.

"Yes. What? What!" a voice impatiently demanded. Jane noted it was clearly Salarian and she shot a look to Garrus and Ash, both nodded.

"Commander Jane Shepard is asking to see you, sir," Parasini stated.

"Fine! Fine! Send her in," the voice did not sound happy and Parasini indicated with a hand for the group to go ahead. They entered and Jane noted the unique coloring of the salarian.

"You will excuse me if I don't stand up," Anoleis snapped and Jane got the distinct feeling that she was unwelcomed. "I have no time to entertain colonial rubes." Jane nearly laughed at that. Salarians could be rude at times, but that...that was intentional. She smiled and put on her sweetest farm girl smile.

"I'm here as a Spectre, not as a human. Keep that in mind," she said and she could practically feel the shock from Ash and Garrus. Jane wasn't going to fall into this bureaucrat's trap and she would counter him with as much raw sugar as she could, just to let him know, she was on to his lies.

"Believe me, that is foremost in my mind," Anoleis stated, his eyes narrowed on Jane. He had heard she was quick with a trigger, he had overlooked her analytical ability, clearly. "This greeting is a courtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the Executive Board. Businesses come here to avoid the second-guessing of galactic law. I will not allow you to harass our clients. This world is private property." Jane smiled wider, he was covering up something. This whole planet was probably filled with illegal activity. Wonderful.

"I am working an escort mission currently. I am trying to take Dr. Liara T'Soni to meet with her mother, Matriarch Benezia. We came here because we were informed she was here," Jane said.

"She arrived a few days ago, accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She is up at Peak 15," Anoleis stated.

"Do you happen to know what brought her out here?" Jane asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be at liberty to say. She came here as Agent Saren's executor," Anoleis stated and Jane's interest went up. "She's here on business for Binary Helix. There were issues at Peak 15 that required Saren's attention." Jane wanted to press more about Saren, but decided to go on for a moment about Benezia...particularly any weaponry she might have.

"What can you tell me about her cargo?" Jane asked.

"Large, heavy, and sealed. It passed weapons screening. Beyond that is not our concern," Anoleis said and Jane suspected that it was probably weaponry.

"What do you mean "personal escort? I only ask due to Dr. T'Soni's safety," Jane stated and Anoleis snorted.

"The phrase is self-explanatory. Bodyguards attending to the safety of her person. Mainly Asari commandos," he stated and Garrus scoffed.

"Really, did they pass weapons screening?" he asked and Jane gave him a look.

"They followed all our regulations. I had no reason to forbid Lady Benezia from taking them," Anoleis looked annoyed.

"We would like to bring Dr. T'Soni to her mother, immediately."

"I'm afraid that you cannot. Peak 15 is a private facility in the Skadi Mountains. Regardless, there is a blizzard in the area. Shuttles are grounded, and surface access has been cut off," Anoleis stated and Jane fought the urge to frown but instead made her face overly curious.

"Do you regularly do business with Saren?" she asked.

"That's right, he's one of your Spectre compatriots. He's a major investor in Binary Helix corporation, which is one of Noveria's backers," Anoleis stated and Jane mentally smirked. So Saren was very involved with Binary Helix.

"Is Binary Helix developing weapons for him?" Jane asked doing her best to make it look like professional competition.

"It's possible, given his interests. What our clients do in their labs is their business," Anoleis stated and Jane fought the urge to smile. Saren was developing weaponry, good to know, time to let John in on developments. It was going to be hard to get to Peak 15. They needed to regroup.

"I guess we will have to wait then," Jane stated before turning around, well aware that Ash and Garrus were not pleased with this. As they were preparing to go Parasini looked at Jane.

"Commander Shepard...a moment?" she called. "You've never worked in the corporate world, have you, Commander? You can't bludgeon through bureaucracy." Jane smiled and nodded.

"So it would seem," she sighed before looking at Parasini. "I need an alternative." Parasini smiled before leaning over.

"Talk to Lorik Qui'in. You should be able to find him at the hotel bar," she suggested. "Can't say more. Not within earshot of Mr. Anoleis." Jane nodded before heading out to meet with John.

~ * TF * ~

"Where's John?" Jane asked. Kaidan rolled his eyes and gestured. Jane turned and saw John talking with a Hanar in an alcove not too far away with Liara and Wrex by him.

"That Hanar waved him over earlier as we were waiting. He asked Tali and I to wait for you." Kaidan explained. Jane shot John a curious look as the little pow-wow seemed to break up and John came stomping over to them.

"A bad meeting?" Jane asked, amused. "Benezia is on Peak 15, getting there will be a challenge, but I have a lead on that. We need to meet a Lorik Qui'in in a bar on the next floor."

"It wasn't worth it." John explained as they followed Jane. "Just some stupid Hanar who thought Spectres were also smugglers. He wanted me to sneak a package past security with my security clearance."

"Huh...Hanar smugglers, will wonders never cease. I thought those guys were super religious, I guess the Enkindlers are okay with breaking the law then," Jane chuckled. Ash began to cough like she wasn't trying not to laugh.

"Yeah well I'd rather not. The last thing I need is to sneak in a package and find out, 'Oh you snuck in a terrorist bomb!' or some stupid crap like that." John snarled.

Jane just chuckled.

~ * TF * ~

"My group will talk to this guy. You guys wait here." Jane said not waiting for a response as she headed over to a Turian sitting by himself at a small table.

"Afternoon. Sit down, have a drink. What can I do for you?" Lorik purred and Jane blinked for a moment. An overly friendly turian...she thought Garrus was weird with being friendly period, maybe he wasn't in comparison.

"Are you Lorik Qui'in? I've heard you might be able to help me?" Jane said and was shocked with the turian's eyes played over her body. Was he...was he checking her out? It took all her will power not to give Garrus a look to verify that.

"You are the Spectre that just arrived...one of the set I should say. What could an old turian like me possibly help you with?" he asked. Jane wondered if it was just in her head but he was staring at her waist absently. Garrus coughed and Lorik's eyes moved up to meet Jane's. That was weird...that was really weird. She would definitely be asking Garrus about that later.

"I'm trying to find a way into the garage. I have places to go," Jane said and Lorik looked pleased.

"You need a pass. How foruitous," Lorik purred as he indicated that Jane sit. She did and he studied her face. "I'm the manager of the local Synthetic Insights office. For the moment, at least. Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption. The administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents." Jane lent forward.

"I sense a connection there," she stated and Lorik smirked before leaning closer to her.

"Indeed," he purred. "I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His hired goons are ransacking my office to find it. I suspect your goal lies outside this port. Mr. Anoleis would be disinclined to let you wander. If you recover the evidence from my office, I will give you my garage pass, as well as a sum of credits." Jane smirked, getting Anoleis in trouble sounded fun.

"You have a plan?" she asked and Lorik purred.

"I do. However, there is one other - what is that charming human expression? "Fly in the lotion?" Violence against Mr. Anoleis' thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security team searching my offices," Lorik stated and Jane wanted to chuckle at the lotion and ointment mistake but a shot at Anoleis and his corrupt group was more tempting. "He is paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo is unaware of their outside employment." Jane nodded.

"I'll focus on trying to get your evidence. If I'm lucky, I won't have to fight anyone," Jane sighed, she was rarely lucky when it came to this scenario.

"Excellent. Here is my pass into our offices. It will activate the elevator," Lorik stated offering a card to Jane between his two fingers. As Jane took the card Lorik's thumb ran over her fingers as she pulled it out of his hand. She nearly jumped as she locked eyes with him. "The evidence is on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access it. Slide it into the drive and it will auto-execute." Jane didn't want to take it so she held out her hand. He slid his talons over her palm before dropping it into her hand. Oh yeah, this was flirting. Poor Lorik had no idea he was not only flirting with a human who could barely flirt with other humans, but he was also flirting with a human who had never even considered flirting with a turian. Jane nodded at him before heading back to John.

~ * TF * ~

"Well that was interesting." Jane stated, amusement hidden in her voice. John shot Garrus a look.

"What happened?" John asked. Garrus shifted uncomfortably.

"He hit on me." Jane chuckled. John jerked as if he was struck and made choking sound.

"That'll teach you ask questions when your sister did the interrogating, Skipper." Ashley said, laughing.

"This way we have to go to his office to get some OSDs." Jane said, leading the way. It was silent for a few minutes as everyone seemed to be gathering their thoughts.

"Well, if he's not acceptable mate why didn't you shoot him or at least stab him?" Wrex asked in sincere curiosity.

Tali shot the Krogan a shocked look as Kaidan and Ashley both burst out laughing. John covered his eyes with the palm of one hand and Garrus looked at Jane in alarm.

"Wrex," Liara began gently, "...human females don't do that to males who offend them like your females do." Garrus sighed in relief.

"Ah." Wrex said. It was silent for a few moments longer as the elevator reached the bottom and they headed for Qui'in's office. "Maybe she should start and set an example for other human females?"

"I'm not that bad," Jane muttered, blushing slightly.

"You shot me recently," John pointed out.

"You are my brother, you don't count anyway," Jane huffed.

~ * TF * ~

The group exited the elevator and blinked when they saw the two security officers.

"Freeze! Hanshan security. This office is sealed," the woman stated and Jane raised an eyebrow as she approached. Sometimes honest was the best policy.

"Lorik Qui'in gave me a pass in," Jane stated and the woman blinked before sharing a look with her turian coworker.

"Qui'in? Are you working for him? He's under investigation," the woman stated and Jane smirked.

"Anoleis is paying you to shake this place down. Does Captain Matsuo know you're here?" Jane asked and the guard backtracked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who wants Qui'in. Anoleis has a varren up his ass about this guy," she stated. "How about this? You pretend you didn't see us, we'll pretend we didn't see you." She walked toward the elevator. The group watched her leave.

"I never get tired of seeing you clear away guards without firing a shot," John chuckled.

"It's a gift," Jane stated. "You stay here and intercept any backup and I'll take Garrus and Ash to get the data."

"Done," John stated and the three headed up the steps. Toward the office.

"Okay, I'm just coming out and saying it, that dude was a freaky turian," Ash stated and Jane nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he wanted to get freaky with me...but I keep hoping I just don't understand turian body language," Jane stated as she opened the door to the office. The two women looked at Garrus.

"What? Do I look like I understand the inner workings of all turian minds?" he asked and the women shared a look.

"You are a male turian," Jane pointed out as she approached the computer.

"You also did that cough people do when someone else is doing something rude," Ash pointed out.

"He was oogling...in public...my commanding officer," Garrus huffed.

"He was staring at my waist," Jane stated.

"What else would...wait...what would a human male oggle then?" Garrus asked and the two women shared a look. "You know, never mind. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Whatever he was staring at...is mine nice?" Jane asked and Ash snorted a laugh. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

"I guess," Ash chuckled. "I just never considered showing off my attractive to turian bits before."

"Will you two stop this horrifying line of conversation if I answer?" Garrus groaned.

"Yes," both human women chirped.

"Yes to both of you, it was rude and I don't want to think too much about it...it's just...deviant," Garrus muttered. Guns were fired below.

"Some of the dirty guards, not an issue," John's voice called over the comms and the two women shared a look.

"Would you date a turian?" Jane asked.

"I never thought about interspecies dating," Ash stated and Garrus groaned by the door. "What about you?"

"I'm a biotic, Asari are on us like flies on shit. They love biotic humans...unfortunately for them, I'm not into Asari," Jane stated.

"Liara must be so disappointed," Ash teased.

"Doubt it," Garrus muttered and the two human women shared a look before laughing. "Ugh...humans."

~ * TF * ~

"Do all missions usually turn out like this? A lot of sneaking around and waiting for things to get done?" Tali asked. John shrugged. He was leaning against the wall as they wait for Jane, Garrus and Ash to finish getting the data from Qui'in's office.

"Only the good ones." John said. "To be honest I like to avoid firefights if I can. The less I get into, the more chance my squad has of making it home alive."

"Yes but it doesn't make the job fun." Wrex grumbled as the elevator doors slid open, revealing the blonde woman from the docking bay leading a squad of heavily armed men.

"You may get your wish, Wrex." John muttered, pushing away from the wall. He tapped the inside of his left wrist with his fingers, click one way comm channel to his sister.

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here Shepard." The blonde snarled.

~ * TF * ~

Jane was pulling the OSD off the computer when her mic clicked on and the three snipers quickly went into work mode. They shared a look. Garrus quickly pushed the door to manual, Jane put her rifle up to her shoulder as Ash and Garrus opened the door. It was silent. They quickly dropped down and moved onto the walkway. Jane pointed up at the ceiling, the glass skylights showed a blurry view but it was easy enough to identify the enemy in their black armor. Jane indicated that Ash stay on the walkway while she and Garrus continued. Jane tapped Garrus on the shoulder and indicated he go to the top of the stairs before she moved to the edge of the balcony.

~ * TF * ~

"And what of it?" John asked. He raised his hands up is a friendly gestured but made sure his left hand had all of the fingers pressed together with no gaps. "You have me at a disadvantage miss..?"

"Oh _now_ you're going to show some respect? I'm Sergeant Kaira Stirling, Elanus Risk Control Services. Anoleis would just put you off world, but not me. Do you know what we do to cop killers?" Kaira snarled.

"Your guys were here because of bribe money. You expect us to feel bad for stopping you?" Tali snapped.

_"John we have them insight. Just give us __a signal._" Jane replied over the comms and John smirked.

"I didn't want to fight them they fired first. Besides you really should be worried about yourselves first." John retorted.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kaira snarled and blinked as she saw the lights from a sniper's scope settle on her and her squad.

"You have two options." John explained. "Either you surrender now and go to jail or I let my sister give you a new hole in your head. You have ten seconds to decide."

"I don't need to decide, op-" In the middle of her retorted John made a fist with his left hand. Jane, Ash, and Garrus's rifles roared and the squad dropped.

~ * TF * ~

"Can we please go now," Garrus sighed as the group from upstairs came down and John gave Jane a look.

"We are just talking about human-turian relations, which moved into human-Asari relations," Jane stated.

"Oh fascinating area of discussion. I would be more than happy to add what I know to the discourse," Liara stated and Ash and Jane began to laugh while Garrus glared at them.

"Liara...I don't think it was about what you think it was about," John stated, giving Jane a warning look.

"I don't get it," Tali stated.

"Neither does Liara," Kaidan chuckled.

"I'd love to bring in Krogan relations," Wrex purred and Jane and Ash were laughing as they entered the elevator.

"Please, I want to work with anyone but them," Garrus stated to John as he followed him into the elevator.

"I want to know what this is about," John stated and Garrus shook his head.

"Trust me...you don't," he muttered.

~ * TF * ~

As the group exited the elevator Parasini was waiting for them.

"Commanders. There've been reports of noise from the Synthetic Insights office. Would you know anything about it?" she asked.

"Probably Anoleis' thugs ripping that place apart," Jane suggested helpfully and Parasini gave her a look.

"Smartass, hm? That's fine. I can work with that," Parasini stated. "Meet me at the hotel for a drink, before you talk to Qui'in. I'll be waiting." She marched off and there was a look between John and Jane.

"We got the pass through Qui'in right?" John asked and Jane smirked.

"I want to see what Parasini is bringing to the table," she replied.

"Fine," John sighed and the two led the way to the bar. Parasini was sitting by a table. "Keep it so Qui'in doesn't see us."

"Done," Wrex stated.

"I'm worried that he volunteered," Jane stated absently.

"So am I, let's talk," John stated and the twins moved to the table. Parasini gave them a calculated look.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs," she stated and Jane grinned.

"Oh...I like where this is going," Jane stated.

"Why is an Internal Affairs agent here?" John asked.

"The Executive Board knows about Anoleis' corruption. I've been undercover for six months," Parasini explained. "I want you to convince Qui'in to testify before the Board. With his evidence, this planet can run profitably again."

"We need Qui'in's garage pass to get Liara to her mother," Jane stated.

"You help my investigation, I'll provide whatever you need. Favor for a favor," Parasini replied.

"You know this case better than me," John stated and Jane smiled.

"I am more than willing to help bring Anoleis down," Jane stated. "Hell, I'm even willing to talk that xenophile, Qui'in, into testifying for you." Parasini looked shocked.

"Really...thank you. I wasn't sure a Spectre would be willing to help. Your peers aren't known for following rules," Parasini stated and Jane shrugged.

"We didn't seeing as we raided Qui'in's office," Jane pointed out and Parasini nodded.

"You know where I work. Come talk to me once you know if he'll play ball," Parasini stated. The twins watched Parasini leave before John gave Jane a look.

"What did you mean xenophile?" he asked and Jane blinked.

"When Qui'in was checking me out it made Garrus very uncomfortable," Jane stated and John made a face. "Nope. You will only make Qui'in clam up, I'll see if I can't get him to agree."

"No offense, but I've seen you try to flirt," John stated.

"I wasn't planning on seducing the guy. I mean really John, I've never even considered an interspecies relationship...hell, I can't even manage to get a date with my own species," Jane chuckled.

Jane was quick to cross the bar and sit down with Qui'in alone. The turian looked her over.

"Always a pleasure, Spectre. Any news on that matter I asked you to look into?" Qui'in asked.

"I finished the job. But an Internal Affairs investigator contacted me. She wants you to testify against Anoleis," Jane stated. Qui'in pulled back and his eyes narrowed at her.

"Now that you have my property, you want to dictate how I use it? I have no interest in a public spectacle," he snapped and Jane looked at him before holding up the OSD.

"I don't intend to give your information away, I just want to point out. Everyone on this station is chafing under Anoleis' extortion. You could very well end up the hero who bring him down," Jane stated. Qui'in didn't move to take the OSD.

"My employers rely on the goodwill of the Executive Board to work here," Qui'in sighed.

"I'm sure the Executive Board would regard you with extremely good will if you were to get a parasite like Anoleis off their station," Jane replied and Qui'in chuckled as he looked her over.

"All right. It is obvious that I cannot dissuade you," he purred and Jane placed the OSD into his hand.

"Thank you, Lorik," she said and he chuckled.

"I hope I don't regret this...Jane," he replied as she got up. He caught her hand and put the OSD back into it. Jane headed back to where the others were waiting and filled them in on the plan.

"This is going to be so much fun to watch." Garrus said happily as everyone headed for Aneleis's office to give Parasini the news.

"Did you do this often in C-Sec?" Tali asked curiosly. John shot Garrus a look, interested as well.

"Oh hell yes. The excuses they come up with why they did it are just so laughable. I even caught one guy who did it because he was bored. It's even more fun when you nail an Asari doing something. They're smug, they tend to think they'll get away with it because of their longer life span. More experience or some other crap." Garrus said.

~ * TF * ~

Jane and the group entered and Parasini gave her a look. Jane smiled.

"Spectres, have you given any more consideration to my offer?" Parasini asked.

"It took minor persuasion, but Qui'in has agreed to testify," Jane stated and Parasini smiled.

"That's a world of stress off my back. I'll take the evidence for safe transport," Parasini stated and Jane handed over Qui'in's OSD. "I didn't think you'd help me. Being a Spectre and all. I guess some of you can be all right."

"Well, maybe we are planning on giving Spectres a better name," Jane said. "Besides, doesn't this help you? You don't seem particularly happy."

"I'm ecstatic. But right now, I just feel like a long day of work is ending," Parasini sighed. "While you were working on Qui'in, I got you a garage pass. Be careful up there. I have an arrest to make. Wish I had time to change into something easy to move in. I hate skirts."

"We should go," Liara stated as Parasini headed to Anoleis' office.

"Wait for it," Jane purred and the group moved to the side. It didn't take long for Parasini to begin frog marching Anoleis out.

"This is an outrage! I'll see that you never work in this sector again!" Anoleis cried as he was dragged across the room.

"Yeah, yeah. Get a move one," Parasini snarled before Anoleis caught Jane's eyes.

"You! Shepard! I demand you place this bitch under arrest!" Anoleis cried and Jane smiled as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You have the right to remain silent. I wish to God you'd exercise it," Parasini stated. "See you around the galaxy, Commander. I owe you a beer." Jane waved.

"Awww, you made a friend," John teased and Jane chuckled.

"Two if I heard right," Wrex added and Jane laughed as she twirled their garage pass around her fingers.

~ * TF * ~

"That was kind of fun." Tali said as they entered the parking garage. Garrus chuckled.

"We helped take down a corrupt bureaucrat. Not much else beats the feeling you get watching the smug drop from off their faces as the cuffs go on." Garrus said happily.

"What about sex?" Jane asked. John glared at her but she just smiled at him. Garrus laughed.

"I did say not much else." Garrus replied.

"Listen y-"

"Quiet." Wrex rumbled. The krogran's head was cocked. "Do you hear that?" Everyone paused as mechanical whirs and clicks began to sound in the garage bay.

"What is that?" Liara mumbled. John shot Tali a look. The Quarian was listening as well.

"I think it's Geth." She replied just before a Geth sniper's laser sight began to shine.

"Down, down, down!" John ordered. The squad scattered for cover just moments before Geth began to open fire. He found himself pinned down by large Mako in one end.

"I'm guessing these are what the matriarch had in the crates she brought with her." Tali replied from her position next to John.

"There's a Destroyer at the far end!" Jane called out from somewhere behind him. John let out a curse. That could be bad.

"Take out the basic Geth units first!" John snapped over comms. "Weaken it first by taking out its support." A few moments after he barked his orders his helmet began to beep, indicating a private com signal. He grumbled about who would communicate like that during a firefight but clicked the channel open.

"John, you are talking down to the team. Save for Tali and Liara all of us have firefight experience, plus Tali has better knowledge of the Geth than you. I know you want to teach Liara, but Tali and I have already gone over Geth attack strategies with her. Command us like a combat team you trust, not like a teacher favoring the weakest student in the class," Jane stated and John nearly paused. Jane was right, he was showing Liara too much consideration and he was going to make the rest of the team think he didn't trust them in the field. He thought for a moment before switching back into the team line.

"Wrex, keep it busy until the other Geth units are down!" John ordered. Wrex answer was to roar and go barreling into the Geth Destroyer, sending it skidding along with deck.

"Not what I had in mind but that works too." John said. He yanked his assault rifle to bare and popped up behind one of the tires to gun down a Geth that was moving towards them. Just as it went down in spray of white fluid, Tali tackled him from behind just a Geth rocket shot past them.

"Thanks, Tali." John said as they scrambled for cover behind a nearby crate.

"No problem Commander." Tali said tossing a grenade over the box to explode by a cluster of Geth.

"John, we have a problem with that Destroyer!" Jane called out.

"How so?" John asked. His answer came in the form of Wrex being thrown through the air, slamming into the large mako, and bouncing off it to hit the ground. Wrex lay still for a moment before Liara took a hold of the Krogan in a biotic pull, tugging him to her behind a pile of crates. John saw Garrus with her and provided cover fire as the Asari tended to wound Krogan.

"If it's still so powerful I think the other Geth programs transferred to it before their platforms were destroyed!" Tali responded.

"They can do that?" Kaidan replied, hitting the destroyer with a biotic throw. The Destroyer skidded back a few feet.

"It's rare but it does happen!" Tali retorted ducking down as the Destroyer sent a missile their way.

"Any fusions cells or fuel tanks in the area?" John asked. He popped up to throw a few grenades but the Geth shot them out of the air.

"A few!' Ashley said. "I'm at the far end and I see three scatter about by the end near a second mako!"

"There's a few scattered about hear this end as well Commanders!" Liara revealed.

"Liara, Kaidan, Jane! Each of you pick one and throw the damn thing into the Destroyer!"

"Got it! Alenko take the one by the left hand side of the door. T'Soni take the one by John. I've got the one to the right of the door!" Jane ordered. "Count down together, Biotics!"

"Affirmative!"

"Yes sir!"

"One, two three!" the three shouted. The biotic members who were not injured, all popped up at the same time. They each grabbed a container with a biotic field and threw them into the Geth Destroyer. They impacted at roughly the same time and the explosion sent pieces of the Geth everywhere.

"Well done, everyone." John said as they regrouped around Wrex, who was sitting up and rubbing his skull.

"We should have expected something like this." Jane muttered and John sighed as Captain Matsuo came storming in with a squad.

"I wonder what other surprises are going to come up?"

"What did you do here Commanders?" Matsuo demanded angrily.

"Us? We were just cleaning up some interesting cargo that made it through your weapons screening. Geth are tricky little AI's you never know where they are going to show up," Jane stated

"Geth? You expect me to-" Matsuo trailed off as she took in the scene behind them particularly the scattered debris and Geth head not too far from them. "Where did they come from?"

"If I were to guess," Tali said. "...the Matriarch brought them in the shipping containers she arrived with."

"I don't believe that." Matsuo protested. "We did thorough scans of those. There were no power sources, no element zero masses… If Benezia-sama's containers were packed with these things, there are many more out there."

"We've fought Geth before." John said to reassure the security Chief. "Most likely they'll stay clustered on the route to Peak 15. We should wipe most of them out on the way there."

"I appreciate that, Commanders. My people are good, but few of them have combat experience." Matsuo said and sighed. "I have to report to the Executive Board. If word gets out about loose Geth, there may be an investor panic."

"This will be part of my report to the Council but I'll try to stress the urge to keep this quiet." John said and Matsuo smiled happily before heading off.

"You think she's going to update her security screenings?" Jane asked, kicking a chunk of the Destroyer away.

"I suspect the company that makes that system is going to get sued," John nodded.

~ * TF * ~

"Alright team, since our Geth welcoming party in the garage, I think we all agree that Benezia has probably stationed Geth to defend the route to Peak 15," Jane stated as they approached the mako. "John, you drive and Tali, you will sit up front with him."

"Why?" Tali asked.

"You know what the signs of Geth are. You tell John, he stops and the sniper team with get out," Jane stated.

"So we're going to play in the snow?" Garrus asked and Jane smirked.

"That's why we have matching Devlon armor," Jane stated. "Environmental Hazard guaranteed. Snipers, we will do our best. However, if we find we cannot take the enemies, we radio in for back up. Liara and Alenko will get out and back us up while John uses the Mako as the massive weapon it is."

"I want in on this," Wrex purred.

"Then you can take guns while John drives," Jane stated.

"Our armor isn't going to help us, Wrex," Tali stated and Wrex huffed.

"You can play with the guns the whole time, Wrex," Jane stated and the krogan chuckled.

"You sure you want to do that?" Garrus asked and Jane smirked.

"Wrex can prove himself by hitting something while John is driving," she replied as the team got into the Mako.

~ * TF * ~

The first sign of Geth had the three snipers in the snow crawling to a vantage point.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate the cold," Garrus stated.

"You also come from a planet with enough radiation to mutate the rest of the known intelligent species," Jane replied as the sniper team crawled on their bellies up the hill.

"They have an armature," Ash commented.

"We have explosive ammunition," Jane replied.

"When did we get that?" Garrus asked.

"When I found out we were going up against a research lab, explosions make most opponents think twice about attacking," Jane stated. "Name your targets."

~ * TF * ~

The Mako stopped out of range of the Geth turrets and John turned to look at the snipers.

"We're not getting out of the mako," Jane stated.

"You could take them," John chuckled as Wrex fired again and again.

"Once you destroy the turrets, we'll talk, otherwise I'm not moving," Garrus stated.

"Lead by example John," Jane teased as Wrex used the mako's rockets to the best of his ability.

~ * TF * ~

The group were preparing to enter the Peak 15 facility. As the garage door opened the group stared at the Geth for a second before both Shepards leapt into the garage, ducking behind crates on opposite sides of the door.

"Commanders!" Liara cried.

"I am getting tired of Geth," Jane muttered as she quickly stood up and sent a singularity to keep the Juggernaut busy.

"Alenko, T'Soni, keep the snipers safe with barriers!" Jane ordered.

"Following that train of thought," John chuckled. "Garrus, Ash. Take the little guys, Jane, Wrex, and I will take the big one."

"Right behind you, Shepards," Wrex laughed.

"Now!" John cried.

~ * TF * ~

"How did Benezia get all of these Geth through security?" Jane muttered. John shrugged as they entered the airlocks for the peak 15 facility.

"Who knows? Maybe she snuck some in with some covert air drops?" John replied.

"Why are these turrets facing the wrong way?" Garrus mused. John stopped and stared.

"Huh."

"Maybe they were positioned to keep something in, rather than to keep some one out." Wrex said.

"Oh _that's_ a cheery thought." Ashley muttered as they loaded onto the elevator. The ride up was relatively quiet until they got out. After a short walk down a small hallway the door opened to a massive room.

"Geth!" John called as they quickly caught sight of them. The team quickly put them down but was worse was the clicking and screeching sounds coming from the ventilation system.

"I don't think I want to know what that is." Jane mumbled.

"You're about to find out." John replied as the vent moved and a large insect creature slithered out. It had tentacles waving in the air and dozens of little green ones came scurrying behind it.

"Spiders, spiders, spiders, spiders, spiders!" Tali suddenly cried out in horror. John blinked as every scream of "spiders" was accompanied by a blast from Tali's shotgun. The green swarm was quick blasted into paste and the rest of the squad had no problem quickly taking out the larger one.

"Tali? You okay?" Jane asked, concerned. Tali took a deep, shuttering breath.

"I hate spiders." She explained. John burst out laughing.

"I think we all know that now." Jane said gently, but her lips were twitching as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Those things….I think they may have been Rachni." Wrex grumbled. Most of the squad turned to stare at him in shock.

"Wrex-Wrex are you sure?" John demanded. Wrex grunted.

"As I can be Shepard. The Rachni War was before my time but I'd have to say they were. They fit the stories I was told as a child," Wrex explained.

"Shit!" John snapped, running a hand over his head in frustration. "This what they were so worried about us finding up here!"

"We need to tell the Council. They must know what is going on here." Liara exclaimed.

"To hell with that! We need to wipe them out before Binary Helix unleashes them!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Enough!" Jane cut in. "All this speculation isn't doing us much good. We need to restore the tram service and then get to the main facility. Agreed?"

Most everyone grumbled their agreement.

"Move out, a keep your eyes open." John ordered.

~ * TF * ~

"Looks like the VI is down," Tali stated as they approached the end of the hallway.

"That shuts down elevators and the tram," Jane sighed.

"I can fix it," Tali stated and the Shepards let her ride the service elevator down into the core.

"Everyone spread out and secure the area while we wait. Do weapon checks and make sure heat sinks are functioning properly." John ordered as the two Shepards took up guard posts by the core access.

"John, you need to cut it with the rookie talk," Jane whispered, giving John a look and he winced. He had done it again. "She's a strong biotic, she's almost to my level with minor training. Trust her and trust us. If you have to mentor anyone, it should be Tali, she's got the least experience. Hell John, Liara is a century older than us."

"I know. Bet you whoever locked off the VI did something else." John said in an attempt to change the topic.

"John, we are currently following an Asari Matriarch and a battalion of Asari commandos. I'm pretty sure they did more than just turn off the VI," Jane said with a shake of her head.

"How's going down there Tali?" John called down.

"So far so good Commanders! If this wire will just-" Tali was cut off by a loud snap and an electrical crackle. "AH! BOSHTET! That hurt!"

"Tali, you okay?" Jane said, concerned. Tali's reply was a long string of what Jane assumed was Quarian swearing.

"Yeah she's fine." John said, grinning. A few moments later the VI kicked on, quickly revealing that the landlines on the roof needed to be fix as well as the reactors needed to be put back together. Tali re-appeared a few moments later. Both Shepards listened to the VI for a few minutes before exchanging a look.

"I'll take the reactor," John stated.

"I better go with you," Tali added and Jane fought a smirk.

"Alenko and Garrus need to be with me on the roof then, I rather have more tech training than just mine up there," Jane stated.

"Okay team, Wrex you better stay with me seeing as the roof team will be outside," John stated and Wrex grumbled. The two teams broke.

~ * TF * ~

"I'm glad you had Tali," Jane stated as she looked at the Rachni juice staining her armor as they regrouped a few minutes later.

"I'm glad you had medium armor," John replied.

"I wish I got to fight Rachni," Wrex pouted.

"Oh Wrex, I'm sure we haven't seen the last of them," Jane stated as she comforted Wrex with a pat on the hump. "Tell you what. I'll let you fight them alone."

"Ah, you might just be my favorite human," Wrex chuckled as they headed to the tram.

~ * TF * ~

The tram stopped and the group looked around.

"Anyone else notice that those doors are locked?" Kaidan asked.

"That's promising," Jane muttered. "Looks like the elevator to the upper level is clear," she said before John hit the button.

"How much do Rachni eat?" John wondered.

"A lot," Wrex growled. They rode up in silence, listening to the rattle and scraping that had nothing to do with the elevator.

"Just throwing this out, but that is really creepy," Garrus stated and the group nodded. The doors opened the team's weapons were met by a scrappy barricade a human stood up.

"Stand down, I'm Captain Ventralis, Peak 15 security. Sorry. We couldn't be sure what was on the tram," he said.

"I'd only be upset if they had fired," John said as he stepped forward.

"Even hopped up on stims, my people know the rule. Two legs good, four legs bad," Ventralis said. "Look. You're human, and that's enough that I won't shoot. But I'd like to know who you are."

"My name's Shepard, this is my sister and our team. My sister and I are Spectres," John said and Ventralis' eyes shone with recognition. He nodded.

"Huh. I won't look a heavily-armed horse in the mouth," he said. "The aliens overran the hot labs last week. Only Han Olar got out, and he ain't all there anymore. The first we knew, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then."

"You were taken by surprise and had civilians to protect. You did a good job, Captain," Jane said. She saw the familiar light of a person who tried hard, but couldn't save everyone.

"Yeah? Sure as hell doesn't feel like it," Ventralis said, the defeat apparent in his tone.

"It never does," Jane replied and Ventralis looked at her a moment before seeing her own survivor's guilt in her eyes.

"The board sent an Asari to clean up the mess. She went to the hot labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since," he said quickly getting to business.

"We're not going to let any of your people die," John said and Jane fought the urge to give her brother a look. Promises like that were very hard to keep.

"All I can do is hold out here and protect the civilians," Ventralis sighed. "There's an emergency elevator out by the trams. This card will let you activate it. It can take you down to the hot labs. Oh, if you need any first aid, Dr. Cohen's downstairs in the med bay."

"Well, we have work to do," John said.

"Yeah, I hear..." Ventralis was interrupted by Rachni screaming. "Hell! Man the perimeter!"

"Don't worry," Jane stated as she pulled her weapon. "We have a krogan." Wrex let out an impressive war cry as the first Rachni emerged from the grate. The rest of the team split up and began to attack. The fight was over quickly.

"Thanks for the help. Every few hours, a group comes up the tram tunnel. It's actually better since we locked down the elevator," Ventralis sighed.

"We'll do whatever we can," Jane said.

"I don't know why they keep throwing themselves against our defenses. Even animals should learn not to stick their noses where it hurts," he said. Jane patted John's shoulder.

"We need to stock up on medi-gel, just in case. I'll go talk to the doctor," Jane said.

~ * TF * ~

"Okay people spread out and find out what you can." John ordered. Liara and Wrex heading to gather intel as the others followed Jane down. John saw an Asari who was staring off into space and approached her. As he got closer she seemed to focus and gave John a bored look.

"What?" she grumbled. John sighed to himself.

"I'm just trying to find out the current situation." John explained. "Are you a member of the science teams?"

"Recently transferred." The Asari grumbled. John glanced to his right and saw Liara haggling with an Elcor over some mods and Wrex stomping away from a Salarian who was currently gibbering in terror. Deciding he'd have better luck with her, even if she seemed to be a foul mood.

"You seem less upset about this situation than the others." John observed and the Asari rolled her eyes.

"That is one of the virtues of the meditation you interrupted." She snarked. John sighed again.

"Do you know Matriarch Benezia?" John asked, hoping to find some info as to where the Matriarch was.

"Do you know President Huerta of Earth?" the Asari retorted. When John scowled she smirk. "I did not think so."

"Benezia passed through here." John explained, tightly. "You didn't see her?"

"I saw her. You asked if I knew her. I do not." The Asari replied and John clenched a fist.

"That's all for now, thank you for your time ma'am." John said, moving away. He ignored her last cutting remark and went to see what mods Liara had managed to obtain.

~ * TF * ~

Jane headed downstairs with Ash, Kaidan, Tali, and Garrus, all members who had used up their medi-gel. They entered the medical area.

"What? What do you want?" Dr. Cohen asked and Jane blinked. He looked like he was dealing with several people who were sick, not Rachni attacked.

"Were they attacked by the aliens?" Jane asked, cautious not to call the Rachni by name to the staff.

"They're suffering from a toxin. There was an accident," Dr. Cohen sighed. "I-I have a non-disclosure agreement. I shouldn't discuss it with anyone outside of the company."

"But you're going to, because I might be able to help," Jane said and Dr. Cohen looked at her for a moment.

"I'd like to think the company finds our lives more valuable than their secrets," he said but it was clear he wasn't convinced. "You know Mira? The VI for Peak 15? She handles the safety protocols for our experiments here."

"Tali here reactivated her on our way through Central Station," Jane said, giving the quarian a nod of acknowledgement.

"That was you? I'm grateful. Until she came online, the automatic equipment wouldn't work," Dr. Cohen cried. "We lost the connection to Mira in the middle of an experiment, and the quarantine failed. These three were exposed to a toxin. Something we were working on."

"I understand your caution, but I need details. What you say won't go beyond these walls," Jane said. She would help, but she needed to know what she was getting into.

"It's a bio-weapon. Based on an exotic life-form discovered on the frontier. They wanted something that could kill the creature," he explained. "But there was no profit in something that kills one species on the frontier. We kept working on it. Adapted it to affect more species. Thoros-B is highly infectious, but it can't pass from one person to another. Like a biowar attack without a pandemic spread." Jane blinked. Biowar was dangerous, to prevent the spread would make biological weapons more effective, she didn't like that.

"Things like that never get out of control," Ash huffed, the sarcasm clear in her voice. Jane agreed with the tone.

"Militaries, governments, they'll get this kind of weapon one way or another. We're trying to limit the damage. I know you can't see that," Dr. Cohen said. He clearly believed in his work, Jane just saw the danger in it.

"There's a reason the Citadel Conventions forbid bioweapons, Doctor," Jane stated and he gave her a look.

"I didn't expect you'd understand," he said. "Our notes and equipment are locked in the quarantine labs. Captain Ventralis doesn't want to risk more contamination."

"I'll talk to him. Maybe I can convince him to let me try," Jane said.

"I can't ask you to do this officially. But if you can do anything, I'd appreciate it," he said.

"Talk to you later," Jane said before heading up stairs.

"I hope you can do something," Dr. Cohen sighed. The group headed upstairs.

~ * TF * ~

"Something you need?" Ventralis asked, as they met up with the security chief.

"We heard about the problems in the quarantine lab. We'd like to try and recover the toxin cure." John explained. Jane nodded in agreement.

"God. I wish we could help those guys. I really do. But we can't risk contamination now." Ventralis explained. Jane and John nodded but neither agreed with that assessment.

We're not part of you defense plans. We're consuming extra rations, extra medi-gel..." Jane pointed out. Ventralis frowned.

"Yeah. But you also have extra guns." He sighed. "All right. You want to gamble with your life, you're not under my command. I'll have the guard let you in, but he'll lock the door behind you. He'll run a full scan before he'll let you out. If there are any anomalies, you stay in there."

"Sounds fair to me." John agreed. Jane offered her hand and Ventralis shook on it.

"I'll radio ahead to let the guard know. Good luck you two."

"We don't need luck, we're the Shepards." John called back over his shoulder as they headed back in. Jane cuffed him upside the back of his head. The trip down stairs to lab was quiet. John was grinning happily while Jane was giving him an annoyed look at his last remarks to Ventralis. When the reach the door way, they noticed a Volus milling around by the entrance. Jane headed over to speak to him.

"You came to find out about them, didn't you?" the Volus asked. Jane nodded.

"I need to know more about those things out there." Jane asked, specifically leaving out their suspicions.

"About the Rachni?" the Volus weezed.

"I knew it." Wrex growled.

"What do you know about them? Who are you?" John asked as the others gathered around them.

"My name is Han, Earth-clan." The Volus explained. "The Krogan wiped them out a thousand years ago. They found it in a derelict ship. An egg. Waiting since the last battles. They brought it here..."

"Shut up!" a human scientist shouted from a corner. "God. You want to get us killed?"

"I don't have any control over who lives of dies here. Do you?" Han retorted.

"If you're going to be crazy, be the quiet kind." A Turian scientist joined in.

"Crazy?" Han mused. "I'm sane. God, am I sane."

"You're not crazy." Jane re-assured him. "We believe it's Rachni as well."

"Anything else you can tell us about the Rachni?" Tali asked.

"I told you all I can." Han mumbled. "We brought the Rachni back from the dead. In retrospect, a bad decision."

John shook his head as the Volus wandered off, mumbling to himself.

"Poor bastard." Jane muttered. John agreed.

~ * TF * ~

The team approached the door and the Turian security guard stared at them.

"You're not part of the crew," he snapped.

"We're the Shepards, we're Spectres, sent by the Citadel," Jane stated.

"There aren't any human Spectres," the guard said in a snide tone. Jane gave John a look.

"Guess they don't get the latest news vids up here," he chuckled.

"Look the plague doesn't care who you are. This lab is under quarantine," the guard snapped and Jane rolled her eyes.

"We have Ventralis' permission to go in there," John stated and the guard blinked.

"Yeah, he radioed," the guard replied sheepishly. "He also said you have to prove you're not contaminated to get out." The last bit was sharp and Jane fought the smirk as the guard unlocked the door. "You got a death wish, you should stand watches on the barricade."

"Nice guy," Ash muttered and Jane snickered as they entered the lab.

"Alright, let's produce this cure," Jane sighed. "Find the research notes and we find the cure." The group quickly began exploring the lab.

"I found it," Liara stated. "It will be easy to make."

"Good eyes," John stated as Liara headed over to the mixing station and began producing the cure.

"I'm glad we can help those poor researches. Maybe they'll think twice about biological weapons," Jane sighed.

"You really think that?" Ash asked.

"No...but I can hope, can't I?" Jane asked and Kaidan smiled at her.

"It's a good thought, Commander," he said and Jane smiled.

"Done," Liara cried just as she held up the cure the door opened and Alestia entered followed by several Geth units and an Asari commando.

"Your mission ends here, Shepards," she said and Jane looked at John.

"Friend of yours?" she asked.

"I just met her," John stated.

"What the hell?" Ash cried.

"What happened to Ventralis' man?" John demanded.

"I didn't have permission to come in. He got in my way," Alestia stated in a jovial tone. "I was ordered to eliminate you, should the opportunity arise. And here you are, trapped in this lab." John and Jane shared a look at the 'trapped' part of her speech. "Weapons free!" Jane struck first, throwing a singularity right into the heart of the group.

"I love doing that," she stated as she pulled up her pistol and the team unloaded into their attackers. The group was dead very quickly and the team exited the room. Garrus knelt by the turian security guard and then looked at the Shepards shaking his head. Jane noticed Han waving at her.

"They came out of there," he stated pointing to a door.

"You mean the Geth the Asari had with her?" Jane asked.

"Benezia brought them with her," Han said.

"How can we get into the maintenance area?" John asked.

"A team lead would have access. Like Dr. Cohen. He's in the medical bay," Han said.

"Thank you," Jane said and the group turned for the elevator.

"Isn't it funny how many times your worthless trips work out like this?" Wrex asked and Jane gave him a look.

"You wouldn't believe it," she sighed as the group headed back to the med bay.

"We should keep track of how often this does happen," Garrus suggested.

"Okay, you can be in charge of that," John chuckled.

"Gee, thanks," Garrus drawled.

"I cannot believe what is happening here," Liara stated and John moved closer to her as they headed through the common area.

"Which part, the toxin part, the Rachni part, or the Geth part," Jane asked in a gentle tone and Liara looked at Jane. "We know, Liara. We're here to try and stop it as gently as possible." They entered the medical bay.

"Is that the cure? You did it?" Dr. Cohen cried and Jane smiled as Liara handed him the cure.

"That Asari scientist, the one in the mess hall, she just tried to kill us," Jane stated.

"Alestia? That's unbe...I...I don't know much about her. She arrived a month ago. One of the shareholders pulled strings to get her here," he stated, his voice going professional. Clearly, he was shocked but he was going to do his best to help.

"Let me guess. Saren, the Spectre?" Tali asked with a rather sharp tone.

"Yes. I think that was the name. I don't pay attention to the other research teams," Dr. Cohen confessed and Jane was inclined to believe him. "Look. The guards. They've been more on edge since you got here. I think they were expecting you. There are more labs in the back. The guards won't even let me back there. Just people with 'clearance.'"

"Sounds about right," John sighed and Jane nodded.

"What about the maintenance area? Do you have access to that?" Jane asked.

"The maintenance area? Yes, take my pass. But there's just snow back there," Dr. Cohen said. "Let me see the phial. An extension on Phelps' work? I thought he was on the right track. I can't thank you enough. God. What a cliché. You saved their lives, you know that? I need to administer this. Thanks again."

"Well, shall we check maintenance?" John asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Jane retorted as they headed back.

~ * TF * ~

"Everyone keep on your toes." John ordered just outside of the main chamber. He turned to look at Liara. "Liara you stay right next to me. Try to talk your Mother down but don't throw yourself in harm's way. Understood?"

"Yes Commander." Liara replied and took a deep breath.

"Okay then, let's go. Nice and easy everyone." Jane said. They opened the doors and slowly made their way inside, guns at the ready. John frowned as he didn't see Benezia.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness or despair." Benezia's voice called. John turned and saw her approaching from a large holding tank. He could definitely see a resemblance to Liara in her face and the way she moved. But there was a cold, hard tone to her voice that Liara did not have. "Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies. I won't be moved by sympathy, No matter who you bring into this confrontation."

"Liara's here because she wants to be." John said, gesturing to the Asari on his right with his right hand. He was holding his left behind his back and motioned for the others to spread out. Jane, Garrus and Kaidan were slowly inching to the right. "Not because I asked her to."

"Indeed?" Benezia said in amusement. "What have you told him about me, Liara?"

"What could I say, mother?" Liara demanded, her voice raw with emotion. "That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?!" Benezia scoffed at this before turning her attention back to John.

"Have you faced an Asari commando unit before? Few humans have." Benezia said, her face void of emotion.

"I can't believe you'd kill your own daughter." John snapped. Benezia's face displayed no emotion.

"I now realize I should have been stricter with her." Benezia snapped, throwing her arm out, alight in a biotic field. John tried to dodge but got caught in a biotic stasis.

Jane quickly threw up a few barriers, getting as many of their team to safety, her eyes on John as Asari commandos filled the room.

"John!" Liara cried as the stasis broke and he collapsed to decking.

"I'm okay." He responded moving towards Liara, Ashley and Wrex. "The others?"

"They're trying to circle around behind her." Wrex replied, popping to blast one commando in half with his shot gun. The door opened and Geth began to steam into the chamber. "Well, that makes it more fun."

Kaidan and Jane were on either side of the walkway behind the case blocking them from Benezia. They were doing their best to keep the commandos and Geth pinned. Jane threw a singularity, giving Tali and Kaidan a chance to throw various tech attacks at the Geth while Jane and Garrus focused on the commandos.

"Try and get a clear shot if you can!" John cried. Wrex nodded and ducked out of cover to open fire from another spot. Liara created a singularity and one of the Geth let out a high pitched whine before it was crushed and pulled apart.

"This is going _so_ well." John muttered, opening fire with his assault rifle. Benezia's attention turned back to them as a few rounds hit her barrier. She narrowed her eyes at John and gestured. The crate they were taking cover behind began to rise and John swore again.

"Move, to the next section!" he barked. The others scrambled to get away but Ashley went down as a Geth tackled her about the knees.

"Commander!" Ashley cried in panic. John whirled around and cursed. He hurried over and jammed his rifle into the Geth's head. He emptied the clip into it and it went tumbling back. He saw the glow around the crate intensify and made a split decision just as enemy fire brought down his shields.

John snatched Ashley by her collar and with all his might hurled her at Wrex and Liara. Ashley landed just as the crate was thrown at John.

"Oh this is gonna hurt." John muttered just before the crate hit him, exploding in a shower of shrapnel. John was thrown back and crashed into the wall. His right side felt like it was on fire and he look down to see a gash in his armor with blood streaming out. He jabbed medi-gel into the wound to stop the blood flow. He got to his feet just in time to see Jane let out a scream of rage and send Benezia flying into the holding tank. The Asari collapsed to the ground, clutching her middle.

"John, are you okay?" Jane exclaimed, rushing over to check on her brother. John struggled to get up and Jane helped him to his feet. He little out a small hiss of pain. Liara had just arrived when Jane saw the wound in his side.

"John you're hurt." Liara exclaimed. John forced himself to stand tall and grimaced.

"I tended to it with medi-gel. It'll hold for now. The commandos and Geth?" he asked. Jane grinned.

"Nuetralized, you guys distracted Benezia long enough for us to clear them out."

"Then let's go check on her." John said, leading the way. He ground his teeth however, as with every step if felt like something was cutting him inside the wound.

'_I might have shrapnel in there.'_ He reasoned as they approached. Wrex and Garrus were standing by the Asari matriarch, their weapons trained on her.

"This is not over." She hissed at them as they approached. "Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear."

"The hell?" John muttered and Jane frowned.

"Mother what is wrong with you?!" Liara demanded.

"Has she lost it?" Ashley asked. "Most people I've taken in after being beaten are usually swearing revenge or begging to be let go."

"She kind of reminds me of some of the people in Major Kyle's cult." Tali muttered. Jane jerked and shot John a look. John shrugged, understanding what she was thinking. He was thinking about it too.

'_Could an Asari matriarch be brainwashed?'_

"The Rachni didn't cooperate with you. Why should we?" Jane asked.

"I will not betray him. You will…you…" Benezia shook her head, and slowly stood. Wrex and Garrus tensed but John motioned for them to stand down. Benezia shook her head again and she clutched at her temples, squeezing her eyes shut. After a moment they snapped open and she looked at Liara.

"You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly. But the indoctrination is strong." Benezia explained. John frowned. Her whole attitude had changed, the way she help herself, the way she spoke. It was like night and day.

"So you could turn on us again?" Jane questioned.

"Yes, but it would not be my will Shepard." Benezia explained. "People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolize him. Worship him. You would do anything for him. The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and its power is extraordinary."

"The ship that attacked Eden Prime." Ashley mumbled and Jane nodded.

"Sovereign's not like other ships. Where did he get something like that?" John asked.

"I cannot say. The Geth did not build it. Its technology is far more advanced than that of any known species." Benezia revealed. "The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you."

"It is some form of brainwashing then." Jane hissed quietly and Benezia nodded.

"It is subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead, I became a willing tool, eager to serve. He sent me here to find to location of the Mu relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago," she explained.

"It's location was recorded somewhere here on Noveria?" Jane asked and Benezia shook her head.

"Two thousand years ago, the Rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the relay. The Rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers. I took the location of the relay from the queen's mind." Benezia hesitated. "I was not gentle."

"You can still make it right." Jane said. "Give us the information."

"I was not myself, but...I should have been stronger. I transcribed the data to an OSD. Take it, please." She said, handing it to Garrus who in turn took it over to Jane.

"Knowing the relays coordinates is not enough. Do you know where he planned to go from there?" Liara asked.

"Saren wouldn't tell me his destination. But you must find out quickly. I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived." Benezia responded.

"Damn." John grumbled. Benezia winced and rubbed her temples.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Liara asked.

"You have to stop...me. I can't... His teeth are at my ear. Fingers on my spine. You should...you should…" Benezia grunted and stumbled back as if she had been struck.

"Mother!" Liara cried, trying to rush to Benezia but John held her back. "Don't leave! Fight him!"

"You've always made me proud, Liara." Benezia exclaimed. John heard the finality of that statement and exchanged a look with Jane over Liara's head. Jane nodded and extended her rifle.

"Die!" Benezia screamed just before Jane's sniper round took her in the center of the chest. Liara screamed as he mother was thrown back against the holding tank, this time blood trailing on the tank as she slid down. John let Liara go this time to have a moment. He and the others stood back as the two Asari exchange quiet words before Beneiza died. Giving Liara some time to grieve, John and Jane moved to the other side to examine the holding tank that held the Rachni queen.

"So what are we going to do with her?" Jane muttered. John shrugged as they watched the queen moving about.

"Commander, one of the wounded Commandos just got back up!" Garrus called behind them. The two Shepards spun around to find the nearly dead Asari staggering toward them. She moved past them and turned around to stand between them and the Queen.

"This one serves as our voice. We cannot sing. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colorless." The Asari said in a dully, echoing voice.

"Well, my weird shit-oh-meter just hit the red." Jane mumbled. John glared at her.

"Your way of communicating is strange. Flat. It does not color the air. When we speak, one moves all." The queen explained through her unwilling interpreter.

"This is going to be a fun conversation." Wrex grumbled.

"We are the mother. We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced. We are Rachni."

"How are you speaking through her?" Jane asked as she looked at the wounded commando.

"Our kind sing through touchings of thought. We pluck the strings, and the other understands. She is weak to urging." The creepy echoing voice explained as the two Shepards looked at the insect. "She has colors we have no names for. But she is ending. Her music is bittersweet. It is beautiful. You are not in harmony with those who hoped to control us." The Shepards shared a look. The commando was dying and the Rachni could feel it. It could also feel that they were not out to control her.

"What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?" she asked and Jane looked at the Rachni queen. She looked so helpless for being a massive insect.

"There are acid tanks rigged up on that thing. Set them off. Millions of my ancestors died to put these things down. Don't let them come back." Wrex snarled.

"Commanders, there are some old grudges in the galaxy. Grudges humans should stay out of. If we kill her, we kill the entire race." Kaidan countered.

"Your companions hear the truth. You have the power to free us, or return our people to the silence of memory." the queen acknowledged the danger of her own race.

"I need to understand. Why are your children killing people?" John asked.

"They stole our eggs from us. The sought to turn our children into beasts of war. Claws with no songs of their own. Our elders are comfortable with silence. Children know only fear if no one sings to them. Fear has shattered their minds." The Queen explained.

"They took the Rachni away from the queen before she could imprint them upon her. It drive them crazy." Tali reasoned.

"It makes sense. A child raised in a closet will be terrified of anything," Kaidan pointed out.

"I don't get paid enough to make these kinds of decisions about genocide." John grumbled. He was just about to responded when Jane moved forward and quickly hit the release command. As the containment cell moved into position to release the Queen John turned to her in shock. "Jane!"

"Look, I may have killed a lot of people but I don't kill innocents. And she was innocent." Jane snapped. The Asari body stared at Jane a moment.

"You will give us the chance to compose anew? We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children." The queen spoke.

"How's that feel, Shepard? You are going to have giant insects singing songs about you," Garrus stated and Jane ignored him.

"I just want to know one thing. Why did your people attack the Citadel races?" Jane asked and the queen moved out of the tank, looking down at them from the other level.

"A dark tone resonated. The dark tones took away their songs. It drove them mad. Made them search out and destroy." With her final statement made, the commando collapsed to the floor. Jane blinked at that statement, something had driven the normal Rachni into war mode...whatever it was, it was bad.

"Fine, but if they start anything my people will clean up this mess later. Just like we did for the Salarians." Wrex grumbled. John sighed as Liara came over to them. The entire ground team watched in silence as the Rachni queen slowly made her way out. She turned to them, looking at them all for a few moments. Then she scurried off.

~ * TF * ~

"We need to go to the hot labs before we finish this off," Jane stated as they head for the elevator.

"What?" John asked, wincing.

"Ventralis said that Rachni were coming from the hot labs. That metaphoric closet Kaidan mentioned...I'm pretty sure it's the hot labs," Jane said as she prepped her weapons, the others began to do the same.

"I hate it when you're right about stuff like that," John muttered.

"Well, you always forget it when you get your ass kicked by a biotic," Jane shot back.

"That happen a lot?" Ash asked and Jane smirked.

"Not as often as you would think," Jane replied as they exited in a large room where a man was sitting.

"Are you here to secure the situation? he asked in a thick Russian accent.

"How are you holding up?" John asked, a hand on his side.

"You must listen to me. If we do not contain our mistake, they will drop bombs from the battles stations. You understand?" the man cried and the Shepards shared a look.

"You let these things out?" Jane asked in horror.

"Ehh. I am only following the orders," the man confessed. "Binary Helix found an egg. It was on a derelict ship, thousands of years drifting. This was Rachni ship. Inside they find many eggs in cryogenic suspension."

"They must have been thrilled when it hatched," John sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes. Very tough, to be so long frozen. That it survived the centuries...this is miraculous," the man said in awe.

"Miraculous isn't the word I would use for it," Ash muttered.

"Binary Helix plan to clone Rachni. Mass-produce them. Create an army. But when they get here, they find this egg is not a common Rachni. It is a queen," the man explained. "After she lays eggs, they move her to Rift Station. They are thinking that without her, they can raise the babies to be obedient."

"Obviously, they were wrong," John pointed out.

"Eh. This was exactly the wrong thing to do," the man sighed. "I am thinking that without a queen, Rachni do not develop properly. Her mind is shaping theirs. These Rachni are uncontrollable."

"Would she be able to save them if we brought her here?" Jane asked.

"No. I am sorry, but this will not work. These Rachni are beyond saving. It is a sad thing, but they must be euthanized. I am thinking that the neutron purge must be set off."

"How do we set off the purge?" John asked.

"Arming controls are nearby. All you do is insert the key. Then I will give Mira destruct cod-ugh!" the group watched as a Rachni tentacle erupted through the man's chest.

"Well, that's not good," Wrex stated.

"You can kill that Rachni...you happy now?" Jane snapped as she rushed after the man as he was thrown. She got to his body as the group fought the Rachni. She found a small code in his pocket. They quickly moved in the far room. Jane activated Mira.

"Connecting. I have full access to the facility, and am at your disposal," Mira said.

"Activate the neutron purge," Jane ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that without proper code authorization," Mira stated and Jane pulled out the code.

"Code input: 875-020-079. Code Omega local execution," Jane ordered.

"Verified. Code Omega execution in 120 seconds," Mira answered and the group opened the door to a small army of Rachni.

"Well, that's not good," Garrus stated.

"Liara, singularity to the left I'll get near the door. Ash left side of door, Garrus right side of door. Wrex, John, clear us a path through the middle. Tali, take whatever gets past the rest of us," Jane called. They were following her commands as soon as she said them and they ran to the elevator. The explosion seemed to take forever as they moved up the elevator.

~ * TF * ~

A few minutes later they were riding the mako back to the docking and administrative facility when a particularly hard bump jostled John, making him let out a yelp as his wound flared up in pain.

"John are you okay?" Jane asked from where she was driving. John frowned.

"Not really." He said reaching into the medigel packing his wound. Liara's eyes got wide as he dug around in it.

"Commander what around you doing?" Liara exclaimed as the others turned to watch.

"John stop that!" Jane scolded

"I think there's some shrapnel in there from earlier." He explained.

"So you should let Doctor Cha-" Jane was cut off as John grunted and yanked out a large sliver of the container's metal casing. He grinned in triumph before a wave of pain hit him, clouding his vision over.

"I think I may need a doctor." John wheezed before passing out and slamming face first into the deck plate of the mako.

~ * TF * ~

Ash caught John and looked at Jane.

"Applying medi-gel," Liara stated quickly closing the wound John had just opened.

"Stupid man! Picking at a wound like that before we were back on the ship!" Jane snarled. "I swear, if he dies I will hunt him down in the afterlife and kill him!"

"I hope the Commander is an atheist," Garrus muttered.

"He didn't lose too much blood, Commander. He probably fainted due to pain," Liara said and Jane sighed.

"It better be a pansy faint and not blood loss," Jane muttered.

"She reminds me of a Krogan when she gets all angry," Wrex purred and Garrus inched away from the krogan.

~ * TF * ~

Jane was worried about John as they prepared to have the post mission meeting as the Normandy left Noveria space. John was unconscious in the medical bay but Dr. Chakwas had assured her that John would be fine.

"What's our next move, Commander? Head for the Mu Relay?" Ash asked as she took a seat and Jane moved to the center of the front of the room.

"The Mu Relay could link to dozens of systems. Unless we know exactly where Saren's going, we'd just be wasting our time," Jane sighed.

"The commander is right. We cannot rush off blind. We still need to learn more about Saren," Liara spoke with a serious tone.

"Who put you in charge? Did the commanders resign when I wasn't looking?" Ash said and Jane gave her a sharp look.

"We're all on the same team here, Williams. She's just trying to help," Jane warned.

"Sorry, Commander," Ash quickly stated, giving Jane a look of apology.

"This is a tough mission. We're all on edge. Everyone go get some rest. Crew dismissed!" Jane ordered.

"Noveria report is away, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?" Joker's voice asked and Jane sighed. A conference with the Council without John. They were going to love her report about letting a Rachni queen go free in the galaxy. Oh well, she was more than willing to ask them if they wanted to have her go off and perform genocide.

"Patch them through Joker. I'm going to need a drink after this," Jane muttered.

"Setting up the link now, Commander...and getting the beers frosty for you," Joker replied and Jane fought a smirk. The holograms appeared in front of her and she stood at the ready.

"Are these reports accurate, Commander? You found Rachni on Noveria?" Tevos asked.

"And then released the queen! Do you have any idea what you've done? How many generations until they overrun the galaxy?" Sparatus demanded.

"I thought the Council frowned upon genocide, besides, this queen is different. She understands why her kind had to be wiped out last time around. Rather generous for the sole survivor of her family, wouldn't you say?" Jane asked and Sparatus glared at her.

"I hope you're right, Shepard. Our children's children will pay the price if you're not."

"We'll be waiting for your next report, Commander," Tevos stated before the communication cut.

"Well, that went well," Jane muttered as the door opened.

"I missed the Council?" John asked and Jane nodded.

"Well, how about the next mission, I get wounded and you do the report alone?" she suggested and John gave her a look. "Then don't do stupid shit like ripping chunks of shrapnel out of your body before we're in a medical bay."

~ * TF * ~

The door to the med officer's office was locked. John frowned but hit the buzzer again. Still no answer.

"Damn it." John snarled. He quickly typed in his command over code. The door beeped and unlocked, sliding open. John moved inside, he was not surprised by the sight he found.

Liara was sitting at her desk, working on some of the Asari writing Jane had been collecting. She ignored the door and the sound of John moving over to her. He pulled an empty chair by her and sat down. He said nothing while Liara worked, he was willing to wait for her. Liara glanced at him, her eyes were puffy, she had been crying.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said after a few minutes.

"I know," he replied, Liara glanced at him again before she went back to working. After a few more minute she stopped.

"She fought it," Liara said in a soft voice. "She gave everything she had to fight it. She saved one piece of herself to help us." Liara kept her eyes on her work.

"No," John said. "She saved a piece of herself for _you, _Liara."

"You can't _know _that!" Liara exclaimed, slamming a data tablet down on the desk. "She could have done that for anyone!" She turned to look at John.

"She had plenty of opportunities to tell anyone else, maybe even send an emergency message to Council," John said. He looked up at her but made no move. "Only when you were there did she finally break free, if only for a moment. Because she loved you."

"And I helped kill her." Liara whispered, dropping her face as she dropped into her seat. John gently turned her face him and grasped her shoulders.

"Liara look at me, please." John replied. Liara slowly raised her head. "That wasn't your mother. It was the indoctrination that was forced into her but it didn't take her soul. You helped keep that clean. No one on this ship is at fault, not me, not Jane, and especially not you. This is all Saren's fault. He started this. Your mother tried to stop him and got caught in the destructive wake that Saren and Sovereign left behind."

The dam of the emotions finally broke loose and Liara began to sob. John pulled her close, wrapping her into a hug and let her cry as she buried her face into his shoulder.

~ * TF * ~

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Twin Fates

By Belle and Tobias

Automatic Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the Mass Effect or any other referenced copy righted material.

Toby's Note: Ugh. This one was kind of hard to start. I injured myself in the kitchen. Long story short, I had six stitches in my foot and Belle kept yelling at me for trying to write while on Vicodin. Then of course after I get off the pain pills she makes me guilty for not being done yet. I think it's because she liked the outline of the chapter so much.

Belle's Note: Sorry this took so long, this has literally been in my computer for months because I got so busy with work. I apologize to those readers who are getting into this series. I will work hard in this incoming year to get my stuff done and out faster.

Chapter 5: Growth

Earth Date: June 17th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, In Transit

"How come we keep returning to Citadel after each major mission, Commander?" Joker asked. John took a long drink from his coffee mug before answering. He hated the last hour of his shift. It was just before midnight, most of the crew was bunked down and the remainder were on night watch. It was usually quiet which in turn made Joker…bored. And talkative. And nosey. And annoying. And…John shook himself. Maybe he was the problem and not Joker.

"It just seems to be luck mostly." John replied. He thought back to Liara and Garrus' requests. "Liara got a message from the Asari Republics regarding Benezia. Garrus got word from a contact about some information he needed to receive in person. So I thought why the hell not?"

"Well after Noveria I think we can all use some rest. I am so glad to be off that planet." Joker said, stretching in his seat. "I don't know which was worse, the cold or the corporations. One will freeze your balls off, the other will sell them out from under you. With all due respect, Commander." John laughed.

"I can't argue with you there Joker." John said. "Anyways give me a final status ch-" John was cut off as the communications relay on Joker's console began to chime and flash.

"Saved by the bell." Joker said before opening the channel. "This is the SSV Normandy, please identify."

"Normandy, this is Alliance Command. I have Admiral Hackett on a priority one channel. Prepare for confirmation data." The woman on the line said. John raised an eyebrow. Priority one indicated immediate response. It was just one step below an Emergency Action Message.

"Authentication received." Joker replied after receiving a data packet and verifying it using Alliance ciphers. John focused on his pilot again. "Go ahead Alliance Command."

"Joker? This is Admiral Hackett." The admiral's rough voice said. "I need one of the Shepards right away. Priority one."

"This is John Shepard, Admiral." John spoke up for first time. "I was standing here when the signal came in."

"Perfect. We've got a situation here and you and your sister are the only ones who can handle it."

"What do you need Admiral?" John asked. John heard the Admiral breathe a big sigh of relief and he frowned.

"There's an Alliance training ground where we test weapons and technology in live fire simulations. The VI we use to simulate enemy tactics in the drills is no longer responding to our override commands." The Admiral paused. "It's gone rogue."

"Sir, I have to ask for my mission. Was this VI tampered with at all or given any black op upgrades?" John asked.

"We're not stupid Shepard." The Admiral stated. "It's a Virtual Intelligence, not a true AI. It's not self-aware and it can't access any external systems. It can't access any external networks but we can't access it from here either. We didn't do anything illegal here. From what my techs have been able to deduce, this thing simply was over-taxed and something gave out. It began to write its own simulations and codes before the facility went dark. We need you to fight your way through the training ground and manually shut the VI down, or destroy it." The Admiral seemed to hesitate. "I know we haven't spoken much Shepard, your sister and I go back to the Blitz, but we need both your help. You and your sister maybe Spectres and answer to the Council but you're still humans and still Alliance. We need you to get on this. The VI controls all of the facilities weapons, drones and turrets. You and your team are the only ones who can pull this off Shepard."

"I understand sir. Where's the facility and do you have a layout of it and its defenses?" John requested. Joker's console chimed again and John grinned.

"It's a secure training facility on Luna. We've just sent you the most detailed map we have. The turrets can't be reposition but there are plenty of crates to change the layout inside the facility."

"We'll get it done Admiral." John promised. "We're changing course to head for Luna now. Joker, what's our ETA?"

"It's gonna be a bit, Commander." Joker said, wincing. "We're mid-jump between relays. We'll have to backtrack two to get to a relay connecting to the Sol system. Twenty hours minimum."

"We'll be expecting you Shepard. Alliance out." The comm signal cut off and Joker breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was a fun call." Joker drawled and John shook his head. "What now Commander?"

"Now you forward those blue prints to the terminal in my quarters. I'll be working on them for a while." John said, turning to head for the room he shared with his sister. "Oh and Joker?"

"I know, I know. Top secret, this never happened, blah, blah, blah." Joker replied and John grinned.

~*TF*~

Jane was heading down to the mess when she saw Kaidan getting his breakfast.

"Morning, ma'am," he said and she nodded at him as she gathered her lunch meal. "Getting an early lunch?"

"Yeah, looks like we were detoured again," she sighed. Each day they spent on something other than Saren was a day he was up to no good.

"Do you have some time to talk now, Commander?" Kaidan asked and Jane turned her attention from breakfast to him.

"Of course, have a seat," she said.

"We've played it pretty close to the book so far. But we're a long way from backup. We've got some tough calls to make," he said and Jane's mind went straight to the rachni queen. She really hoped that one didn't come back to bite her in the ass, especially with how the Turian councilor had snapped at her. "I'm just saying...try to leave yourself a way out. I've seen what cutting corners can do to someone. And I'd hate to have that happen to you, Shepard." Jane fought a smile, apparently Kaidan was talking about the rachni.

"That's not the appropriate way to address your commanding officer, Lieutenant," Jane said in what she thought was a teasing tone.

"Sorry, ma'am. Maybe I got a bad signal. I mean if you're a...Maybe there's someone else you'd rather confide in. Ma'am," Kaidan backtracked and Jane blinked.

"All right, Alenko. Off the record, permission to speak candidly, cross my heart and hope to die...what are you talking about?" Jane asked.

"Uh...Dr. T'Soni. Ma'am," Kaidan stated. "There's a lower-deck rumor that she's, uh, interested in you. As more than a source of Prothean data." Jane felt her face fall...Kaidan thought the Shepard the rumors were about...was her? "She's a very interesting lady. Not to my, uh, tastes. But I never claimed to be big on alien culture." She could correct him...or play along for a little longer.

"You seem awfully worried about my personal affairs," Jane said, making eye contact with Kaidan. He kept the eye contact and Jane suddenly realized just how intense his gaze actually was.

"It's just that...We don't have much downtime these days. And I like being around you. But I...I don't want to take up your personal time," Kaidan stated, looking away at the end. Jane fought the flush of pleasure that he enjoyed spending time with her.

"Well, first off, I'm pretty sure you've got the wrong Shepard that Liara is making doe-eyes at because there is nothing between Liara and me. What's the real issue here, Kaidan?" Jane asked. Kaidan seemed a little relieved.

"You're right. Sorry. It wasn't...Liara's not my main concern," he said. "I'm not questioning any decision you've made, Shepard. Let me be clear about that." Jane blinked at that. This wasn't casual flirting anymore...at least she didn't think so, she wasn't that good about flirting to begin with.

"It's just my experience that once someone lets something slide, it tends to pick up speed. You get my meaning?" he stated.

"Talk to me, Kaidan. You've got a little black raincloud sitting over your head," Jane said.

"I'll try to keep the deck dry," he joked, but his tone wasn't behind it. "You know the records about the biotic training out on Jump Zero? They're all classified. Because the Alliance made mistakes." Jane knew about the classification, it was part of the reason she was so terrified about her biotics forming. No information about what to expect from biotic training. She remembered that. "After first contact, Conatix was set up to track element zero exposures and develop implants for humans. Once we had an embassy on the Citadel, Conatix could bring in "experts" instead of taking it slow."

"The only experts would have to be aliens," Jane stated. It was obvious if they were going to create a biotic program to bring in the races experience with biotics.

"Dead on. Turians, actually. That's why Conatix kept it a secret," Kaidan stated and Jane blinked. Turians training young human biotics would have caused quite the stir. "They were afraid of what people back home would think. Asking the turians for help when we'd just fought a war with them."

"The asari would have been more acceptable than the turians," Jane muttered and Kaidan nodded.

"Yes, but the company didn't go through the Citadel. It would have made Earth look weak. So they discreetly hired some turian mercenaries," he said and Jane's eyes widened at that. Mercenaries would have been unforgivable on Earth.

"I'm guessing you got your knuckles rapped a few times, Lieutenant?" Jane tried to joke, but the thought of turian mercenaries teaching biotics was disturbing.

"Yeah, you could say that. Our instructor was a turian by the name of Commander Vyrnnus. To introduce himself, he like to say, "I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father." I told him my dad wasn't in the war. He'd retired to Vancouver. My family had an inland home that matured to new beachfront," Kaidan stated and Jane just looked at him. She had only been to Earth for N7 training, she didn't get to do much more than see Rio de Janeiro before heading back out to space. "Vyrnnus had it in for me after that. He cut corners, pushed hard. I mean, you either came out a superman or a wreck. And a lot of kids snapped. A few died." Jane's eyes widened at that. "The point of all this...I guess...is that when you cut corners, it's not always obvious who pays for it." Jane thought about the rachni again...she probably wouldn't be the one to pay for her mercy.

"Why are you telling me this? Is there something I can do to help you get over it?" Jane asked, meaning the rachni, but that wasn't how Kaidan took it.

"I'm thirty-two, Shepard. You don't serve as long as I have without coming to terms with yourself," he said before looking into Jane's eyes. "You also learn that if someone is special to you, you help them. Try to keep them from making mistakes." Jane's spine tingled at that line.

"Special, huh?" she said, smirking slightly and he gave her a look.

"If I'm out of line, just say the word," he said.

"You're not out of line, Kaidan," Jane said, before her eyes landed on his uniform. "But there are regs." She said looking up again, a blush on her cheeks.

"I get you, Shepard. I don't make a habit of complicating the chain of command," he stated. "Just think about what I said."

"I will," Jane stated, grabbing her lunch and heading back up to the bridge. She had some thinking to do.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 18th, 2183 CE, 20:36 hours

Location: SSV Normandy, Sol System

"Okay people, listen up. I know some of you have been trying to find out what's been going on for the past day." John said. The ground party was assembled in the conference room, in full armor for once. "We've been playing this pretty close to the chest because if word got out about this it could seriously hurt Alliance relations. I know you guys can be trusted but the fact of the matter is this isn't like the incident with the probe. We want to limit the people who know which means no one outside of this room will ever learn about this. Officially we are accepting the Alliance's offer to use their training facility on Luna."

"Unofficially?" Garrus asked, curious.

"Unofficially the VI they created to simulate scenarios and battle tactics has been allowed to function too long without any real maintenance. It's gone rogue." Jane explained. Tali made a choking sound and she stiffened in her seat.

"Is it like the Geth?" she demanded.

"No, no, nothing like them." John said quickly. "It's just been over worked and the safety protocols have been disabled by accident. Jane thinks someone probably shot something they weren't supposed to during the last training run. Since it was created to purposely attack soldiers and it has been allowed to amass so much data it can't be taken down by a run of the mill squad. So the Alliance asked us." Tali visibly sagged in relief. Garrus reached over from his seat and patted her on the arm.

"So what's the plan Shepards?" Wrex said. John pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and headed for the hologram projectors at the end of the room. He tapped on the console and an image came to life that showed an overlay of the facility.

"Unlike previous missions we have a detailed layout of the facility and the surrounding area." John explained. He pointed to several locations on the map. "These blue dots represent fixed turrets. They cover the entrances to the facility which is broken into three parts. We'll drop in the Mako over here. Then as we approach the facility, we'll circle the entrances and take out the turrets with the Mako. After that we'll split into three squads and take out the VI conduits in each part of the facility almost simultaneously."

"Why are we splitting up, Commander?" Garrus asked. John pointed to a layout of one of the training areas.

"Each one of these areas has eight VI conduits. To avoid the VI adapting to our tactics quickly, I want to hit it in all three locations at the same time. You'll accompany Ash and Wrex on Red Team to assault area one. Jane, Kaidan you'll be Blue Team and you'll take area two. Tali and Liara will accompany me as Green Team to take area three."

"What kind of defense can we expect Commanders?" Ash asked.

Jane waved them closer to the map to go over the plan of attack.

~*TF*~

"We broke the teams down into small groups based on strength. John is leading the two most inexperienced in the field because he's damn good at it. Ash, you get Wrex and Garrus because they both can follow your orders but both of them are capable of watching their backs. Kaidan and I will go in as the only two man team because both of us excel at personal defense with biotics. It will take more than this base has got to take out our combined shields," Jane stated as she pressed a button and the small figures appeared, each team in the corresponding colors. "We land in the Mako and Joker will take the Normandy on a quick once around, taking out the turrets from a fast fly by. The systems won't be able to lock onto it and by the time he's done the turrets will be gone and we will just walk right in."

The images on the hologram moved to the base entrances.

"The layouts are simple and repetitive, however, because of the ability to move the materials around the chambers, be prepared for obstacles," Jane stated as the basic outline of the bases was brought up. "Here are your targets, luckily they don't move, but the bases are armed with drones...many, many drones. Some are standard, unfortunately, there are rocket drones. My sources informed me that there are also outputs for environmental hazards so everyone should keep their helmets on just in case the VI decides that it would like to try and vent the air from the bases."

"Lovely," Garrus muttered.

"We've killed Geth...we can take down one malfunctioning VI," Jane stated.

"I like how you think," Wrex purred.

"Get suited up, we will be arriving in just over an hour," Jane ordered.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 18th, 2183 CE, 21:58 hours

Location: Earth Moon Luna, Alliance Advanced Tactics Testing Facility

"Everyone report position." John order as Liara and Tali joined him by the inside entrance to the base. It was quiet for a few moments before speaking up.

_"Blue Team in position."_ Jane replied.

_"Red Team in position."_ Ash spoke up shortly after. John nodded and took a deep breath.

"Go in five seconds. Liara count it down." John ordered.

"Five." Liara started over the comm channel. "Four, three, two…"

~*TF*~

"You know back to back?" Jane asked and Kaidan nodded_. "One."_ They pushed the door button and quickly a bubble of biotic energy combined over them, Jane's under Kaidan's as they stood back to back, her right shoulder touching his left as they entered. It was quiet for a moment before she saw the first drone. "Ten o'clock." Her voice was low, not that it would do much good.

"I have two, one at two and three," Kaidan replied.

"I'll throw a singularity at yours if you hit mine with a warp," Jane stated.

"Agreed, three," he started.

"Two, one," they said in unison before they moved face to face, her arm around his waist and his doing the same. She hit the two perfectly with a singularity as he threw the warp behind her, they side stepped each other to begin shooting at their targets. It was a biotic dance, Jane had rarely gotten to work with a biotic as talented at Kaidan and it was amazing to combine their abilities in such a beautiful display of flashing blue.

~*TF*~

"Raaaaaaah!" Wrex cried, his lift incapacitating a drone before his shotgun took down another.

"Damn," Ash muttered.

"Good thing he's on our side," Garrus chuckled as he aimed and took down another drone.

"Damn straight, you're not too bad yourself," Ash stated as she used her assault rifle to cover Garrus' sniper spot.

~*TF*~

_"There are far too many drones here!"_ Ash roared. John ducked behind one of the crates, frowning as he listened to the others over the radio chatter.

_"These crates were pushed into position to form a bottle neck!"_ Garrus snapped out. _"I bet the VI has every available drone in position to keep us pinned down here. I think it might have found a way for the operational drones to even repair some broken ones!"_

"Can you hold your positions?" John asked. He ducked as the crate he was taking cover behind rocked from a rocket hit, the top of the crate having a chunk blown away.

_"I do believe that is completely possible,"_ Jane stated. John couldn't help but smile as he heard a loud crunch coming from Jane's comm.

"Okay here's what-" John began but as he looked up he felt his blood freeze. The corner opposite of him was where Tali was firing on the drones, however, she was so focused on keeping them away that she dismissed a damaged drone that had crashed by her. The damaged rocket drone was behind her...and that rocket drone was _moving_.

"TALI GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!"

The drone fired.

~*TF*~

"Throw another crate, Wrex!" Ash cried and when the crate hit the drone Ash fired until it was a smoldering piece of rubble, Garrus watching Wrex's back while the Krogan watched over Ash.

"This is easy!" Wrex laughed before there was an explosion over the comms...the only way that could happen was if someone took a direct hit.

~*TF*~

"That was a direct hit," Kaidan stated and Jane nodded.

"Double the shields," Jane stated. "Status Report!" The two biotics glowed more, the drones moving around them like angry bees.

~*TF*~

The rocket hit Tali right in her side and the explosion threw her body away but completely destroyed the drone. She went flying through the air to crash into the door frame to the right of the entrance. Her shields had taken what they could before collapsing. But John felt his blood turn to ice in his veins as he saw Tali's suit was scuffed and burnt. The worst was her left forearm, a jagged piece of shrapnel had punctured through her suit, lodging deep into her flesh.

"Fall back!" John shouted over the comms. He scrambled over to his hurt comrade with Liara providing cover fire. He hated to move her but they couldn't attend to her medical needs under fire. He scooped her up and Tali's head rolled back limply. She was either unconscious or…

_"John what the hell is going on-!"_ Jane began.

"That's an order! Fall back to the main entrance of your area and seal the door!" John said, hurrying into the aforementioned area. "Liara seal the door." The Asari slammed her hand on the console, sealing it shut as they hurried into the main entrance. John laid Tali down gently as Liara opened her Omni-tool to scan it over her.

_"That's not an option for us! John tell me-" _

"Not now Jane!" John snapped and turned off his open comm channel with the other two teams. "Is she dead?"

"She's just unconscious." Liara assure him. "Her suit's sensors are reporting no other major damage, but the shrapnel has compromised the suit obviously. Emergency seals have clamped down to halt the spread of infection. I can't remove the shrapnel, if it hit the artery I would risk her bleeding out."

"Can you make an emergency seal? Something to seal her arm from the vacuum outside?" John demanded. Liara bit her lip for a moment, thinking.

"I think so." Liara said.

"Pack the wound around the shrapnel with as much medi-gel to prevent the bleeding as much as possible. Then seal her arm." John ordered and opened a comm channel to the Normandy. "Normandy come in, this is Commander John Shepard."

_"Commander?! Thank God, your sister is going ballistic on the other channel!"_ Joker exclaimed.

"I'll deal with her in a minute. Joker I have wounded and I'm ordering an emergency pickup. There should be enough room for you to touch down between the three entrances. Inform Dr. Chakwas that she has a Quarian patient incoming and Dr. T'Soni will be carrying her. When you land send a team to help her with a stretcher."

_"Sir, ETA one minute."_ Joker replied. John didn't replay, merely switching channels to the team.

_"-shut down his comm. Send Garrus-"_

"I don't need Garrus!" John barked, cutting in. "Tali's been hurt but Joker's landing for a medical evac."

_"Are we falling back, Commander?"_ Ashley asked.

"Hell no." John replied as he watched Liara work on Tali's arm. "We're going forward but I had to order everyone back or else this plan doesn't work. We need to move in sync and we can't do that if you two move forward while Liara pulls Tali out."

_"Just Liara?"_ Jane demanded. John frowned.

"Yes, I'm finishing my area solo."

_"Are you INSANE?"_

"We don't have time for this!" John snapped. "Right now the VI is studying our tactics and capabilities from that little skirmish. If we don't move forward quickly it could adapt and then we'd be right screwed."

_"Kaidan and I are still moving toward the door!"_

"What?" John demanded.

_"We were almost at the door when you ordered the fall back!"_ Jane snapped.

"Damn it, we move now!" John cried.

_"John no! Take Wrex or Garrus-!"_

"No, now move in thirty seconds!" John ordered.

_"Damn it, John!"_

"I said move!"

~*TF*~

Jane's biotics began to glow bright as she and Kaidan continued back to the door. She shut off her comm.

"Stupid, impulsive, selfish man!" Jane snarled.

"I'm sure the Commander has his reasons," Kaidan stated.

"No, he's going into a battle in a rage. John takes his students' injuries very personal. He's being aggressive and impulsive. He knows better," Jane growled. "He never even checked if everyone could pull back, just called the order like Tali was the only person in combat at the time."

"You've had to make that call," Kaidan stated as they reached the door and Jane nodded.

"Nothing makes you hollower than to order men to their deaths. However you have to stay calm, John got too personal, he better make it through this," Jane growled as they entered the control room. "This will make for great therapy though." With that Jane opened fire.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 18th, 2183 CE, 23:16 hours

Location: SSV Normandy, Orbiting Earth Moon Luna

"How is she doc?" John asked. His first order of business after the mission was to check on Tali. Jane was so angry at him she had gone past yelling at him into completely ignoring him.

_"She'll be fine."_ Dr. Chakwas said threw the comms. The medical bay office had been sealed and sanitized to form a sterile environment. The med bay itself would function as an airlock but Doctor Chakwas had forbidden anyone to enter so she had only allowed the Commander to call in, as it were. Tali was being treated in the office in the back that Liara had used. "Liara acted quickly and used enough medi-gel to seal the wound and surrounding skin to prevent infection. The disinfecting properties of the gel were also able to ward off any airborne vectors. I patched her wound and reused the temporary suit sealant Liara made from some spare equipment in the field. It will hold for a week. Plenty of time to get her a new suit. That coupled with the antibiotics I gave her and she'll be up on her feet in the morning."

"You're the best doc." John said in relief.

_"I know I am, Commander. Go get everything sorted. I'll contact you if anything happens but I doubt it will."_ Dr. Chakwas said and the comm shut off. John sigh and scrubbed at his face with his hands. He felt so tired. He knew the mission wasn't a cake walk but they had superior knowledge of the terrain and the enemy. Was one second of bad luck all it took to almost kill a friend?

_"Commander?"_ Joker's voice rang out in the cargo bay and John sighed.

"What is it Joker?" John asked.

_"Admiral Hackett is on the comms and he's ordering the Normandy to dry dock at the base in Vancouver. He also wants to speak with you."_ Joker said and John blinked.

"Now what?" John muttered. "I'll take it in the conference room. And have Jane meet me there as well."

~*TF*~

"Admiral." John said, entering the room. He saw Jane already there and she didn't even spare him a glare. She was seriously pissed.

"John, I was just telling your sister the purpose of having the Normandy enter dry dock." Hackett said, gesturing to John's sister.

"Do you remember that coding the VI sent out just before it was destroyed?" Jane asked and John nodded.

"Of course. It got into our suit systems as well. Some of the crew is starting to check our suits and omni-tools right now to see if they've been compromised." John replied.

"Which can't be done with the Normandy." Hackett explained. "When you had it land during the medical evac of your team member, that same code appear on Joker's console as well. To check and purge every system on the Normandy we need to put the ship in dry dock. You and your crew have the next two to three days on leave Commanders. I'm having techs on the ground go over the ship for you."

"Sir with all due respect, I have an injured Quarian crew member who needs a suit replacement as soon as possible and we're on a mission to catch a rogue Spectre. I can justify a detour to the Council due to an order from Alliance Command but a three day shore leave would be harder to explain." John objected.

"The ship was damaged and needs dry dock," Jane stated. "The Council will understand that."

"I understand your issues Commander but you may have been infected with a rogue VI program. Even the console I'm calling you from will be purged and wiped after this. You'll proceed as ordered. Hackett out."

After the hologram link cut out John let out a curse and stormed from the room.

~*TF*~

"Commander," Joker stated, he watched Jane warily as she sat down in the co-pilot seat while he began the landing procedure. She was looking over a data pad before tapping her comm.

"This is Commander Jane Shepard with the Alliance Navy. I was told you were capable of rooming my crew for a few days while our ship was in dry dock for repairs," Jane said and Joker's eyes widened. They were getting a hotel. Jane listened for a moment.

"Several officers, two dextro requiring crewmembers, one turian, one quarian," she replied and her face spoke of bad news.

Don't tell me they're booked," Joker groaned.

"I see, the Intergalactic Gaming Convention is being held right now...only doubles..." Jane sighed and Joker began to shake his head. "Well then, I'm going to need to book some rooms, sending the information now." Jane pressed a button on her datapad.

"Commander please tell me we are not doubling up," Joker groaned.

"It could be worse," Jane stated.

"What could be worse?" John asked and Jane shot him a look before getting up and pressing the intership comm.

"This is Commander Jane Shepard, as most of you know we are going to have to dry dock the Normandy after that little SNAFU on Luna. And as luck would have it the Intergalactic Gaming Convention is being held locally this year. We will be doubling up for the next few days," Jane announced. "Rooming assignments are going to be sent out momentarily." She got up and headed off.

"Murphy's law, of course the Intergalactic Gaming Convention would be going on," John muttered.

"At least IGG Con will be cool," Joker stated before noting John's look. "Are you sure you want your sister making the rooming assignments while being mad at you?"

"Damn it, Murphy!" John cried as he turned and rushed down the hallway.

~*TF*~

"So, how long before she beats him within an inch of his life?" Wrex asked Liara. The asari blinked before looking at him.

"Who?" she asked and he chuckled.

"The Shepards. She's been furious since we got picked up. Watch what happens when he gets too close," Wrex pointed at the check in where Jane was signing in the crew. John was by her side, but every time he got too close her biotics would flicker near him. "I've never seen a human so mad."

"To be fair, he was taking care of Tali," Liara stated and Wrex chuckled.

"That's the problem with two clan leaders. One doesn't always listen to the other. She's going to get her revenge for him pulling that stunt," Wrex chuckled.

"I doubt the Commanders will resort to fighting," Liara stated as the room key cards were being passed out amongst the crew.

"I don't know," Wrex purred as he took his card from Jane. The commanders were at the back of the group waiting for the others to go up first. After several rounds at the elevator it was Wrex, Liara, Tali, Kaidan, Garrus, Ash, Jane and John. As the door was closing a blast of biotic blue threw John back into the lobby and Jane slammed her finger on the 'close door' button.

"Commander?" Ash chuckled.

"Oops, had a flare," Jane stated deadpan and several snickered in amusement.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 19th, 2183 CE, 05:43 hours

Location: Earth, North America, Vancouver, Hotel Royale

Jane was up and in the weight room as soon as she got up. She was still furious at John. Throwing him out of the elevator had made her feel marginally better, but she was still furious at him. She was hanging by her knees, having gravity help her with her abs as she curled up, left elbow to right knee and then reversed.

"Commander," Garrus stated as he entered and Jane gave him a nod. "Good to see you."

"PT is good for bringing down fratricidal urges," she replied before looking at Garrus prepping a treadmill. This she had to watch. She dropped down and moved to take the one next to him. They both started at a slow jog. She fought the urge to stare at Garrus' legs as he ran. He was like a giant bird with those backwards knees.

"You've been C-Sec a while, have you seen much action?" she asked and Garrus gave her a glance from the corner of his eye.

"Not as much as you...but yeah, I've seen some interesting things," he stated. He didn't elaborate and Jane wondered if he were being evasive on purpose.

"I bet you have, anything in particular that stands out?" Jane asked. He gave her an impish grin...but then all turian grins looked impish to Jane.

"I remember this salarian geneticist I was sent to investigate," he stared but his eyes grew dark. "That case was a bit...disturbing." That caught Jane's attention and she put up her speed a bit. Garrus followed her move and they were both at a jog.

"What happened? Why were you investigating him?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the mirror across from them. Garrus was clearly thinking about it as he jogged.

"I was tasked with tracking the black market trade back on the Citadel, most of it was harmless, nothing I needed to pursue," he started. "But during the course of my investigation I noticed an increase in the trade of body parts. Organs mostly. We usually get a few of those but not the numbers I was seeing. We weren't sure if it was a new black market lab or if some freak was harvesting organs from citizens."

"So what was it?" Jane asked. That would be a dark case to be on.

"Both actually," Garrus said and Jane shot him a look. He gave her one of his smirks before focusing ahead again. "But it took us a while to figure that out."

"So how did you figure out what was happening?" Jane asked.

"First we got a hold of a sample and ran DNA tests. The weird thing was the match led us to a turian who was still alive and was very convinced that he never lost his liver," Garrus stated. "After a bit of digging I discovered this turian worked briefly for Dr. Saleon, the geneticist. So I went to his lab hoping to find evidence of cloned organ development. But there was nothing, no salarian hearts, no turian livers, not one krogan testicle." Jane blinked again looking at him and he simply looked back at her.

"You're a jerk making me ask this but, you're kidding right? Why would anyone want krogan testicles?" Jane asked and he chuckled.

"Some krogan believe that testicle transplants can increase their virility, counteract the effects of the genophage. It doesn't work but that doesn't stop them from buying. They'll pay up to ten thousand credits each. That's forty thousand for a full set. Someone's making a killing out there," Garrus stated, shaking his head a little and Jane got a mental picture she could have lived without.

"What did you do about the geneticist?" Jane asked, upping her speed again. It was a run, but a median run, Garrus picked up the pace as well.

"I brought in some of his employees for interrogation, see if I could get them to talk," he stated. "While I was interviewing one of them, I came across something suspicious." There was something about that tone.

"You beat a confession out of him," Jane's tone turned cold and Garrus didn't meet her eye this time.

"It didn't matter, it paid off," he started.

"There is a human saying 'the path to Hell is paved with good intentions,'" Jane stated looking forward. "Sacrificing integrity for results is never good." They ran in silence for a minute or two before Jane decided to clear the air some. "What did you find?"

"One of my detainees started bleeding profusely during the interview. We offered to patch him up and he got frantic. Freaked out. I ordered a full exam to find out what was going on. Our medics found incisions all over his body. Some of them fresh," Garrus stated. "That was our big break. These people weren't just Dr. Saleon's employees, they were test tubes. Walking, living test tubes." Jane shuddered at that thought. Growing organs in people, how callous, how cruel.

"So he was using his own employees as spare parts," Jane muttered.

"Exactly, he'd clone their organs right inside their own bodies. Then he harvested them and sold them off," Garrus growled. "Most of the victims were poor. He'd pay them each a small percentage of the sale...but only if the organs were good." Jane knew what she was about to hear next was going to be sick. "Sometimes an organ wouldn't grow properly. So he would just leave it in. Most of them were a mess, but only on the inside so nobody could see."

"I hope you locked him away for good," Jane growled, understanding Garrus' passion but not agreeing with his methods. 

"See that's the worst part...we never caught him," Garrus sighed and Jane looked at him again.

"Why not?" she cried. "What the hell happened?"

"He ran. Blew his lab, grabbed some of his employees, and headed for the nearest space dock," Garrus stated. "By the time I found out the ship was already leaving. He threatened to kill his hostages if we tried to stop him." Jane felt her biotics flash. Cowards hid behind the weak...it was part of the reason Jane loathed batarians. They used their slaves as human shields.

"Did you go after him anyway?" Jane asked.

"I ordered Citadel defense to shoot him down but C-Sec headquarters countermanded my order," Garrus stated. "They were worried about the hostages and the civilian casualties if the ship was destroyed so close to the Citadel. I told them those hostages were dead anyway. He would just use them to make more organs. They wouldn't listen."

"They were right," Jane stated as she stopped her treadmill. Garrus stumbled before doing the same.

"What do you mean?" Garrus asked. "I thought you would agree with me. Regulations hold everyone back, but you're free of them now!" Jane looked at him and stood tall. Her arms were crossed behind her back, the posture of a soldier at the ready.

"Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster...for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you," Jane stated and Garrus stared at her. "Friedrich Nietzsche. Those words helped me to survive Mindoir. I vowed that I would fight Batarian slavers whenever I had the chance, but I would never sink to their depths. I would beat them with my own strength. Do not sink to the depths of the scum we fight. We will find Saren, we will stop Saren, and we will not sacrifice a scrap of our honor doing so." She turned and headed out, leaving a confused turian behind her. As she headed for the lobby she opened her omnitool and began to use her Spectre status to start looking into this Dr. Saleon. Perhaps seeing him brought to justice the right way would help show Garrus just what kind of Spectres the Shepards were. She paused at the desk before smiling. "I would like a wake up call sent to the rooms of all the crew of the Normandy now."

"Of course, ma'am," the concierge said, slightly afraid of the evil look on Jane's face.

"Make sure to call my brother's room every ten minutes until he is out of the room," she ordered.

~*TF*~

"Breakfast Commander."

John snarled and jammed his pillow over his head.

"Sir the others are here for-"

"I heard I heard!" John snapped, sitting up and whipping his pillow at the source of the voice. A male voice made a sound suspiciously like a yip and something broke with a smash. John was breathing hard and glared at the source. Kaidan was staring at him with wide eyes, a lamp nearby smashed with a pillow.

"Uh..."

"Go away." John hissed. Kaidan swallowed at his stared at his roommate and hurried out the door. John grunted and fell back on his bed, grabbing the spare pillow.

"Fuck you, Murphy." John mumbled to himself before drifting back to sleep.

~*TF*~

Kaidan was looking out at the blue Earth sky with a smile at the ground team began to assemble. Jane was currently taking a call on her communicator.

"You don't say..." she sighed. She didn't sound happy. "The timing is what it is. We'll see what we can do while docked." She ran her hand through her hair and Kaidan realized that it was still a little wet from the shower. He wondered if she brought her own shampoo or if she used the hotel's like him.

"If you're not careful there, LT, you're going to set her on fire," Ash whispered and Kaidan jumped, giving her a look. Ash giggled before she turned to talk to Wrex.

"What's the news?" Kaidan asked as Jane ended her call. She blinked at him before sighing.

"Forty-eight hours to finish the job," she sighed before looking at the sky. "Well at least this time I'm not contracted to stay within specific coordinates of the base."

"What do you mean, Commander?" Kaidan asked and Jane smiled.

"Jane, Kaidan, we're off duty now. The only time I was on Earth was for N-7 training in Rio," Jane said. "I should get a good look at the homeworld this time."

"Training had to take time," Kaidan stated and Jane shrugged.

"We were the best in class, we spent most of our time training," Jane replied. "I never bothered asking for leave...biotics aren't common in N-7...yet."

Soon the rest of the group arrived.

~*TF*~

"So what's the plan for today? We've basically got all of today and tomorrow for ourselves." Jane said.

"Well I don't mind playing tour guide." Kaidan offered. Jane shot the biotic a grateful look. Kaidan grinned as the others appeared to mull the offer over.

"Not for me and Tali." John grumped, his head pounding. Damn sisters.

"What, why not?" Tali said, confused. The Quarian was grateful Jane had ordered special dextro room service as they left the Normandy since she'd been unconscious. She was currently drinking her breakfast, a berry flavored shake.

"I made some calls late last night after we checked in." John explained. "The spaceport in Rio de Janeiro has a small business that caters to Quarians and Turians that help out with the Interplanetary Combative Academy. Apparently enough come by to justify keeping a stock of Quarian encounter suits. It's run by a Quarian, Bexaton'Catu. I'm taking you there to replace your suit." John explained. "Surprise."

"Thank you Commander!" Tali exclaimed.

"I think I'd like to go as well, if you do not mind." Liara said. John shrugged.

"The more the merrier." John replied and scooped up the last bit of his breakfast with his fork and popped it into his mouth. He chewed for a moment before looking around. "Where did Wrex go?"

~*TF*~

"Anyone else worried that Wrex just vanished?" Garrus asked sharing a look that moved between Kaidan, Ash, and Jane.

"You know what, why don't we keep whatever each of us thought to ourselves and wait to see what he does," Jane sighed.

"I bet mine is the best," Ash grinned and Jane laughed.

"So where to first?" Kaidan asked.

"I don't care where we go this morning as long as we get to have real hamburgers for lunch," Jane replied.

"I can't eat that," Garrus stated.

"Actually, there is this new restaurant that is making human style food out of dextro foods," Kaidan stated and the group took off.

~*TF*~

Urdnot Wrex had been alive for hundreds of years. He had seen people come and go. To be frank about it he had caused most of the "going" of people he knew than anything else. Not too long ago when he'd heard about these humans appearing on the scene, he had to admit, he'd been intrigued.

They weren't the toughest species around, they weren't the smartest, not even the prettiest. But they did have a startling ability to come out on top. Their planet had also intrigued him.

Until Earth and its humans had appeared on the scene he had never heard about a planet with such a huge diversity of animals, in the past or present. When he'd read up on the ancient dinosaurs as humans called them he had often wished they'd still been around. Especially the one called a Tyrannosaurus Rex. That would have been fun. But there was one animal that was still around that he'd heard compared to his species before, mostly to say a Krogan was "as mad as" and "as big as". So since he was going to be stuck on this odd planet smelling for a while he decided to go out for a walk and see if he could find one. It was going to be the best day ever...

~*TF*~

"I have to say, I like the hamburger, even though it wasn't made of the same stuff real hamburgers are made of," Garrus stated as they left the restaurant and Jane grinned.

"Real meat tastes the best," Jane grinned.

"I bet you got to enjoy that a lot growing up..." Ash paused and Jane shook her head.

"We did, there is something satisfying about raising food, slaughtering it, butchering it, and cooking it, that makes it taste even better. Of course, the hamburgers I grew up on were neither beef, nor ham," Jane chuckled.

"What were you raising?" Kaidan asked and Jane opened her omnitool to show off a small creature with four legs that looked similar to a sheep or goat, but with a wide head and large mouth. Several horns emerged from the jaw. "What is that?"

"The first settlers called them the Hornchins...not original but they are a bovine species, multiple stomach, flat grinding teeth, herbivores, lots of meat, and pretty docile. When the first settlers found out that they were edible and tasted similar to beef, they were quickly collected for farming purposes," Jane stated. "Still the majority of them are wild, they give birth to four identical offspring every year. The natural predators are a small weasel that hunts in packs. They avoid humans, but they go after Hornchin babies quick. The first baby up is usually the only survivor."

"Well, on to happier topics," Ash began. "What should we do next?"

~*TF*~

One thing about grabbing a planetary taxi that John hated, was the smells.

The inside of the car stank to high heaven. People spilling things or other accidents couldn't be aired out during the ride due to the high altitude. The worst part about it was you didn't even know the taxi stank until the doors closed and they took to the air. John glanced at Tali and envied the air filters she no doubt had built into her suit. John looked back at Liara whose face was pinched up into a look of disgust. John started to say something, some sort of apology when the taxi jerked in the air followed by a loud bang. John looked forward and saw the driver had a firm grip of the yoke.

"What just happened?" John demanded, leaning forward past Liara on the seat opposite him.

"Ah, sorry. I think the left stabilizer just gave out." The driver explained. John swore and leaned back. "It's not that bad, but I do have to set her down. I'll call for another car from the company to come pick you up while I wait for a tow truck."

"Great." John muttered. He shot a look at Liara who seemed more amused than alarmed and Tali who was gripping the overhead rail, tightly.

"Well, it could have been worse." Tali said. John held his breath for a moment waiting. When nothing happened he let out a sigh of relief.

"Please don't say stuff like that." John said as the taxi made a slow, if wobbly, descent.

"Why not?" Liara asked, curious. The taxi set down with a soft thump before opening the doors. They all climbed out, the drive tapping away on his Omni-tool to call in the problem.

"Human superstition." John explained. "When someone says something like during a problem, it's believed that things will get worse because of what you just said."

"I'm glad I'm not human then." Tali observed looking around. John took in their surroundings with surprise. They were in what appeared to be a clearing about five acres in size, with over grown grass. The area surrounding the clearing was thick with woods. There was a very old and beat up drive way leading to a road. In the middle was a modest two story home that had obviously seen better days.

"Well this is convenient." John observed. The driver came over to them, smiling a bit.

"Actually not so much." He said, lighting a cigarette. "I wasn't sure about how accurate my landing would be so when I saw this opening in the forest canopy, I aimed for it. Figured I'd rather land on an abandoned house rather than a full one. Another car should be here in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks. So where are we exactly?" John asked as Liara and Tali spread out to better take in their surroundings.

"Somewhere in the Ohio valley area." The driver said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Not too bad actually."

"No not too bad." John muttered looking around. He noticed Tali waving from near the entrance to the house and moved to the Quarian.

"Look here." She said, kneeling down. She pulled out a faded sign from the rotted wooden steps.

_For Sale_

"Huh, that explains why no one is here." John said, taking the sign from Tali. He brushed it off and frowned. "The number and listing date on here place this thing as being put up sometime in 2154. That explains a lot."

"It does?" Tali queried. John nodded as Liara came over to them.

"Humans started their galactic push in that time frame." Liara explained. "From what I read a lot of people living in Earth's rural areas were some of the first colonists. Since this house hasn't been bought, more than likely it's been forgotten."

"You can forget a house?" Tali exclaimed, surprised.

"It's possible, especially if all the taxes and fees have been paid." John explained. "The people who used to own it were probably colonists who forgot all about the money from the sale during the rush to colonize. Worst case scenario they could have been one of the tragic families that got lost or even killed. I wonder if this place is still on the market."

"If it is, I would be very tempted to buy it myself." Liara said. She held up wild lavender flower she had picked. "It's quite peaceful and beautiful."

The aforementioned peace was broken by the roar of another taxi arriving, its engines kicking up a strong wind. As Tali and Liara hurried to the arriving air car John considered the sign for a few moments longer before tossing it aside to hurry after his friends.

~*TF*~

"Man it has been forever since I've been to a beach," Jane sighed from the shade of the umbrella. Garrus was resting out in the sun as Ash was playing volleyball with a bunch of recruits on shore leave.

"I don't suppose you spend a lot of time out in the sun, Jane," Kaidan chuckled and Jane smiled at the use of her first name.

"With my coloring, no, not many trips out in the sun for me. Still, I do love the beach," Jane sighed before her omnitool announced an incoming call. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" Kaidan asked.

"The Casey Police Department in Montana is calling me..." Jane sighed.

"That took longer than I thought it would," Garrus muttered from his napping spot.

"This is Commander Jane Shepard," Jane said answering the call.

"Shepard," Wrex voice said.

"Wrex," Jane replied.

"Bring money," Wrex replied.

"What did you do?" Jane asked.

"It's not my fault," Wrex replied. Jane thought that was bullshit.

"Switch the call to the officer's omnitool," Jane ordered.

"She wants to talk to you," Wrex said and there was the sound of the call being transferred.

"Hello Commander, this is Officer Steven Barr with the Casey Police Department. We have a serious issue with a member of your crew," the voice on the other line began.

"What did he do?" Jane asked.

"He killed a grizzly bear and brought the corpse into town looking to have it made into a trophy. This is usually a stiff fine, but he got a female...and its cub season..." the officer began and Jane sighed.

"How much is bail?" she asked.

"You are going to want to bring a few thousand credits in total," Officer Barr stated.

"We'll be there within the next two hours," Jane sighed.

"Thank you, Ma'am," he said.

"Beach trip is over, we have to go bail out Wrex. I'll call John," Jane sighed, fighting the urge to smirk. A krogan versus a grizzly, Jane was going to bet Wrex never even drew a weapon.

~*TF*~

"Explains this to me again." John said, pinching the bridge of his eyes. Jane's chuckling wasn't helping the situation any not to mention the irritation he felt for having to tell the driver to detour from their flight plan back to Vancouver to deal with Wrex. Tali's shopping trip had gone over well. The Quarian was practically bouncing with joy at her new armor set. John had splurged a bit and used his personnel account to buy Tali the best armor they had. Now clad in a hardened suit with enhanced shields and environmental parameters she was one very happy Quarian. He'd even agreed to buy Liara the enhanced amp she somehow snuck into their impromptu too shopping spree.

"I went for a walk in the woods." Wrex began again. John winced as the officer let out a laugh.

"Skip that part, I meant the bear." John snapped to the Krogan merc sitting in a jail cell.

"Well I've heard us compared to us something you humans called bears. So I found out what was the biggest bear species is and I wanted to see one in person myself. So I caught a transport to this camp in Montana."

"It's called a town," Jane cut in.

"Right." The Krogan said. "Anyways I wanted to know where I could find a Grizzly bear so I asked a local human. They pointed me to this zoo place but the Grizzly there was already caged. I asked where they live in the wild."

"Oh Wrex." Liara said in exasperation.

"Hey it worked, I found one!" Wrex grumbled.

"Wrex," Jane said softly, "Grizzly bears are a protected species. They almost went extinct a few decades back. Taking the body of one into town to have it made into a trophy isn't something humans normally do. Plus killing a female just made it worse."

"I could have killed all of its cubs instead." Wrex muttered.

"What?" The officer bellowed. John winced again and wished he had let his sister go bail out the Krogan alone.

"How do we get him out?" Jane asked.

"Well since it was he honestly didn't know Grizzlies were a protected species we're willing to commute it to a fee if he agrees to take us where he killed it, since we now have to find and raise some orphaned cubs." The officer said. Jane sighed.

"He will, happily." John cut in. Wrex just grumbled.

~*TF*~

"Damn humans didn't let me keep my trophy," Wrex muttered and Jane patted his hump.

"At least they let us take a picture of you with it," Jane offered.

"Still, that skull would have been a great trophy hanging on the wall next to my Thresher Maw bones," Wrex muttered.

"Well, it only goes to prove that you need to do your research before you go hunting," Jane stated as they headed toward the transport van.

"I wanted to fight one of those Tyrannosaurus Rex," he sighed and Jane smirked.

"They would never have stood up against you, T-Wrex," Jane grinned and Wrex gave her a look.

"You shouldn't mock your elders," Wrex warned teasingly.

"I like it as a nickname. T-Wrex...it suits you," Jane said. "You're probably more deadly." Wrex smirked at that.

"I suppose if it is in reference to my abilities to fight...I could stand to let you call me that...but no one else," he growled.

"You got it," Jane replied. "Oh and you owe me twenty thousand credits for bail. I'm not letting you get out of that one no matter what you let me call you."

"Damn," Wrex chuckled. "Thought you would forget."

"Not even close, Krogan," Jane teased.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 19th, 2183 CE, 22:09 hours

Location: Earth, North America, Vancouver, Streets to Hotel Royale

Many of the crew was already out of the hotel restaurant by the time the ground team entered for dinner.

"Who has room for dinner?" Jane asked and Wrex made a face. "Fine go off and do whatever. Get arrested and I'm leaving you here."

"Like you would," Wrex chuckled before walking off.

"Would you?" Ash asked.

"I'd try, but John would probably wimp out and take mercy on him," Jane replied as she headed to the large table.

"I'd be taking mercy on the human police department," John stated.

"I feel like some chicken," Ash stated.

"It has been forever since I had chicken...real chicken I mean," Jane stated.

"What is this chicken, I am constantly hearing about how everything in the universe tastes like it," Garrus stated.

~*TF*~

"Thank you for dinner, John." Liara said as they all left the restaurant. He could still hear the excited voices coming from behind them, some of which included Garrus and Ash's argument about if Garrus eating a bird was a form of cannibalism.

"Ah, don't mention it." John said, shrugging. "There aren't many restaurants that serve authentic off-world food, most of it is imitation. Not to mention that conference limited our selections."

"John, take the compliment." Jane said, smirking at him. John rolled his eyes before settling his gaze on Tali. The Quarian seemed quite happily but she was hiccupping a bit. Jane saw where he was looking at and snickered.

"I think Tali ate too much." Jane said. John shook his head.

~*TF*~

"Turning in already, Ma'am?" Ash asked and Jane smiled.

"It's Jane for right now, Ash," Jane chuckled. "Yeah, I'm heading to bed, it has been months since I could just sleep in."

"Not going to a five am PT tomorrow?" Ash asked as Jane turned on the television.

"Rest day. Need to let the muscles keep from getting strained. I'll do some minor biotics training but that will be all for tomorrow," Jane stated.

"Well that's no fun," Ash sighed.

"I won't hold you back if you want to hit the bars but I'm staying in," Jane stated.

"I'll follow your lead, Jane," Ash stated. "What are we watching?"

"She's a Keeper," Jane stated.

"What the Hell is that?" Ash asked.

"It's an asari romantic comedy. It's basically about a pureblood asari who brings a vorcha home to meet her parents," Jane stated and Ash gave her a look. "I got trained by asari, the classes used asari children to help us. They dragged all of us, asari romantic comedies are as good as human."

"I don't know if I'll get it," Ash muttered and Jane smiled.

"If you want to stay, I'll do my best to translate the culture things," Jane grinned.

"You know a lot about asari?" Ash asked.

"More than John...but I don't know for how much longer that will last," Jane chuckled.

"He might be learning up on Quarians too," Ash stated and the two chuckled.

~*TF*~

**22:48 hours**

"Commander?" Kaidan said after a moment. John grunted.

"What is it, Kaidan?" John asked, trying to get settled in his bed. He knew it wasn't Kaidan's fault but he was still annoyed that the hotel only had double occupancy rooms left. Damn conferences.

"Do you have a problem with me being on this crew?"

That got John's attention. He reached out and switched on the lamp by his bed and sat up. He rolled over to look at the Alliance Biotic. Kaidan was staring at him with a pensive look on his face.

"Why would you ask that, Kaidan?"

"Well you've been giving me these looks whenever Jane's talking to me or giving me orders…"

John stared scrubbing at his face.

"Why does this shit always happen to me?" John grumbled under his breath.

~*TF*~

Garrus looked at the clock, looked at the empty bed next to him and shook his head.

"I am not even going to think about it," he muttered as he headed into the shower.

~*TF*~

**23:03 hours**

"Say what you want about humans, they can design wonderfully decadent washing facilities." Liara said, stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in thick, warm bathrobe. "Their shower has several different shower heads hitting your body at different angles. It is most pleasant."

"Their entertainment is very wonderful as well!" Tali said. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed, staring at the screen set into the wall. "I discovered they supply private movie feeds to the rooms as well!"

Liara peered intently at the screen Tali was watching. Beautiful music was playing as animated images of a human woman in an elegant, bright yellow dress danced with what appeared to be a large, furry Earth animal. "That is oddly…moving. May I join you?"

"Oh please do! This Belle is wonderful and the Beast man is so sweet and rough and…"

~*TF*~

"Oh my God, this is hilarious!" Ash cried and Jane laughed as they watched the vorcha try to impress his new 'father'-in-law. "I didn't know vorcha could be this funny!"

"I didn't either," Jane laughed.

~*TF*~

**00:32 hours**

"Go, go, go, go, go!" The crowd was chanting. Wrex was swiftly drinking a large pitcher of human beer he had obtained in the hotel bar. He had been drawn to the curious sound of these young humans chanting and laughter. Apparently they had returned from one of these convention things Jane Shepard had mentioned were going on in the area. To his surprise he had been welcomed by the rowdy human younglings. This had quickly led to many stories being exchanged and being drawn into a drinking contest with them. To his shock it was a dainty, blonde haired human female who had been paired with him in the finale, beating out some of the larger human males. He was chugging the human brew as quickly as he could but he was alarmed that the female was keeping pace with her own pitcher. Then to his shock, she threw her head back, finished her own drink and slammed it down on the table. She let out a dainty belch as their crowd cheered. Wrex finished his own drink and slammed it down to glare at the small female who was smiling at him.

"That was impressive." Wrex allowed and the crowd of young humans roared their approval.

~*TF*~

Jane was laying down with her eyes closed and Ash smirked as she flipped over to Talons.

"What are you watching now?" Jane asked.

"It's that Turian murder movie...you know the one that had the Citadel up in arms," Ash said and Jane opened one eye.

"The one where the Turian murders the humans with his bare talons?" Jane asked and Ash grinned. "We never tell Garrus we watched this."

"Done," Ash said.

~*TF*~

**01:21 hours**

"It's not your fault!" Liara cried, tears streaming down her face as the baby lion nuzzled its father's body. She and Tali were clinging to each other. The lights had been turned off and the only light in the room was being cast by the screen as the animated feature played. Tali was sobbing at the emotional scene.

"It's so sad!" The Asari wailed as the dust began to part before the dark red figure…

~*TF*~

"Leave the room, Turian," Wrex's voice snarled and Garrus blinked from his bed.

"Wha..." he started until he was lifted by one arm and then shoved out into the hallway. Garrus blinked as the door slammed in his face. He shook his head and looked around. He opened his omnitool to look at the time. He shook his head again and reached for the door only to hear the distinct sound of krogan mating purr. Garrus quickly whipped his hand away from the doorknob. He started down the hall. He couldn't remember which room was John Shepard...but he could remember Jane. He would ask her if he could either crash on the decorative sofa or if she could direct him to John's room. He heard the sounds of the television and tried the doorknob. It was unlocked, he blinked in surprise as he opened the door. The room was dark and as the two women moved in unison to look at him they both began to shriek before a blast of blue threw him across the hall.

"Garrus!" Jane cried as she rushed out. "Ash, I told you that door lock wasn't functional. Garrus are you okay?

"Why did you hit me?" he asked, blinking stupidly.

"Garrus we've been watching a horror movie, you scared the shit out of us," Jane sighed as she helped him up. "Come on in, I'll patch you up. Why aren't you in your room?"

"Wrex has company for the night," he muttered.

"I didn't know there were female krogans this far out," Ash muttered.

"She's not," he replied.

"...ew..." Ash muttered.

~*TF*~

**02:16 hours**

John fed up with Kaidan's quiet questions into the wee hours of the night. Normally, he himself would have been happy to stay up, talk, drink beer and bond with his crew. But he had to meet someone at 0600 hours to help arrange some things for his surprise for said crew. John finally had enough. He'd told the Alliance Biotic to stop worrying and headed out into the hall with his room card jammed into his short's pocket, blanket and pillows in tow. He trudged wearily down hall to a set of large sofa cushions by the emergency exit near the vending machines. Sighing in relief, John spread out on them, tucked the blankets around him and rested his head on his pillows. He finally fell asleep to the soft hum of vending and ice machines.

~*TF*~

"Sorry again, Garrus," Jane said as she and Ash escorted Garrus toward John and Kaidan's room.

"I should have knocked, I was half asleep. I should have bunked with Kaidan," Garrus muttered.

"Sorry about that," Jane chuckled. "I thought you and Wrex were getting along well."

"We do...he just needed a single tonight," Garrus chuckled as Jane opened the door.

"Do you have the Commander's door keyed to your omnitool as well?" Ash asked and Jane grinned.

"John insists on keeping the key cards and not programming them to his omnitool. I just made it habit to key his card into my omnitool," Jane opened the door.

"Hmmm Commander?" Kaidan asked.

"Sorry to wake you, Kaidan. Hey John," Jane started.

"He left. I apparently annoyed him," Kaidan stated, rubbing his palm into his eye. He blinked and blushed as he pulled his covers up. Jane looked at the empty bed.

"Where the hell is he?" Jane muttered.

"Found him," Ash chuckled and Jane looked at the door. Ash pointed at the vending area.

"Come on Garrus, why don't you use this nice empty bed," Jane said and Garrus climbed in.

"What are you up to?" he asked and Jane grinned from the door.

"Best you don't know...you now have plausible deniability," Jane chuckled as she closed the door.

"I feel sorry for the Commander," Kaidan muttered and Garrus shook his head.

"Can't talk...sleeping..." the turian muttered.

~*TF*~

"It-it-it's so beautiful." Tali said in awe as images of underwater life played before them on the screen. "Do Earth fish really look so colorful? Do they speak as well?"

"Oh my!" Liara gasped as music changed from light to a dark undertone. Her lip quivered as they showed a dark, vile looking fish watching the happy yellow and white fish.

"Run, run!"

~*TF*~

"You know one of the major differences between my brother and myself are?" Jane asked as she stood over John.

"What's that?" Ash stated as she returned with the requested materials.

"My brother can sleep through quite a bit," Jane grinned. "First, this is not an embarrassing place to be found."

"Commander...should I be involved?" Ash asked and Jane grinned.

"I'll take full blame," Jane grinned.

~*TF*~

**05:52 hours**

"Shepard."

John muttered and buried his head under his pillow.

"Shepard, why are you sleeping in the hall? And why are you colored?"

Colored? John slowly dragged himself from out from under his pillow and blearily blinked up at the figure standing over him.

Wrex was standing there, looking clearly amused. John thought he must have been hallucinating as there was a pretty little blond college girl practically molded into Wrex's side.

"Wrex? What are you doing out here?" John asked, still a bit groggy. Wrex looked amused.

"I could ask you the same thing, Shepard. You're on my door step." Wrex rumbled. The girl giggled. John shook his head to clear it and looked around carefully.

The first thing he really noticed that he was no longer on the couch by the vending machines. He was lying on the hall floor, jammed up what had apparently been Garrus and Wrex's hotel room door. He sat up and noticed that some had apparently drawn on his chest with what he hoped was lipstick and not paint. Frowning down at it he vaguely made out something about Turians not being allowed into the room in Jane's scrawl.

"Someone also drew a pretty good set of Turian mandibles on your face." The blonde woman noted. John rolled his eyes and stood up. The woman gasped while Wrex let out a harsh bark of laughter. John looked down and noticed his shorts and boxers were gone. Swearing, John snatched up his blanket and wrapped it around his waist like a towel.

"Who is this?" John asked Wrex, gesturing to the blonde. Wrex smirked and wrapped an arm around the woman's waist.

"This is J'dee. She was my mate for the night." Wrex said proudly and the girl giggled. John's eyes went wide as he glanced at them in shock. He opened his mouth to ask the obvious. 

The pair looked at him curiously.

John slowly closed his mouth and shook his head.

"I don't want to know." He said. He headed for the room he shared with Kaidan and it wasn't until he got to the door that he realized something.

Whoever had taken his clothes had either intentionally or unintentionally taken his room key.

"I hate them all." John hissed.

~*TF*~

**07:07 hours**

Jane headed up to the shared room of Tali and Liara. They hadn't shown up for breakfast and since even Wrex showed up, Jane was a little worried about the two girls. She knocked on the door. There was a sound of a television.

"What is it?" Liara asked as she opened the door, not looking at Jane but at the television. Jane looked in to see a woman walking across a snow covered mountain as she created an ice castle.

"Oh my great grandmother loved that one," Jane smiled before noticing the bags under Liara's eyes. "Liara...when did you start watching Disney movies?"

"After dinner," she stated and Jane moved to see Tali sitting at the foot of her bed rocking back and forth with the music.

"Have you two been up all night watching Disney movies?" Jane cried and the two looked at her.

"You didn't?" Tali asked.

"Oh God..." Jane muttered.

~*TF*~

"Anyone seen John today?" Jane asked during lunch. Most of the crew shook their heads no but Wrex looked up.

"I saw him just before I escorted my mate for the night home." He replied. A couple of people stared at him.

"I didn't see any other Krogans here yesterday Wrex." Tali said, puzzled. Wrex shot her a smug grin.

"Who said she was Krogan?" Wrex retorted, shooting Jane a wink. Jane smirked and shook her head. Everyone at their table and even the surrounding area was quiet.

"So…this is awkward." Garrus noted.

~*TF*~

Jane's omnitool pinged around the end of breakfast.

"Hmm, looks like my bathing suit is going to get good use this leave," Jane grinned. "John's invited us to a beach party."

"Move volleyball for me," Ash grinned.

"Hmmm, I do believe I have one," Liara muttered.

"Tuchunka has no oceans, I enjoy oceans, they hold many edible goodies. I have heard tell about a shark..." Wrex began.

"I will not be covering another species being killed," Jane warned and Wrex huffed.

"It was only a few thousand credits," he humphed.

"Which you have not paid back yet," Jane retorted.

~*TF*~

"Hey it's about time you guys showed up." John said cheerfully. The crew had assemble where he'd asked them to be and were surprised to find one of their Commanders dressed in shorts, a t-shirt and sandals. He was also tending to two mounds covered with sand. One was three times as big as the other but the mouthwatering smell of cooking food filled the area.

"I should have known." Jane mused, smiling.

"What is this, John?" Garrus asked, looking around.

"My comrades in arms and friends, allow me to introduce you to the human custom called a clam bake."

~*TF*~

"You do have some talents," Jane stated as she stood next to John as he supervised the seafood.

"I am your amazing older brother," he stated.

"By fourteen minutes," Jane retorted as she headed towards the cooler. "At least you got the good beer."

"Like I wouldn't?" John chuckled.

~*TF*~

"I'm impressed, John." Garrus said. John grinned and offered Garrus a Turian dextro beer he had tracked down during the day. While Jane and the others had played tour guides to non-humans, John had been running around in a rented air-car, picking up supplies.

"When Jane and I had our first weekend liberty during N-school I ended up in New England during a festival. I got invited to one and fell in love with it since." John explained. A radio nearby was blaring out music and helped set the tone. Everyone was relaxing in the sand and enjoying the warm summer day.

"Still that you found Palaven crabs and clams? Amazing." Garrus said. John shrugged and checked the time on his Omni-tool.

"Time to yank them out. Give me a hand?"

"For you Commander? Always."

~*TF*~

"Looks like no volleyball here," Jane sighed as she began to lather sunblock on her arms and legs.

"Need help with your back?" Kaidan asked and Jane smiled at him.

"Yeah that would be great," she said. Wrex chuckled and Jane shot him a look as Kaidan took the bottle of sun block out of her hands.

"I see some kids with a Frisbee," Ash stated and Jane gave her a look.

"What about it?" Jane asked.

"I'm going to see if I can get it," Ash grinned.

~*TF*~

"Catch!"

John looked up from his plate to see a Frisbee gently floating thru the air towards him. Setting his plate aside, he caught it and smirked at the thrower, Ash.

"Do I even want to know where you found this Chief?" He asked. Ash laughed.

"Paid some kids twenty credits for it!" she replied, moving toward her male Commander wearing a modest black one piece and jean shorts. "I have to say Commander, this is one of your best ideas. Everyone looks like they're enjoying themselves."

"After everything we've been through together so far, it seemed like a good idea for the ground team to decompress." John replied. He saw Jane waving frantically at him from further up the beach. He stood up to throw the Frisbee at his sister. He saw a flash of biotic blue that changed its course to the Krogan who was braving the Earth surf. Wrex it snatched the plastic disc from the air and raised it above his head to roar in triumph.

"It is, but I do feel bad for Tali." Ashley said and John followed her gaze. The Quarian in question was watching the ocean as the sun set behind them. The reflection in the water made it look like the sun was setting in the west _and_ the east. "She can't feel the sand on her feet, feel the crab legs in her fingers, hell even the food she eats is a bit bland after being sterilized by the filter on her helmet."

"True." John said, watching Tali wave happily at Garrus and Jane, before standing up to join them. "But I don't think any other Quarian will have the same story as her. Think about how many different places she's been and seen during her Pilgrimage. She told me a lot of Quarians don't even see more than one or two worlds beyond the one they choose to start at. She's been to dozens, including the Human home world."

"That made me realize she might not even be with us when we bring Saren down." Ash said and John frowned. "Once she finds a Pilgrimage gift she might head back to the flotilla."

John frowned as he watched the lady in question laugh happily and jump onto of Wrex's back.

"I think she might just stick around for a bit."

~*TF*~

The group was cleaning up as dusk fell.

"Look at that," Jane chuckled, looking up and Kaidan blinked. Luna floated above them, a crescent of white in the night sky.

"It is beautiful," Kaidan stated.

"I grew up with moons that were blue and brown," Jane grinned. "I don't know if I will ever get over how elegant a white moon looks in the night sky."

"You should see it set over the ocean," Kaidan grinned and Jane sighed.

"I bet it is beautiful," she said and Kaidan nodded. "I never cease to be amazed by how amazing this galaxy can be." Kaidan blinked at that, noticing the jagged scar on her cheek. Jane Shepard, sole survivor of Akuze, one of the only two survivors of the Northern Continent of Mindoir. With all the horror she had seen in the galaxy, she still saw beauty in the night sky. Kaidan smiled and moved slightly closer as the two of them watched the moon for a while longer.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 21st, 2183 CE, 09:59 hours

Location: Earth, North America, Vancouver, Alliance Dry Dock 7, SSV Normandy

"I like shore leave, but I have to say I'm relieved we're back underway." Jane said, stretching. John nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same way. I'm worried about Saren being out there." John said. The ground team boarded the Normandy through the front airlock and John was happy to see Joker already at the helm. "Joker! What's our status?"

"We're tip-top, sir." Joker replied. "We were just waiting on you guys."

"Glad to hear it. Request clearance and get us in the air. Head for the relay and I'll check for any outstanding messages. Then I'll let you know our destination." John ordered.

"Sorry, sir, I can't do that," Joker grinned and John gave him a look.

"John," Jane stated and John looked at her.

"What?" he asked and Jane looked at the clock and John blinked.

"Oh wise and intelligent, older sibling, your memory must be slipping. The Normandy is under MY command until 1300," Jane stated and John stared at her.

"But I gave the order already," he stated and Jane looked at Joker.

"Sorry, Commander, I'm under her direct command," Joker said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Joker, you know the drill, get us out of here. I want to start making trouble for Saren as soon as we can," Jane stated.

"I..." John stated and Jane gave him a glare. "Command is yours." He headed down to the mess to wait the two hours till his shift began.

"Your brother really forgets that he is sharing command, doesn't he," Joker stated.

"John wants Saren almost as much as I do," Jane stated and Joker gave her a look.

"Almost?" he asked and Jane shook her head.

"I had him in my scope, Joker, I had him and I let him go. I want to fix that mistake," Jane stated.

~*TF*~

"Message coming in from the brass at Arcturus, Commander." Joker called out. John frowned and lowered his coffee cup. He wondered if they would have to make a detour before heading to Feros.

"Patch it through Joker." John said, setting the cup on the railing by the galaxy map.

"Patching it through." Joke replied. There was a moment of static before the signal connected.

"Normandy? This is Admiral Hackett here. We're getting reports warning marked increase of Geth activity in the Skyllian Verge. Surveillance drones have identified Geth outposts on four different plants in the Armstrong Cluster. We need someone to take them out."

"Any idea what they're doing out there, sir?" John asked. He could hear the admiral sigh.

"Hard to say. They might just be gathering intel on us. Or maybe they're setting up grounds for hit and run attacks on human colonies. I know you feel a bit delayed in finding Saren but you've and your team have experience fighting the Geth. You're the logical choice to take out these outposts."

"We'll get right on it Admiral." John assured the man.

"Excellent. We're transmitting the locations of all known Geth outposts in the Armstrong Cluster to the Normandy now. Give my regards to your sister. Admiral Hackett out." The message cut out with a small snap.

"Joker, set course for the Armstrong cluster." John ordered. "I want to be on the ground as soon as possible."

"The relay we were about to connect to also connects to that system Commander." Joker replied. "Our ETA is 1400 hours. Also, the data from the Alliance shows the four systems suspected to have Geth activity are relatively close together. I'd estimate about an hour of travel from system to system." The pilot replied. John grinned.

"Finally some good luck. Good work Joker."

~*TF*~

Jane was in the cargo bay doing her biotic training.

"What the hell is that?" Kaidan asked in awe as Jane seemed to hover above the floor using her biotics to lift her up.

"Asari push-up," Jane stated, controlling her breathing.

"That's a hell of an exercise," he muttered.

"A commando should be able to do this for five hours nonstop," Jane stated.

"What are you up to?" Kaidan asked.

"Hour and twenty," Jane stated. "I am the current human record holder."

"Impressive," Kaidan stated.

"It would be more impressive if I could use it like the commandos do and jump from great heights and use it to break my fall. Been a little hesitant to try that," Jane chuckled before landing.

"Still, that's something new," Kaidan muttered and Jane smiled at him.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 21st, 2183 CE, 14:16 hours

Location: Armstrong Cluster, Vamshi System, Planet Maji

"Anything of yet?" Jane asked. John shook his head. So far they had seen nothing on this red, dusty planet that reminded him so much of Mars in the Sol system.

"Not a peep but I don't expect on until we're almost on top of them." John replied.

"Geth aren't limited by things like food and basic supply drops." Tali spoke up from the back, looking at a survey of the terrain on her Omni-tool. "They would-" She was cut off for a moment as the Mako hit a particularly large divot and made the vehicle bounce up and down. "They would choose the best defensible location they could find. Something with the mountains providing cover and protection if need be. I think this area in the north is our best bet."

"Okay then, let's head for that area." Jane said. John nodded his agreement and changed course. After a few minutes of driving they reached the area Tali had pointed out. Sure enough, the slope leading up the side of the mountain was littered with Geth turrets.

"Well shit." John muttered. He heard a chuckling behind him from the gunner seat.

"I've got this." Ash replied and John blinked. He forgot it was Ash's turn in the gunner spot.

"Go ahead and hit it, Gunnery Chief." John said. The Mako's guns roared, quickly taking down the turrets blocking the way. Shortly after the Mako was bouncing along merrily up the slope.

"So boring." Wrex grumbled.

"Oh stop whining Wrex." Jane scolded. "You had your turn on Noveria and if this base is like any other we'll have to get out to clear it."

"It's not like any others." John called over his shoulder as the Mako slowed to a stop. Jane moved forward to look over her brother's shoulder at the monitors. There were sniper towers, they could see Geth troops moving about, including a Geth Colossus but everything, even the equipment was open to the elements.

"I can finish this real quick Commanders." Ashley said, just before she began opening fire. With John circling the base at a steady pace, she quickly did just that.

"Okay next Geth base, I think I'm just going to take Tali and a gunner." John mused. Jane gave him a look.

"We need to talk in the comm room when we return to the Normandy," Jane stated. It wasn't a request.

~*TF*~

John entered the communications room and saw Jane standing there, giving him a look.

"What now?" he huffed and Jane's look got darker.

"I'm forgetting, John, but what is my rank?" Jane asked and John bit his lip. He'd pissed her off again.

"Commander," he stated and leaned back against the wall.

"Then stop snipping things at me like I'm Tali," Jane replied and John stopped.

"You know I don't mean to do that," John stated and Jane gave him a look.

"You drop orders at me like I'm under your command. We are not in N - 7 school anymore John and I will not be barked at like a subordinate when I have lead on a mission," Jane stated and John nodded at her.

"Jane, I'm sorry, I didn't mean you were inexperienced!" he stated. "I just think it would be a waste of time for the entire crew to go ground side for something this simple!"

"Then stop it, John," Jane stated. "You pulled that shit on Luna, calling for a retreat before seeing if anyone was trapped. Kaidan and I were pinned it was either waste energy fighting our way back out or holding our position to go forward on the next push. You never asked, you were so wrapped up in one injury that you endangered two others."

"Tali was hurt, Jane!" John snapped and Jane looked at him. "I was trying to keep the teams in sync as best I could and I made a judgment call!"

"Tali made a rookie mistake, John, and you blamed yourself for putting her in the position to make that mistake. She took a hit. John, I watched the feeds of her being brought in and I read Chakwas' notes. Tali's greatest risk was infection. I have news for you John, she is always at risk for infection," Jane stated. "You risked Liara, Wrex, Garrus, Kaidan, Ash, and myself by panicking over Tali. I know you took Jenkins' death hard John, but you cannot do this."

"I made a call to get a wounded teammate back to the ship." John argued and Jane's look moved into a glare.

"Well I won't risk one teammate for six others," Jane stated. "You want to protect Tali. Start training her better and if you snap at me like a raw recruit again, I swear, I will throw you through the nearest wall." Jane marched out.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 21st, 2183 CE, 21:02 hours

Location: Armstrong Cluster, Gagarin System, Planet Rayingri

"_Mako this is Normandy, do you read?"_

"This is the Mako, go ahead, Jane." John said. "Did you get your surveys of the system down, Jane?" There was a momentary crackle of static followed by Jane's sigh of annoyance.

_"Yes the system surveys went well. I just wanted to know how you three are doing."_ Jane asked. John shot Garrus a grin as the Turian was adjusting his control of the gunner seat.

"Everything's going fine Jane. Nothing so far, but we might have narrowed it down. We're heading to where we think the base might be located. Mako out." John said, reaching over Tali's shoulder as she drove to shut off the comms.

_"Hey John wa-"_ John cut her off mid-sentence and Tali shot the Commander a look.

"You didn't let her know I was driving?" Tali questioned. John grinned at her.

"Welllllll, technically only Alliance personnel should be driving the Mako." John said and Garrus snorted. "The regulation oddly doesn't apply to gunners, go figure."

"Go figure." Garrus said and chuckled.

"Besides, you need the experience." John said. Tali stammered a bit before taking a deep breath.

"I appreciate your faith in me Commander but I'm not sure I can do this." Tali blurted out. John frowned for a moment. He was afraid of this. Tali had been hurt before and he had noticed it. These other missions she had just been a fraction slow. When he'd asked her questions before as they were scouting the bases her responses had been slow and he could hear the self-doubt in her voice. Garrus had been giving John discrete looks of concern. She was hesitating and that could get her killed. John smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"You'll do fine." John said. "I've been thinking about this during the last two missions in the other systems. Tali you've got the gift to lead. I've seen it. You improvise on the fly, you come up with solutions to problems and you know how to work. It wouldn't surprise me when you go back to the Flotilla that they notice it too. I just want them be even more impressed by what you've learned."

"Besides we shouldn't even need to get out of the Mako." Garrus said, scanning the horizon. "And even if we do, John and I are here. If you get into a trouble making a decision, we can help."

"These have been cake walk missions, Tali." John continued. "That's the only reason I'm doing this. Just don't let Jane find out." Tali giggled.

"Okay then, setting course. Mr. Vakarian keep an eye out for any Geth activity."

"Yes ma'am!"

~*TF*~

"Say that again?" Jane asked. "You're going to do what?"

_"Jane it's just a small survey outpost, the ones they set up in advance of mining teams."_ John replied from the surface. _"I know we can just clear the base with only the three of us."_

"John remember what we talked about earlier today." Jane replied. There was a few moments of silence.

_"Jane this is me doing that." _John replied. _"You're right so we need to do this. Just Garrus, Tali and me." _Jane sighed and rubbed her temples.

"John, I know what you're trying to do but this goes against Alliance protocol. You know better." Jane stated coldly. "Because when infiltrating an enemy base, you should wait until back up is within fifteen minutes response time. You know, to keep the amount of time a person has to bleed to a minimum."

It was quiet for a few minutes before the signal let out a beep.

"He's requesting a private comm line with you, Commander." Joker replied. Jane sighed.

"Put it through into the comm room Joker." Jane replied before heading for that room. She hit a switch on the holo display. No image came up but she could hear John's breathing on the other end. "You're on a private line John."

_"Jane, Tali needs to do this." _John said quietly. _"She's been hesitating and what you said earlier didn't fall on deaf ears. She can do this and besides you know a typical strike team has only three members."_

"John," Jane said quietly, "I know you are trying but this is dangerous. Just the three of you, no backup going into the unknown. Before we made up with by sheer numbers."

_"I know but I trust you."_ John said bluntly. Jane sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Okay, then go."

~*TF*~

"How would you like us to proceed, ma'am?" John asked Tali shortly after he got off the comm with Jane. Tali paused.

"Commander, I'm not sure I can do this. This is completely different than driving the Mako around while Garrus shoots."

"I understand that and if you think you're not ready I'll take command, but I think you can do it." John reassured her.

"I feel the same way Tali." Garrus chimed in, offering his support. Tali was quiet for a moment before she shook her head.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Tali squeaked. John smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, I couldn't either my first time. I'll take over." John said, moving forward in the lead. "Garrus cover fire, Tali stay mid group."

"Yes sir." Both people replied moving into position. John led the way into the base and it was quiet, for now. That gave Tali the courage to ask…

"You couldn't lead either the first time?" Tali asked. John chuckled.

"During boot camp." John explained. "My instructors noticed the same leadership qualities in me as I see in you. So they started throwing me into leadership roles and officer training. During a mock war game simulation I got my first command. It was a disaster. I got everyone 'killed', as it were." John maid quotation marks in the air as he said killed.

"How?" Tali asked and John shrugged.

"I froze. When it came time to lead my men I just didn't do anything. The men were pretty unhappy about it until the instructors came over to explain. Everyone when they first start to learn has a single moment where they just can't lead. Everything gets to them. The pressure, the doubts, everything just hits you and your mind and body just can't." John explained. "They showed me how to get over it."

"And how did you, John?" Tali asked. John smiled at her just before he opened the doors leading from the entrance into the heart of the little base.

"I didn't but I realized that if I didn't lead when I was in charge people would get hurt and as long as I can I'll never get anyone hurt if I can help it."

~*TF*~

"John! Tali! Garrus! Report, I need you to report!" Jane called into her communicator. "Damn it, John! There is a Geth drop ship heading your way. I repeat. There is a geth drop ship heading your way!"

"I found out the problem," Joker stated.

"What is it?" Jane asked and he gave her a look.

"That Geth drop ship has a jamming signal, stronger than the one they used on Eden Prime. They can't contact us and we can't contact them," Joker stated and Jane began to flash biotic blue.

"Damn him, I told him, I told him don't go looking for trouble while we checked that damn signal!" Jane panted as she tried to cool down. "I swear he better come back!"

~*TF*~

"Strange." Garrus mused. The team had just left the base after clearing it of husks and Geth, and just survived an ambush the Geth set up using a drop ship. "I expected one of these outposts to be the main base of operations for this incursion.

"I want to know why the Normandy missed a Geth drop ship heading for us." John grumped.

"Hold on. This receiver's picking up some kind of transmission. Based on its signal strength, I'd say it's coming from inside this star cluster." Tali said, looking at some readings on her Omni-tool.

"Then let's signal the Normandy for a pick up. Once back onboard you can narrow down the system, Tali." John said, tapping open his communicator.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 21st, 2183 CE, 22:47 hours

Location: Armstrong Cluster, Grissom System, Planet Notanban's Moon: Solcrum

"Commander?" Tali asked from the mako as Jane carefully collected the Matriarch's writings from the dig site.

"Sorry, Tali, I wanted to make sure to collect this before the geth had a chance to destroy it," Jane stated as she got into the gunner position.

"It is alright, I just wanted to say thank you," Tali stated and Jane gave her a look.

"You don't need to do that," Jane replied.

"But I thought you didn't want to waste time helping me with my pilgrimage," Tali stated and Jane blinked.

"Tali...where did you get that idea?" Jane asked and the young quarian looked down.

"Commander Shepard. He has been training me more lately, you barely speak to me," Tali confessed and Jane pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tali, I'm not training you because my skill sets don't suit you. I'm a biotic with a specialty in sniper rifles. You're a tech expert who relies on a shotgun. Personally I think that Wrex should be training you with firearms and Garrus and Kaidan should be training you on tech," Jane stated and Tali stared at her.

"You don't dislike me?" Tali asked and Jane smiled.

"I like you plenty, but John needs to get over your injury. He feels he caused it so I'm letting him have his time training you. Personally, if I were you, I would hang out with Wrex for shotgun tips and with Kaidan and Garrus to get their tech advice. I'm pretty sure you are the best trained tech on the ship, but they have their talents too," Jane stated as they approached the final base. "Never think that I distrust or dislike you Tali, you are one of the most talented techs I have ever met, one of the most courageous young people I know, and one of the few non-humans I trust at my back."

"Thank you, Commander," Tali whispered.

"Alright, Ash, you drive, I'm going to man the gun," Jane ordered as they rushed the last base. After the base was cleared and the strike team entered the Normandy, Jane opened up the recording of the quarian singing the lament.

"What's that?" Garrus asked and Jane smiled sadly.

"A piece of history that was probably considered lost," she stated.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 21st, 2183 CE, 01:12 hours

Location: SSV Normandy, In Transit

John poked his head into the engine room and smiled. Sure enough, there was Tali working diligently at her console. John came up behind her and cleared his throat. Tali spun around in surprise.

"I thought I said for you to get some sleep?" John teased. Tali laughed nervously.

"Well I wanted to get some of my mission details down while they were still fresh." Tali explained and John chuckled.

"I do the same thing myself. Anyways I wanted to give you this." John said, handing Tali a data pad with a memory expansion device attached.

"Shepard what is-" Tali trailed off into a gasp as she review the data. "This is the information from the Geth control nodes! I thought you uploaded this to Alliance command!"

"I did." John explained. "And after I reviewed it I saw nothing in there that had nothing dangerous to the Alliance I made of a copy of it for you. Would this help be a good Pilgrimage gift?"

Tali was still for a moment before leaping at John. She wrapped her arms around the human male in a tight hug.

"Oh this is wonderful!" she cried. "Thank you, Shepard! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank-"

"I get it Tali." John laughed, hugging the Quarian back before gently pulling her off him. "Now go get some rest. We've had a hell of a busy day."

"Yes sir!" Tali saluted, hurrying out of the engine room, eagerly studying the data pad.

John shook his head. She'd certainly come a long way from the shy little thing she'd been when he'd first met her a month ago.

~*TF*~

End of Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Twin Fates

By Belle and Tobias

Automatic Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the Mass Effect or any other referenced copy righted material.

Belle's Note: First, I apologize for the length of time it has taken for us to put this chapter out. It was all me folks. I got stuck in really unpleasant real world crap that totally drained my desire to write. However, the bug has come back and I hope this was worth the wait. Also, it has come to my attention that some people do not like the style in which we are portraying Jane and John. When Toby and I decided to do this fiction, we agreed that we would use our favorite Shepards we played as for the templates for our characters John and Jane. I actually play as a biotic sniper while Toby prefers to play as a soldier tank. These two characters represent our actually Mass Effect play styles. My Shepard that I am basing Jane on is one of my favorites and I have played her through all three games multiple times. Please don't take offense that I am using a biotic as a sniper, it is one of my favorite playing styles even if it is a little unique. I love setting off traps and ambushes early by using the sniper rifle and then funneling them into a biotic trap.

Toby's Note: Also some one left a review that basically said John was left holding Jane's "purse" as it were. Not so. Jane and John have a dynamic. In my mind John is the protective big brother. He tends to defer to Jane sometimes true, but in his mind that's all the more reason for him to do so he can protect her. Also since we're starting to get some reviews with questions that take some thought and we don't have blogs and/or a forum we'll try to answer some reviews at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 6: Justice or Vengeance

Earth Date: June 23rd, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, In Transit near Hades Gamma Relay

Jane was looking over the recon on Feros John had compiled during his shift when the comm began to blink. She ignored it, letting Joker take the call.

"This is the SSV Normandy," Joker stated. He paused for a second. "She's on the bridge as we speak. Roger." He looked at Jane and she looked up from her data pad.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Detective Chellick from C-Sec," Joker stated and Jane's eyes narrowed.

"That was fast, I only sent him that request two days ago...patch him through to my comm, Joker," she stated. "This is Spectre Jane Shepard."

"Detective Decian Chellick returning your contact," A Turian voice stated over the comm. "I have to confess, Shepard, I didn't think I would hear from either one of you."

"My brother mentioned you by name. Said you were ruthless," Jane stated as she opened a second window on her data pad.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment…" Chellick began and Jane chuckled.

"It's not but I needed ruthless. When I heard about this case, I felt the need to make sure justice was served," Jane stated.

"I can't argue with that. I can confirm all the information you sent me, but I can raise you a lead," Chellick stated.

"Oh?" Jane asked.

"Yes, there was a sting operation for black market organs recently. One of the dealers made a mention of going out to Kepler Verge for a pick up from the MSV Fedele," Chellick stated.

"What will this lead cost me?" Jane asked.

"For you, Spectre, take this guy down and I'll owe you," Chellick said and Jane blinked.

"That is incredibly generous, Detective," Jane stated.

"I'm no saint Shepard, but sometimes," Chellick stated. "It's good to have a Spectre willing to listen when we have a case like this. Maybe in the future, I might tip you off on similar cases." Jane realized what Chellick was hinting at.

"You have my ear, Chellick…just let me take down Saren first," Jane stated.

"Just your ear, Commander?" Chellick asked.

"I…wouldn't count on my brother just yet, Detective, he didn't care for how you treated your informants," Jane stated.

"I suppose I deserved that," Chellick stated. "Still, having one of the Shepards is not too bad."

"I won't chase every Citadel escapee, but the ones that are like this…yeah, keep me in the loop," Jane stated.

"I look forward to working with you, Spectre," Chellick stated and Jane nodded.

"Thank you for the info, Detective," Jane stated. "I'll be in touch." Jane ended the call and looked at Joker. "Change of plans, Joker, we're heading to Kepler Verge."

"Anything in particular that we're looking for?" he asked.

"I'll know it when we see it," Jane stated. "I need to go let John know what I'm up to."

~*TF*~

"Now watch." Wrex rumbled. John was standing with Tali, watching Wrex show off. The Krogan grabbed the shot gun, and to John's surprise, smacked it as it unfolded ejecting the heat sink and slapping a new one in, all before it finished unfolding.

"Well I'll be damned," Tali replied in shock, "I've never seen that before."

"Me neither, I've always had to take mine apart to replace a damaged heat sink. They're not really designed to be interchanged like that." John said, shaking his head. Wrex let out deep laugh.

"I can show you and the Quarian how to do it." Wrex offered as the elevator opened and Jane entered the room. She shot John a look.

"Maybe later, Wrex. I think Jane wants to talk about something." John said as he headed for his sister. He did smile at what Tali said next.

"I'd like to take you up on that offer, Wrex."

John followed his sister into the elevator. She hit the button for the crew deck and started speaking almost as soon as the doors closed.

"Did Garrus ever tell you about Dr. Saleon?" she asked. John thought for a moment before nodding.

"He mentioned it during one of our talks between relay jumps after Earth. Why do you ask?" John inquired and Jane smirked at him.

"Chellick contact me a few minutes ago. Apparently he had a lead on some black market organs coming from a ship named the Fedele." Jane explained. John scowled as the elevator doors opened. They were silent as they headed for their cabin, but he did exchanged polite nods with Ash and Kaidan as they passed the two having dinner with some of the Normandy's other crew. As soon as they were in their cabin Jane sat in one of the chairs at the small table in the middle of the room. John sat in the other.

"What did he want in exchange for this information?" He asked. Jane frowned.

"Apparently nothing, he even said he'd owe _me_ a favor afterwards," she explained. John grunted and crossed his arms.

"Bullshit. I bet you good credits he knows Garrus is onboard too," John mused, "he just wants us to clean up his mess like with Jenna. He knows I'd tell him to get lost which is why he contacted you instead of me, who he's dealt with personally already."

"Actually, I contacted him. When Garrus told me about Saleon I got the feeling he saw joining us as an excuse to circumvent the law. We can't let Garrus think that being Spectres is about being above the law," Jane corrected. She sighed and leaned back into her chair. "Plus it'll be good for Garrus to put this to bed."

"So where is Saleon?" He asked.

"Somewhere in the Kepler Verge. I was think we'd go over this with Garrus in the morning and we do have some info from Noveria that something is going on in that system already. This just gives us more of a reason to stop."

"Fair enough."

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 24th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, In Orbit around Ontarom

"So what do we have here?" Garrus asked and Jane looked at John as they stood around the planning table in their quarters.

"If you remember our visit to Noveria, we came across a terminal that indicated that something was up on Ontarom," John stated and Jane pointed at their scan.

"We have a very obvious complex right here, however we have detected some minerals and other interesting tidbits around. We are going to hit up these locations first and then hit the complex," Jane stated. "This should be a simple in and out."

"We also want to check out the surrounding systems. We got a tip on possible black market organs coming from this system," John explained and Garrus went still for a moment.

"Saleon?" he inquired. John shrugged while Jane nodded.

"I think so but we have firm info about Ontarom in the Columbia system. So we're going to start there and work our way out from there." Jane explained.

"You okay with that Garrus?" John asked. The Turian was quiet for a moment before grinning.

~*TF*~

"Hold up for a minute." John called up to Jane from the back of the Mako. They had been heading for the base when he spotted something on the readings. Jane slowed the Mako to a stop and turned around.

"What's up John?" she inquired. John turned off the display from his Omni-tool that was showing the Mako's sensor readings and moved by the others to get near his sister.

"I saw a mineral reading as we were passing by. It looks like gold and if no one has a claim on it, I want it." He explained. Garrus and Wrex groaned in annoyance while Jane just chuckled. The others were just shaking their heads.

"You can take the colonist off the colony but you can't take the colony out of the colonist. Go on out and take two people with you. We'll wait here." Jane said. John nodded and pointed at Liara and Kaidan to follow him as he popped the hatch. As they exited he was thankful Ontarom had a breathable atmosphere, otherwise this little detour would have been even more annoying. He led his friends up a short hill, past what were essentially space cows. One trotted over to them but they brushed past it to the ore deposit. That's when all of their Omni-tools began to beep in warning.

"Commander, someone is slowly draining some of my credits away." Kaidan said, raising his Omni-tool in surprise. Liara checked hers as well and blinked in shock.

"Mine too!" the Asari exclaimed. John scowled and circled around, but saw nothing but the Mako idling nearby, the cow that was following them, the ore deposit, and more cows.

"Now it's stopped!" Liara spoke, puzzlement in her voice. John frowned.

"When we get back to the Mako let's have Tali go over them. Maybe we picked up a virus or Trojan back on Noveria." John said, turning back to the ore deposit. As soon as they started again, all of their Omni-tools beeped in warning again.

"Oh come on!" Kaidan exclaimed. Once again the squad turning around to find out what was doing it, and again nothing but that damn cow was still following them…

"It can't be." John muttered. He circled the cow once but kept his eyes on it. Then, just as he turned his back on it, his credits started to drain away again.

"That's it!" John shouted. To Liara's and Kaidan's shock he snatched his shotgun off his lower back, pressed the tip to the cow's head and blew it clean off. The cow twitched and fell over in a bloody mess. This time when he turned to head back to the gold deposit his credits stayed secured.

"_What the hell was that?" _Jane demanded over the radio and John grunted.

"I'll explain when I get back to the Mako."

~*TF*~

The group was parked on the plateau over the complex.

"Jane, take Ash and Garrus and prep here for sniping. I'm going to take the rest of the team in the Mako and drive around, be a distraction," John stated. The three mentioned quickly got out of the Mako and trotted over to small cluster of rocks to take cover as John sped off. Jane settled herself on the rocks, set her rifle and looked through the scope.

"We have two snipers. Ash, Garrus, you two are on the snipers, I'll take the first non-sniper furthest from the Mako," Jane stated. Jane and the other snipers sight their targets and she clicked on her comm. _"We're set, John."_

"Call off second target…if John gives you a chance," Jane stated as they waited. It didn't take long for the Mako to fly up the hill. Three shots fired and the three targets dropped while the Mako landed on a fourth and the cannon decimated the fifth.

"Never saw me coming," Garrus chuckled and Jane nodded as they began walking down the slope to where the rest of the group was getting out of the Mako. Wrex was making sure the one run over by the Mako was dead as the snipers approached. Jane shook her head as the Krogan unloaded his shotgun into the flattened corpse until it overheated.

"We ready?" John asked and Jane nodded. "Let's see what we have." The group entered the first room.

"We're clear," Kaidan said as they reached the next door.

"Let me through," Wrex purred.

"Be ready," John warned before nodding at Wrex. The Krogan opened the door and the sounds of mercenaries quickly broke out.

"They have a Krogan!" Wrex cried out happily.

"He is way too excited about that," Garrus sighed and Jane nodded as she threw up a shield and slipped into the room.

"Watch the sniper!" Ash cried before the sniper's head blew up. "Never mind!"

"Watch their Krogan!" Liara called as she Lifted him in time for Wrex to slam into the mid-air Krogan. The team moved quickly and soon enough the room was clear.

"These are mercs," Garrus stated as he looked over the bodies.

"Not one of the big organizations either," John grumbled. Wrex grunted in agreement.

"What the hell is going on?" Jane muttered as they reached the back room. The Shepards were side by side as point, Kaidan moved to the door. John nodded and Kaidan hit the door. It opened to reveal a mercenary holding a gun on a man.

"Stay back! I've got no grief with you! All I want is this bastard!" the man cried and Jane paused, that voice was familiar. The man was in a science uniform and he looked at the group with a desperate gaze.

"Please! He's a madman!" the scientist cried and Jane looked at the mercenary again. "Mr. Toombs, you're insane! You need help!" Jane's blood froze. Toombs…it couldn't be. John said nothing but he clearly noticed something was wrong with Jane.

"Shut up! You don't get to lie! You don't…" Toombs snarled before looking at Jane. "Shepard? My god, Shepard, is that you?" Jane lowered her pistol.

"Corporal Toombs? But…I saw you die on Akuze! How did you get here?" Jane asked, the memory of the thresher maws howls and the screams of men played in Jane's mind.

"They took me, Shepard. The scientists," Toombs said, the desperation in his eyes, Jane still couldn't believe it was Toombs.

"You can't prove any of this! This man is delusional!" the scientist cried and Jane ignored him as she kept her attention on Toombs.

"See, they were running tests on the thresher maws. They let those things hit us just to watch and study," Toombs said and Jane felt her stomach drop. Hicks' face as he asked her out flashed in her mind, quickly followed by the expression on his disembodied head as she ran for her life. It was on purpose…they had died on purpose. It took all of Jane's control to keep from dropping. "I woke up in a holding cell. The scientists were delighted I'd survived. Now they had someone to run tests on." Jane stared at him.

"Toombs, I…I didn't see anybody. If I'd seen you, I'd have come back for you. I swear," Jane said and Toombs gave her a look. There was something unspoken between the two Akuze soldiers.

"You can't believe Toombs! He doesn't have any proof! I demand a fair trial!" the scientist cried and Jane shot him an unfriendly look.

"She was there, you bastard! She knows the truth!" Toombs snarled as he aimed his gun neck level. "They're part of some organization, Cerberus that runs secret tests like this. They treated me like a lab animal. This man deserves to die, Shepard. For you, for me, for everyone else in the unit. Are you with me?" Jane looked at Toombs, she was so happy he was alive, but killing the scientist…it would feel good, but she could sense John's tense body. John was trusting her and with all they had gone through so far, John needed to know he could still trust her. She thought about Toombs before and remembered an honorable man.

"You're better than this, Toombs. You're not like them," Jane said and Toombs glared at her.

"Don't tell me who I am! You got away with a few scratches and a scary reputation!" Toombs snarled. "The rest of the unit died, and I was tortured for years, Shepard! You can't judge me! You don't have the right!" Jane locked eyes with Toombs.

"Toombs, if I could've helped you on Akuze, I would have. All I can do is help now. Let me," Jane said. The screams of men years dead echoed in her ears as she looked at him. Toombs looked back at Jane, the haunted look in their eyes matched.

"Okay, I'm no murderer," Toombs said as he lowered his gun. "They couldn't make me one. Just as long as he goes to trial. Maybe the screaming will stop now. I don't know." Toombs put his pistol away and Jane reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Those bastards can't hurt you anymore," Jane said before using her other hand to press her comm. "Joker, tell the Fifth Fleet we need a ship for pick-up."

"Aye aye, Ma'am," Joker said and Jane looked at Toombs.

"We will get you justice, Corporal, we will get them all justice," Jane said and John saw something pass between his sister and her soldier back from the dead.

~*TF*~

Jane floated in the hold, biotics lighting the room.

"How are you holding up?" Kaidan asked and Jane's feet touched the ground. She looked at him a moment before she grabbed a protein shake near her towel.

"I've been better," Jane stated. "Seeing Toombs opened some old wounds." Kaidan nodded as he leaned against the support.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kaidan asked and Jane took a sip of her shake.

"Did I ever tell you why I specialized in sniping?" Jane asked and Kaidan shook his head. "When I first enlisted my recruiter made a comment."

"What did they say?" Kaidan asked, he knew there were some people who were not trusting of biotics and they were known to say less than positive things.

"She wasn't rude, she had seen me shielding," Jane stated. "She said she couldn't wait to have a biotic shield like mine holding the frontline. I took the Officer's Entrance Exam, I got a 1550, and she was already setting me up for a human shield."

"1550?" Kaidan whistled. "That's…that's impressive."

"It is, but she didn't see my career as anything more than a biotic shield," Jane said. "So I decided to show that I wasn't just a one trick pony. I wasn't just a biotic. Do you know the rate of biotics that go into the sniping program?"

"I imagine there aren't many," Kaidan stated.

"I was the first, if you look at the Asari, most of their soldiers are biotics, so being a biotic has nothing to do with your military training. Asari biotics are found in every training unit, in fact, there are few Asari commandos who are not training in multiple areas. The Alliance throws biotics straight to the front lines to be shields. Forget if they might be better medics, better techs, or better snipers, a biotic is a shield to the Alliance. I joined the Alliance because I wanted to save lives, to keep another Mindoir from happening. I won't have my fate picked out for me," Jane said as she looked at her shake bottle. "I will not be judged by one aspect of my being, be it being a biotic or a woman or a human, I am more than just a biotic. I chose to snipe because people assume a biotic's place is in the front lines, that is as assumptive as saying a woman's place is in the kitchen."

"So you don't cook?" Kaidan joked and Jane smiled.

"Actually I cook well, I just don't often have a real kitchen to work in, but you get my point, right?" Jane asked and Kaidan nodded as he looked at her.

"Yeah, if I had a score of 1550 on an Officer's Entrance Exam I might have gone for a different specialization myself," he said and Jane smiled.

"In what?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Didn't think about it until just now," Kaidan replied as Jane's omnitool beeped.

"Sorry, I need to grab a shower and some sleep," she said and waved as she walked to the elevator, Kaidan's eyes watching her as she left.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 27th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Herschel system

"Sir? I've got an IFF signal of the MSV Fedele." Joker called behind him. John gave back the data pad to the crewman who had been speaking to him and made his way to the pilot.

"Is she responding to our hails?" John asked. He leaned over Joker's shoulder to peer at the readings. The Fedele was a civilian ship but this one had been modified with several biological research modules attached.

"Actually they're trying to use the nearby planet to shadow them and skirt by us." Joke replied, his fingers flying over the controls and the Normandy responding.

"Don't lose them Joker. If you do…" John trailed off as Joker brought the Normandy directly into their path. The other ship tried to veer away but Joker was right on them. This time they powered down their engines.

"Damn good work, Joker," John praised. "I'm going back to get a boarding team. Keep them in line if they try anything else." He turned to go get his sister only to find her watching him and Joker.

"Actually Joker sent me a message just when he called you." Jane said, grinning and Joker laughed nervously.

"Sorry Commander, I forgot to mention it." Joker said and John shook his head, smiling a bit.

"It's alright Joker."

"Come on John. Garrus wants just you and me to go with him." Jane explained. John smiled.

"This is going to be interesting."

~*TF*~

"No one is answering our hails, Commander," Joker said over the comm as the group prepared to board.

"They're not very friendly," John grunted, "this doesn't feel right at all." Jane nodded in understanding.

"He's probably getting ready to bolt in an escape pod, let's be quick," Jane stated as they entered. The main cargo hold was set up with walls made out of containers and there was the sound of something moving. Garrus gave Jane a look, he heard it too.

"Take the rear, Garrus," Jane ordered as she let John take point. They moved through the crates until they saw the creatures. They were twisted and vaguely reminded Jane of the husks on Eden prime.

"Incoming," John shouted and Jane saw a canister, she threw it at the approaching creatures and John fired. The blast knocked the creatures back. There weren't many and the canister took the majority down. Jane look at the creatures, they were most likely humans that had been tested on, but something about them looked plant like. Hard to tell without an autopsy. One managed to get by but John caught it with his free hand. Jane was wondering why he didn't shoot it when she saw his assault rifle was discharging heat, obviously overheated. John casually bashed the creature into a crate, smashing its head in.

"I think the doctor is in," Jane muttered as they moved through the ship.

"He's a sick bastard." John muttered, switch his rifle for his shot gun.

"I have a bad feeling that those things may have been his crew." Garrus noted. John grunted in agreement. They checked the bridge but it was empty. They opened the next room and Jane saw the Salarian. His large eyes gazed at her and she returned the stare.

"Thank you for saving me from those...things," he said. Jane stood down but didn't holster her weapon. She saw John move a bit to right, his gun still pointed at the Doctor.

"Commander, that's him. That's Dr. Saleon," Garrus stated and the Salarian's eyes flickered to Garrus as his mouth pursed.

"What? No, my name is Heart!" he cried and Jane wanted to shake her head. Some never believed that they were caught. "Please, get me out of here." Jane gave a look to Garrus, the look in his eyes was enough for her.

"Are you sure it's him?" John asked and Garrus nodded.

"Positive," he stated. "There's no escape this time, Doctor. I'd harvest your organs first, but we don't have the time."

"You're crazy. He's crazy. Please, don't let him do this to me," Dr. Saleon cried and Jane saw the cold coming into Garrus' eyes. She knew that feeling too well, the mental killing zone. She couldn't let Garrus forget, they were serving the law. Murder, even justifiable, was still murder.

"We'll take him in. Drop him off with the military," Jane stated and John gave her an approving nod. Jane could tell John was worried, but this therapy was for Garrus. Saleon wasn't her demon.

"But...we have him. We can't let him get away. Not again?" Garrus cried and Jane gave him a look.

"If he dies, we'll never know what he's been up to, or how he did it. We'll take him in, interrogate him, and he'll serve his time," Jane said and Garrus' eyes spoke of his readiness to follow orders but his body language was tense with contradictory thought.

"I've...okay. You're right," he said and Jane smiled. He was letting go of this demon, maybe one day she would be able to do the same. "You're a very lucky Salarian. You owe the commander your life."

"Oh. Thank you so very much!" Saleon sneered, his handing flying to his hip for his pistol. Jane brought her hand up, crackling with blue light. She threw Saleon into the air, even as he was moving his hand grasped at the pistol at his hip and she brought her own pistol up. The shot hit him in the head, splattering his brains on the ceiling behind him. She holstered her weapon and watched the body hit the floor.

"And so he dies anyway. What was the point of that?" Garrus snapped and Jane gave him a look.

"You can't predict how people will act, Garrus. But you can control how you'll respond. In the end, that's what really matters," Jane said and Garrus gave her a very thoughtful look.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, Commander," Garrus said and Jane smiled.

"Watch it, Garrus, don't think I don't know about you sneaking into my baby sister's room when we were back on Earth," John interrupted and Jane rolled her eyes as Garrus started to sputter.

"Ignore my idiot brother, Garrus, he just couldn't help himself. He has this strange idea that his jokes are funny," Jane stated. "We're done here."

~*TF*~

John was busying cleaning his left gauntlet of his armor. That creature on the Fedele hadn't damaged it but it's…gunk was covering the glove and arm pad. He'd noticed it had been stiff to close and he'd decided to clean it and do some routine maintenance on his armor before Feros. Jane had taken command of the Normandy shortly after they got back anyways. It was perfect time to rest and decompress. He looked up as Ashley finished her maintenance on his rifle and held it out to him. He nodded at the table in front of him and she set it there.

"You were right Commander that heat sink was going bad. I replaced it and the barrel too. The end was off by a millimeter." Ash explained and John smiled at her before turning back to his armor.

"Thanks Ash, I thought my aim was off a bit." John explained. He frowned as the solvent didn't get rid of some of the crud between the finger joints. Scowling he picked up a small bristle brush and began to scrub at them.

"Mind if I join you two?" Garrus inquired, approaching Ash's maintenance table with his sniper rifle. Ash shrugged and John waved his hand at space by the table.

"Help yourself." John said. Garrus came over and quickly began to disassemble his rifle. The three work in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"So how are you doing Garrus?" Ash asked after a few minutes. John glanced at the Gunnery Chief, noting she was now giving a pistol a once over that he was sure was Tali's.

"I feel good actually, if a little tired." Garrus said after a moment. "I'll never have to lay there at night, trying to sleep and thinking about what Saleon is doing out there. Who he's butchering."

"Well we're going to Feros in the next few days." John said, finishing up cleaning his armor. He gathered it up in his arms and headed for his locker storing it away. "I'll go talk to Jane about letting you in on light duty for the next day. You get some sleep, my friend."

~*TF*~

Earth Date: June 29th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, in transit between Kepler Verge and Attican Beta

"So ExoGeni is in charge of the Feros colony development," Joker stated as Jane took a seat in the co-pilot's seat. She had a steaming mug of what smelled like chocolate while she looked over a data pad.

"Yes they are," she replied.

"And Saren is interested in them," Joker led.

"I somehow dislike the idea of Saren being interested in another human colony," Jane stated and Joker nodded.

"How are you holding up?" Joker asked and Jane shrugged.

"To be fair. I have been in much worse condition than this," she stated and Joker nodded before the comm beeped. "Who is it?"

"Fifth Fleet," Joker stated.

"Patch it through," Jane said.

"Normandy, this is Admiral Hackett with Fifth Fleet," the stern voice stated.

"It's Jane, Admiral," Jane stated.

"Where is the Normandy located?" Hackett demanded.

"In transit right now, heading to Attican Beta," Jane responded.

"We have some intel that points to a Batarian attack on Terra Nova," Hackett stated and Jane's eyes narrowed.

"How long do we have?" Jane asked as she gave Joker a look.

"Unknown, get there fast, Shepard," Hackett ordered.

"Adjusting course now, Admiral. Shepard out," Jane said. "Joker, set course for Terra Nova...we need to be there yesterday." She got up.

"Informing Commander Brother?" Joker asked.

"ETA?" she asked.

"I can get us there in thirty hours," he said and Jane grit her teeth.

"Let's pray we get there in time," Jane whispered as she headed to wake up her brother.

~*TF*~

Earth Date: July 1st, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Approaching Asteroid X57

"Here's what we know," Jane stated as they pulled up the holo of the asteroid. "Twelve hours ago a group of Batarian terrorists landed on Asteroid X57. Terra Nova is planning on using this particular chunk of rock for resources and then for use as an orbital station. The Batarians are planning on throwing her into Terra Nova...most likely into Scott, the capital."

"The death toll will be staggering," Liara gasped.

"Bastards," Ash added. Jane nodded.

"Intel got wind of the location but not the plan. We need to go in and we need to go in fast and quiet," John stated.

"Small team on this one, guys," Jane stated.

"Commanders," Kaidan said and the two nodded.

"We're tagging Tali and Garrus on this one," John stated and the two mentioned crewmen nodded. "We slip in under the radar and we take them out systematically."

"Roger that," Tali stated.

"Gear up, we're on the ground in ten," Jane ordered and the room cleared out.

~*TF*~

As the Normandy was sweeping by the drop the Mako the Normandy's VI connected to this comms.

"_Status: Sensors reveal three fusion torches propelling Asteroid X57. At its current rate of acceleration, the asteroid will collide with Terra Nova in approximately four hours. Analysis: Torches must be disabled to cease the acceleration."_ The computer program chirped. John was strapped into the Mako's pilot seat with Jane, Garrus and Tali in their seats behind them.

"Shit." Jane muttered.

"Everyone set a timer on your Omni-tools for three and half hours." John ordered, doing the aforementioned to his own. "We are officially on the clock now."

"_Commanders, I'm getting a distress call from the asteroid."_ Joker said over the comm. John looked over his shoulder to see Jane was scowling.

"Put it through Joker." Jane ordered.

"_Aye, aye ma'am. Patching in through." _There was a momentary squelch and then the message came in.

"_-lo? Hello? I heard your transmission. Can you hear me? They haven't found me yet but I can't talk long." _The Mako jerked as the Normandy launch it out of the shuttle bay, sending it to the asteroid below. _ "Please. Shut down the fusion torches or we're all going to die. God, I hope you're hearing this."_

"John resource asteroids like this are usually brought into orbit for the supplies." Jane said as John stomped on the accelerator, making the Mako zoom forward.

"I remember. I know they set up transmitters to boost communications on the asteroid and with the colony. We could use it to find the outposts and fusion torches but that would waste I have some general readings the Normandy took with heat blooms. We can use them to find the torches and waste less time trying to find the transmitter." John explained. "I'm heading for one of the heat blooms now."

"Actually Commanders, we Quarians have encountered used Alliance resource asteroids before." Tali chimed in from the back. "We learned how to send out a general ping that helps us find them so we can salvage the transmitters."

"Good idea Tali," Jane praised. "Do it." Tali unbuckled herself and moved past Jane and tapped away at the communications console. The Mako's sensors pulsed and something responded in the distance. Tali marked it on the map.

"Damn good work, Tali." John remarked, changing course. They zoomed up a large rocky formation before reaching the transmitter.

"Tali with me, Garrus work the gun as John keeps an eye out."

"Yes ma'am."

The two women exited the Mako quickly. John watched them carefully, Jane with her sniper rifle unfolded and providing Tai with cover as she hurried over to the transmitter.

"_This is going to take a few minutes, Commanders." _Tali explained over the comms. _"The transmitter has been disabled."_

"_You've gotten fifteen minutes Tali,"_ Jane said. _"That's all we can afford. If you can't get it running by then we're going to use John's plan."_

"_Yes ma'am."_ It was quiet for about five minutes before the transmitter let off a few sparks and then the Mako's map over view of the area lit up with three survey stations, the fusion torch locations and the main complex.

"_Transmitter is online and we're patched in, Commanders!"_ Tali declared happily. John grinned as they began to jog back to the Mako.

"Well done, Tali. There's a survey post not too far from us. As soon as you two load up we're heading there then to the closest torch."

They found the outpost in short order with only the body a G. Mendel who had been badly beaten before being shot in the head. Jane grew quiet at the discovering that. They all were quiet in fact, it was just grim reminder of how savage Batarians could be. On the way to the fusion torch they also found a burned civilian cargo transport with the body of a T. Slajs. Soon after they made their way to the first fusion torch.

The fusion torch was protected by six heavy turrets but they quickly took them out. The only thing of note was that woman tried to contact them as they approached the first fusion torch but she went silent very quickly afterwards. After quickly circling the turrets and taking them out, they headed inside to turn off the torch.

And John was remembered just how much his sister loathed Batarians.

~*TF*~

Jane and Garrus flanked the interior door after they made their and John gave them a nod. The door opened to reveal Batarians feeding a human corpse to varren. Jane's eyes narrowed in rage and John quickly moved to the side letting Jane and Garrus knee in the doorway and make short work of the varren before ducking back behind the door.

"Shielding," Jane cried as she quickly threw up a barrier and ran for cover inside the large room. John followed and went to the opposite side with the Batarians focusing fire on Jane.

"Release the varren!" a Batarian cried and Jane quickly used a singularity to trap the two beasts. John and Tali began dealing with the closer threats while Jane and Garrus worked on the Batarians in the back. The battle was over fairly quickly. The group moved through the room and headed for the stairs. The upstairs was clear and the group went off of high alert.

"Tali," John ordered and Tali quickly moved to shut off the torch.

"Offline," she said.

"That was a little too easy," Garrus stated.

"If you take out the massive turrets and the need to take out enemies before they alert the others," Jane replied.

_"I'm reading that the torch is offline,"_ the woman's voice whispered over their comms. _"Was that you? Can you hear me?" _

"I hear you. What's going on? Who are you?" John asked and Jane pulled her rifle up and stood by the door watching.

_"My name's Kate Bowman. I'm an engineer. I was part of the team assigned to bring this asteroid to Terra Nova,"_ the woman said. _"We were attacked yesterday by Batarian extremists. I've been hiding since they arrived. I think they know the torch went out." _

"Do you know why they are doing this?" John asked and Jane fought the urge to roll her eyes. Batarians came to human colonies for two reasons, to get slaves or to kill, sometimes they did both.

_"I don't know. But if this asteroid isn't slowed, millions of people on Terra Nova are going to die. If I find out anything I'll...I've got to go. Good luck!"_ Kate whispered before the link terminated.

"That's not good," Garrus muttered.

"We need to get moving," Jane stated and the group headed down. Jane entered the atrium and saw a form. "Hey!" The form shot at her but her shields blocked it.

"Oh, God!" the form cried. "I didn't mean to...are you hurt?" A human stepped out of the shadows, clearly rattled.

"Takes more than that one shot to bring me down," Jane stated.

"Sorry, I didn't even realize you were human until...well. Guess I'm not much of a soldier," the man said.

"I know you're scared. But we're here to help. Commander Shepard, with the Alliance," Jane said as the rest of the team approached.

"Simon. Simon Atwell. I'm the chief engineer on this rock," the man said. "Listen, we don't have much time. The Batarians fired up the fusion torches. You've got to shut them down before we hit Terra Nova! There are four million people down there, Shepard. I...my family. They live in Aronas. My kids and grandkids. Nice community. Good schools..."

"Batarians everywhere, and we need to shut down all three torches. Anything else we should know?" John asked.

"One of the torches is surrounded by live blasting caps. We were set up to excavate when we arrived at Terra Novas. I rigged them with proximity detectors," Simon explained. "That tank of yours will set them off, so you'll have to go in on foot. Even then, they'll explode if you get too close. Just go slow and easy and you should be fine."

"You set them up. Can you disable them?" Jane asked.

"Not from here, no," Simon said. "There are manual controls by the entrance to the torch facility, inside the blast zone. You can disarm the caps there. One last thing: I had a crew working off-site when the attack hit. I'm worried about them. These Batarians are ruthless. I saw them smash the faceplates of guys working vacuum. And those varren...I don't think they always wait for a corpse before feeding."

"Those guys, any idea where we could find them?" Jane asked.

"They were running checks on our perimeter equipment," Simon explained. "Easiest thing would be to tap into the transmission tower out on the surface. The equipment stations will show up on your sensors."

"We've already found two," Jane stated and Simon gave her a look. "Mendel and Slajs are both dead." Simon looked down.

"We'll look for the rest," John said. "But the torches are our main focus."

"Yeah...you're right. Saving Terra Nova's more important than my team," Simon wore the face of a man who knew hard decisions. "There were a bunch of engineers over at the main facility, but they're probably all dead. That, or being held hostage by the Batarians.

"A woman named Kate Bowman contacted us. The Batarians haven't found her yet," Jane said.

"Katie's alive? She's one of my best engineers. She signed on with her brother. Aaron, I think his name is. He's part of the security detail. I hope they're okay," Simon said.

"Give me a worst case scenario. We can't stop the asteroid. Could the colony be evacuated?" John asked.

"Evacu... Shepard, it took 30 years for the population to grow that large," Simon stammered. "I'm sure they're moving people to remote areas, but they'd never be able to get more than a few thousand off-world. We just don't have enough ships. No one does. Well, maybe the Quarians. But I don't see them suddenly showing up and offering us a ride."

"You'd better find a good place to hide. If the Batarians come back and find you..." John began and Jane looked at the door.

"Yeah, I think I'll make myself scarce. Good luck, Shepard," Simon said and the group nodded at the man.

"This is bad," Garrus stated and Jane shook her head.

"We can do it...we have four hours to do this," Jane said.

"Can we?" Tali asked.

"And still make it back to the Normandy in time for lunch," John replied and they climbed into the Mako.

"I have a reading on a site right above the torch...we should check it out," Jane said and John nodded. The ride was unpleasant but they arrived at X57 Radio.

"It's a radio station," Tali stated and Jane looked at the messages.

"Let's go, there's a survey sight on that next ridge," Jane said.

"Jane..." John began.

"It's worth it if we find one engineer alive," she said. As John bounced the Mako to the next site it was clear no one was alive, but Jane got out and quickly entered the structure. A body in the burned remains of the structure. She found the recording. As she exited, she shook her head and headed in.

"I have an idea for the next torch," John stated and Jane listened as he drove.

~*TF*~

_"You're insane, Commander."_ Tali noted over the comms. John just grinned to himself as he led Tali carefully around the back of the building, paying attention to the sensor readings of his suit and staying away from the charges the best he could.

"They'll never expect a small team to come up behind them as Jane and Garrus take out the turrets. I'll cover you as you take the charges off line. Then Jane will drive up once we're done. Simple." John assured her. Tali seemed to give him a look and he was willing to bet credits that she was muttering and swearing at him. A missile flew over their heads as Jane drove by in the distance, focusing on the turrets. After ten tense minutes they finally picked their way through the jerry rigged mine field. They crept along the side of the building. When they got to the corner John made a hand signal for Tali to hold position. Then he peaked around the corner.

Four Batarians but two were holding rocket launchers. Fortunately for him, they were closer to the corner than the other two. Making another hand sign for Tali to wait there, he drew his knife. He silently crept up behind the closet one. When he was close enough he lunged forward, grabbing the Batarian from behind around the throat with his left hand and jamming the knife into the Batarian's back where he approximately remembered the Batarian heart to be. Since the Batarian was caught off guard his shields weren't up and the specialty yet expensive blade penetrated the armor with all of John's strength. Still the armor was armor after all and as the systems tried to protect the terrorist the shields flared to life, snapping the blade in half. John cursed as the shield flared drew the other three's attention. As they moved John tackled the other rocket trooper, sending him to the ground. Before his suit's own shields flared to life, John smashed the hilt of his broken blade into the Batarian's face mask, shattering it. John dove away as the other two opened fire, their friend already dead from the sudden atmospheric decompression of his suit. As he skidded on the ground he dropped the handle and snatched a grenade from his belt. He tossed it at the two and it detonated in their faces. It sent them flying into the mine field and even if they had survived the initial explosion, the mine they landed on finished the job.

"You're clear, Tali." John said over the comm, getting to his feet. Tali scurried from around the corner and quickly went to work on the demolition charge console. After a few moments the charges were disarmed and Jane and Garrus drove up in the Mako. They were quiet until after they got through the airlock and they were all, expect for Tali, taking off their helmets inside.

"Nicely done, John." Jane said as they cleared the room. Nothing was inside.

"Thanks Jane. Broke my knife though." John said, giving a fake pout making the rest of the team chuckle.

"I heard they're coming up with something called an Omni-blade, Commander." Garrus said, unslinging his assault rifle. "You should get one of those when you can."

"That sounds interesting." John mused. Jane shook her head as they took up positions around the door to the inside. Exchanging a nod with his sister, they opened the door. This room was filled equipment provided excellent cover as they stormed in. With the four of them working together, they quickly disposed of six Batarians and six rocket drones. John was happy to note that Garrus and Tali were quickly falling in sync with them. On the way to Feros he was going to suggest to Jane that they break the ground team into two smaller teams, one led by each of them. If the others were falling in sync with them just as well, two well trained, well balanced fire teams would give them more options.

They found the fusion torch shut off upstairs and just as Tali was finishing shutting it down Kate Bowman came back on over the comms.

"_Are you there? You've got to hurry. You've really pissed them off. Their leader's setting charges everywhere. I think he's going to blow this whole facility."_

Jane pressed a hand to her ear piece.

"Kate, we're trying to reach you. We just shut off the second torch. Try to stay safe and off the comms now. We're go-"

_"Get away from there!"_

"Oh fuck no. Please no." Jane whispered and John frowned. A Batarian had found her. There was the sound of scuffle.

"_Don't shoot. Please!"_ Kate again.

"_Who's shutting down the torches?" _Another Batarian demanded.

"Tell him Kate, We'll be fine." Jane whispered. She was shaking in rage and Garrus shot John a concerned look. John shook his head.

"_I won't ask you again._" The second Batarian snarled. After a few moments there was a loud gunshot. _"Find this problem and deal with it. Get her out of here!"_

As the comm shut off Jane stormed from the room.

~*TF*~

"We could make a U-shape around the main building, hitting the two sites of interest, then hitting the third torch," Jane said as they made their way back to the Mako. John gave her a look. "They're looking for us now. They won't expect us to go the long way."

John waited until they were back inside the Mako before responding.

"Do we have time for that?" he asked.

"With you driving, we will," Jane said and the twins nodded. John made the Mako fly and soon enough they were at a relatively empty construction camp.

"I found something you might like," Garrus called and showed them a note indicating an explosives cache.

"Explosives are good," John said and Jane nodded.

"Let's get them before the Batarians have a chance," Jane said.

"Am I the only one a little worried about riding in the Mako with explosives?" Tali asked.

"I wasn't until you mentioned it," Garrus replied.

The next survey station was the same as the prior two, just dead bodies.

"They made sure to kill as many as they could," Jane stated, puzzled.

"I know it doesn't make damn sense," John agreed.

"What do you mean?" Tali asked.

"John and I wrote the Mindoir Review, we know Batarian policy." Jane began.

"You wrote the Review," John said as he tried to find any explosives. No luck. "I just gave a helpful paragraph or two."

"This is unusual. They normally take as many slaves as they can but this reads like an extermination," Jane stated, ignoring her brother's quip.

"Extermination?" Garrus asked.

"That's what's weird. They usually only kill those they can't take as slaves. They've been on the asteroid long enough to have processed every member of the team for slave transport, but they're not, they're killing everyone," John replied.

"The Hegemony wouldn't condone this..." Jane started.

"But they sure as hell wouldn't condemn it either," John replied.

"I don't like this," Jane growled.

"There's nothing to like," John replied as they approached the third torch. "Look...more turrets."

"A lot of good they did when the engineers needed them," Jane sighed as John began to blast.

"What do you think about this?" Garrus asked Jane and her face was hard.

"Batarians hate humans. This is just another group looking to kill as many of us as possible," Jane said in a cold voice.

"We'll stop them," John said as he maneuvered the Mako around, slamming the Mako into a hard skid to avoid a rocket barreling right at them.

"Eeek!" Tali cried as she slid into Garrus.

"What are our chances?" Garrus asked.

"Of stopping this rock?" Jane asked. "Excellent, we've only been here forty minutes and we're already shutting down the last torch."

"Of saving the engineers?" Tali asked and Jane got quiet.

"We've already failed to save five," she answered. "I don't know...but I intend to make sure we save as many as are left breathing."

"Then let's shut down this last torch and head over to the main facility," John said as he pulled up in front of the torch.

"Done already?" Tali cried.

"I know what I'm doing," John replied as they got out of the Mako.

~*TF*~

As they entered the third torch facility John was surprised to find only three Batarians and two varren guarding the torch. They again made short work of them and went upstairs to turn off the fusion torch. John himself couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of relief as Tali disable the final torch. They headed down stairs and John was almost expecting what he saw. Three Batarians holding guns on them down the end of the room from the stairs. Jane's rifle was in her hands in an instant and she was raising it to her shoulder.

"Hold it right there. This doesn't have to end in bloodshed," the Batarian in the middle said. Jane kept her eyes on the space between his four eyes. Batarians liked confusing humans with which eye to look at, Jane made up for it by looking at their foreheads right above their nostrils. "Don't come any closer." He put his weapon away and John did the same. Jane almost kicked her brother in the back, but she didn't dare with three Batarians, two of which were still armed. "We can do this the hard way...or we can end this peacefully."

"I didn't think you Batarians knew the meaning of the word," Jane snapped. John's body went stiff and Jane knew she shouldn't have spoken.

"Look, I'm just doing my job here. Hijacking this rock wasn't my idea," the Batarian confessed and Jane wondered what his job was. "I signed on to make a little profit. A quick slave grab. Nothing more." Jane's blood boiled, her finger twitched but she didn't squeeze, not with John facing the two guards.

"This isn't just a slave grab anymore. Millions of people are going to die," John said.

"Don't you think I know that?" the Batarian snarled. "I'm just following orders here. If it were up to me, we'd have already left."

"Well, it's not too late. You can still leave," John said and Jane fought to keep from swallowing her tongue. He was going to let them go?!

"I don't think so. Balak would skin me alive and sell my hide out of spite," the Batarian said. "Crazy bastard. This whole mission's gone to hell and I'm gonna pay for it."

"So why do you listen to him?" John asked and Jane focused on Alliance negotiation technique. She hated dealing with Batarians. Hated them. But she wasn't dealing with them...John was. Her finger twitched on the trigger and Garrus shifted next to her. She had just told Garrus off on revenge, what kind of a hypocrite was she? One that had lost her whole childhood and innocence to her demons. Jane couldn't understand how John was so patient and calm.

"Good question. I had a bad feeling about this from the moment we landed. Now Balak wants you dead," the Batarian growled. "And what Balak wants, Balak gets. I can't change that."

"Do you always want to be second in command? Get me out of here and I'll take care of Balak. Then you can start giving the orders," John said and Jane knew he was creating unrest in the band of Batarians, but she was still sick of them.

"An, uh, interesting proposal. It certainly has benefits over the current situation," the Batarian stated. He hesitated for a moment before nodding and looking at one of the other Batarians "Shut it down. This is Balak's problem now. I hope you're as quick with a gun as you are with your promises. For both our sakes."

"Balak will get what's coming to him. And so will you if I ever catch you in human territory again. Are we clear?" Jane said as she trained her killing eyes on him. The Batarian looked at her for a moment, then at John. There was a bit of recognition there.

"Perfectly," he said before tossing a security pass at John. "Balak's holed up in the main facility. You'll need this to get in. Don't underestimate him. He's a mean bastard." He looked at his men. "Let's go. We're getting off this rock." Jane watched them go, finger twitching on the trigger. John placed a hand on her shoulder and the group waited a moment before heading back out to the Mako.

~*TF*~

The Main Facility again six turrets but three were mobile on tracks. Jane was oddly quiet as John quickly drove around them, Garrus using the Mako's turret to quickly take them out. Then as they were making their way inside John noticed Jane was staring at a blood stain by the communications console. That was not a good sign.

They made their way up the stairs into a courtyard area and a large group of Batarians with several drones began to open fire. They hunkered down behind the walkway guard for a moment.

"John, Garrus and I are going to find a perch, give you guys some cover fire." Jane said, before darting off. Garrus blinked in surprise as Jane moved. Then he followed her as quickly as he could.

"Tali stay right next to me, okay? I want to do a slow march up the right side. If we draw them to us, Jane and Garrus will get some clear shots." John ordered. Tali nodded and brought her shotgun up to blast a drone that tried to get above them.

"You got it Shepard." She replied. John shot her a grin and they stayed low. Popping up to blast down any drone that got close. When a few Batarians rushed them Jane or Garrus would take a few down as John and Tali shot the rest. They had slowly made their way along the edge before it got eerily quiet. One last Batarian tried to rush them, screaming for them to die but Tali blasted him in the face with her shot gun. John was about to call Jane and Garrus down to help them find where the hostages were when he heard a deep growl of a varren. He looked to the back of the room and he saw a Batarian descending the stairs with two varren and another Batarian by his side.

"You humans. You're almost more trouble than you're worth." The Batarian snarled.

"You must be Balak." John noted. He kept his gun at the ready but not point at him. He saw Garrus making his way from his left with his Assault rifle at the ready. Tali was covering John on the right. He smirked to himself as he thought about Jane taking aim at Balak's head. He held up his left hand in the Alliance signal for 'hold for orders'. Then he turned focused back on Balak. "Let the hostages go and maybe you'll live long enough to explain yourself to the Council."

"I don't answer to the Council! Or to you. I'm leaving this asteroid. If you try to stop me, I'll detonate these charges and your helper and her friends are all going to die." Balak snarled. John glared.

"I can't just let you go, Balak. Not after what happened here." John snarled.

"This is nothing. You humans have done far worse to the Batarians. We've been forced into exile. Forced to survive on what we can scrounge up. It's been like that for decades." Balak snapped.

"Why take it out on these people? They didn't do anything to you or the Batarians." John questioned.

Didn't do anything? Aside from colonizing a world that could have been ours? Aside from using resources that should have been ours? We were left to defend ourselves. But the humans were stronger than us. We knew that. The Council knew that. But it didn't matter. It was you. You and your kind are the only reason we're in this position." Balak retorted.

"How does killing innocent people make up for that?"

"We had no other options. Sometimes you need to get someone's attention before they'll listen."

"Is that what Elysium was?" John demanded, fed up with Balak's apparent high and mighty routine. "A way to get our attention? Well, you got it. And when we responded you ran like cowards. Now you want to start it all over again."

"Enough! You couldn't possibly understand...Actually, you just don't want to understand. And I'm done wasting my breath. Now, if you want your friends to live, I suggest you step aside." Balak ordered. John ground his teeth,

"You can go. But this isn't over. I'll find you eventually." John snapped, but he did step aside. No matter what happened he would never sacrifice innocent people just to get someone.

"Maybe. But I made sure you won't follow me today. Those charges are still on a timer. Better hurry if you want to save your friends." Balak snarked before hurrying off. John swore under his breath and then swore again as two more drones flew in behind the retreating Batarians.

"Garrus cover Tali while she disarms those bombs! I've got these things." John ordered. As the two scurried off and John opened fire on the drones he had to wonder where the hell his sister was.

~*TF*~

Jane watched over John as he looked up at the Batarian on the top of the stairs. Balak. Jane's eyes looked at Balak, memorizing his markings. He would not get away if she had anything to do with it.

Jane had her scope centered on Balak's skull. Right between all four of his eyes. He was so focused on John, he and his troops hadn't noticed that she wasn't with them. The cross hairs were steady, John only had to give the signal and Balak would be a splatter on the back wall. She could probably get the two guards flanking him too.

John was making the stand down signal and Jane was furious. Was he crazy? She could take Balak! John had no faith that she knew when to fire or stand down. Anger burned in Jane.

Jane's eyes bulged as she realized Balak was going to get away with it! That vile, racist was so diluted by his victim complex that he couldn't see what the Batarians really were. Bottom feeders, low-lives. Jane could remember the stench of her father's body as it burned, the smell of her mother's blood. Killing cold seeped into her body as she prepared to fire on Balak. The murderous son of a bitch wasn't leaving this damn rock. John knew she was on Balak, but he didn't know where she was. John wouldn't stop her from putting this mad dog down. As she was about to fire Garrus moved.

Garrus had faced Dr. Saleon and had listened to her. Jane felt sick as she realized the truth. Leaders had to lead by example. Bile burned the back of her throat as she pulled her rifle off of Balak and she glared at the Batarians. As she watched them run off she headed after them…

~*TF*~

The blast hit the doorway in front of Balak's face and he paused as he was about to exit. Jane stood there and looked at him, the tip of her rifle smoking.

"I will find you...and I will kill you," Jane stated before she turned on her comm. Hopefully she could warn Balak's deserters. _"Balak is leaving the main facility at this time. Just thought you would like a heads up."_ She turned and saw a drone, she quickly brought it down before taking on its twin, when she looked back at the doorway, Balak and his group were gone.

"Jane we got the devices," John said over the comms. Simon appeared in the doorway and looked at her.

"He left? Is that...is that all right?" he asked Jane and she looked at the older engineer.

"Letting him go was better than the alternative," she said, her hands tightening on her rifle. "I thought you were going to stay someplace safe?"

"I...there might have been something I could have done to help. I thought I should be here. I know this asteroid better than anyone," Simon said. "You did it. Another hour and our course would have been irreversible. I ran the numbers, Shepard. X57 would have struck near the capital city. The most densely populated region. But that's not going to happen, thanks to all of you." The two of them moved to meet up with John and the others outside of a door.

"Is Katie in here? Is she all right? Is her team?" Simon asked.

"Balak was holding them hostage. I let him go to save them," John said.

"Let a terrorist go, or sacrifice innocent lives. I...I'm glad that not a choice I had to make," Simon confessed. "Is that...will you get in trouble for that? I mean, he could do the same thing somewhere else. Couldn't he?"

"Yeah, he could. Balak seemed like a practical man," John said and Jane stood next to him.

"Practical, but callous. If he'd been in your place, John, Ms. Bowman would be dead now, along with all the terrorists," Jane said. "But I'm not going to sacrifice people who happened to be between me and my target." She looked at Garrus. The Turian's blue eyes shone with admiration.

"So what happens now? The bad guys get away?" Simon asked.

"Balak gets away today," Jane said.

"But we'll be after him tomorrow, and the day after that. Me, my crew, and every other crew in the Alliance," John said, his hand on Jane's shoulder. He did his best not to look shocked at the clenched muscles in his twin's body. "He'll run, and he'll hide. But eventually he'll slip up, and we'll get him. Bad guys never get away, Simon."

"Not unless the good guys give up," Jane added, making sure Simon knew that she didn't intend to do that.

"Well, I wouldn't want you after me," Simon said, giving Jane a nod. "Thank you. For my grandchildren's lives. I don't think I'll stick around, though. Not with the team gone. Too many ghosts. It's time for me to get back and spend some time with my family. But before I go...I'd like to offer you something...maybe you'll have more use for it than I will. As lead engineer, I get some quality items. Take your pick: you've earned it. I hope you get good use out of it." He pointed to some crates in the corner.

"Simon...we found the rest of your team...their bodies, anyway," Jane said and Simon looked down.

"Oh...I...I see. Well, then. I guess it's better than not knowing," Simon muttered.

"Take care of yourself," Jane said.

"Be well. We owe you," Simon responded as Tali finished hacking the door. The engineers quickly rushed out. A woman approached John.

~*TF*~

"I can't believe you let Balak go...to save us. I half expected you to just let us die. Sacrifice the few for the many." Kate wondered.

"Then I'd be no better than the Batarians. Beside, Balak won't get away with this. I know who he is now. He can't run forever." John noted. Jane scowled.

"Huh. You sound like my brother. He was always so stubborn. But always willing to do the right thing...no matter what." Kate said and Jane winced

"I wish we could've save him, too." Jane said. Kate sighed.

"It's not your fault. You did what you could. At least Aaron died in a place he loved. He was the one who convinced me to join the team here. Said it would be an adventure. I...I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I should see to Aaron." Kate said and took in a deep, shuddering breath.

"I understand. You've been through enough today. We'll get out of your way." John said. He motioned to the others and they began to leave.

"Thank you...huh, I don't even know your name." Kate mused. John smiled.

"I'm Commander John Shepard, that's my sister Commander Jane Shepard, the Turian is Garrus Vakarian and the Quarian is Tali'Zorah." John introduced them.

"Thank you. You're not exactly what I expected, but thank you." John smiled and waved and Jane hesitated for a moment before she left.

"That was a brave thing you did, Kate." Jane praised her. "Contacting us on the radio, risking your life."

"Stubborn and determined runs in the family. My father was in the Alliance, back on Earth. I think he was disappointed none of his kids signed up, but he'd be proud of Aaron. Sorry...I'm just..." Kate trailed off.

"You've been through a lot. I'll get out of your way. So long, Kate."

"I appreciate that, Commander. Goodbye."

~*TF*~

Earth Date: July 2nd, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, In Transit to the Citadel

John was starting his usual PT round as Jane entered the hold. He paused to look at her and she crossed her arms.

"I know what you want to talk about Jane," John sighed. "But I don't feel like talking."

"No John, we need to talk," Jane stated as she took a fighting stance.

"Jane..." John said in a warning tone. Jane's biotics flared and John rushed her, getting in quick. He went for a shoulder jab only to end up with his arm caught between hers.

"We are talking about this now. We haven't had to be in the same unit since N-7 training and we are barely cohesive," Jane said before kicking John backwards, biotics swirling around her in preparation of attack.

John stepped back to let Jane's kick pass by him. As Jane lashed a hand out to catch him in a Stasis field John side stepped her hand. He grabbed her free arm to wrench it behind her back as he pinned her extended arm by her side. Jane bit back a gasp.

"We may not have been the finely tuned team we were then but we're both much better than we were." John snapped in her ear. Jane reared her head back and John was forced to let go or have his nose broken.

"That's my point," Jane stated as she ducked down to try a leg sweep. "Both of us have lost men, John, and both of us have developed as Commanders without the other."

John ground his teeth as he hopped back even farther and avoided the leg sweep. As Jane moved with the momentum from her leg sweep he lunged at her.

"I doubt a little sparring will help us move back into sync." John snapped as he moved.

Jane dropped onto her back and used her feet to throw John over her before she rolled onto her feet, biotics swirling around her.

"Can't it?" Jane asked as she threw a Lift at him.

As John landed on his back on the mats he saw Jane throw the Lift at him. He rolled to the left and let the Lift hit the mat throwing it up into the air. He saw Jane blink in surprise so he kip-upped and spun back around.

"Nicely done but I thought of how to get out of that trick of yours since our last spar, little sister." John taunted. His grin got wider, remembering what an old movie buff Jane was. He went into his ready stance but extended his right arm out, hand up. He made a come here gesture with his fingers at her.

"I was wondering when you would catch on," she replied before she rushed him lifting a glowing fist in a mock punch, but instead of hitting him with her fist, she shoved a Throw down in front of John, launching herself into the air. Jane quickly hooked a leg around John's chest, hurling her weight over his body, flipping him over her as she quickly rolled into a crouching position. "You're not the only one with new tricks, big brother."

John curled around himself and when he hit the ground he used his momentum to end back up on his feet, if a little wobbly.

"Not too bad, Jane but I have fought biotics before." John said. He lunged at Jane but checked the move at the last minute. As he thought Jane moved to grab him but got nothing but air as he came up short. Jane's eyes got wide as he jabbed at her stomach with a fist.

Jane gasped as she fell onto her brother's shoulder, using him for support. He paused for a second, long enough for Jane to plant a foot between his legs. She shoved the palm of one hand up into John's chin, pushing his head back and used her other leg to pull out John's leg, causing them both to fall, Jane on top of John. Jane used her momentum to roll, shoving a fist into his side and rolling away to catch her breath.

"Yeah, and I've been practicing my hand to hand just for those who are familiar with typical biotic fighters. Funny how we are both capable against each other...huh?" Jane ran a hand over her sore stomach, there was going to be a bruise from that.

John slowly got to his feet, not willing to favor himself despite the ache he felt. Jane had gotten a lot better, he admitted to himself but she wasn't trained to brawl like he was. True her hits hurt but they weren't debilitating.

"It's a bit funny." John said, rolling his shoulders. He watched Jane and sighed. "I'm sorry. You were right about Tali."

"I never cared about being right, John. I want Saren," Jane stated as she got back into the fighting stance. "I had him in the scope, John, I could have taken him out, but I didn't. I need to get him." Jane flashed blue before whipping a mat from the floor right into John.

John rolled his eyes as he neatly side stepped the thrown mat. He took two quick steps at Jane before jabbing at her with a basic left cross. Jane blocked and countered. John struck at her again and countered. Soon it degenerated into nothing but strikes and counters. They exchanged blows like this for a few minutes, getting faster and faster.

"I want him just as badly Jane. You couldn't have known. It's not in your nature to just shoot people without a reason. Before he killed Nihlus and was protected by the Geth did you have any reason to shoot him?"

Jane was standing her own in the boxing match, she couldn't beat John in strength, but she wasn't the farm girl she was as a child and she had done a hell of a lot of growing since the N-7 training. She could keep him at bay, but it would be an inevitable stalemate.

"I felt it John. Like that day on Mindoir, like on Akuze, I felt it John and I didn't listen. Just one shot and he would have been a corpse," Jane growled, biotic blue flashed in her eyes and trickled over her skin, but not offensive, just reactionary. "I felt it and I didn't listen. I want him, John, I want to kill him myself!" The look in Jane's eyes was cold and dead.

John frowned as he saw Jane's face. Jane always had doubt. In his eyes that was why she studied so hard when they were younger, why she trained so hard, why she was a sniper. She was trying to distance herself from making a mistake and be eaten up with guilt. Akuze came close to breaking her and she was dwelling too much on Saren's actions. John felt it click in his mind and he sighed. He caught one of her fists with his hand. Jane snarled and swung the other and he caught that as well. She thought everything Saren was doing was her fault because she didn't kill him when she didn't know any better.

"Jane, calm down for a minute." John snapped and Jane growled. He sighed and then slammed his head forward catching her in the nose.

Jane threw up a shield, throwing John away from her. She quickly caught her nose and swore.

"Damn it, John, stupid move. Who taught you counseling? A Krogan?" Jane muttered as she felt her nose. "Never confine a person...damn it. What do you want to say?" She looked at him, her shield still glowing around her.

"You weren't going to listen while you kept throwing punches." John countered, giving his head a shake. "Saren's not your fault. He found Sovereign long before he walked into your scope. He's had these plans well into motion before Eden Prime. The people he kills _are not your fault!_"

Jane stared at her bother for a moment.

"You can tell me that every day, John...I know that in my head. But every time I look at Liara...I know she lost her mother because I didn't shoot that son of a bitch when I had the chance. I know it's not my fault, but I know my hesitation has and will cost many people..." Jane said as she looked at John. She stood tall and her biotics flashed out. "Do you trust me to lead when you are off command?"

John returned her look with one of his own.

"Is this about me taking the lead on your shift? Jane I'm not used to sharing command, that's my fault and I promise I'll do my best to not do it again. And you're changing the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject, I know my weaknesses John. I don't get close to people. Hell, Tali thought I disliked her, but you know me and I know me. I don't get close, Akuze did more than leave me with a physical scar," Jane said as she ran a thumb over her scarred cheek. "I know my obsessive behaviors when I do make mistakes. Why do you think I work so hard on my biotic abilities? Anytime I learn about a new Asari trick I take hours to try and practice it. Because if my biotics had been a bit stronger...Akuze could have had a much lower body count." Jane looked at John. "Your turn."

John stared at her for a minute before the turn sentence sank into his brain. He sighed and headed for the table where Ash would normally be working. He was thankful he had decided to do some PT after his shift when everyone was sleeping. He snatched up his towel and began rubbing his head dry.

"Yes, Jane I trust you. I always trust you but I want to know my team is safe. I try too hard sometimes and to be honest I care more about my crew than the mission some times."

"I suppose that is a massive difference between us then," Jane stated as she began to stretch. "Once engaged, the mission has priority. I will do my best to make sure that my soldiers are prepared to handle any mission I put them on but I expect them to be able to stand on their own if I bring them on the mission. You didn't fail Tali, she just got unlucky. It could have happened to either of us. Sometimes it is just bad luck, but I will put money down, Tali will make sure any downed drones are completely non-functional the next time she is in a fight with them. I think we all will." Jane gave John a look as she grabbed a towel from Wrex's usual haunt where she had tossed it. She slipped it under her hair patting her face.

"You didn't kill Balak," John commented and Jane froze.

"I wanted to...badly...but Garrus...I told him to let go of that rage. What kind of a hypocrite would I be if I killed Balak when the mission was to save the people?" Jane said keeping her back to John.

"When we're done with Saren..." John started.

"No...I'll do my assigned missions just like you but if we happen to find Balak on the way..." Jane said and John nodded.

"Count me in," he said.

"I already was," Jane got onto the elevator and headed up to bed. John rubbed his side absently. She really had gotten better at hand to hand.

~*TF*~

End of Chapter 6

Toby's Note: I talked with Belle and bit and she agreed we should answer any questions or comments at the end of the chapters. I hope you guys like what we've done so far. A special thank you to BlunderBore. You made me realize we needed to open a dialogue with all of you who read this fanfic.

To BlunderBore

Toby: I spent a lot (and I mean A LOT) of time mulling over what you said. You were fair, honest and to the point. Yes I _have_ let John become somewhat of a background character. I tried to address that in 6 and I mean to keep addressing it in future chapters. I would say John letting Jane lead a lot of the time stems a lot from their childhood. As a male in a brother/sister relationship I can honestly say a lot of the times I let my sister just do what she wanted. And while that might work for siblings growing up that wouldn't work in the military. So I will be addressing that flaw in John in the future. Thank you for pointing it out to me.

To Elder Sibling

Toby: If you mean nepotism I disagree. John had no influence to get Jane elevated to a Spectre. The Council was impressed by both of their actions. As we said in the chapter when they were both elevated to Spectre status, the Council has had sibling Spectres before. Tavos saw potential in them both and had them both drawn into the Council's service.

Belle: Sorry if you don't like the story, we were NOT trying to make it seem like they were getting in based on each other's success. We tried to set it up so it would seem like it was a tough decision between John and Jane as well as making it clear that having sibling Spectres made things easier.

To Nickbana1989

Toby: If I understand the Mass Effect Wiki right, a Rear Admiral can be addressed as just an Admiral as well but the wiki lists Admiral _above _Rear Admiral. So I think when you address a group of officers with different ranks, you need to use full rank. I think.

Belle: Toby and I double checked both the Mass Effect cannon as well as actual military.

To Hebisama

Toby: You brought up pairings and while some are obvious (John/Liara) we make no promises on _keeping_ them paired together. Belle and I strive for realism (I know that's weird in a fanfic about kicking ass in space) and we discuss (or argue) about how so and so would react if so and so did this or was here, blah, blah, blah. So you never know how pairings will turn out. Plus I can safely say the ME1 arc will be the closest to canon we come. So later arcs may put different strains (or deaths, heh heh) on relationships. All I ask is even if someone gets paired with someone you hate please keep reading. It may just change, or we may even kill them off.

No one is safe. ~*insert Toby cackling evilly*~

Belle: *coughs* Um...some people might like Kaidan and find his voice really hot and you know some people like Liara but others don't necessarily romance her even if they like her as a friend. So, no hate. To each their own and yeah. Sorry about any disliked pairings, there are many romance options that are enjoyed and only so many in a fiction that is trying to be serious and not smut can do. Personally I love Vega and he can only be a one night stand. Way to go screwing over the female gamers EA.

To Any Guest/Anom reviews

Toby: We don't describe the Shepard beyond their blue eyes because we want you to think these Shepards are _your_ Shepards. We're using the canon names because there are two of them and they have to be addressed beyond male Shepard &amp; female Shepard (though Wrex still does). The blue eye thing is mainly for the sibling thing.

Belle: Exactly as Toby said. I don't know about others, but when I read fanfiction I try to picture my Shepard in the story, sadly, that makes it hard for me when I keep reading some name that I would never have picked. I actually have an easier time with fictions with Jane or John instead. Sort of like, I can turn these characters into my Shepards in my head easier than personalized names. Picture your Shepards when you read this story!


End file.
